Just Keep Moving
by henderlover
Summary: James Diamond is moving to a new town in Minnesota, from his wonderful past life. Dealing with his dying relationship with his mother and a new school, he's about to lose hope, until he meets Logan. Rated M for Language and JAGAN
1. New Life, New Day, New School

Chapter 1:

* * *

><p>It was the first day of a new school for me, and my hands were fidgeting as I opened my locker. As soon as I got here, I was given the strange 'new kid' glares, as I was way too familiar with. In my head I kept telling myself, <em>keep moving, just keep moving. <em>I figured as I slammed my hand down on my screeching alarm clock this morning that the faster I moved, the faster I would be out of this town, and on to the next one.

I moved from Los Angeles, the City of Angels, to this dingy place—a tiny town in Minnesota. There weren't many differences between here and LA, besides the fact that I actually enjoyed my life there. It was the one place that I had actually begun to like and appreciate, as far as my past hometowns went.

I was well liked at my old school, Palmwoods High. I had decent grades; and I was just about to burst into a newfound singing career with some of my friends. I guess my happiness wasn't enough for my mom, when she came home one morning to tell me the 'good news'.

I remember distinctly with her fake, huge, white smile, "Good news honey! We're moving to Minnesota!" The part about moving didn't shock me—I've moved enough times that I barely had to unpack my suitcases at new homes. I was shocked because my mom chose to move out of Los Angeles. I almost caught myself calling it _home _a couple of weeks ago—oops, my mistake.

See, my mom's job is more important to her than anything in the world. For the most part she cares more about it than she could love a human baby, such as myself. She was the owner or a local-turned-global cosmetics company, and she would stop at nothing to keep expanding. That's why I wasn't even sad when my father left her, and myself, some might argue that I was even happy for him—happy he was getting away from this mess of a woman.

So as she told me we'd be moving our family of two to this small town in Minnesota, I sighed and didn't even argue. When we arrived at the airport in which I didn't even know the name of, I followed my mom closely and watched my shoes moving against the marked tile flooring. I didn't watch the new houses and neighborhoods slowly drift by while we were in the car, driving to our new house, I still kept focused on my shoes. I won't grow accustomed to this place, I can't. At this point, I'm just so tired of finding happiness somewhere, and having to drop everything and everyone to leave for somewhere new for my mom's economic profit.

I closed my locker, and turned so I could lean my back against it to sigh. The bell signaling I should drag myself to my first period class in this school had rung a few moments ago, as I was reminiscing about why I wound up here. I closed my eyes and sighed, as I listened to someone else down the hallway slam their locker and shuffle their feet the down the opposite side of the hallway.

Today I, James Diamond, will be starting yet _another_ new life. I started to walk down the hallway, not even sure if I was going the right direction, whispering in my head: _keep moving, just keep moving._

As usual I stared at my shoes, observing the new floor underneath me. I can't honestly say I've never felt alone like this, but this loneliness was different. I was a junior in high school already, and I've never been able to really connect with anyone my age, someone who would understand my complex lifestyle and shattered excuse of a relationship with my mom. Call me depressed, but I was feeling like shit this morning.

All of a sudden something hit me, and at first I thought it was just my subconscious slapping me. But no, it was, _an actual person?_ Someone had walked full force into me—and doing so, mixed up my schedule in his or her plethora of papers and books, all over the ground. _Great, you asshole. Now I'm going to be late AND have a bump on my head. _I was busy searching for my schedule, and I didn't even hear what the other kid was saying.

Finally I looked up, to see a brunette boy staring down at me, with a look of worry painted across his face. Shit. He was good looking. I shook out of my thoughts to hear him say, "Uhh...Hello?"

"What?" was all I could muster out of my mouth. "I said, are you okay?" he chuckled, obviously noticing my odd and blank expression. I was too busying looking at his eyes. "I guess," I said as I felt the bump forming on my head. I winced as I ran my hand through my perfectly placed hair. I found the bump where one of his books clearly made direct contact with my head. He walked over, leaving his books and papers on the ground after successfully pulling out my schedule from all of his stuff.

He handed me the paper with my classes on it. He handed me the page. I muttered a "thank you," and was about to leave. He was wasting my time, regardless of his good looks and smile. I couldn't afford being tardy on the first day.

I turned in the other direction before I heard, "Hey, my name's Logan, Logan Mitchell… by the way." Once more I turned, "I'm James…James Diamond. More commonly known as the new kid," I chuckled. If I was going to be late, I could at least make a new friend on my way to class.

"So you have English now? With Johnson?" he asked me. _He knows my schedule? This new boy knows my schedule? But he's too cute to care about my schedule or me…_ "Hellooooo, earth to James," He said, snapping me out of my trance. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked again, he looked genuinely concerned.

"Really, I'm fine…I think," I said, while wincing. My head really hurt, to be honest. "So English?" He continued. "Yeah, I think I'd better get going…I'm going to be late," I said. _I think? I know. Why was this boy so cute? Why can't I stop talking to him?_

"Well I have it with you, I'll come with ya," he smiled. He gathered his books and papers. There were so many of them, considering it was only the first day of school. Damn, he was cute. _This is gonna be a really long day, _I thought to myself. Already have my eyes on a boy that I don't even know, and I still haven't gotten to my first class.

"Well Mr. Diamond, shall we?" He motioned for me to lead the way to class. "We shall, Mr. Mitchell," I blushed.


	2. In His World

Chapter 2:

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went by rather slowly. Besides meeting Logan (beautiful Logan), nothing interesting happened. He introduced me to some people in the English class we shared before our teacher, Mr. Johnson, silenced us. Really, I was grateful for the bump Logan's Physics textbook left on the top of my head—it allowed me to have an excuse for not being able to pay attention to Mr. Johnson's speech on the year ahead of us.<p>

_Blah blah blah_ was all that was going through my head; trying to think about the lecture Mr. Johnson was giving. Right now all I wanted to think about was going home and taking a nap. A nice, sweet...long…na—

"_James…psst James,"_ My eyes snapped open. I was leaning against hand when my eyes opened, and I looked up to see that Mr. Johnson was still blabbing on about the school year, and what he expects of us. I looked over at Logan, who took on the responsibility of waking me up from my tiny little doze. "_Thank you,"_ I whispered.

He smiled at me, nodding. I quickly looked away. Damn. He's adorable. Wait a second; I sound like I have a crush on him… It wasn't like me to fall for someone so quickly. Usually I fall harder and faster on girls—But guys? They often took a while.

I've had flings with different girls and guys. I like to say I'm bi-curious, as the 'hipsters' call it these days, I like switching things up. _I would love to 'switch things up' with Logan…_ Suddenly the bell rang, and I was once more snapped out of my trance. My head throbbed more since the bump I had on my head had time to grow some more. I could feel someone watching me, and I looked up. It was Logan, waiting for me.

"Hi," I said, looking up from my bag and smiling at him. He blushed. _Aww…he blushes…_ "Hi!" he responded. I got up from my desk and yawned.

"Not too much sleep last night, huh?" He asked as we walked out of the classroom. "Nope, got those new school nightmares," I said, recollecting my awful sleepless night. I stared at my new room's ceiling for what seemed like hours before I finally fell asleep for an hour or two. Then my alarm (unsurprisingly) went off and I had to get up to start my beauty rituals.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Logan said, pointing out his locker, designating I should stay with him. "You should have gone to your mom! That's what I do when I have nightmares," He giggled. "Hah. I wish," I said, unaware that I said it out loud.

"What do you mean you wish?" He asked, paying full attention as he waited for a response. I looked at his confused face for a second, looking at his perfectly shaped eyebrows. _Oh, right, he asked me a question_. I sighed before explaining, "My mom could care less about me, let alone my nightmares." His confused face transformed into a sympathetic face. "I'm sure that's not true," he said before closing his locker. We started walking to nowhere in specific; we shared this free period together.

"Nahh dude, she hates me. She went on a business trip on Christmas last year. Our last year in LA together," I said sadly. "I spent winter break alone in my house," I continued. "You shoulda come here! I would have let you join me on my Christmas adventures," Logan said, smiling. I looked up at him and laughed, then quickly looked back down to my shoes. It hurt me to be sharing my relationship with my mother, and I think Logan could see it. _Keep moving, just keep moving._

"Do you ever get lonely?" He asked. I could feel him watching me. I looked him in the eyes before whispering, "All of the time, Logan." If only he knew how much I hurt. But maybe he did; because he stopped in his tracks and grabbed my wrist to stop me as well. "Hey, I can share my mom if you want," He giggled, obviously trying to stop me from feeling bad.

"Hahahaha, thank you Logan," I laughed as we continued down the hallway. "But really! I think she'd like you! Come meet her!" He said, excited. _Wait..He wants me to meet his mom? That's so nice!_

"Woah woah woah, usually I go on dates before I meet parents," I smirked, hoping to look at least a little bit flirtatious. The funny part was, I was only half-kidding. Logan looked at me, and then smirked back. "Usually I _ask_ someone on a date before I introduce him or her to my parents anyways, Mr. Diamond!" he smiled also looking a little flirtatious.

"And also," Logan continued, "I'm taken." _What? NO! _My heart dropped down to my feet. "Do you wanna see a picture?" He pulled a picture out of his wallet. My heart was pounding. He handed me the small picture he pulled out of his wallet. It was a picture of a cat.

"That's my beautiful boyfriend named Otis," he chuckled. "I scared you didn't I?" He winked flirtatiously, once more. I will never get tired of Logan Mitchell's flirting. "So no human relationships with you lately?" I asked, letting my heart slow down after that episode.

Logan sighed. "Nope," he said. "Me neither," I quickly added, smiling at him. "Maybe I'll point him out to you later… but I used to be dating this jerk here named Dak Zevon," he said, looking sad. _Psh, Dak sounds like a tool. _"He cheated on me," he continued. "With my best friend."

I looked up from the ground to Logan. He looked lost and sad. "I'm so sorry dude," I said. On the inside though—call me rude, I was happy. Happy Logan was at least bisexual, and lucky that this Dak dude wasn't his boyfriend anymore. _More Logan for James. _Maybe I could do some cheering up with my famous James Diamond charm.

"Hey, if it makes you feel better, I was stood up by a guy I used to like once…" I said stupidly, how the fuck was that going to make this beautiful boy feel better? "Well, love just sucks I guess," he said, looking down at his feet. "But hey! Maybe we can just be single together!" he said, with a look of hope in his face. _Single together? Why not just together…? Why not in bed together? Slow down James.. You've known him for an hour._

"What are friends for?" I said, punching him in a friendly way on the arm. He laughed and we went to the cafeteria for the remainder of our free—we sat and talked for a while. He asked me about myself, what it was like in 'sunny LA'. The great part about Logan was that he was a listener. He was kind, funny, charming, and a great listener. I was falling for this kid fast. What the fuck is wrong with me? I don't even know what he's really like! This thought had me ask him about himself. "So what's the lovely Logan Mitchell like?" I asked him, smiling.

"Well I love math and science as you can see…" He started before letting me sink into his world. Maybe Minnesota has its perks after all.


	3. It's Not So Bad Here

thank you to **rensahannou **for a nice review on my last chapter :] keep it going guys!

**Chapter 3: **

* * *

><p><strong>Logan's POV:<strong>

I spent the free period explaining myself to James. Even though I've only known him for an hour, I could feel myself opening up to him completely. I've never really explained my complex life to anyone. Even my closest friends! James was just so easy to talk to. He looks so interested when I tell him about my life—something Dak never did for me. James actually looks like he cares. And god is he cute. I could have sworn I also noticed him blushing at a few of my jokes. But I can't say that I haven't let any show either.

When he was talking about his relationship with his mom, I could feel the sadness through his beautiful eyes. Those eyes could light up a room if they wanted to. But when he was sad, they were dark. This is what led me to my embarrassing "I can share my mom" remark. God Logan, that was dumb.

But I guess he appreciated it, because his eyes instantly lit up again, just like I wanted them to. Oh gosh, his eyes… As I continued on my speech about myself, I told him I loved to sing. As soon as I said it James said "Me too!" excitedly. He loved to sing now, too? He was perfect. Maybe love at first sight is an actual thing!

We talked about music and our favorite bands, and sometimes we were on opposite sides. But sometimes, a lot of the time actually, we loved the same things. He hated English, but I loved it. He loves the Black Keys, just like me. After the rude and obnoxious bell signaled it was time for us to part, we went our separate ways to our next classes.

"Come sit with me at lunch, I'll introduce you to my friends, and we can get to know each other more," I told him. James smiled, looking so glad that he found a friend in this big school. For a small town, we had a huge school. And I couldn't help but befriend James, we ran into each other, after all. What a miracle that was. He smiled, and walked a different way. I watched him leave, wishing we had another class together, so we could just….talk.

Lunchtime just couldn't come any slower, could it? I sat through my next class, tapping my foot on the floor and chewing at my pencil. I don't know why I was freaking out. _Did I like this boy? Was I finally over my dreadful breakup with Dak? Pay attention to the teacher, idiot. _I couldn't help it though. I looked down at the 'notes' I had been taken—But I had just written James over and over again. Oh god, I was hopeless.

Fuck. I like this guy. I like James.

* * *

><p><strong>James POV:<strong>

Logan and I split up, as we had to leave the cafeteria for our next period. I was feeling so much happier than I did when I arrived at school in the morning; I was allowing myself to actually talk to people. I met a couple of people (without Logan, sadly) in my Physics class, a girl named Camille, a boy named Jett, and the infamous Dak. As soon as I laid eyes on him, I knew he was the one that shattered Logan's heart. I knew it just by the way he eyed every cute boy that walked past him. I also knew it because he obviously thought he was _the shit._

Taking a seat, all I could think about was Logan. LoganLoganLogan. I thought about his brunette hair, his dark eyes, his tender and sexy laugh with the beautiful smile to go along with it.

He was perfect. _Oh so perfect. Was love at first sight possible? And was he thinking the same thing about me? No, probably not. Fuck. I must be so shallow to start falling for someone right after meeting him, and he probably didn't even like me back. _

_I should probably focus on my schoolwork,_ I started thinking. I sighed, Physics was Logan's favorite…_maybe I could just not pay attention and have him tutor me, what a sexy tutoring session that would be. _I started taking notes, and by the time the bell rang, I hadn't written anything but Logan's name. Shoot. Luckily no one caught me writing my little "notes".

* * *

><p>Lunchtime came, and I met up with Logan and his friends. We ate together, and soon we were in our afternoon classes. After school, I was standing at my locker, when I heard a voice say "James!". I turned to see Dak running up to me, from down the hallway. <em>What did he want with me? <em>He handed me my phone. _What? How did he get this? _

"You left this in Physics," he said. _No I didn't…I had it in my hand when I left._

"Thanks man," I said, turning away from him. Anyone that broke Logan's heart, I wanted nothing to do with.

"You should be more careful dude," he said, catching my eye. He winked. _Disgusting. _

"I'll uhh…Catch you around?" He asked, smilling. _What. A. Tool._

"Sure thing," I said, with a fake smile. I really wanted him to leave me alone.

The hallways were nearly cleared, and I was deciding what I wanted to do with myself this afternoon. I could go exploring around town, my mom wouldn't care—It's not like she was going to be home early anyways. I was in the middle of making my decision when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder, and I turned to see a beaming Logan and Carlos.

"Hey James!" Carlos waved excitedly.

"Hey there Carlos!" I replied, his enthusiasm was too much to compare to. Carlos was Logan's best friend, along with Kendall Knight. Kendall was apparently too busy with his girlfriend Jo to spend a lot of time with Carlos and Logan lately, Logan explained. So Carlos, more often than not, was Logan's wingman.

"What are you two doing on this fine afternoon?" I asked, glancing at Logan. Still adorable, just the way I left him after lunch. _Stop James…He probably doesn't even like you. _"Oh you know, just wondering what you were doing," Logan answered, looking down at his shoes. _Did I detect the slightest bit of nerves from him? How cute… _"I was just about to go home," I lied. I just wanted a reason for Logan to come over.

"Oh," Logan said, sounding disappointed.

"That is, with my two new buddies if they wish to come along," I revised my statement.

Logan looked up and smiled at me, looking nervous. I probably looked the same. Carlos (as oblivious as he is) said "Great! We'll just follow you home in Logie-Bear's car!" I noticed Logan kick Carlos. "_Really_?" He said, frustrated. "What? That's what your momma calls you!" Carlos said, laughing.

"C'mon _Logie-Bear_," I said, grabbing his wrist, pulling him and Carlos along. "Let's go." Logan seemed much better with me saying it than Carlos.

We arrived at my house 10 minutes after leaving the school. I pulled into my driveway, opening the garage for us to go into the house. Not to seem conceited or stuck up, but my house was big. "Wow!" was all Carlos said. Logan seemed accustomed to the size of my house.

"Logan! It's almost as big as yours!" Carlos said, spinning around to take it all in. Logan made another swift kick contact Carlos' leg. "Carlos…that's rude…"

"No, I don't mind," I chuckled. Logan explained his parents' jobs to me, so I expected him to be a multi-billionaire. He was accustomed to my lifestyle.

I flopped down on one of the five couches in my large living room. Logan sat down next to me, Carlos sat across from us. At first we just watched a bit of TV, then we did some homework. I accidentally almost exposed my "Logan Notes" from Physics this morning. Luckily neither Logan nor Carlos was paying attention. Carlos got up to get himself a soda, giving Logan and I a minute or two together.

"So do you think you'll like it here?" Logan asked me, with a raised eyebrow. "Well... I met this amazing guy today that might make it okay I guess," I winked at him. He blushed and nudged me with his shoulder. When it came time for them to leave, I was lonely once more. Just my empty house and I.

As usual.

* * *

><p><strong>Logan's POV:<strong>

I was driving Carlos home, as his 'baby' (as he liked to call it), was in the repair shop after he crashed it into a telephone pole last month. I've been driving him to and from school everyday since. The entire ride home, he kept talking about James. When he stopped talking, it was silent for a minute or two. We were at the top of a hill when he spoke again.

"When are you gonna ask him out?" He asked. My foot slammed on the brakes.

"What?" I asked, my head jerked to the passenger's seat.

"You like him," he giggled. He shoved my shoulder as I continued driving down the hill.

"What? Where'd you get that idea?"

"Logan…I think I know you more than that you dumbass," he said. _Well, he was right I guess. But was it that obvious? _"I think you should let me out of the car, and go back to spend some time with him," he continued.

"Carlos, I don't like him. James and I are j-just f-f-friends," I stuttered.

"When you stutter, you lie."

"I-I d-don't!" I objected.

"See!" He pointed out.

"Shut up!" I yelled at him.

"Well suit yourself I guess..."

"You suck."

"Logie's got a boy-friend Logie's got a boy-friend!" He sang out in my car. I turned up the radio to full blast, but Carlos only sang louder. We finally pulled up to Carlos' house.

"Hey Carlos, even if I did like him, it's not like he likes me back," I said. I actually wanted him to tell me I was wrong when I said this, I wanted an opinion.

"I wouldn't be so sure…" he said, leaning on the windowsill of the car. I rolled my eyes on the outside, but I was sighing on the inside.

I went home and got in bed. The first day of school was amazing. My classes seem easy, I liked my teachers, my friends were still good friends, I didn't run into Dak, and well, there was James. _JamesJamesJames. He's perfect inside and out… Maybe he can show me perfection in bed….LOGAN. STOP. GO TO SLEEP._

I finally started drifting to sleep, probably dreaming about my perfect life and James—hopefully he was thinking about me too.


	4. Dancin

Chapter 4:

* * *

><p><strong>James POV:<strong>

_I was running. I'd been running up the hill towards him for what felt like ages. Towards Logan. Sweet sweet Logan. All I want to do is just…hold him. The sun setting in the sky bounced off of Logan's face, a beautiful and radiant orange color. His hair shined in the light, turning it a slightly darker shade of brown than it usually is. Any hair color on this boy is beautiful. I was so close to him, I wish I could touch him. But anytime I stretched my arm towards him, I couldn't reach. Was this a sick joke? But I did it—I finally reached him. I touched his pale, soft, perfect arm. I looked into his eyes as he smiled at me, and reached for me. We were so close now, within inches of each other. He moved in towards me, our lips were almost touchi—_**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

My eyes snapped open from the beautiful dream I was having about Logan. I was up late last night, trying to do my work, but kept finding myself daydreaming about him. When I finally allowed myself to get in bed and sleep, he was all I dreamed about.

We'd been friends for a couple weeks now, and I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to be more than friends. I wanted to be able to touch him, and not feel guilty. I wanted to be able to kiss him, and be the reason why he smiled. I wanted to be the reason why he forgot Dak, I wanted him.

But most of all, I wanted him to want me back. He probably didn't even like me… maybe not even as a person. _What if he found me annoying?_ I can get carried away with myself sometimes. When I rolled out of bed and got ready for school, I didn't hear my mom shuffling around downstairs. _Probably another business trip she 'forgot' to tell me about. _I hadn't seen her in two days.

After filling up my stomach with some fruit loops I found in the cabinets in the kitchen, I plopped into my car and got on my way to school. The school day went by rather quickly. Logan and I talked during our free and English, and I found myself talking a lot to the new friends I had gathered while being here for a short time.

Carlos and I had become pretty close as well. He called me the other night asking if I wanted to come over to have some corndogs. If I hadn't been busy doing homework, I probably would have—which amazed me. Usually I never really hung out with people during the week. It had always been only on the weekends, wherever I was living.

Logan, on the other hand, was constantly doing stuff with people. He was captain of the debate team, was student body vice president, and he was super friendly. Everyone loved him as far as I could tell, especially myself. Not to mention, he was beautiful.

When he came up to my locker this afternoon, I could feel myself flushing as he watched me pack my bag. "So there's this party tonight…" he finally said, looking down at his shoes. "And I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come…" he continued.

"With me," he added on quickly. _Like a date? A date to a party? Oh my gosh… it was happening… _"You know, as friends, of course!" he added hurriedly. My heart sank.

"Oh, yeah. Sure Logan. I mean, you're really one of my few friends around here," I told him, sadness weighing my heart down. He looked sad too.

"Why the long face?" I asked him, flashing him a smile.

"Oh nothing," he said, looking embarrassed. "I'll swing by your house at eight," he said with a small smile before rushing away. _Ugh. You blew it again James._

Before I knew it, Carlos was at my locker.

"Hey buddy!" he said, with that famous Carlos Garcia enthusiasm.

"What's up Carlos?" I asked, while packing the last of my books for the weekend.

"I was just wondering…what Logan was talking to you about?" he asked me, with a curious and mysterious smile.

"He just asked if I wanted to go to a party with him tonight, are you going?" I asked him.

"Yeah I'm going," He said, watching a group of girls walk by. "So did he ask you…like as his date?" he asked me, eyes bright and hopeful, for whatever reason.

"Yeah, I wish." I said, before realizing the mistake I had made. _I just told Carlos how desperate I was for his best friend. _His eyes lit up even more, his smile widening from ear to ear.

"So you like him?" He asked, with a sing-song voice.

"Carlos, you can't tell him!" I said, frustrated with myself.

"Why? He totally likes you too, it's so obvious," He said, with a sound of satisfaction.

"Wait, really?" I asked, smiling a little bit. _YES._

"I don't know. Maybe you'll find out at the party," He said, winking at me, and walking away. I had so many questions for Carlos—but he was gone before I could ask.

* * *

><p>Later that night, I was getting ready for the party. My entire closet was scattered around the house, as I would get in an outfit—go somewhere in the house and decide it wasn't good enough, and take it off. I had to look my best for Logan, and I guess for whoever else really cared.<p>

It was 7:55, and Logan would be here soon. Of course, he was always on time, so I had to hurry. I finally decided on a grey v-neck t-shirt, black skinny jeans, a pair of sneakers and a leather jacket to top it off. I finally felt good about my outfit. I styled my hair before grabbing my phone from its charger and running down the two flights of stairs, so I wouldn't be able to change my mind and change quickly enough to be ready for Logan.

At 7:59 I heard a knock on the door. _He's finally here. _I opened the door for Logan, realizing we were basically wearing the same outfit. _Shit, maybe he'll think I'm copying. _"Nice outfit," he said. "It looks familiar!" He chuckled.

"Shit, I'll go change. Come on up to my room if you want," I told him, knowing he wouldn't want to wait for me. He soon complied. We ran up the three flights of stairs. As soon as I got into my room I pulled my shirt off and threw it on the ground.

"Whoa…looks like a closet bomb went off in he—" Logan trailed off. I turned around to see if he was going to finish his sentence, until I noticed he was looking at my shirtless torso. He noticed me watching, blushed, and looked away. _Was he just checking me out? I would love to check him out…Oh right! Shirt shirt shirt._

I finally decided on a blue shirt to go under the rest of our matching outfits. At least the color of our shirts would be different.

We arrived at the party, and people—both sober and drunk, were bouncing around dancing and talking. We saw Carlos, undoubtedly drunk out of his mind.

"H-heeey bu-uhhds!" He said, hiccupping every now and then. His words were slurred enough as it is, I could barely understand the kid. Logan patted him on the shoulder, and grabbed my hand to pull me through the crowd in the living room. _He obviously knows how this whole house party thing works. Get U Home, _by Shwayze started playing.

"Oh my god, I love this song!" I screeched like a girl.

"Me too," Logan said, pulling me closer to him. "May I have this dance, Mr. Diamond?" He asked, with a hint of desire behind his glassy dark eyes. "I thought you'd never ask." I responded. Well, it was true.

We pulled closer into each other, and started dancing around. We were having a good time laughing and smiling with each other. We were also singing along to the lyrics. Damn, Logan _was _a good singer. As if he wasn't already the biggest turn on I'd ever seen; I listened to him as he sang into my ear "_He look like sex, drugs, rock and roll—when he move it on the dance floor. Stop, go, stop and go, like a New York cab yo." _

He changed the original lyrics from 'she' to 'he', I suppose just for me. It was hot. Our dancing was getting serious now; we were grinding up against each other. No one around us really cared; they were either too drunk, or too busy making out with one another.

In response to his seductive singing, I took the chorus: _"Take me in the bathroom, take my clothes off, make love to me up against a dirty wall…cause I can't wait to get you home…" _I looked straight in his eyes while singing this, and rubbed myself against him closer than before. I could tell he loved it, because he wouldn't take my eyes off of me. Shwayze was obviously getting to the best of us, because soon I wasn't going to be able to get away from Logan, and I could tell he was feeling the same way.

* * *

><p><strong>Logan POV:<strong>

It was getting heavy with James, just the way I wanted things to turn out. I'm finally going to have him, _I think._ We were dancing to _Get U Home_, by Shwayze, one of the sexiest and dirtiest songs I knew—and we were really getting into it. Our bodies were rubbing against each other, allowing us to feel each other for the first time. I could tell he liked it as I sang the verse to one of his favorite songs; and he started singing back to me. And the boy had a voice. _As if he wasn't already hot enough…_

"_Take me in the bathroom, take my clothes off, make love to me up against a dirty wall…cause I can't wait to get you home…" _was what he sang to me. _I'd love to take you in the bathroom _were basically the thoughts running through my head.

All of a sudden, an urge hit me—as soon as I felt time had stopped just for us. I took James' soft face and pulled him in. Our lips met for a couple of seconds, before he realized what was going on—Before _I _realized what was going on. Then he allowed his lips to move with mine, to kiss me back with more passion than anything I'd ever experienced.

He was an amazing kisser, and his lips tasted like the cherry lip balm I had always see him put on. His lips were so soft; they had my lips feeling safe and warm. He roughly pressed into my mouth with his tongue. It was like our tongues were playing tag—gross to think about, but oh-so-wonderful. I pulled him closer to me, and he grabbed my hair as I started kissing his neck. Soon he was doing the same for me, but he was kissing my jaw-line, and making a trail down my neck with kisses. They sent shivers down my spine, as I let a small moan out.

* * *

><p><strong>James POV:<strong>

Logan kissed me, and at first I was surprised. It was also like he knew when the time was right, something I probably would never be able to do. When I felt his cool hands take my face into his, I got shivers, and hoped he would hold on to me for the rest of my life. His lips were so soft, and I just felt so safe connecting mine with his. No worries about the people around us judging, because I knew I was protected with Logan. He let out a little moan after I kissed his neck, and it sounded so sexy, while managing to sound so beautiful at the same time.

I pulled away from him, and he looked scared for a moment.

"Di-did I do something wrong?" he asked, his eyes looking worried. I laughed, and washed away his worries.

"Logan I like you," I said to him.

"I like you too, James Diamond," he said, blushing.

_My life is complete._


	5. Sleep Over?

**I'm sorry I haven't updated... but I've been on vacation and didn't have wi-fi to update. Please accept my apology with these 2 new chapters...**

**Rated M for smut... hehehe Enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 5: **

* * *

><p><em>Logan kissed me, and at first I was surprised. It was also like he knew when the time was right, something I probably would never be able to do. When I felt his cool hands take my face into his, I got shivers, and hoped he would hold on to me for the rest of my life. His lips were so soft, and I just felt so safe connecting mine with his. No worries about the people around us judging, because I knew I was protected with Logan. He let out a little moan after I kissed his neck, and it sounded so sexy, while managing to sound so beautiful at the same time.<em>

_I pulled away from him, and he looked scared for a moment._

"_Di-did I do something wrong?" he asked, his eyes looking worried. I laughed, and washed away his worries._

"_Logan I like you," I said to him._

"_I like you too, James Diamond," he said, blushing._

"James, I think about you nonstop. Ever since we ran into each other on the first day of school. Sometimes I even dream about you." Logan continued.

"I can truly say the exact thing to you Logan…" I said before I was interrupted by a hard kiss from Logan. He pushed me against the wall, and shoved his tongue into my mouth. The taste of his tongue was a simple peppermint flavor-sweet and delicious. The music and drunk dancing around us continued, no one skipped a beat as Logan and I kissed each other as if we would never leave this spot. _Not like we wanted to leave either._

I pulled away from him, ironically wanting more. I took his hand, and pulled him with me to the front door. Logan unlocked his car, obviously knowing where I was going with this. He drove us back to his house, driving at least 20 miles past the speed limit.

I could feel the tension growing and lingering in the air, as we wanted to grab each other—I wanted to kiss him all over his body. I watched him driving carefully; he licked his lips every once in a while, while looking at the road signs and paying attention to the road. _God I want to fuck him, _I thought as I watched him. It was as if I said that aloud, because Logan looked at me, and reached over to touch my thigh-hoping to relieve some of the sexual tension rising.

His touch sent shivers up and down my spine, and I exhaled heavily. He rubbed my thigh up and down, and I was getting hard. We finally pulled into his driveway, and I desperately kissed him before we got out of the car. He took me and pulled me on to the hood of his dad's car, next to his in the huge garage. We connected our mouths once more, breathing heavily into one another.

I pulled his hair as he nibbled on my neck with his lips; I could feel the hickey being formed as he bit into my neck, making me moan. No girl or boy I've gotten this far with has ever made me moan, and I was glad Logan was the first to do it.

Now it was my turn to show Logan my skills. I took his tongue into my mouth, and intertwined our tongues. It was a battle now, and I wanted to win. I fisted my hands into his shirt, and rubbed his muscles, all while kissing a line directly from his jaw down to his collarbone, making him throw his head back in pleasure. He pulled me off of the car and let us enter his castle of a house. We started stripping ourselves of our clothes. I pulled Logan's shirt off and left it somewhere on the staircase, as he did the same with mine.

When we got up to his room, he shoved me down on to the bed, before flashing me a smirky-smile. That was it. I was completely hard at this point, I could feel _and see_ my erection begging to rip out of my jeans. Logan saw this, and unzipped my pants quickly. He looked really good shirtless, and even better when he was horny.

He noticed me staring, before asking "What?" while pulling my pants down and getting on top of me in his boxers.

"You're just so fucking beautiful…I'm going to fuck you senseless," I said before pulling his entire body down on to me. I took his neck into my mouth and bit down. Logan moaned.

**Logan POV:**

James and I were on my bed now, just like in all of my dreams. In my dreams we were so in love. I could feel him in me, and he could feel me in him. But this wasn't a dream, this was real I realized—as soon as he bit down on my neck and I let out a loud and desperate moan.

I put my face into his neck as he rubbed his hands all over my body and I moaned some more. Not once did his lips leave my body. All that was in between us, all that was between our erections were our boxers.

I straddled James, allowing me to rub my groin against his, and created a great amount of wonderful friction. I threw my head back feeling a sudden burst of extreme pleasure, making me shout "JAMES."

Right then and there, I rolled off of him and let him prop himself on top of me. I ripped off his boxers, like a hungry lion rips off the skin of its freshly killed gazelle, ready to feast. Little did I know that James' 'gazelle' was special…

Man was he huge, there was at least 10 inches there, waiting for me to pounce. I wanted all ten of it inside of me, _now._

"Logan…" James exhaled "I want you…I need you."

And at that, I reached down and grabbed his dick, and began to stroke it. _Now it's your turn to moan like a bitch. _I pulled on it, and jerked it around while lifting my head up to take control of James' mouth.

James looked so vulnerable right now, he kept his eyes shut while breathing heavily, letting my hand brush away any problems he might have had before tonight. Vulnerable makes him even more gorgeous, I decided. He moaned right into my mouth, making me shiver.

I shoved James off of me, and lay him down on the bed. His rigid boner stood up for me, as I kissed a straight line down from his mouth to his private area. _Not so private anymore… I have the key now._

**James POV:**

I was about to lose control, I don't know if I was going to be able to hold in my loud moans any more.

But then Logan reached down to grab my cock. He was pulling on it, and stroking it. _That was it. I can't do this anymore. _I moaned loudly straight into his mouth, his amazing mouth. _I would put my dick in it anytime._

Logan shoved me off of him, and lay me down on his bed. He was now licking the head of my cock. I was pushing out louder and louder moans. Logan noticed, he looked up and smiled at me. "You like this," he said. _Are you fucking high? Of course I LOVE this…_

"Don't-t s-stop…please L-Logie" I begged. He complied, and took more and more of my member into his mouth. _God was he good at this. _I was almost shouting out his name now, I sounded like such a girl.

"L-Logie…please…more…" I begged him. He kept going, going all the way down to the base of my dick. _How big is his throat? Now it's your turn. _When he pulled off of my dick and I sat up to kiss him more and more. I kissed him down his neck, chest, all the way down to his boner, as Logan writhed in pleasure.

We rolled over on his bed, so he was laying flat on the sheets. He grabbed on to them as I slowly pulled his boxers down.

"_Fuckin tease" _he said with anxiety in his voice, almost growling at me.

"Desperate now are we?" I smirked. I loved how much he wanted me.

"J-just g-g-go already…let me fuck your mouth," he stuttered.

With that, I took his ginormous dick into my hand, and licked the head. He started moaning my name out; never had my name ever sounded so great.

"James…please…more…I.. I need you," He whispered. His cock tasted so good. I was losing my head now; I was enjoying sucking him off way too much.

His yells of pleasure sounded so much like the way he shouted in my dreams, the ones I woke up to wishing they were real. But this was real, because his penis was in my mouth right now, I was basically choking myself at this point.

But I loved it. I loved the feeling I got when I couldn't force his erection any deeper into my throat. I reached my fingers up to his mouth, and forced him to take them in. He sucked on my fingers, slicking them up. He lulled his tongue in between my fingers, making me moan…

"God damnit, Logan..you're so…..so ho—" I started before I started yelling even louder.

I went back down to his cock, to continue blowing him. My fingers were completely lubricated, but I wanted this to last.

I waited until Logan was almost screaming my name out, and I finally gave in and reached down his back to find his entrance.

I pushed one into him, making him scream. At first I heard pain in his scream, but it was soon muffled into a pleasurable scream.

I felt his insides, touching Logan like never before. I pushed another finger in, and scissored him. He continued to yell out "Please…FUCK... more… my god..JAMES... never stop…."

I pushed the third lubricated finger in, finger fucking him. I showed no mercy as I shoved my fingers in and out of his tight hole. He screamed out my name in pain and pleasure at the same time, and I was moaning just listening to him.

"James…p-please, more," he moaned and shouted, biting into the sheets to muffle the noises he made. _Oh my god... I think I'm in lov-FUCK he's so tight and hot..._ I reached farther into Logan, almost shoving my hand into him. I knew he wouldn't be able to take it for much longer as I finally hit his pleasure point, I could tell by the muffled cries he made into the sheets he was biting down into.

"Logan? Do you want more?" I asked, teasing him, almost growling.

"Y-yes. P-put your c-cock in me…please….m-more..I'll die if you don't fuck me now…please…" He begged. _How could I say no to this boy?_

I spit on my hands quickly, and rubbed my hard member, pleasuring myself for a little bit, before Logan was yelling for me again, "NOW JAMES."

I led myself down to his groin area, and shoved my cock into Logan's hole. He screamed out in pleasure, "YES…"

I gave him a few seconds for him to catch up with my dick, and observed his beautiful face. His face was twisted and shaped like the face of sex, so hot. His beautiful milky white skin was now flushed and pink. He exhaled heavily before letting out a loud moan.

For an instant, we made eye contact. I stared at him, and realized this is who I wanted to be with for the rest of my life—I knew he was thinking the same now.

"Go."

I slammed my cock into Logan Mitchell.

_I want you to know what it feels like to have James Diamond inside of you._

"You're so tight," I breathed out, continuing to pull in and out, using all of my strength. He squeezed his eyes shut and he bucked his hips as he yelled my name out.

"James! Keep going James!" He yelled. He was begging for more. "I lov-Fuck me HARDER!" he screamed. _Your wish is my command..._

I tried my best to keep a steady pace, but Logan's beautiful screams were distracting. His tight hole around my cock felt so good, and we continued to shout at each other in pleasure. _Can't all shout-fests be like this?_

**Logan POV:**

James was so far inside of me I could barely breathe. We had a moment before the initial entrance of his god-like member into my insides, like we saw each other's thoughts, and I knew I wanted to be with him forever. He kept going, pressing his hips into my ass. _Oh my god...I can't hold on much longer..._

James was getting faster and faster, and I couldn't help but cry out in joy. This was the farthest I had gone with anyone, ever. I was letting James explore me, and it felt so great.

Finally, I got a feeling in my stomach. Better than any feeling in the world. My stomach was clenching, deeper and deeper inside of itself.

"L-Logan you're so tight…" James yelled out. "FUCK." I knew he was feeling the same in his stomach.

"J-James… I'm g-gonna…JAMESSSS" I said, and I had finally lost it, ejaculating everywhere on my stomach and onto James' chest. James soon followed after, spilling deep inside me. He kept going, but slowed down the pace so we could ride out our orgasms. I've never felt so good before.

I let out a small whimper as James collapsed on me and pulled out. For a while, we just lay then and there holding on to each other for dear life. James rolled off of me, and lay on my side. We must have looked adorable, laying naked together in my bed, with our breathing completely unsteady and hard. This is how my dreams ended, but I finally knew they were real, because I felt his warm breath hit my side. _This is what we are going to have forever and ever_ I decided, _I love James Diamond._

"James?" I woke him up a couple hours after we fell asleep together. I had woken up from a doze, while dreaming about how much I loved James.

"Hm?" He whispered.

"I uhh.. That was great," I said, stupidly. We hadn't really had a chance to talk after the sex, we were too busy thinking about it.

_Damnit Logan…Just tell him. _

"Yeah," he chuckled into my chest. "It was…did you know that you look beautiful when your brains are being fucked out?" _James, you always look beautiful. _I laughed, but then seriousness washed over me again.

"I uh.. also… James…. I love you," I finally let it out.

There was silence. _Oh god. What if he doesn't love me back? I TAKE IT BACK I TAKE IT BA-No you don't fucktard, you're head over fucking balls for James.A_

"I love you too Logan," he said. He kissed my chest, and nestled further into it. He looked like he belonged there, right there, above my heart.

"I got scared to say it…but I thought now was the best time to tell you," I said. James looked up at me, yawning.

"I'm just glad you did, cause I might have chickened out...and have been too scared..." he told me, blushing in the darkness, as he kissed me on the cheek. "Thanks for a great time…I love you." he continued, before falling asleep again, listening to my heartbeat.

I smiled to myself, before kissing the top of his head, lulling myself to sleep listening to his breathing.

I had a good life ahead of me.


	6. The Morning After

**Please review! And thank you to all who have favorited this story! From now on I'm going to try to make each chapter longer and better, more sophisticated as my annoying English teacher always says.**

**Chapter 6:**

**James POV:**

I opened my eyes, before passing a hand through my face. There was a tiny streak of sunlight running across my chest. _That's odd, usually I wake up covered by the sun because of the stupid windows…_I then realized I wasn't in my bedroom, and then it all came back to me—I was in Logan's room, _in his bed_. My head instantly replayed the _sweaty, music-blasting, alcohol filled party I went to with Logan and a drunk Carlos last night._

Then it hit me. _Logan kissed me. We confessed our feelings, we were both openly crazy about each other._

_We then came back here, and fucked_. I smiled to myself. _Best night of my fucking life._ I sighed in satisfaction, rolling over, ready to face the beautiful boy that I had pounded myself into last night. But Logan wasn't there. I jerked up, exposing my naked chest. Tears almost came to my eyes, thinking he ditched me. _A one-night stand? This is what I get for having a mom that always disappears without warning, maybe I should be used to this by now—always waking up alone._

I remembered our conversation that we had in the very early morning, a couple hours after we made amazing teenage love to each other.

"_I uh.. also… James…. I love you," Logan said to me._

"_I love you too Logan," I said, smiling to myself harder than I ever had in my short life._

"_I got scared to tell you…but I thought now was the best time to tell you," He confessed to me, I thought it was adorable that he was scared._

"_I'm just glad you did," I told him._

Then I dozed off, on his chest.

Going back to these memories, I could almost smell his chest. _He meant what he said, James. He couldn't have ditched you, he loves you, he told you so._

I got up and out of his bed, taking the sheets with me to cover my naked body, feeling a little sore. I did a big, long, satisfying stretch, admiring the view from the window. The sheets fell to the ground, and I found a pair of boxers on the floor to cover myself up—not being able to find mine. _Hmm, these are Logan's…_

I chuckled to myself as I stepped over the multiple clothing articles lying on the floor. _We were desperate last night…_ I walked down the stairs, stepping over Logan's shirt, and my jeans. Downstairs my jacket was thrown over the couch closest to the door, inside out and completely balled up.

I went into the kitchen, being hit with a thousand different good smells as I opened the doors.

I was taken aback, by the wonderful scents. I could smell fruits, pancakes, waffles, everything breakfast. But what really surprised me was the boy standing in _my _boxers, facing away from me leaning over the stove. I walked slowly and quietly behind him.

"Nice boxers," I said with a smirk.

Of course, he jumped, before turning around to look at me. _This sure isn't a dream._

We just stared at each other, for a good couple seconds—admiring each other before he reached up to cup my face, and I reached down to kiss him. Despite the fact this was one of the many kisses we've shared, I still saw fireworks and stars when I closed my eyes, with his soft, sweet lips touching mine. He pulled away, and I couldn't help but whimper on the inside at the loss of his touch.

"Well I made breakfast…but I mean we could just do that if you want," Logan chuckled.

"I don't know about you, but I had quite the workout last night," I winked. "I could really use some food…I'm starving," I continued.

He laughed, before motioning his arm to all of the delicious food lying around the counters in the large kitchen.

"Help yourself," he said, looking at me with his beautiful brown eyes. I reached out to touch him, before my stomach let out an embarrassing growl, making me blush. He laughed and handed me a plate. "Later," he continued, still laughing. "You need to eat."

**Logan POV:**

"So since when are you a gourmet chef?" James asked me, mouth full of the food I made. I couldn't help but reach over and wipe off the whipped cream that was on the tip of his nose, despite the fact that he looked adorable shirtless and covered in whipped cream.

"I'm not, it's really just a hobby," I said, shrugging, leaning back over to my side of the counter after wiping his nose.

"It's a good hobby, I'm coming here for breakfast for the rest of my life," James said, scooping in more waffle. "That is, if you let me," he laughed.

"You're officially invited, you should sleep over all the time," I said, completely serious. He probably heard what I really meant with my statement, because he got up from his stool, and walked over to me. He ran his smooth and slender hands up my spine, before securing his arms around my neck, and kissing my jaw. I shivered as he slowly moved his lips to my cheek. I closed my eyes.

Just then, on a lovely Saturday morning, I heard the door open and slam shut. My eyes jerked open, as James and I both jumped, and froze in our spot.

"Logieee bearrrrr?" We heard a familiar, less cheery voice than usual. Carlos walked in, with a pair of oversized sunglasses on, as well as oversized sweats. "Wassup buddy?" James grabbed a hand towel to cover a little bit of himself up, before Carlos noticed us standing in each other's boxers.

"Oh," Carlos said, a huge smile slowly creeping on to his pale face. It wasn't his usual excited smile because he looked really pained and sick—but I've known my best friend since day one, and Carlos wasn't sick. He was just extremely hungover. _Poor kid. I didn't look after him at the party, did I? _

He leaned against the counter, with curious eyes and a devious smile. "What did _you two _do last night?" he asked us. I gave him a harsh look, and he didn't seem to be affected by it—because he continued. "Do a little sleeping?" he asked as James snorted in response, and I started to choke on the coffee I was sipping on in order to avoid him.

"Ooooh waffles! Logie-bear always makes the best breakfast," Carlos informed James. I grimaced at the mention of my 'nickname'.

Carlos took a waffle from the pile of baked goods I had set up on a plate, before groaning and rubbing his stomach.

"Carlos…you know where the bathrooms are," I said, smirking, before he ran from the kitchen covering his mouth.

"Rough night for him I guess," James chuckled as he reached over to ruffle my hair. "Not as good as ours was." He walked away, over to the window, and looked over the edge of the hill I lived on. 

_James is standing in my boxers. In my kitchen. Eating the food I made. Oh my gosh._

Carlos came back from the bathroom, looking even worse than before. He sat down on James' vacant stool before he put his head down on the counter, groaning.

"So I hooked up with Jennifer last night," he looked up, attempting a grin.

"Which one?" I asked. Carlos pines over the Jennifer trio day and night, he would be happy with any of them.

"Does it even matter?" Carlos asked, sliding off his sunglasses and letting his face bathe in the sunlight, cringing.

"Well the blonde one's a bitch," I said as I picked up the waffle plate, and offered them to Carlos, smirking. After he glared at me for waving the food in his face, and holding back more throw up, he stuck his tongue out at me. I cleaned up the kitchen while we continued to talk about the Jennifers.

"She's just…shy?" Carlos said defensively.

I rolled my eyes as James joined in, coming away from the view my kitchen offered.

"Nah dude, I asked her for a pen the other day in history and she just rolled her eyes," James said, backing me up.

"So are you guys gonna put on clothes or…" Carlos said, trying to change the subject, before squeezing his eyes shut and rubbing his temples. James walked over to him.

"How much did you drink exactly, Carlitos?" James chuckled, massaging Carlos' back. I couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous; I wanted James to be rubbing my back, not his.

"I don't even remember," he said, giving in to James' magical massage, and let his head hang down in between his shoulder blades. "I stopped counting the amount of shots I took after 6…" he said, groaning more. "Usually Logan's there to take care of me…but since you guys were doing your own thing last night…"

I rolled my eyes, continuing to sip on my coffee. I knew Carlos was a lightweight ever since we tried drinking beer in eighth grade, and he threw up everywhere. Kendall and I laughed at him before we realized we would have to clean it all up. He's gotten better, regardless of the amount of times I've witnessed him destroy something with his alcohol-induced vomiting.

"You should take a nap," James suggested, winking at me. He hinted that wanted more alone time with me.

"He's right, go to the guest room buddy," I said, before walking over and patting his back. Carlos reluctantly got up and went where he was told.

I pulled the elastic part of _my_ boxers he was wearing towards me, followed by James. "You look pretty good in those," I told him. I reached up and kissed him slowly before pulling away. It was evident that he wanted more from me. I then got a brilliant idea.

"Wanna take a shower?"

**James POV:**

"_Wanna take a shower?" _

At that moment, that was all I wanted to do. But there were so many possible issues with taking a shower together—one being I wouldn't be able to control myself, seeing Logan naked again.

"What if your parents come home…or what if Carlos wakes up and comes looking for us? Or maybe—" I was interrupted by a pair of soft lips belonging to Logan, and all of my worries were instantly gone. _What was his question again?_ I was officially turned into a lovesick teenage girl.

"Stop worrying," he said to me, looking into my eyes with his dark brown ones. _Okay…._

He continued to pull me by the boxers I was wearing, almost exposing my precious cargo. _But what does he care, and what do I care? _We entered the familiar scene of Logan's room kicking aside the sheets I left on the ground before he reached into his closet and grabbed me a towel.

Logan took me into his bathroom. It was almost as big as his room. I admired him as he turned on the water, hoping to heat it up before we got in, _together_. I was excited; I'd never really done anything like this before.

It took him a moment to notice that I was staring at him. He walked over smiling at me, before taking my boxers again and slowly pulling them down, and I couldn't help but get a little hard after he did the deed.

"Well that's just not fair," I told him, frustrated that his touch could do such things to my emotions and myself. He looked up at me, grinning, obviously pleased that he was making me hard.

_Now it's his turn. _I grabbed his beautiful face, and I kissed him, hard. I needed to remind myself that we belonged together, that he was mine, and that this wasn't a dream.

I reached down to grab his ass, and then pulled off his boxers. For a moment we just stood there, lips connected and boxers pooled at our feet. I held his waist, and his hands were planted on my chest. Logan pulled his lips away and laughed.

"We're wasting so much water."

**Logan POV:**

James and I spent the morning eating and showering.

I learned the amount of effort it really takes for him to make his hair so…perfect. It took a lot.

We held each other as the hot water ran down our backs, our body heat intensifying in between us, as James kissed my lips, then down to the back of my neck. I ran my fingers through his freshly cleaned hair, loving the feeling so much that I had to repeat it over and over again.

It was weird, how normal it felt to be showering with him. Usually I was self conscious about other people seeing me unclothed—like that time Carlos pants-ed me at a party last year. I don't even remember feeling embarrassed because Carlos and I were both so wasted, and Dak was there to take care of me. That was also the night Dak cheated on me. But what did Dak matter, when I had James with me?

Eventually, when we were done kissing every inch of each other's wet, clean bodies, we got out. I toweled off James, after he voluntarily toweled me off. I lent him some sweats and boxers, and he pulled on the t-shirt he was wearing last night before he said, "I should probably head home soon."

Of course, those were the words I'd been dreading hearing all morning. It was almost noon now, but I didn't want him to leave. I found myself escorting him to the front door anyways. "Stay," I whispered, pulling him into a warm embrace. He kissed the top of my head. "Come over later," he whispered back, squeezing me tighter. "I should go home now though, see if anyone cares that I've been out for a day," he rolled his eyes, I knew he was referring to his mother.

He gripped my shoulders, and kissed my forehead. "I love you," was all he said before I was left standing at the open door, watching him go. "I love you too," I whispered, smiling to myself. His butt looked cute in my sweatpants.

Suddenly I felt a pat on my shoulder, turning around to see a happy Carlos.

"You've got it bad, buddy," he said, before disappearing into my house without me.


	7. Top of the World

**Okay so I've been getting a couple private messages supporting my work and this story, thanks a ton! But please… feel free to review. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7:<strong>

**James POV: **

Walking home from Logan's gave me a good amount of time to think about things. I thought about Logan, of course, and what my mom might say when I got home.

As I unlocked the front door, I stopped to listen for any movement or activity in the house. There was nothing, except for the noise of the air blasting. My mom liked it cold in our house, but she was gone again. _Of course. Where is she?_

I went up to my room, and I found on my door a sticky note with the Brooke Diamond Cosmetics trademark print on the top.

_James-ey love, you weren't here when I came back from New York this morning. Didn't I tell you I was there? Off to Hong Kong for a couple more days, I hope you don't mind because I'm probably already on the jet as you're reading this…sorry I couldn't give you a heads up, New York was so busy! _

_I left you $3,000 in cash on the counter downstairs you can use for food or whatever it is you need I guess.. Lots of love, xoxoxoxox_

_ -Brooke (aka Mom)_

I rolled my eyes. _She thinks that the ridiculous amount of money she left for me is going to make up for anything in my life that she's missed out on, like Logan?_ I rolled my eyes and crumpled up the note, wanting it to disappear in my clenched fist._ Think again, Brooke, _I thought before throwing it angrily on the ground, tears starting to form and blur my vision.

Usually I could care less if she were gone, things were almost easy when she was gone. But I wanted to talk to her, to tell her about Logan. Up until now, I thought she sort of deserved to know some things about me, _positive things._ I was excited about this new relationship I had, but now I had no one important to share it with—except for the boy I was in the relationship with.

I walked into my room, pulling my phone out of my pocket. I had one new text message from Carlos.

_U guys showered 2gether.. :O_

I couldn't help but laugh as I wiped away the tears the letter from my mom brought to my eyes.

_Sorry dude, u came at the wrong time ;)_

It didn't take long for him to reply.

_Ew. Next time put some clothes on before I arrive lol :]_

I laughed. Even through text messaging, one could feel Carlos' happiness radiating through the phone.

_R u still with Logie?_

I waited a moment, and stared at the ceiling. It was an odd crème color, that's what my stupid mom wanted when we bought the house. Crème colored ceilings. My phone vibrated.

_No, I left; I went out to get some Advil. He also wldn't stop talking abt u. He almost got into detail about what happened last nite, and my head just exploded.. thx dude! _

I sighed. I missed Logan already.

_ Well… u shldnt have asked lol_

I was about to call Logan after a few minutes of Carlos not responding, when I heard the door downstairs open and close. I heard the sound of someone running up the stairs.

"I DIDN'T ASK!" Carlos yelled at me, bursting into my room with a pained expression on his face. I laughed and motioned at the chair at my desk for him to sit at. He shook his head, insinuating he'd be quick.

"How'd you get here so fast?" I asked him; amazed at the time it took for him to get here from the time I sent the text.

"It doesn't matter," he said. "All I will say is, Logan looked so happy with you this morning…and probably last night at the party, but I don't remember that part… anyways I just want to tell you that if you hurt him…like Dak did," Carlos clenched his fist.

I reached over to touch his arm reassuringly like Logan did to me once, remembering how good it felt. "I won't, you can trust me Carlos," I said, looking directly into his dark eyes. He nodded before smiling. He stared at me, as if he were waiting for something to happen, for me to do something. Finally he gave up and threw his hands in the air out of frustration.

"Well are you gonna call him?" He asked. I smiled.

"Of course. But I can't guarantee that it won't be a dirty phone call," I winked. "After our shower this morning…anything could happen. I mean—" Carlos groaned. "Later," he said, walking out of the room. This was gonna be fun for him.

I stood up from the bed, and did one of my usual stretches, and ran my hair through my still damp hair. I picked up the phone, and punched in Logan's number. I knew it by heart by now, I was proud of that fact.

He picked up after two rings.

"I miss you…" was what he said when he picked up. Just hearing his voice was comforting, even if the words he said were hinted with loneliness, my worst enemy.

"Come over tonight. I'm going to need someone around to keep me from going insane," I responded, looking in a mirror on the wall and fixing something in my hair.

"She's gone again?" He sighed, referring to my mom.

"Yeah…I found a note, she won't even fucking call I guess," I said, angry. He could tell I was angry, and I could imagine him wincing at my words—as he did when I was frustrated.

I stopped freaking out to take a breath and pinch the skin in between my eyebrows—a tactic I always use when my mom gets on my nerves, all for Logan.

"I'm sorry…" I finally said. "I just don't think I can handle sleeping alone in this house another night," I said, choking up, tears blurring my vision once more.

"I bet I know how I can cheer you up," Logan said to me through my phone.

I instantly perked up. "Oh really now?"

"I'll be over at seven."

* * *

><p><strong>Logan POV:<strong>

"_I'll be over at seven."_

"I love you," I continued. The poor boy needed some love and attention.

"I love you too Logan," he said, sighing. His sighs always pained me, each one more painful than the last.

The phone line that was reuniting us was cut short, and we were both alone once more, neighborhoods away.

I spent the rest of the day doing homework, extra credit, any school work I could get my hands on to pass the time. When I finished, I glanced at the clock mounted on the wall in my room, and it read 6:30pm. _Perfect._

I texted Carlos quickly before I left:

_At James' for the night, if you need anything call/text me_ _– Logan_

He quickly responded:

_Make sure u use protection this time, tell J I say hi ;) _

I snorted. What a jerk.

_You wish. – Logan_

I shoved my phone in my back pocket, and slid into my car. _James wouldn't mind me being a little bit early._

As I was driving, I couldn't help but smile to myself. _How'd I end up here, with this wonderful kid in my life?_

When I pulled into the Diamond's driveway, I parked in Mrs. Diamond's spot—not like she'd need it. I got out of the car and took a deep breath; I was both excited and nervous for this. I rang the doorbell. There was no answer, so I pushed the door, hoping it was unlocked. Successful, I stepped inside and dropped my bag in the kitchen, taking off my jacket while looking around. I'd only been in James' house once before, and this time was much different.

It seemed so empty in the house, even though I knew James had to be here. I was busy admiring the architecture of the fireplace in the entryway before I noticed there was music playing somewhere deep in the house. I was early; it was only 6:45. So I followed the music I heard, hoping it would lead to the boy I was searching for.

When I got closer to the sounds, I recognized the song _Thinking About You, _by Frank Ocean. I loved this song, it was slow and sexy. I climbed down the stairs to the basement, into another hallway. The music kept getting louder, and clearer, so I kept moving towards it. I listened to Frank singing:

_Yes of course I remember, how could I forget? How you feel…and though you were my first time, a new feel._

There was something about this song that made me feel good on the inside, hopeful. I pushed open the door that the music seemed to be coming from. When I opened it, the music swelled and completely surrounded me, and invaded my thoughts.

But then I forgot about the song. We were in a home gym of some sort; I knew fitness was key to James. _But this gym? This was like one you would pay to go to, or pay for a membership or something. I don't like gyms. _

I looked around before I found James, doing push ups in the far corner of the room, _shirtless_. At first I hid behind one of the machines I suppose he liked to use, and watched him. When he stopped to take a rest, he would sing along to the song with the beautiful voice I discovered he had.

"_Or do you not think so far, ahead? Cause I've been thinking about forever," _he sang, sitting against the wall, exhaling and inhaling deeply with his eyes closed. My heart melted as I imagined him singing it to me, and only to me, instead of just to the room we were in. Soon I was daydreaming, and I hadn't noticed the song ended.

"So do you usually hide behind gym equipment to stare at boys or…?" I heard James say, as he stood up. I stepped out from behind the machine, and walked up to him, completely embarrassed. But I didn't care, because I wanted him—in fact I needed him. _Badly._ I didn't say anything in response, but I let a kiss do the speaking. I didn't care about the sweat that was rolling down his body and touching mine; I thought _it was fucking sexy._

"Hi," I said as he held me close.

"You sure meant it when you said you knew how to cheer me up," he said, pressing his forehead against mine, looking through my eyes and into my head. I kissed him again, this time harder, and more desiring.

"So I never got to ask you," I said to him, pushing him back against the wall. He looked at me and put his hand on my cheek, designating that he was listening.

"Will you go out with me sometime? You know, like on a date?" I smiled, we were going completely backwards.

He leaned down to kiss me, and smiled. "You know I will," he answered. "But first I should probably change, at least put on a shirt," he chuckled. He took my hand and led me upstairs, turning off the lights and music in the small gym on our way out of the big room.

* * *

><p>It was a long and slow trip up to his room; James and I would stop to kiss each other every few moments. When we finally made it up there, he ripped off his shorts, revealing his boxers, and he walked towards his open closet.<p>

"Tease," I snorted.

"You're the one that asked me out," he laughed from inside the closet.

"Not like you objected," I retorted.

He poked his head out of his closet, flashing a smile at me that almost made me fall down with lightheadedness.

"Didn't say I did," he said, before disappearing into his closet again, allowing me to sit and calm down a little bit.

When he came out of his closet, I couldn't help but stare. He looked amazing. He wore his signature dark wash skinny jeans, with a light purple button down shirt untucked—with the sleeves rolled up. He was glowing too, with his smile and his attitude. I could tell that he really wanted me to be here, and I couldn't help but feel butterflies smacking themselves against the insides of my stomach with that thought. He pulled me up from his bed, and planted a kiss on my cheek before twirling me around, as if we had been dancing for hours.

"So where are you gonna take me then?" he asked, leading me out of his room. "You know I'm a sucker for romantic and fun first dates," he continued, giggling.

I had no idea where we were going to go, nor had I any clue where we could go. I pulled the keys to my car out of my back pocket as soon as we left the house, and stopped to look up at the stars, covered by the clouds.

"Huh, I really wish we could see the stars," James said, noticing I was staring at the sky.

And then it hit me.

* * *

><p><strong>James POV:<strong>

If you asked me what Logan was dragging me around town for, I would honestly answer you saying I had no clue. After asking me a numerous amount of times what I wanted to eat, Logan got our food to go at the small Chinese restaurant in the town square. So far I hadn't bothered to ask what he was doing, this was not like any other first date I'd ever been on—being dragged around, not eating the food we bought. We stopped back at his house, and he had me wait in the car. _Okay…? Isn't the point of getting food to eat with a date to eat with your date?_

Logan got back in the car, holding some blankets. I was completely confused at this point, and I supposed that he would just drive us back to my house. That is, until we passed my street.

"Logan, make a U-turn you passed my street," I said, having no idea what was going on. _He knows where I live, why isn't he turning around?_ I thought, as he kept driving forward. He looked at me and smiled before saying, "We're not going back to your house just yet."

I felt my stomach twist up inside with nerves, I was excited for what was coming—even though I had no idea what it was. Hearing him say that with such a calm yet confident composure made me anxious.

We seemed to be driving up a long hill, far past the town limits. I let Logan do the thinking, however, and I trusted he knew where we were going. The car started slowing down, and I could hear the tires rolling over what sounded like rocks and pebbles. It was dark after he turned off his car's headlights, and he told me to close my eyes. So I did. "Promise to keep them closed?"

"Promise," I listened as he got out of the car, rustling around in the backseat grabbing the blankets and the Chinese food we'd neglected for almost half an hour now, and closing both doors. I kept my promise, and didn't watch him desert me in his car. But this time I was fine with it, I knew for sure he would come back.

A few minutes passed and he came back, opening my door and holding my hand. "Keep 'em closed," he whispered into my ear, as he remained walking behind me. I was trying my hardest not to fall or stumble on the weird rocky surface under me, which was proving to be hard.

After a few more steps, we were finally where we wanted to be. "Open," he ordered. I opened them, amazed at what I saw. We were on top of the world—or our town at least. We were on a cliff of some sort, over looking the small town with its even smaller lights, and we could see the stars so perfectly. It was beautiful. I turned around, and Logan was there, hands in his pockets.

"How did yo—this is—wh—it's beautiful up here! How did you find this place?" He shrugged in response with a small smile.

"Not your ideal first date, but I wanted to show you," He said, looking down at the ground.

I walked over to him, lifted his chin up and kissed him softly and lovingly. "Hey, it's better than any date I've been on," I said, speaking the truth. What Logan had done to mend my lonely heart was one of the sweetest things anyone had ever done for me.

He flashed his amazing smile at me, I was so overwhelmed I almost went hard looking at the smile. He had planted the blankets we grabbed at his house on the ground, and set up our food on top. He led me over, and we sat, cross-legged looking over the towns, and the neighboring towns.

At first I had no clue what to say to him, This was my first date in a while.

"Is that good?" I asked, genuinely curious. He chose to order some vegetable meal, _I hated vegetables._

"I love vegetables, so yes," he responded, smiling. I shuddered, as I couldn't stand the thought of veggies going into my stomach.

He noticed me shuddering and laughed, "I have gum, don't worry. You won't have to put up with my veggie breath all night."

I smiled back, continuing to eat my food. I had been starving, because there was no food for me to really eat, and there was no way in_ hell _I was going to touch the three thousand dollars sitting on the counter from my mom to buy food.

"Whatcha thinking about?" He asked, with a puzzled look on his face.

"Oh…just… nothing really," I answered, looking down at my food. He wasn't buying it, because I could feel his dark brown eyes set on me. I looked back up with a sigh and gave up, "Just my mom."

He sighed and reached over to squeeze my hand. "Don't worry about her," he said, obviously trying to comfort me. I had to force a smile onto my face, even though I was really glad he was willing to be here be with me.

"So Carlos came over to give me a lecture this morning after he left your house," I said, changing the subject.

"Oh god, what did he say?" Logan said, pressing his hand over his face, and squeezing his eyes shut.

"He just told me not to hurt you, or he'll hurt me," I chuckled.

Logan rolled his eyes. "That's a lot like Carlos, he's been pretty overprotective since…" He stopped. I stared at him. I saw sadness flash through his face for a brief moment. "Since Dak and I broke up," he finally continued.

"At least you know Carlos really cares about you," I said to him, trying to shed a positive light on the subject.

"Oh dear god yes," Logan snorted. "He almost stabbed someone when the whole thing happened."

It was silent for a moment, and I let the silence sit in between us. He clearly didn't like talking about his relationship with Dak, so I let it be.

Logan cleared his throat before asking, "So you're not gonna ask me?"

"Ask what?" I responded.

"About Dak," he said, looking over at the town. I could pinpoint my house, although it was mostly dark, Logan's house as well.

"I…well…no," I said. I didn't want to pain him by asking.

"You can," he whispered. "You can ask or tell me anything, James." I knew this was true, I just didn't want to hurt him.

"I know," I said, passing a hand over my face, before proceeding. "How long were you guys dating for?"

"Two years, we got together freshman year," he sighed. _Stop James, stop. _Despite the fact that my brain said to stop, I just couldn't.

"And…well…did you love each other?" I asked, my eyes dropping. I couldn't help but hope he said no, I wanted to be the only one for Logan.

Another sigh. I felt guilty at this.

"I thought so…" he said. Picking up a rock to the left of the blanket and tossing it aside. _James, you're hurting him. STOP._

"But then…" I pushed him further. _Please…Stop…_

"But then things fell apart I guess," he said. _So he didn't want to share? Whatever, JAMES LET HIM BE. _My thoughts overruled me, so I stopped.

Dead silence—I let it linger for a moment too long before he spoke again.

"Carlos and I went to a party at his house on a summer night, this past summer," he started. "We had fun, danced like crazy, drank a shitload of anything we could get our hands on," he smirked. "I felt like I was on top of the world, everything seemed perfect…"

More silence.

I watched as the shadows of his face radiated happiness and sadness at the same time, he was obviously fond of his memories before the story took a turn for the worst.

"I thought Dak and I were the strongest we've ever been in our long relationship at that time, I felt so close to him—it's hard to even describe," he said, looking down again. "But I guess it was just the alcohol telling me that in my head. I was shitfaced." He suddenly looked ashamed of himself, something I'd never really seen. I reached over to touch his knee; I knew he liked to be comforted that way.

"One moment he was there, taking care of me, and the next he was gone. I went upstairs to find him, I thought he might be in his room for some reason," he inhaled deeply before exhaling and tossing another rock over the cliff. "And I found him alright," he said, aggressively throwing a rock, sounding angry. "Making out with another fucking dude." Even though it was dark, I could almost see the tears forming in his glassy eyes.

"It's like one minute you know someone like you own them, and the next they're complete strangers that probably never even cared about you," he whispered, choking up more.

I moved my hand from his knee to his right hand. I grabbed on to it for dear life, as he was ripping my heart apart by telling me the story of his heartbreak. I let him gather his thoughts, and listened to him sobbing for a little bit, just letting him sit.

"James I love you," he finally said, breaking the silence. My heart flopped as I looked up at his shadowed face which was staring straight at me. "Even though we've moved so fast so far, I was able to choke up those three words within weeks—something I couldn't do with Dak within two years."

I was speechless, and so hopelessly in love with Logan Mitchell.

"I'm just so glad you're here, you know?" he said, before starting to laugh a little bit. "God I'm pathetic," he said, wiping his nose.

I quieted him by pressing a finger to his lips. "Shhh," I comforted him, before leaning over and kissing him slowly, trying to show him how much I wanted to fix him and take care of him. I pulled away before saying "We'll slow it down, if you need us to," I said. I was fine with giving up certain advantages in our short relationship to help him heal.

"No," he said, looking me straight in the eyes. "It's fine, I'm fine, Dak and I are over, and he's gone."

I kept a tight hold on his hand.

"So, James, tell me something about you now."

* * *

><p><strong>Logan POV:<strong>

"_So, James, tell me something about you now." _

"Me?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes, you," I said, giggling.

"What do you want to know?" he said, smiling at me in the darkness.

Thoughts swirled around my mind. I didn't know what I wanted to ask him, but it was only fair that he share something personal with me now, wasn't it?

"Any past love affairs I should know about?" I asked, joking around with him.

He laughed.

"Not affairs, just bad relationships," he said.

"Nothing can compare to the day you've spent with me, as mine and only mine?" I winked.

"Nothing will ever compare," he said, before leaning over to kiss me again. I couldn't help but feel like a hopeless teenage girl when he kissed me.

"I don't know," he continued, after pulling away from our kiss. "I've just never been able to connect with anyone like I have with you in such a short time, Logan." My heart completely snapped in half—that was the sweetest thing I've ever heard…_besides him screaming my name last night…Stop._

"Either my mom scares them away, or they don't turn out to be who I thought they were in the first place," James told me. "A bunch of fakes."

"Well I haven't met your mom yet, but I won't run," I said, reassuringly. "And I can also assure you that there's not much more to me than you already know," I continued.

"My mom is…" he trailed off, pulling his hand out of my grip and wiggling his thumbs around. I heard him swallow, before he said "She's Brooke Diamond...of Brooke Diamond cosmetics. Not even my mom anymore at this point," he said, I could hear his voice waver in between sad and terrified, and I couldn't blame him.

I would be scared without my mom as well.

"I've lost my dad already, Logan," he said. "He had the balls to leave, but here I am, with an absent mom; the one that forced me to stay with her in the first place."

He stood up, and held out his hand, to pull me up.

"But if I hadn't stayed with her," he started, before pulling me into an embrace and slow dancing in the beautiful silence. "I wouldn't have met you."

I smiled into his shoulder, looking past it and over the cliff, to the town that I was so lucky James' mom chose to relocate it in. We continued to sway before I started shivering from the cold, and we decided to pack ourselves up and head back down to the real world.

James volunteered to drive back, and I reached over to grab his hand as we started our descent.

I closed my eyes, feeling like everything was right, and how it was supposed to be.


	8. Morning Surprise

**Thanks for the positive reviews :) You guys make my writing experience better.. :D**

**This chapter has a little bit of Rated M stuff…so…..don't read it if you can't handle it. Enjoy ;)**

**Chapter 8:**

**Logan POV:**

My eyes fluttered open as I felt a cool breeze hit my bare chest. I pressed my palms to my eyes as the bright light invaded my head, I also noticed the sheets were down at my waist. I rolled over, trying to escape the sunlight, and felt other movement right next to me. I opened my eyes to meet another bare chest, my face almost touching it. I looked up to see a sleeping James Diamond, and I sighed in content as I watched his beautiful face finally at peace after all of the stressing he did yesterday over his mother being gone.

He looked peaceful, so I didn't dare move from my position next to him, in the risk that I would wake him from his slumber. So I nestled up closer to him, resting my face in the crook of his neck and let the warm air he exhaled from his nose hit the top of my head. I closed my eyes, and slowly drifted off…

**James POV:**

My eyes opened after what must have been an eternity of sleeping. I was able to sleep all through night, with Logan sleeping by my side—where he and I felt right. For most of the week I found myself tossing and turning, unable to sleep. But last night was different, and relaxing.

He was newly positioned with his face in my neck, breaths heavy against my bare chest. Last night he fell asleep in the car on our way back from the cliff point he took us to for our first real date. _So we had sex before the first date, so what? It was magical. _We could see everything, including the stars above. I felt like I ruled the world, with him on my side.

I pulled up the sheets and the blankets I had pushed down in the middle of the night, as I noticed Logan had goose bumps while I slowly caressed his cheek and neck with my thumb. I wrapped my free right arm around his waist and back, and pulled him closer to me into a gentle hold when I wriggled my left arm around under the sheet. At first I let my eyes droop a little bit, stopping myself every once in a while so I could admire Logan, and wait for him to wake up. But then I glanced over at my alarm clock, noticing it was only six-thirty in the morning, and today was Sunday. I had plenty of time until he woke up, and for me to rest some more. It was still Sunday though, sadly.

Today was the end of the most perfect of weekends; but I didn't let that interfere with my desire to doze off with Logan in my arms—he belonged there, didn't he?

His heartbeat lulled me back to sleep, beating slow and hard against my chest.

**Logan POV:**

I awoke again, in a new position with James' arms wrapped lightly around me. I turned my neck slowly so I could look at the time, without jerking James awake.

_Huh, only 7:30. _James was still fast asleep, although he must have been awake before, considering he somehow had managed to moves his arms around me without waking me. _Another perfect thing about him, he knows how to keep a light sleeper like me asleep._

Considering the fact that I fell asleep in the car last night, I wasn't really sure how I had gotten into James' bed, unclothed except for my boxers—nor did I really care. James and I were together, right? We'd even completed our first date…He took care of me, and here we are.

I thought about these things as I ran my fingers in circles over his tan and bare chest. Smiling at everything that was now mine, once more I drifted back to sleep.

**James POV:**

Logan started shifting in my arms, causing me to wake again. I didn't mind though, because according to my alarm clock, it wasn't an ungodly hour to wake up. It was 9:30 now, and I was awake enough to keep my eyes open for a little bit without completely struggling, and draw circles on Logan's back to sooth him while he slept.

I had a strange sense of déjà vu, as if Logan were doing the exact same thing to me on my chest in my dreams or something like that.

Suddenly, Logan was subconsciously attempting to move around in my arms some more, and I let go of my grip on him, giving him the ability to roll over on to his back. He was suddenly raising his arms up to stretch, and his eyes slowly opened to meet mine.

At first I was taken aback by how adorable he looked, with the red mark on his face where he had rest on my shoulder. He reached a hand up to his face, rubbing where I had pinpointed my gaze, and started blushing. I moved my body over closer to his and kissed him, without any words or thoughts in between each breath.

"Yeah, I think I could get used to that," he said, grinning from ear to ear before yawning, not quite woken up yet.

"I concur, my dear, I concur," I responded, returning the grin.

He sat up, rubbing his face before turning to look at the alarm clock.

"Shit, it's only 9:32," he said, before letting himself fall back down against his pillow and closing his eyes.

"That's funny, I would've thought you would wake up at ridiculously early times to do schoolwork or something," I chuckled. Usually I would have still been dead asleep at this time on the weekends. But today was different, I was excited to be awake.

"Ouch," he said, laughing it off. "You know I'm not _that_ much of a nerd…" he trailed off. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Okay so maybe I am," he smiled. "But I do like my sleep, I am a teenage boy after all."

I kicked my legs over the edge of the bed before getting up, desperately needing to pee. He watched me as I stretched and walked into the bathroom. When I came out, he was pulling some sweatpants over his legs before proceeding to the doorway, and disappearing into the hallway.

I soon followed after, pulling on a pair of pajama pants. I found him downstairs in the kitchen, rummaging through the basically empty cabinets.

"So your kitchen is bigger than mine, yet I still manage to have more food than you," he laughed, with an incredulous look on his face.

"Sorry, I sent the housekeepers home for the weekend on Thursday morning when I gave up on my mom being around," I chuckled. "Usually they do the cooking and food shopping stuff, but since then I've just eaten everything in plain sight out of sadness." I said looking at my feet, almost ashamed my eating habits depended on the housekeepers.

He grabbed at the box of lucky charms I had stored for myself and frowned. "It'll have to do," he sighed before taking two bowls out a cabinet. It amazed me that even though we were at my house, he still wanted to take charge of breakfast…maybe breakfast was just his thing?

"What the heck do you do for dinner?" he asked me, pouring out the contents of the cereal box into each bowl, the toy advertised on the box falling out with a _clunk_. It was a small digital watch, with the leprechaun printed on the box on the strap. I handed it to him.

"Here, so you can wake up to do homework sometime," I laughed. He took it from me and placed it down on the counter.

"Very funny, very funny," he said before leaning over and kissing my nose.

I glanced at his cute butt for a brief moment while he walked over to the fridge. Why is it that sweatpants always made peoples' asses look nice?

Apparently I had been staring, because at some point he cleared his throat, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Were you just checking out my butt?" he asked, with a mock-surprised look on his face.

"Maybe," I whispered, grinning but somewhat embarrassed I had been caught.

"Naughty naughty…where's the milk…" he asked me, turning back to the fridge, scanning for milk.

Once he found the milk jug, we both looked at it, realizing it was almost empty. I had the housekeeper pick it up before I dismissed her on Thursday, and it was nearly empty.

"Do we need to go food shopping for you, darling?" he looked at me as if I had serious issues. I blushed. He poured the remaining milk out of the jug into our bowls, and tossed it in the recycling.

We sat and ate our cereal, every once I would look up at him and giggle, just happy that he was there with me.

The silence that pursued wasn't awkward, or bad. Just understanding—we both had a long night of talking and we were still waking up from it.

Despite the fact that that it was almost ten in the morning, I had to stifle multiple yawns, and I noticed Logan had as well.

When we were both done, I took our bowls and walked them over to the sink, and threw them in with yesterday's unfinished dishes. I turned around to find a look of disgust from Logan.

"You're just going to leave them there?" he asked, motioning to the sink with his eyes.

"Maybe?" I responded. He groaned and walked over, making me giggle as he went over to the sink and started washing.

I reckoned I should probably teach myself to be less lazy, and to try doing the dishes. _But why do them when you can watch your hot boyfriend do them for you?_

When he was done, he looked content. "There," he said, brushing his hands together after a job well done and smiling. "Now what do you want to do?" He asked. His nerdy OCD for some reason turned me on quite a bit.

"I have another dirty thing for you to take care of for me," I said, with a wink.

"It's a _realllll_ issue, and it has to be done right away, it's like, _urgent_," I continued, placing my hands on his hips and staring into his beautiful dark eyes.

"Of course," he said, taking my face with his hands and violently smashing his lips against mine.

"Oh," I started moaning into the kiss. "This is perfect, thank you," I managed to squeeze out in a breath.

"Anything else I can do for you?" He asked, not stopping the tender kisses he placed on neck down to my chest.

"I need you, Logan," I said, totally in the mood for something sexual.

He started sucking on my nipples, and I could feel the bruises his teeth made when he lightly bit on them, tugging. I couldn't help but feel a tent in my pants start to form, and he reached down to cup it with his hand through my pajama bottoms. Soon I was pressed up against the cold refrigerator, moaning as Logan took control of me entirely with his lips.

"I have a problem too," he started, as he slowly pulled down my pajama pants. "That I need help with."

"Say no more," I said as I pushed him off of me and lifted him onto the counter. He sat and wrapped his legs around my waist, pressing his hard-on against my abs.

**Logan POV:**

I had my legs wrapped around James, straddling his abs. He pulled my pants down, revealing my erection under my boxers. He let me rub my hands _all over_ his body, from his tan chest to his muscular back and waist, down to his hard member. I could picture his perfect abs, even as I closed my eyes, accepting his tongue into my mouth. He pushed me down against the counter, and pulled my pants off completely, and threw them on the floor.

This left me laying flat on the island in the middle of the kitchen, with a tent in my boxers so big you could fit a fucking circus in it. James stared at it for a brief moment, almost drooling. "You okay buddy?" I asked him. Of course I loved the attention, but _I needed him now. _He placed his hand on my knee, slowly rubbing up against my leg until he was at my clothed member, and started rubbing.

Even though for the most part I liked teases, I didn't right now. I was almost angry at the fact that I wasn't pounding into James, I was just so anxious for the moment where he ripped my boxers off.

As soon as he slipped his fingers into the waistband of my boxers, I groaned with excitement, and I saw a devious smile grow on his face. He slowly pulled down the single piece of clothing that was separating my cock and his soft, warm mouth.

He finally pulled down the stupid boxers, revealing my hard cock. He looked at it, eyes greedy and mouth watering. He attacked it with his hand before shoving it all into his throat in one try, which turned me on all the more. He started out slow, his head bobbing up and down, cheeks hollowing.

The emotions that escaped my mouth by moans were so electrifying that I could hardly breathe, leaving me gasping and reaching for something to grab onto as James dominated everything from my waist down with his mouth. I felt my stomach tightening, and I knew I was close to exploding.

"J-j-jamessssss," I hissed, trying to give him fair warning. Soon my seed was invading his mouth and throat, shooting inside of him and filling him up.

I looked up with wide and desperate eyes to see him smirking at me, swallowing every last drop of what I gave him, and I was instantly hard again. I sat up, still weak from his performance and started kissing his neck, sucking as hard as I could.

The few words we exchanged with each other in that time consisted of 'Fuck's, and 'Damn Logie's. I could hardly breathe when I felt I had made my mark on his neck. I kept moving by reaching down to the elastic of his boxers, pulling them, and letting them snap against his pelvic muscles. He groaned, burying his face into my neck as I slipped my hand into his underwear—taking his hard member into my hand.

Throwing his head back in joy, James moaned his heart out. I hopped off of the counter, still holding tight on to his cock. I let go, and his eyes turned dark and lustful, waiting for me to come back to him.

I pointed at the island-counter for him to sit, like I did. I managed to pull down his boxers completely, exposing the long cock I saw only two nights ago, the one I fantasized about secretly. I reached my hand up to his mouth.

"Suck," I commanded. He complied within milliseconds, revealing just how much he wanted me. While his tongue rolled around my fingers in his warm mouth, I stroked his cock more. We were both hanging out in his kitchen moaning each other's name like the bastards we were.

Putting my wet digits down near his hole, we stopped a second to look at each other. We both stood there with almost no breath, trying to catch up with what was happening and each other.

James was laying on his own counter, naked, vulnerable—and I was propping myself up on the counter for a better angle, ready to take control of my boyfriend again.

After the precious moment was gone, I pushed my finger into him, not holding back. He clenched his fists, writhing underneath me in pleasure, screaming out my name.

"LOOOOOGAN," he roared, and I wiggled around inside him, soon pushing in my index finger, and finger fucking him with the two. He squealed in delight as my two fingers were fully inside his gorgeous and fit body.

Skipping the third finger, I went straight to all four, pushing inside of him with such great strength he almost went faint, I could hear it in his voice.

"Logie…Log-Logann," he moaned, with the same amount of sexual tension as before, just quieter and more powerful.

I climbed up on top of him on the counter, and smiled at him, letting him know I was now ready to fuck his brains out.

"You okay, baby?" I asked, before kissing his forehead and removing my fingers from his opening.

"Just fuck me," he said, through gritted teeth, wanting more as soon as I was out of him.

"Let's be polite," I teased, winking at him before pushing my self off of him and spitting a little bit on my own hands, and rubbing my own hard cock and giving myself some attention to ready myself for what was about to happen.

After I was adequately lubricated, I positioned myself. I waited for a little bit, and admired James moaning at my simple touches. I was getting distracted, taking a while to soak in his entire body and beauty, until he popped his head up and said "ARE YOU GONNA FUCKING DO ME ALREADY? I NEED YOU," he yelled.

I couldn't help but laugh before stating "Oh I'll do you," before shoving my dick hard into him, catching him off guard.

He hissed in pain, but I wasn't gonna stop, because I knew he liked it. I started thrusting and snapping my hips, giving him exactly what he was asking for in a man and a sexual relationship. He was grabbing on to the edges of the counter for his dear and precious life, squeezing his eyes shut in pleasure.

"James," I whispered, throwing my head back. Fucking James Diamond was probably one of the best feelings in the entire world, even better than solving an impossible calculus problem—as I had a knack for. I owned him; he was mine now. James Diamond, my boyfriend, is now at my mercy.

**James POV:**

Having Logan thrust inside of me, _which I hadn't experienced up until now,_ was one of the best feelings in the world. Probably more than solving a calculus problem was to Logan, or a perfect hair day was for me—which, let's be real here, is almost orgasmic on it's own.

Logan was thrusting almost violently, but so perfectly that I completely understood that I wasn't going to last much longer with his beauty inside of me.

"Fu—FUCK" I hiccupped, exploding onto his chest and my abs. "Logan," I said, breathing heavily.

He soon followed with a snap of his hips, yelling out "JAMES."

He collapsed on top of me, with a squeak coming out of my mouth as he fell. He pulled himself out of me, and I let out an exasperated laugh—as if I wanted to laugh, but just didn't have the breath for it.

"That was…" I said, pausing to take a breath.

"Fucking amazing," he continued. "You're fucking amazing."

"You too baby," I said.

He chuckled, rolling off of me as I moved over to make space for the both of us on the island in my kitchen.

We both lay flat, listening to our sad attempts at inhaling and exhaling, staring at the ceiling. _Fucking crème colored ceilings._

This reminded me too much of my mom. _Wouldn't it just be perfect if she walked straight in that door on us? Take that shit, Brooke Diamond._

"Morning special at the Diamond house, huh?" He said, finally catching up with his breath. You would think we just ran a marathon if only we weren't on the kitchen counter, naked, with cum all over our torsos.

I laughed, "Did it make up for the fail of the breakfast?"

"Dear god yes, thank you," he said, returning the laugh.

"I wouldn't pin you as a top-man," I said, genuinely surprised that Logan was the one pounding into me this time.

"As if you weren't a surprising bottom-er yourself," Logan teased.

"I'll have you know, I make a sexy top-man or bottom-man," I said, smirking and propping myself of on my elbows.

"That you do," he said, before leaning over to kiss me. "Oh god, your counter," he said, looking down in between us.

There were sweat marks on the granite, and there was some cum around the silhouette of James' body against the counter. I couldn't help but explode with laughter. "That would be the perfect welcome home present for my mom now, wouldn't it?"

"One, that's disgusting. Two, that's just as cruel as it is disgusting. Three, I probably won't ever be able to enter your kitchen again without getting a huge boner," He chuckled, before hopping off the counter to find a paper towel. I remained where I lay, watching him be the clean freak he is.

"I'll do it," I chuckled, ruffling his hair and taking the wet paper towels from him. "You go shower," I said.

"Only if you come with me," he said, before walking away slowly and patiently.

"Just go," I giggled. "You horndog." Logan pouted at that statement.

"Fine, I'll just…." He walked over and traced a line up my abs. "Shower alone…In the steamy shower…naked…alone.." He was smirking now, and we both looked down to see I was half-hard.

"I don't even think I could even handle a round two, you're just too damn sexy," I said, grinning at him.

"I can't argue with that statement," he shrugged, before walking away slowly and stopping at the doorway. "You sure Jamesey?" He asked, winking.

"Well…I—" I started, but Logan cut me off and yelled "RACE YOU THERE."


	9. Looking Back

**Thanks for the reviewsss! **

**Thanks especially to: CoogrrrShae, DiamondDustK, 0809m, Aislinn Flynn, fanmin and rensahannou.**

**I promise this story will get more interesting, I swear ;) Also, from now on some of these chapters will have POV's, and some (all flashbacks included) will have no POV. So just be aware so I don't confuse you… Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Logan POV:<strong>

My relationship with James had just started as of last week, and in just a short week it was much better than it had been with Dak over the course of two years. James would always pull me out of the hallway rush to sneak a kiss and giggle before walking away, and would text me sometimes with a funny message to help me get through the day.

Whenever I saw Dak talking to James in the hallway or at his locker after school, I couldn't help but compare the two standing next to each other. But there was no comparison; Dak was nothing next to James. James was everything Dak wasn't, and multiple times better than everything Dak was.

Maybe it was just the pure hatred I had for Dak inside of me that was speaking, but I couldn't stand him. Seeing him near my boyfriend, _flirting with my boyfriend._ I noticed myself starting to want to kick him where he'd never recover. He almost made me want to punch him straight in that face of his. _Usually I'm a rational person, but what can I say? _James and I were in love, and Dak cheated on me.

With James I felt everything, including everything I knew about love based off of my romance movies knowledge, and those sappy romance books my mom used to cry to about while reading them—and sometimes even more. Call me crazy, we'd only been official for a week, but I felt like we were legitimately in love.

Girls gave me looks of pure hatred whenever they saw me standing at James' locker or when he was standing at mine, when he gave me hugs or kisses. I figured they glared both for taking myself out of availability, and for taking James out of the game as well. I simply ignored them, even though their hateful gazes always hurt me.

James didn't notice them thankfully, he would just smile and wave back at girls who would give him flirtatious smiles—completely blowing them off and giving me a sense of utter guilty pleasure in my heart as he was totally carefree in front of the jealous students.

We spent lots of the week after our blissful weekend together apart, due to the fact that I had clubs and meetings to go to after school; being part of student council and everything. James understood my busy schedule, and usually went home or to Carlos' house to hang out with our neglected buddy.

On a couple of the days I only had to stay after school shortly, I would make it to Carlos' afterwards and do homework with he and James.

For the most part (and apart from the few haters), our school and friends were accepting of this new relationship. Even if they didn't, I figured I wouldn't care.

The only thing I did care about was Dak. Not in the sense that it sounds like, but I cared about the fact that Dak seemed to be trying to interfere with my relationship with James, already. I was mostly afraid Dak would say or do something that turned James against me, as insecure as I may have seemed.

All insecurities and issues aside, Dak cheating on me was one of the biggest reasons I was with James, and I ought to have thanked him to his face for that. Maybe if he hadn't cheated, I would still be together with Dak, and not with James—_wouldn't that just suck more than anything?_

Not only was I happier now, but so much better off than I was before I met James. If only he knew how much of a wreck I was before I met him…

* * *

><p><em>It was a warm summer evening, in the middle of July. 16 year-olds Logan and Carlos just finished sophomore year, and felt like kings. They were in the car on their way to Dak's-Logan's boyfriend's house for the party he was hosting. Logan and Carlos were blasting music in Logan's car, loud enough to deafen an entire a city.<em>

"_PARTY ROCK IS IN THE HOUUUSE TONIIIGHT,_

_EVERYBODY JUST HAVE A GOOD TIME…_

_AND WE GON' MAKE YA LOSE YOUR MIND.."_

_Logan and Carlos were blurting out the words, and even laughed when they found themselves dancing around like lunatics at the stoplights. Logan and Carlos had been the best of friends since day one of their existences—and they were still going strong. _

"_EVERYDAY I'M SHUFFLIN'"_

_Logan and Carlos pulled up to Dak's house and pulled right into the driveway. "Dude, you get VIP parking for being the boyfriend?" Carlos asked, ecstatic. "You betcha," Logan winked, hopping out of the car._

_Both boys were enjoying their lazy summer days together hanging out by the lake and being teenagers, and a party was just what they needed to kick up the summer fun a level. _

"_I'm jealous man, VIP status…" Carlos said as Logan stepped away from his BMW, getting hellos from a couple of girls and guys standing outside on the lawn, red cups in hand. Carlos would also get his fair share of attention, but since Logan was the host's boyfriend, he was getting all of the praise._

_Dak was easily one of the most popular boys in school, not to mention a hockey superstar. Everyone was shocked to hear that he and Logan started dating freshman year, mostly because jocks didn't get with the nerds, especially male nerds. _

_But Logan was more than a nerd, he was more like a genius, and an attractive one at that. He was just as popular as Dak was, being part of student council and involved in most of the clubs. All around both boys were loved in the school, and most students looked up to them. Kendall, one of Logan's best friends, absolutely hated Dak, but soon gave in to a truce when Logan told him the news._

_All differences put aside, Logan and Dak were the most popular couple in the school. Everyone wanted to be them. They were invincible._

_As soon as they entered the familiar house, Logan grabbed Carlos' wrist and pulled him towards the kitchen, where he knew Dak would be. The party was in full swing, a standard rager. There were people dancing in the living room to the music that was blasting throughout the entire neighborhood. Luckily, most families in the neighborhood were away for the summer, leaving the town barren and a huge free-for-all for the teenagers. _

_Other than in the living room, people were crammed everywhere. It wasn't even a small house, and the place was packed. At least three quarters of the school had to be there._

_After a kiss for Logan and a bro-hug for Carlos, the two friends were officially welcomed to the party by the host himself. "You look fuckin sexy," Dak whispered to Logan, making him blush. "I'll find you later, I saved you some stuff in my room, go ahead," he said, smirking, before slipping away with some other friends. _

_Logan and Carlos looked at each other, grinning from ear to ear. Dak always set aside 'stuff', or booze, for his boyfriend. He understood that if he left it in the kitchen it would be gone before more than ten people got to the party. _

_Logan planned to share the 'stuff' with Carlos immediately, if they could get to Dak's room in one piece._

_They were soon squishing through the crowds of people talking, drinking and dancing, some making out against the walls to the stairs. Walking into Dak's room, Carlos and Logan were immediately watching a couple rolling on the floor, swallowing each other with their mouths._

_Logan giggled before pulling the whistle Dak had for refereeing duties in the hockey rink off of the hook on the back of his door, and signaled Carlos to cover his ears. The couple, not noticing Carlos and Logan's presence, continued to roll on the floor sucking faces. Logan then blew into the whistle with all of his strength, and the couple immediately split apart, cringing at the noise._

"_Dude what the fuck?" the guy said, obviously enraged._

"_Get out of my boyfriend's room," Logan said, with an attitude. The girl started grumbling and pulling on her skirt getting ready to leave, while the dude picked up his shirt and pushed by Logan and Carlos, followed by the girl._

"_I've never seen her before in my life," Carlos said, watching her leave. "She has a nice ass."_

_Logan chuckled "This is a wild guess, Carlitos, but I think she might be taken."_

_He flopped down to the floor and looked under the bed for the alcohol Dak saved. Finding the bottle of vodka, Logan went into Dak's bathroom and found two paper cups that would have to suffice for shot glasses. Carlos stood in the middle of the room patiently, admiring the hockey posters and blue walls when Logan came back from the bathroom, shot glasses in hand and full._

_Handing one to Carlos, Logan raised his and proposed a toast. "To sixteen years of friendship and many many ragers together," he said with a grin. Carlos nodded "indeed," before shooting the vodka straight down his throat. Carlos and Logan made the familiar faces of 'I just sucked on a really really sour lemon', before Logan reached for the bottle placed on the bed. Carlos wasn't much of a drinker, but he could handle a couple more shots. "Hurry up," Carlos said in anticipation, wanting to get back to the party. "Don't rush me frat boy," Logan said. "It takes focus to properly pour the vodka out to the perfect amount."_

"_Nerd," Carlos said, sitting down on the bed. Watching Logan anxiously. Logan took no offense at that statement, and handed Carlos the newly filled cup. "I'd like to raise a toast to shot number two," Carlos said, smiling as he prepared himself for another burning sensation._

_Five shots later, Logan and Carlos were downstairs again, in the living room dancing. Logan danced with his friend Camille, who was equally buzzed and looking for fun. Carlos had disappeared with one of the Jennifers again, to smoke out back with their friend who they referred to as 'guitar dude' and another friend named Jett._

_Camille dragged a buzzed Logan away from the dance floor. "Let me get you a beer," she laughed, before disappearing. Logan stayed put, and waited for her return. When the brunette came back with two red cups in hand, Logan sighed. "You're great," he giggled, before hiccupping and downing the beer. _

_Logan didn't mind the alcohol taking over his senses, and making him feel overjoyed over the simplest things. It was when he lost control of his brain and his intelligence where he got scared and didn't like the alcohol. But tonight, after a couple beers and at least seven shots, Logan was feeling great and could still solve the algebraic problems he came up with in his head, so he kept going._

_Two hours later though, after an endless supply of alcohol entered Logan's body, he started to feel the consequences. His stomach started doing flips and turns, but he ignored it as he jumped up on to a table with a cross-faded Carlos and started dancing to some poppy and uplifting club music. Out of nowhere, Camille was pulling on Logan's pant leg, asking him what he was doing on the table, totally drunk at this point._

_Carlos took note of Camille's actions, thinking it was a joke on Logan. "No no no, Camille, you have to take the waistband like this," the high Carlos said while pulling down Logan's pants completely. "Like that." Carlos said. Logan stood there laughing, as he tried to pull his pants back up and fell down on the table. He hit his head, and realized he was starting to feel nauseous from the quick fall and hit on the head. Desperately trying to pull up his pants, he scrambled off the table. _

_He needed somewhere he could breath and get rid of the nausea. His first instinct was to run outside, but the air was smoky from all of the stoners getting high outside—so he went up the stairs to go to Dak's room to cool down. Logan heard a moaning on the inside of Dak's door, so he walked in ready to pull a whistle-act on another horny couple rolling on the floor._

_But what he saw was two guys. _

_One of them was his boyfriend, Dak. _

_Both boys were shirtless, shoving their tongues down each other's throats on Dak's bed._

_Logan let out a small whimper, somehow catching Dak's attention. Dak looked up, and went pale. _

"_Fuck, Logan," he said, covering his mouth. Logan was glued to the spot, feeling the nausea coming up worse than before. _

_He tried running, but he stayed glued to his spot, until Dak got off the bed, walking towards him. "Logan please, Jett and I—" were the last words Logan heard from his former boyfriend, before finding the strength to run from the room. _

_He ran down the stairs, feeling the vomit rising in his stomach and up to his throat. Carlos stopped him running down the stairs. "Woah buddy slow down! You're gonna—" Logan managed to wiggle from Carlos' drunken grip. "Logan!" Carlos yelled, completely confused. He followed after the running Logan._

_Logan pushed through the people; hand over his mouth, about to puke. The thoughts running through his head were all violently uncomfortable, he wanted to fall in a hole and die. As soon as he got to the front yard, he ran to the sidewalk and fell to his hands and knees on the gutter. "Logan!" Carlos screamed, running after him. Logan threw up all over the gutter, tears exploding from his eyes uncontrollably. Carlos grabbed his shoulders, trying to figure out what was going on._

_Logan threw up once more, at the mere though of Dak making out with another boy. "HOW COULD HE?" Logan screamed out with more and more tears, about to explode again. "HOW COULD HE CARLOS, HOW COULD HE?" Logan kept crying, crying out desperately to his dear friend. _

_Carlos was confused, he wasn't sure why his friend was shaking and crying, not sure who 'he' was. "Logan, is it Dak?" Carlos asked, starting to feel a pit in his stomach, hoping it wasn't indeed Dak. Logan threw up again, unable to answer the question or acknowledge it, he would probably throw up even more if he had to speak about it. "Take me home Carlos," Logan begged, hugging his best friend, tears flying over now his ex-boyfriend. "Please, Carlos, take me home," he continued gasping for air._

_Drunken partygoers on the lawn stared as the two best friends held each other, Logan throwing up and crying, Carlos trying to save his best friend from the pain. Carlos, of course, had no idea what was going on, but he had to find Dak. Carlos thought Dak might be able to help, might be able to get Logan to talk to him. Little did he know that Logan was crying over Dak._

"_Carlos, please," Logan begged again, this time looking to Carlos' eyes. Carlos was trying to read Logan, to get inside of his head. But that was one thing about Logan that no one would ever be able to do._

"_Logan let me find Dak, he can take ca—" Carlos started, but Logan looked away, shaking his head violently with more tears erupting from his eyes._

"_No, don't, please I need you to take me home. Please," Logan grabbed on to Carlos' arm to stop him from trying to get Dak. Carlos sighed and helped him up and wrapped his arm over his shoulders._

_Logan was still sobbing as Carlos lowered him into the passenger seat, where a drunken Carlos would always be after parties, and he took the keys to the fragile BMW from Logan's pocket. They shouldn't be driving in this state, Carlos thought. Yet, his best friend was in pain, and he was going to do whatever it took to fix him._

_He climbed into the driver's seat and turned on the ignition. Of course his vision was extremely blurry and confused, but he had to take Logan away from the house. Logan was sitting in his passenger seat, with his knees pulled up to his chest, body shaking and trembling, letting out loud sobs._

_The mere sight made Carlos want to punch whoever was responsible straight in the face—and he would be finding out later, he wouldn't rest until he knew what Logan was going through and why. Logan was his brother, and Carlos was hurting watching Logan like this._

_He drove slowly and carefully; thankfully Logan's house wasn't far from Dak's. Logan remained silent, except for the sniffling and sobs he let out. After they pulled into the Mitchell's driveway, Carlos reached a hand over and put it on Logan's shoulder._

_Logan still hadn't calmed down. He was still worked up. Carlos sighed and leaned back to his side of the car, before getting out and stumbling a little bit. He was still tipsy, but he would worry about that after he dealt with Logan. He walked around to the passenger side and opened the door for Logan, still in the same position since they left the party. Carlos reached his arms under Logan's knees and on his back, and lifted him up out of the car. He closed the car door with his foot, and turned towards the house._

_Logan dug his face into Carlos' tan chest, breathing in and out heavily, tears staining Carlos' shirt. They were walking up the walkway when Carlos realized the door was locked._

_Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell were in Barbados, so ringing the doorbell wasn't an option. He set Logan down and allowed him to get the keys to the dark house out of his pockets. Logan fumbled with them, and dropped the set of keys with the shivers and trembles he was still having. Realizing he was a wreck, Logan started sobbing out loud again, leaning his face against the door._

"_C'mon Logan, calm down, please," Carlos asked him, bending over to pick up the keys and unlocking the door. They stepped inside, and Logan continued upstairs with Carlos close behind, a shoulder on the brunette boy's shoulder to guide him._

_As soon as they got to Logan's room, Logan went on and ran into the bathroom. He closed the door behind him, and Carlos leaned against the locked door, listening to Logan throw up more. Carlos' eyes went blurry with tears. He realized as he heard Logan washing out his mouth that he had to be strong, that he would be able to get the truth out of his best friend._

_Logan opened the door, to see Carlos standing in the doorway. Logan saw that Carlos' eyes were teared up, and Logan didn't hesitate to pull him into a hug. "I'm so sorry Carlos," he whispered, trying to make up for the awful night he was starting to put Carlos through._

"_Logan, please tell me what's going on," Carlos begged. It was only fair that he knew, after all he was Logan's closest friend._

_Logan sighed, trying not to tear up again; trying to be strong. He went to sit against the wall across from the bed; Carlos sat against the end of the bed. They sat facing each other and both were silent for a little bit. Logan finally sighed._

"_I got nauseous after hitting my head on the table," Logan started. "After you pulled my pants down." Carlos looked down in shame._

"_I'm so sorry, if that's what this is ab—" Carlos started, tears starting to form. He hadn't meant to upset Logan, he thought he was helping out Camille._

"_No, that wasn't it, I promise you that was not it," Logan reconciled._

_Carlos exhaled, letting out a breath of relief._

"_Anyways," Logan continued. "I went upstairs to find a room to lay down in, to get some air." Carlos gulped, he did not like where this story was going._

"_I opened Dak's bedroom door, and I found another couple on his bed." Logan said looking at his shoes, unable to reveal the truth._

_Carlos rolled his eyes, "Was it that couple we ran into before? Cause they were fucking cree—" Carlos went off._

"_It was Dak."_

"_What?" Carlos asked, unable to understand. Dak? As in Logan's Dak?_

"_It was Dak. With another guy," Logan cried out, shoving his palms into his eyes, trying to rub away the pictures that came into his mind._

"_Are you fucking kidding me?" Carlos asked, jumping up. He wouldn't and couldn't believe it._

"_No! Carlos!" Logan was shouting now, unable to stop the tears again. _

"_BUT YOU LOVE HIM, AND HE LOVES YOU," Carlos shouted back. He couldn't believe his ears._

"_CARLOS HE CHEATED ON ME, HE WAS ALMOST ABOUT TO HAVE SEX WITH ANOTHER BOY. OKAY? THERE!" Logan said, jumping up and on to his bed, bursting with more tears._

_Carlos saw that he was hurting his friend, and wanted it to stop again. He sat down on the bed and took Logan in his arms, cradling the broken boy. "Shh," Carlos whispered. Logan was limp in his arms, helpless and vulnerable. Carlos was furious, he wanted to kill Dak._

_Carlos remained in the same position all night, holding Logan in his arms as he tried to help his best friend sleep peacefully, forget about the hurting that occurred._

* * *

><p>It was already Friday, a week since James and I were at that party together. I couldn't help it but think about the party over the summer, and wondered to myself what would happen if I hadn't found Dak in his room, if I hadn't found out about his cheating.<p>

I only thought about this because I was seeing Dak talking to James all the time this week, and I wanted to punch him almost as much as I had when I first found him cheating on me. James would always comment on how much of a "douche that guy is," making me laugh and feel a lot better about both situations.

It was 3:30 now, and I was just released from my student council meeting. The entire day and meeting I spent being angry with Dak, but then I realized now I was free to do whatever I wanted with my boyfriend, James. I smiled as I hopped in my car, and drove away from the school.

I drove fast, pulling into a large house's driveway and running up the walkway to the door. I rang the doorbell, and a familiar tall tan boy answered the door. I pushed him inside and connected our lips, catching him off guard.

"Fuck, I missed that," he said, before smiling and closing the door and leading me away to kiss more and more.

_Oh yeah, like Dak would ever make me this happy._


	10. Reunions

**Again thanks especially to: CoogrrrShae, DiamondDustK, 0809m, Aislinn Flynn, fanmin, rensahannou, ****jamesmaslowlover, and ****Hikari no Kasai. **

** :D**

**Your support is wonderful :')**

**Again, some chapters won't have POV's, and some will. Just depends on what I feel like doing…**

**It'll start to get more interesting, I PROMISE YOU.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10:<strong>

Logan and James were rolling on the couch, devouring each other's mouths sweet tastes. James felt like he hadn't seen Logan in ages, despite the fact that they saw each other everyday. James realized he just hadn't seen _this side_ of Logan, the one that would kiss him until the world ended—the side that he didn't quite get to spend a lot of time with.

It was finally Friday, and Logan was free to go from the clutches of student council meetings and duties. They were both free. James sat at home, waiting for Logan to come over, to come kiss and love him all night.

It was almost six o'clock, Logan and James had been cuddling and talking for almost three hours on the couch—almost forgetting about time. Logan was lying flush on James, while James had his arms wrapped around Logan's back. It worked out for the two of them, one being smaller than the other. It made for easy hugging and wonderful cuddling. Logan sighed as he closed his eyes and James rubbed his back.

Logan listened closely to James' heartbeat, the familiar sounds of blood pumping through the heart. _Bu-bump bu-bump bu-bump. _This was a type of moment Logan wanted to experience lots of in the future, hoping that James would allow for that to happen. James simply assumed this was what they were going to do for the rest of their lives, smiling to himself as he nestled his chin further into the brunette's hair.

There was a clicking noise coming from somewhere in the house, all of a sudden. James' eyes slowly opened, trying to locate anything in the room that could be responsible for the noise. He started to panic, because he was afraid it could be a bug of some form hiding. Logan sensed the panic, as James' heartbeat sped up.

Instead of a bug though, the two boys heard the front door open and close.

"Jamesey! I'm home darling," a voice was heard ringing throughout the entire house.

It was Mrs. Diamond, in the flesh. The boys listened as she instructed a person having to carry the large amounts of luggage to put them in the "lounge area". Logan jumped up, flattening his button down shirt and buttoning up the top buttons. James had tears in his eyes already out of disbelief, and Logan noticed. Logan gave James a sympathetic look with a hand on his knee, and James understood that Logan was going to stay with him as he approached his mother.

"James, dear, where are yo—Oh, hello," Mrs. Diamond said, noticing that James had a visitor.

James looked up at her, breathing heavily while trying to suppress the rage he was feeling at the sight of the woman.

"I didn't realize we had company, why didn't you tell me? Brooke Diamond, CEO of Diamond Cosmetics," she said, smiling at Logan before reaching a hand out to him. Logan shook it out of his habit with good manners and introduced himself.

"I would have told you, but I didn't because…well…oh right, you weren't fucking home," James said standing up, unable to hold in any more anger. Logan immediately sat back down and squished himself against the back of the couch further, wanting to stay out of the way.

"That's no way to treat me in front of your friend here, James," she responding with a stern look.

"Oh so now you're gonna start your expedition as a parent? Now you're gonna start reprimanding me?" James said, clenching his fists. "Do you have any fucking idea what it felt like when I had no idea where you were for almost four days? How angry I was when I found your note?" James continued. "Do you even care?"

Mrs. Diamond smiled and reached up to cup James' face. "Of course I do sweetie, work was just so busy I didn't even have time to—"

"To what?" James yelled. "To be my mom? To call me? To ask about my days at school? To say 'Gee James, anything you want to talk about today'?" Logan shrunk even more into the couch, he felt so bad for his James.

Mrs. Diamond kept her face straight, she wasn't flinching at James' pointed words. Logan watched as she looked James straight in the eyes, not saying a word. Logan could now understand why James was so angry.

"Don't accuse me of anything, of course I care!" She said, starting to process James' anger and reflect it in her own way.

"Oh, so you do care?" James asked, throwing his hands up in frustration again. He had lost it.

"I do! This is absolutely no way to act! You will never have anyone by your side if you behave like this!" She said angrily, glaring at her son.

"Well mom, then I guess it's time you meet someone then," he said, reaching for Logan's arm, trying to pull the boy out of the confines of the couch.

Mrs. Diamond executed a face of pure confusion. James managed to pull Logan out of the couch to his feet.

"Meet my boyfriend, Logan," James said. Mrs. Diamond's straight face broke.

"James…I—" She stammered, still angry with her son for yelling at her.

"Logan is more than a friend mom. I love him, and he's been standing by my side when you weren't." James informed her, tears flowing freely.

"I…Logan, I'm…" she kept stammering, words not being found to finish the sentence.

"That's what I thought," James said, turning to walk out of the room with Logan—pulling him along. James pulled his backpack off the ground in the entry way, Logan followed his example before they got into Logan's car and drove off.

As soon as they were on the next block, James broke out in sobs and tears. Logan kept driving, sighing to himself.

"That BITCH!" James yelled out covering his face with his hands. "What the fuck does she think she's doing?"

"James—" Logan started, but had no words. "Calm down," He continued.

"Logan I can't! I haven't seen her in two weeks and then she acts like that? To her son? In front of you? My boyfriend?" James was furious. "If I knew, then I wouldn't have had you come over tonight... I didn't want you to meet her like that," James whispered, disappointed with himself.

"There was no way you could have predicted that happening, shit happens," Logan said, trying to help James breathe.

"I should have known something was going to go wrong…this week was going way too well…" James said before finally resting against the headrest. Logan lifted his hand from the stick-shift of the car, and reached over to find James.

James, without hesitating intertwined their fingers, and his heart finally slowed down again, and his head stopped hurting for the moment. Pulling into Logan's driveway was a relief, because Logan wanted to talk to James without the distractions of the road.

"James" Logan begged as James closed his eyes, letting more tears roll down his cheek. "Please look at me." James hesitated. "Baby, please," Logan added. James loved it when Logan called him baby, so he allowed his red, tear-stained eyes to open and look at his boyfriend. Logan saw sadness in James' eyes.

"You can stay here for the weekend," Logan said, having nothing helpful to say about James' current issue with his mom.

James looked down again. "I don't want to get in the way," he whispered. James felt so ashamed to have forced Logan to take him in.

"James, I love you, of course you're not in the way. I'm going to take care of you," Logan chuckled, taking the keys out of the ignition. "Why the heck would you be in the way? This will be fun." Logan got out of the car, truthfully excited he was having James to himself for the weekend.

James remained in the car for a moment, collecting his thoughts._ Maybe this was meant to happen, she was going to have to meet Logan whether she liked it or not. But she didn't have to freak out at me in front of him…_

* * *

><p><strong>James POV:<strong>

When I got out of the car, Logan was on the phone, laughing and nodding. He was sitting at the end of the walkway on the stairs. There was still a crisp breeze in the October air, and by the looks of it the trees were giving in to the cold and letting go of their leaves. I straightened my jacket out and wiped the extra tears off of my cheeks. Logan looked as if he were melting when he saw me flash a smile at him.

"Hey," he said, blushing.

"Thank you," I told him.

"For what?" he asked, confused.

"For letting me stay with you…" I said, ashamed.

"James, please, of course. And you'd do the same for me, wouldn't you?" he asked, making a point. Of course I would, I would do anything for him.

"I would."

Logan's phone started ringing, the ringtone singing out the chorus to 'Cameras' by Wiz Khalifa. He was still smiling at me before he pulled out his phone and looked at the caller ID. He rolled his eyes, and looked at the street in front of the house.

"You can answer it," I said, worried that he was refraining from answering because I was there.

"I don't want to," he said, looking back at me.

"Who is it?" I asked him, confused.

"It's no one," he said… holding out the phone letting me look.

There on the screen of the iPhone it said "Dak Zevon" in big letters.

I pulled the phone out of his hands, and looked at him before he nodded, meaning I could answer it.

"Hello?" I asked, with a bounce in my tone.

"This isn't Logan…" he growled as I put the phone call on speaker-mode.

"Nope." I said blatantly, letting the word hang in the air. Logan covered his mouth to cover up the laugh he wanted to let out.

"Uhh…Well…who is this?" he growled again, obviously annoyed.

"James," I informed Dak.

"Oh hi!" Dak said, sounding as if he just took a double dose of an energy shot.

"What do you need from Logan?" I asked him, ignoring the happiness he sent through the phone.

"I wanted to talk to him about something."

"I don't think he wants to talk to you," I answered him.

"I haven't talked to him in ages, James, I just wanted to see how he was doing." Logan groaned while laying down on the walkway covered in leaves, listening to the conversation.

"He still probably doesn't want to talk to you," I answered. _Ask me again to talk to him, douchebag._

"But why?" Dak asked, playing innocent. _Does he think I'm dumb?_

"Well you see you cheated on him, and don't think I didn't know about that," I was close to shouting at him, I could feel the anger rising. Logan propped himself up on his elbows and he mouthed "breathe…it's fine." I took a deep breath, and waited for Dak to answer.

"I want to talk to him," he ignored my statement about my knowledge of his cheating.

"Why?"

"Because, I want to," he said, now sounding a little scared.

"Well, we're kind of in the middle of fucking so...bye Dak!" I said before pressing the 'End Call' button.

Logan sat up, with a shocked face. He then broke into uncontrollable laughter.

"Why are you the best thing that's ever happened to me?" He asked, laughing. I sat down next to him and kissed him.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," I said before leaning over to kiss him more. I stopped when heard Logan's ringtone again in my hand and sighed.

It didn't take long for Dak to call again, obviously super confused. All of the times Dak was talking to me in the hallway, he did it because he totally didn't understand I was with Logan—and he was definitely flirting with me. Now that I let slip that Logan and I were dating to Dak, I understood he wasn't going to go out without a fight.

So I answered the phone, and decided to do something way out of the ordinary.

"Oh yeah, Logie, so tight" I moaned into the phone. It took a moment, but Logan soon caught on that we were totally tricking Dak.

"James, yes right there," Logan shouted. He didn't care that there was an older man giving us looks on the sidewalk, walking his dog. I covered my mouth, trying not to giggle as Logan made dirty noises into the phone, as if I was fucking his life away.

"Logan I'm gonna…" I said, sounding as if I were close to releasing.

"James yes! Harder!" Logan shouted, covering his mouth to stop himself from laughing again after his shouts.

My stomach hurt a lot from holding in my laughter, I couldn't help but fall over on the grass.

"Yes…Logan…" I said, calming down, hoping to give Dak the illusion that I had came inside of Logan.

"James…You're amazing…We should do it again in five minutes…" He said, raising an eyebrow and smirking at me.

The look he gave me right there made my cock twitch—and Logan noticed. If he had said or done anything more I would be hard in no time at all. I mouthed to him _'You suck.' _He gave me a devious smile and I was close to jumping him on the spot—but then I remembered that we

The saddest part of the situation was that Dak still had not hung up, he was still listening to the 'sex' we were having.

I picked up the phone and pretended to be out of breath.

"Shit, Dak, we must have butt dialed you or something…"

"Whatever James…just have Logan call me back later," he said angrily before hanging up.

The phone went silent, and Logan's home screen was revealed once more. Logan and I looked at each other for a second, and nothing more, before we both burst out in laughter. After the laughs died down, he leaned over and kissed me.

We must have looked kind of strange to anyone driving by, we were two boys kissing each other sitting on the walkway to Logan's house. But I didn't care, and Logan didn't either. We sat there for a little bit, just watching leaves fall and cars drive by.

"You should probably call him back," I finally said, my smile making it obvious I was still laughing on the inside.

Logan looked up at me, with a worried look growing on his face. "Why?" he asked, almost making it sound like a statement rather than a question.

"Well after what we just put him through—" I giggled.

"He deserves it?" he looked at me.

I nodded.

"He doesn't deserve shit from me."

I froze, I hadn't ever heard anything like that come from Logan. I stared at my sneakers a couple feet in front of me, I had my legs stretched out over the grass.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way…I just…I hate him so much for what he did to me," Logan said, trying to explain himself.

"It's fine, Logie. You don't have to explain anything. I understand…" I said before leaning over to kiss his neck. "He just wanted to talk to you… I mean has he ever tried before now?"

Logan looked at me as if I just made a great point.

"No." He said, looking back at the leaves.

I handed him his phone. "Just see what he wants. I'll sit here with you."

* * *

><p><strong>Logan POV:<strong>

I reluctantly took the phone from James. Dak didn't deserve me calling him back. Dak didn't deserve me listening to anything he wants to say. Yet, I found myself scrolling to Dak's contact in my phone and pressing the contact info. The number started dialing.

"Logan?" he answered on the third ring.

"What, Dak," I said, already angry.

"Hi," He said. I heard laughter in the background, probably some friends he was with.

"Listen if you're just gonna try to pretend we're friends or something I'm just gonna—" I told him, ready to hang up, I looked at James, and made a face telling him 'I don't know what to do!'.

"No wait," he said quickly, with more laughter and voices in the background. James nodded at me, telling me to just keep going.

"What?" I said, sighing.

"I'm throwing a party tomorrow night, just wanted to invite you…"

"Why, Dak." This time, I said it as a statement, not a question.

"Well every other time I tell someone invite you, you never come. I thought if I just called you and asked, you might actually come."

"Well thanks, but I don't want to. I don't want to be near you or your house." I said, this was getting out of hand.

"Please Logan, just come."

"Why? So I can step into your house and remind myself that I use to go there all the time and then remember the time I walked in on you and _Jett?_"

I saw James in the corner of my eye go stiff. _I guess he didn't know it was Jett…_

"Logan, it's bad on my image. People don't like me any more because they like you more!" Dak shouted into the phone.

I went just as stiff as James was when I heard that.

"So you're using me for publicity?" I asked him, happy that Dak hadn't changed. I was worried that he was trying to make up for what he did, try to be a good person. _But no, he's still the same dick he was when I found about him cheating._

"No, will you come tomorrow night?" he said, letting out a sigh on the other end of the phone.

"Nope," I said, and hung up. I was pissed off beyond any measure.

"What did he want?" James asked.

"Basically he wants people to like him again, and asked me to come to his party tomorrow night just to pretend for people that we're friends again," I answered, still annoyed.

"So you know what you have to do then, right?" James asked, raising an eyebrow and smiling at me.

"No…" I responded. I wasn't at all sure what he meant.

"Well you have to throw your own party now!" James said, jumping up and holding out a hand to help me stand up.

"You never really got revenge on Dak—well now's your shot. People love you Logan. They would come to your house for a brain-banging party over Dak's any day!" He said, all too excited.

He had a point, Dak deserved to feel like shit at least once for what he did to me.

James pulled out his iPhone and I watched as he texted something to someone—no doubt Carlos.

He slipped his phone back into his pocket, and smiled back at me. "So are you in?"

He looked at me with hopeful eyes. "I just want to stop hurting for what he did to me," I said, looking down at my shoes.

"I know, baby." He whispered, pulling me into his chest and wrapping his arms around me. This is the way I liked to be, in James' arms.

"I'm in." I said, looking up. This was going to be great, I was sure of it. James would make sure of it. Dak would finally feel lost.

I kissed James on the lips before my phone rang again, and I was hoping that James would let me ignore it. As expected, James pulled away from the kiss, and said "Go ahead, Mr. Popular."

It was Carlos. I pressed the 'Answer' button.

"IS IT TRUE? YOU'RE GONNA HAVE A REVENGE PARTY?" Carlos shouted excitedly into the phone.

"Yeah," I said, trying to set an example of the 'inside voice' Carlos never learned in Kindergarten class with me and the other normal children in the class. Kendall assured me that it was only temporary, that it would only last for a few months. But for the first time in his life, Kendall had been wrong.

"Oh my god, I'm coming over. Be right back. Or be right there. Or….okay I'll be there in three minutes tops," Carlos said, confusing himself.

James chuckled as I pulled the phone away frowning.

"You didn't have to tell him," I said stressed out already about this party.

"Would you rather deal with an unhappy Carlos or a happy Carlos," he said, pointing a finger at me.

"Touche."

He wrapped an arm around me and we walked to the front door, into the warmth of my house.

I could tell that being with me for only twenty minutes had helped James forget about his mom, and I wanted to keep him forever—to keep him from hurting.

James was helping me now, he was helping me stop my hurting by encouraging me to do this party…

Thank god we have each other.


	11. Party Kings

**Thanks to CoogrrrShae, DiamondDustK, 0809m, Aislinn Flynn, fanmin, rensahannou, Hikari no Kasai, jamesmaslowlover for their reviews 3**

***IMPORTANT NOTE* so last chapter I revealed who Dak cheated with; Jett. Spell-check ruined his name (Jett's name) in chapter 9, when Logan finds them in Dak's room. Instead of this random Zach guy that spell-check put in there, it was supposed to be Jett. I fixed it; I just don't want you guys to freak out…. So yeah. JETT. Not this random Zach guy, who (to be clear) is NOT in my story at all…I don't even know what I would do with a character named Zach. -_- you can all thank Hikari no Kasai for that correction :D**

**(I'll say it one more time; sometimes there will be no point of view, including all flashbacks. [Flashbacks are italicized] But when there are points of view, I will designate the character.)**

**On with the show!**

**RATED M for language and smut.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11:<strong>

Carlos, as promised, showed up at Logan's house within minutes of his phone call. James and Logan were busy discussing the party when Carlos arrived. Carlos was beyond excited; he couldn't wait for tomorrow night to come.

"Weren't you supposed to hang at James' this afternoon?" Carlos asked, munching on some Doritos he found in the cabinet.

Logan saw James face fall, in the corner of his eye. He glanced over, to see James looking at his shoes.

"Why don't we decide who's in charge of what for this party? I'm supplying the house…you guys have to help too!" Logan quickly responded, ignoring Carlos' question. He wasn't going to let James feel sad or hurt for a second more.

Carlos, with the attention span of a four year-old forgot he asked the hard question and requested he be in charge of food and snacks. It was decided James and Logan were in charge of alcohol. After all, they would need _a lot_ of it.

"Should I get a hold of Kendall?" Carlos asked, before grabbing the keys on the hook next to the door to Mrs. Mitchell's car.

"Well, he's probably with Jo," Logan said, pulling his own keys off of the hook-tree.

"Logie, he made you and I swear we'd call him before something big was going to happen! This is big! You're finally getting back at Dak! Kendall fucking _hates _him!" Carlos said, pulling out his phone and pushing the buttons to text Kendall.

"You're right," Logan said, reaching out a hand to ruffle Carlos' hair as Carlos jumped around in excitement, texting their other best friend Kendall. "Go ahead Carlitos."

James couldn't help but love Carlos for not asking too many questions, for he wasn't in the mood to talk about his mom just yet. James was also a bit nervous to really talk to Kendall for the first time. They'd met, but Kendall was too busy kissing Jo in the hallway to actually introduce himself.

"_James, I'd like you to meet Kendall! My other best friend…that NEVER STOPS MAKING OUT WITH HIS GIRLFRIEND JO," Logan shouted into Kendall's ear. Kendall didn't flinch, and raised a hand up in acknowledgment. Kendall and Jo remained standing at her locker, kissing when Logan decided "Okay see you later then… Kendork." Logan waved a hand in disappointment and dragged James along to their next class that day._

James chuckled at the memory as he sat down and Logan hoisted himself onto the counter, grabbing an apple from the untouched basket of fruit his mother had put together. They listened as a frustrated Carlos talked to himself about how Kendall doesn't answer his texts.

"I'll just call him…he's probably having sex with that chick," Carlos growled.

"Good call," Logan said, pointing at Carlos while eating the apple.

James sat in the stool, admiring his two closest friends. He wondered if Kendall would mind that Logan and Carlos were James' best friends now, too—and if he would like James and Logan being together.

"Kendork you dumbass why didn't you answer your texts?" Carlos said annoyed, into the phone. We heard a quiet voice in Carlos' phone make up an excuse.

"Whatever man, are you busy with Jo or something?" Carlos asked, inspecting his nails as he listened to Kendall's response. Carlos' face went pale all of a sudden. "Wait…what," Carlos asked. James and Logan looked at each other in panic, and then to Carlos who was freaking out.

"Dude! What!" Carlos was pacing now. Logan and James started making hand motions and obnoxious gestures desperate to catch Carlos' attention, but the Latino kept pacing, either ignoring or not noticing the motions.

"I'm sorry man…" Carlos finally stopped pacing. Carlos didn't really look sorry—he was grinning now. "That sucks."

James and Logan once more turned to each other, and mouthed "What?" out of confusion. There was more silence as Carlos was listening to Kendall, before Carlos started talking again.

"So yeah, Logan's having a party tomorrow night—" Carlos started. "What? Yeah, we know. That's the point. We're stealing the people from Dak's party and moving it here, Dak's gonna be so angry," Carlos chuckled.

"Yeah! We need you man, we're gonna do this—all four of us, together," Carlos answered Kendall's questions about Dak.

"All four—oh! Right. James!" Carlos answered. James' stomach dropped, Kendall must not have cared for him all that much if he didn't know whom Carlos was talking about.

"Dude you've met him…yeah you have…you were too busy making out with that girl Jo or whatever," Carlos said looking over at James. "Whatever, just come over to Logan's so we can plan…it'll be like old times!"

Carlos pressed the 'end call' button, and shoved his phone back in his pocket, grinning to himself. He looked up at the ceiling for a moment, not acknowledging James or Logan, who were waiting for him to speak.

He finally met their gazes. "Kendall's coming!" he said, excitedly. Logan put a palm over his face, and James groaned.

"Oh, and James, he's really excited to re-meet you…he seemed really happy about you joining us three," Carlos said, smiling. Logan walked over to James and hugged his neck, smiling.

"See? He's not always ignorant and sucking face with that girlfriend of his," Logan chuckled, kissing James' cheek.

"Oh, right," Carlos said. "About Jo…"

Logan and James looked up at Carlos.

"He dumped her this afternoon while we were busy talking about them spending too much time together, isn't that ironic?" Carlos asked, grinning.

"Well…she was starting to get annoying anyways," Logan commented. "I guess I'm just happy we're gonna have our best friend back—sorry it had to happen this way."

"Dude no you're not," Carlos laughed, walking over to look out the window to see Kendall pulling in the driveway in his Audi convertible. "Someday I'll have that car," Carlos sighed, watching Kendall get out.

"Carlos…he made the money for the car…maybe if you weren't so lazy…" Logan teased, releasing a nervous James from his hold. Noticing his boyfriend was nervous for some strange reason, Logan found it necessary to kiss James for reassuring reasons.

James smiled into the kiss, nerves flying away for the moment. Logan pulled away, and went over to a drawer to pull something out he had remembered about for Carlos. "Oh, Carlos, my mom dug these out of the basement and figured you'd want to have them," Logan winked, and handed Carlos a set of Pokémon trading cards.

Carlos stood in awe, holding his hands out to receive the gift he thought of as something from God himself. "Dude! These are like, the best!" Carlos scanned through them, reading all of the names.

_Yeah, _James thought, _why worry about my mom when I have these goofballs?_

* * *

><p><strong>James POV:<strong>

The doorbell rang, and I jumped up to open it for Kendall—as Carlos and Logan were busy chatting about the holy poke-cards. _Nothing to be worried about. _As soon as I opened the door, I was taken aback by a hug from a tall blonde. "I am _so _sorry I didn't really introduce myself because of my stupid ex," he said, into the hug.

I chuckled. "Don't worry about it dude," I answered him.

"I'm Kendall," he laughed.

"James!" I smiled.

"And you and Logan are…" He asked, raising an eyebrow and making finger motions resembling 'together'.

"Yeah," I said, shoving my hands into my pocket.

"Good, it's time he moved on from that asshole," he said, closing the door behind him. "Carlos tells me you make him really happy."

I blushed. "I try."

He put a hand on my shoulder before walking into the kitchen. I stood in the entryway, just realizing what just happened. _Huh, Kendall Knight likes Logan and me together. He likes me. Good…now that that's over with…_

"Kendall look at these Pokémon trading cards Logan gave me!" I heard Carlos shout as soon as Kendall walked into the kitchen. I followed afterwards. I found Logan watching me, smiling. I walked over and sat down next to him on the stool again.

"He likes you," Logan turned and whispered into my ear. "Or else he would have come in here scowling as usual instead of smiling and hugging us both…" I turned and met his whispering lips and pulled them into a kiss.

"So we need a game plan," I spoke up, after seeing fireworks once more.

Kendall and Carlos both looked up and walked over to the counter in which Logan and I were sitting at.

"Kendall, you should start inviting people," I said. I was going to let Logan relax, and I would take control for him. Kendall nodded, smirking.

"Guys, I can call girls now and talk to them without Jo getting mad at me," Kendall laughed.

"What exactly happened?" Logan asked, curious.

"I'll tell you some other time. But for right now, we're focusing on you. Sorry. James, resume," Kendall apologized.

"Okay, now. You should tell them that Logan is inviting them to his house—and also tell them not to talk to Dak about it," I said, smiling mischievously. "The lesser he knows, the better this is."

"Obviously you've had your fair share of these, haven't you?" Kendall asked me, grinning.

"I do what I can. Now Carlos, you're in charge of food like you wanted, and Logie and I will take care of alcohol and drinks and that shit," I concluded.

Kendall and Carlos were smiling now. Logan grabbed his keys and I pulled on my jacket while Carlos pulled Mrs. Mitchell's keys out of his pockets and was about to leave—before Kendall spoke again.

"Wait!" Kendall said. He had everyone's attention. "We need like a.. Uh…like a break. You know? Like a team cheer! Like we used to do in little league hockey. James have you played any sports?" Kendall asked me. I shook my head, a little embarrassed.

"Well…everyone put your hands in then!" Carlos said, bouncing up and down in excitement. We all put our hands in. Kendall shouted "TEAM ON 3…1 2 3—"

"Team!" We all shouted before going our separate ways.

Logan and I got in his car, while Carlos hopped in Logan's mom's car.

"So how are we going to do this?" Logan asked, nervous.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, confused.

"We're not twenty-one…I don't know about LA but in Minnesota there's a drinking age," he said, furrowing his eyebrows while pulling his car out of the driveway in front of Carlos.

I smiled. "Obviously, honey, you don't know the James Diamond ways yet."

He looked at me, like I was crazy.

"I guess this is why I love you."

And we were off.

* * *

><p><strong>Logan POV:<strong>

Pulling into the liquor store parking lot, I was nervous.

"So we just have to buy small amounts at different places, let me do the talking," James instructed me. I nodded, swallowing before entering the store.

As soon as we entered the store, I felt eyes on us. _Oh god… we probably look like we're five._

James immediately started charming a cashier, a young girl a little bit older than us. I couldn't help but feel raging jealousy as I watched him twirl her hair, telling her how cute she was, while she blushed and laughed obnoxiously.

I walked over, tapping him on the shoulder. He said, "Oh hey buddy," to me, before turning back to the girl. I was going to punch this bitch in the face.

He continued talking to her. "So my best friend Logan here, is throwing a party tomorrow night," he said, flashing a smile at her. _Best friend?_

At that moment I realized that this was part of the 'James Diamond ways' he mentioned. He wasn't actually flirting with her…_I can solve ancient math problems but I can't figure out my boyfriend…_

I smiled at the girl as well, flashing a fake smile._ I had 'ways' too, James Diamond. _I started 'flirting' as well.

"And I would definitely want someone as adorable as you to come over tomorrow night…I'll save you a dance," I said to her. She melted right there—two attractive boys flirting with her at once, and I could see it.

James glared at me. "But the thing is, we're a couple months under twenty one…and we were hoping you could let us slip for twenty one year olds," he lied to her.

I nodded, grabbing her hand and kissing it. James glared at me again, kicking my leg. I smirked back, wincing at the pain and patting his back. He stood up straighter, still angry.

"Well I guess I could let you two slide…" she smiled, acting cool.

"Thank you, lil' darling," I winked. I could almost hear her heart shattering, and I giggled before disappearing into the aisles. I heard James running after me.

"What the _fuck was that?_" James angrily whispered to me. I turned around smirking.

"Don't act like that wasn't the hottest thing you've ever seen me do to someone before. Especially a girl." I laughed, before bending over to pick up three bottles of vodka. Before I had the bottles in my hand though I was being wrestled to the floor. James pinned me down, and kissed me harder than ever before. If we weren't in a liquor store, I would suppose we would have ripped each other's clothes off within seconds.

"Please don't ever do that to me again—I'll probably have to punch whoever you flirt with straight in the face," he said, before calmly leaving me on the floor and picking up the three bottles I was going for before being attacked. I was left there, speechless.

I stood up, straightening my clothes and hair out, and bent down to pick up a couple packs of beer.

I held onto James' hand as he smiled and kissed me on our way to the cashier that was desperately awaiting our return. I dropped his hand as she rang us up. James leaned down to kiss me—almost forgetting the cashier we had been 'flirting' with five seconds ago, but I stomped on his foot, making him both yelp in pain as well as realize that he was crazy.

When he looked down at me angrily for hurting his foot, I couldn't help but smile and mouth out "I love you,"—attempting to not catch the cashier's attention.

"I wrote down my number on the receipt. I'll be waiting for that dance invite," she said, winking at me. I forced a smile and waved the number she gave me, before turning and pulling James along. We put the vodka bottles and beer in the trunk, and moved on to the next liquor store.

Before we got out of the car this time though, James stopped me.

"I swear to god, if you _ever _make me come close to hard by flirting with _someone else_ again, I'll kill you," he said. He was still hung up on the last cashier.

"Don't worry baby," I laughed, before taking his face with both of my hands and pulling him in for a deep kiss. "I save all of my real love and attention for you."

He sat there, smiling like a five year old. I got out of the car and headed towards the door to the store, with James close behind.

"This time I'll start the talking," I chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>James POV:<strong>

I stood watching Logan talk to the new cashier, completely tearing her apart emotionally. He stood there like I did, leaning over the register to talk to her, as if her life story were so important to him, like he truly cared. Maybe he did, maybe he didn't. With Logan, one couldn't tell. But I could, and he just wanted to show me his skills.

As soon as I got the 'ok' from him, I followed after into the aisles. We did the same thing, only this time we took more than the last store—knowing that people would be bringing alcohol as well.

My phone started vibrating in my pocket as we were checking out, and I pulled it out to answer it. It was a random number, so I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey James, it's Kendall," I heard Kendall speak through the phone.

"What's up man? Invite enough people yet?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I got most people to come from my contacts and Carlos' and Logan's. This is gonna be great, Dak's gonna be so mad," I could practically hear his evil laughter from inside his head.

"So what did you need?" I asked him.

"Oh right, my hockey coach called and needed me to come to a captain's meeting tonight, so I'll be back at Logan's by 9:30-ish," he said.

"Got it, 9:30," I answered.

"Thanks man, hey, it's great to see Logan happy again, thank you," he said, before hanging up. _Glad to know I helped more than just Logan by dating him... _

"Who was that?" Logan asked, walking over with the large bags filled with drinks.

"Kendall," I answered, taking a bag from him, easing his load. "He's not gonna be back at your house until 9:30ish he said, hockey meeting or something."

"Oh, alright. Well let's head back and see if Carlos is there or something," he said.

He lead us out to his car, where we once again loaded the trunk with more alcohol. It was completely filled.

"What am I getting myself into…" he whispered before turning to face me.

I looked down at him, smiling.

"You worry too much," I said, before leaning down and closing the gap between our lips.

We drove back to the house, teasing each other about flirting with the cashiers. I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy as I thought of Logan calling the first girl "lil' darling." I was ears deep in an ocean of love for Logan. I wanted to punch myself for coming up with that cliché analogy. I almost teared up thinking about him leaving me for someone like the cashiers we charmed today to get drinks for our stupid rager.

Then who would I have? Certainly not my mom.

"Hey Logie," I asked him. "You won't leave me, will you?"

He looked over, still smiling from our joking around.

"What? Of course not!" he said, alarmed, pulling into the driveway and parking us there safely.

"Okay." I took his shock as a reassuring no, and I allowed myself to forget that I even thought about him letting me go.

I smiled at him, and he blushed. I threw my legs over the cupholders and stickshift in the car, and somehow managed to gracefully straddle him so I was sitting on his lap and facing him as I leaned down and kissed him, hard. My head was brushing against the roof of the car—no doubt messing up my hair, but I could care less. I had my Logie next to me; _err, well, under me._

"But if you seriously dance with that bitch cashier tomorrow night," I started, teasing.

"I will break your dick."

"Ooh, promise me?" Logan smirked at me, eyes getting dark with lust. Seeing him like that made we _want him that much more._

I leaned down again unable to resist and began to suck on his neck, making him groan. I sucked hard on his pulse point, and I could feel something hard pushing against my ass, while I was seated on his lap. I moaned at the wonderful feeling, and shivers went up and down my spine.

"Get inside, now," he growled as I jumped off his lap and basically ran inside. Ignoring Carlos' greeting and then his shouts for us to "get a room", we slammed against the door after we had closed it.

Logan pushed me off of him out of courtesy for Carlos and led me up the stairs.

We barely made it to the top before Logan pushed me down to the carpeted floor and straddled me, leaving me breathless. _Maybe threatening to destroy his genitals is a huge turn on for my Logie…I love it._

He hunched over so he could kiss my neck, unbuttoning my shirt and running his hands all over my chest. I closed my eyes as I got shivers from his cold hands touching my skin. I grabbed for his waist so I could steady him on my waist.

I rolled my hips around under him, creating the delicious friction we had both been missing all week. Any stress I had left in my body flew away as soon as Logan was sucking on my nipples.

"FUCK LOGAN," I said with a harsh tone. I wanted him to keep doing it for the rest of time.

Soon my shirt was unbuttoned completely and I could feel my erect member rubbing against Logan's butt.

Logan threw his head back in pleasure as I continued to roll my hips into him. I took the hem of his shirt in my hands and pulled it up and over his head with his help. I sat up so we were sitting on the floor, with Logan's legs wrapped around my waist, our two clothed boners sitting in between us.

I reached down to cup his, and he placed his head on my shoulder, biting at the skin. I hissed in pain and pleasure, forgetting we were sitting at the top of the staircase, forgetting the argument I had with my mom, forgetting everything. Logan knew I loved bites and scratches when it came to intimacy, and I adored him for trying to make me feel wonderful. Now it was his turn. I leaned into him, making him fall backwards in surprise. He bumped his head on the carpet—but he then looked up at me, grinning as I sat on top of him, shirtless and all. Logan loved it when I played it rough.

I lay flush on top of him, rolling my hips more to create that beautiful friction once more. Logan moaned under me, grabbing on to my hips like I did his.

I bit down on the side of his neck, pulling and groaning. It disturbed me how much of an animal I sounded like—but I didn't mind it at the same time, and Logan sure as hell didn't either.

He shouted out as soon as I hit his pulse point with my teeth.

"James," he whispered out heavily.

"We should probably get back down to Carlos," I teased, winking at him when he gave me a death glare.

"Don't even think ab—" I took that moment to reach down and stroke him through his pants. I slowly lowered myself down to that area and unzipped his jeans with my teeth, as he watched with his eyes blown with amazement. He was cut short of whatever he was going to finish that sentence with, as his hard member was set free under his boxers.

I soon pulled down the boxers, and dove in.

I licked the head of his dick, holding on to it with my hand. I listened as Logan writhed under my control, loving the feeling of my mouth around him. He made a squawk of a noise as he tried to tell me something, but simply couldn't because I was so distracting with my tongue.

Soon he was exploding into my mouth, and I swallowed all that he gave me.

He sat up, and passed a hand through his face before speaking.

"Shit."

I winked at him, setting him off before he pushed me down and returned the favor, kissing me everywhere before blowing me so hard I could have sworn he almost killed me. After spilling straight down his throat, he sat up, swallowed and then smirked at me. I smiled back, trying to catch my breath after so many desperate shouts and moans.

Carlos yelled up the stairs. "Groan one more time I'll come up there and break it up."

I laughed and pulled Logan down to rest on my chest and the rest of my tired body.

"It's okay, we're done blowing each other anyways Carlitos," Logan said, loud enough for Carlos to hear. We heard a sickened groan from downstairs, and we both chuckled before I realized my eyes were drooping.

"I should get you jealous more often," I heard Logan whisper to me before I let myself drift asleep in the hallway with my boyfriend on top of me.

* * *

><p><strong>Logan POV:<strong>

"Jesus Christ," was the phrase I woke up to and saw Kendall staring down at us in shock. And by us, I meant James and I lying flat pressed against each other, naked, in my hallway.

"Like what you see?" I smiled, reaching an arm out and feeling around for my shirt or something to cover myself up in front of my best friend.

"You're gross, I just need to get tape from your room," he said, shielding his eyes with his hand.

"Why?" I asked him; taking the time he gave me with covering his eyes to find my boxers and shove them on before I stood up and grabbed James clothes and put them on top of his exposed anatomy.

"Carlos ripped one of the pokemon cards you gave him this afternoon and he's almost in tears," Kendall explained.

"Well go ahead, but hurry because I don't think James would be comfortable waking up to you staring at us naked…" I winked.

"I don't think I would be comfortable with you two doing stuff in the hallway—oh wait, you already did," he mused.

"Dude, my house, my rules," below us a fast asleep James groaned and tightened his eyes shut more before opening them right after Kendall escaped the scene of the crime.

He looked up at me, realizing where we were, as well as his naked body.

He smiled at me.

I crouched down in my boxers, and he propped his torso up with his elbows. We kissed for a few seconds before he finally pulled away and said "Hello babe," and leaned in for another kiss.

"OH MY GOD SERIOUSLY?" Kendall once more, who had found the tape and emerged from my room, interrupted us. I groaned.

"Again, my house, my rules," I said, a little annoyed that my friends wouldn't let me make out with my boyfriend in front of them.

"I mean don't get me wrong I love you two together, but please, keep the PDA to a low level," he ranted.

I winked at him. "We'll see. You should have been here when we were blowing each other right where you're standing," I joked.

He jumped and squealed a little bit.

"Gross! Logan!"

"Now you know how Carlos and I felt about you and Jo."

"Hey!" Kendall said, getting defensive. James sat back against the wall, enjoying this friendly argument.

"My house. My rules." I said, sticking out my tongue.

Kendall rolled his eyes.

"When you guys decide to clothe yourself, come downstairs. We can't plan this party alone, Carlos will probably rip another Pokémon card if you don't hurry up."

"Carlos ripped one of those things already?" James chuckled.

"Yeah…Now where were we?" I started to lean down to kiss him after Kendall went down the stairs, but I was interrupted when James said, "Nope. Let's go shower."

He winked at me.

"Alright."


	12. James and Kendall the Explorers

**Thanks to jamesmaslowlover, DiamonDustK, CoogrrrShae, and Hikari no Kasai for the reviews on my recent chapters! Thank you guys for supporting me, and everyone else who's been reading.**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12:<strong>

James, Logan, Kendall and Carlos had stayed up late the night before. James decided for Logan that day that he would be throwing a party this Saturday night. Kendall and Jo had broken up that day, so he decided to come over to join Carlos and the couple to help out with arrangements. They had all fell asleep in the living room, after a night of watching movies and laughing like they used to.

Logan woke up in James' hold on the couch in his living room with Kendall sprawled on the couch opposite of them, and Carlos on the floor cuddling with a pillow from Kendall's couch.

Logan smiled as he noticed that it was just like old times, before Kendall met Jo, and he had went through the break up with Dak. But it was better now; he had James there too.

Kendall woke up shortly after Logan, unaware of his surroundings at first. He picked up his head to look around; before he figured out he was in Logan's living room.

He panicked at first; usually he woke up with Jo or with a phone pressed to his face from talking to her all night long. He searched around for his phone before he realized that he and Jo were no more, they were finished.

Kendall sighed, he was a single again—not a feeling he was used to. He was busy scanning through the options of moving on, and the party tonight was going to be the perfect opportunity. He sighed again, but this time it was a happy sigh. He rolled over to see Logan staring right at him. Logan got up, sliding easily out of James' grip without waking him.

_Logan must really love that kid_, Kendall smiled as he watched Logan kiss James on the forehead before pulling the blanket over him and smiling down at his sleeping body.

Logan looked up at Kendall again, before looking down at Carlos and frowning. Carlos looked really uncomfortable to the two boys awake, and Logan whispered "Help me get him onto the couch?" Both boys were aware that Carlos could sleep through a hurricane if he wanted to, and Kendall got up without hesitation and helped his best friend lift the Latino on to the couch Kendall slept on.

The TV was still on from the night before; they had been watching Nick at Nite before they all fell asleep. Now on the screen showed Dora, Kendall and Logan both smiled in unison when they thought about how much Carlos idolized Dora.

Kendall followed Logan into the kitchen.

"Where's your mom?"

"Beijing…working on some project," Logan answered, pulling out the orange juice from the fridge.

"I could really use some of her pancakes right now, that's why I asked," Kendall said, sighing.

"What's wrong buddy?" Logan asked him, concerned. Kendall only came over for pancakes after a fight with Jo, or if he played badly in a hockey game. If he wanted them now, he was definitely upset with something, and Logan knew it.

It was times like these where Kendall felt like he could really talk to his best friend. It was quiet in the Mitchell household at this time in the morning, and no one else was with them.

"I just want to be able to move on from Jo," Kendall finally explained, looking down at his hands on the smooth granite counter.

"You will," Logan said, leaning against the counter and staring at his best friend.

Kendall looked up, and forced a smile, as his eyes filled with tears. Logan broke at this sight. Kendall never cried. Not in front of him or Carlos. A hot tear slowly rolled down his cheek, and Logan wanted to strangle Jo.

"Why are you crying…It's going to be okay," Logan said, walking over to hug the blonde boy.

"Why did I waste so much time on her?" Kendall mused.

"Cause you guys had something…" Logan answered, rubbing his back as his friend cried quietly a little bit more. Logan wasn't quite sure what to do; he had only seen Kendall cry once in second grade over a cut on his leg, and usually Kendall was the one comforting Logan.

"But not like what you have with James…and you and James have only been dating for a week!" Kendall said, letting his head hang down in shame—resting his head in his hands.

Logan had to admit, what he had with James was truly amazing. No one would ever have anything that could compare to him and James' relationship.

"She didn't cheat on you…did she?" Logan asked, a pang of fear. This was exactly how he had reacted to his break up with Dak; he sat around and cried—wondering what possessed him to spend two years with his former boyfriend.

"Oh god no, I broke up with her before she could. I couldn't stand it anymore, all she wanted to do was fuck, and I was kinda like….go have that with someone else you dumb bitch," he answered shaking his head.

"I don't care anymore. I just didn't feel anything I realized," he continued, upset.

"Well…I'm sure you'll find someone new. Maybe one of the girls you were forced to call last night to invite to my house…" Logan smiled at him, stepping away to give Kendall space to breathe.

"You're right," he said, standing up. "Can I go rest some more in your bed? Carlos was snoring all night," he asked.

"You didn't even need to ask," Logan answered. Kendall looked like shit—he needed some more sleep. It was only seven-thirty, so Logan went back into the living room after his talk with Kendall and finished his cup of juice, and placed himself back on top of James. He pulled the blanket over his own body—completely forgetting about what was going to happen tonight.

James shifted around underneath him, before opening his eyes for a brief second, smiling at Logan, "I love you Logie," and going back to sleep. Logan rested his head on James' chest as James tightened his arms around him—and hummed in content as he closed his eyes with James' heartbeat in his ear, just how he liked it.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>James POV:<strong>

I woke up to the sound of someone snoring, and Dora the explorer's voice asking her audience how many apples there were on a tree she crossed paths with. I smiled to myself as I remembered watching Dora when I was younger—my mom would always have someone put it on for me whenever she left the house. My housekeeper, Lola, would sit and watch it with me for hours, and tried her best to keep my mind off of my mom.

I looked down to find Logan on my chest, which made me extremely happy. I then looked to my left to find the snoring noise that I heard in the room with us. Sure enough, Carlos was sprawled out on the other couch, sleeping with his mouth wide open.

I pulled my arms away from Logan and raised them up in the air to stretch, before I slowly slipped out from underneath Logan—without waking him. I taught myself how to do this, considering Logan somehow always made it out of my arms without waking me up; and I just wanted to return the favor.

I walked into the kitchen, and looked out the window over the sink. I saw my reflection, and I could have sworn that my muscles had deflated in the past week, I hadn't been working out as much. Suddenly, an urge to go for a run hit me—_then I might feel better about my muscle deflation. _

I searched around for a piece of paper or something to write a note to Logan on, telling him I would be out for a run—just in case he woke up and got worried.

Not being able to find any paper, I went upstairs to his room, certain he would have paper somewhere on his desk. As soon as I entered however, I was surprised at what I found.

Kendall.

Kendall was laying at the end of the bed, curled up into a fetal position and shaking uncontrollably.

"Kendall," I walked over, concerned. I sat down next to his trembling body, and realized he had been crying.

"Why are you—"

"Don't tell Carlos you saw me crying.." he cut me off, sitting up and wiping off his cheeks. "He would never let me live it down."

"I won't…it's okay to cry you know. You should have seen me yesterday…" I shrugged, placing my hand on his shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

"I don't…I never do. Not in front of anyone," he shook his head. He was ashamed for whatever reason. We sat in silence for a moment—but it wasn't an awkward silence. It just hung over us in the air, meant to be that way.

"James…how do you and Logan do it?" he asked me. I was taken aback by this question.

My look of surprise made him realize his question needed to be rephrased, because he then quickly added, "Oh my god, not that way, like…how did you guys fall so in love with each other in such a short time…and how do you feel so happy?"

It was a question that even I didn't know the answer to.

"I'm not so sure," I answered him honestly. He looked down in sadness. "But I do know that once you find the right person…It sorta just…" I didn't quite know how to finish the sentence. "Clicks."

Kendall nodded, and then looked out the window. The streets were empty, and the sun wasn't that high in the sky yet.

"Why don't you come running with me?" I asked, standing up. I held a hand out to him, offering my help for him to get up.

He looked at me blankly for a moment, before he took my hand and I pulled him up.

He pulled out a pair of gym shorts for me from Logan's drawers, and then a pair for himself.

"Logan's gonna go crazy when he sees you in those…those are his favorite," he chuckled. I felt a little guilty, but I'm sure Kendall meant 'crazy' in a good way.

I found a piece of paper and scribbled down a note to Logan, telling him Kendall and I would be gone.

_Kendall and I are out for a run—needed to clear our heads a little bit. Be back later._

_I love you._

I smiled as I put it down on top of his phone on the coffee table next to the couch, and looked over at his sleeping face.

I then led the way out of the front door with Kendall, and the crisp air hit us.

"Ready?" I turned and asked him. He nodded, and I understood he meant for me to lead the way.

I started running, and I heard him follow behind me.

We ran down the length of the long street, and continued on through the park in town and up a large hill. The hill led up to some mountain pass, so we went up without any second thoughts. I thought about how much Kendall might hate me if we got lost, before I realized where we were.

We were at the cliff-y area that Logan took me to last weekend. I knew because we could see the world again. I stopped, and we both looked over the town.

"Wow…" was all Kendall said, catching his breath and putting his hands on his hips.

"Logan took me here last weekend, I didn't even know where we were," I told him.

He was silent, as he sat down on a rock.

"Hey Kendall?" I asked him.

"Hm," he responded.

"Why did you ask, earlier…you know…about me and Logan," I was still concerned about why he was so upset.

I sat down on the ground next to him, in the cold air.

He sighed before he pondered, probably wondering what to respond to such an awkward sentence.

"Well…I just think about how sad it is sometimes that I don't think I've ever felt love. Which is annoying…cause Jo and I were together for a long long time," he said. "Embarassing, I know."

"It's not embarrassing," I comforted him. "Hey, it's not like you're dying tomorrow, you've got plenty of time to find love, maybe you'll find someone tonight. You never know."

His face twisted around at that statement, and ended with a smile and a small chuckle. This smile was different than the one he forced at me earlier. It felt like he meant it.

"Yeah, you're right," he told me, before lightly punching me in the arm. "Now I bet Carlos has probably already run this by you…but…Logan seems a lot happier with you than he has been in a while…. so if you hurt hi—"

"You guys will hurt me. I get it I get it," I laughed. "I don't plan on hurting him. Or leaving him…He's too amazing to ever even think about letting go."

"I believe you," Kendall stated. "You know, we've all just been best friends since like…forever. It used to just be me, Carlos, Logan, Jett always together, doing something right, and a lot of the time something wrong…but then Jett became obsessed with popularity when middle school came and fucked Dak in front of Logan so…" he trailed off. I sighed thinking about Logan being so depressed.

"But now we have you, James," he finished. I couldn't help but blush a little bit. I was glad I made some close friends—_score for me_.

He stood up and patted me on the back.

"Can we run back to my house real quick so I can grab some clothes for tonight?" He asked, stretching his legs out before we started our run again.

"Sure," I said absent-mindedly, still thinking about Logan and Jett's destroyed relationship.

Kendall's house was two streets away from mine. I was considering asking if we could go to my house quickly so I could grab some things, but I wasn't sure if I'd want to encounter my mom just yet.

We went inside, and all of a sudden I was being held at gunpoint.

Nerf-gun point.

"Who are you and what do you want with my brother?" an eleven or twelve year old girl shouted at me.

"Katie get away from him," Kendall warned, shoving her off of me. Soon a woman walked into the room.

"Katherine Knight what did I say about the nerf guns?" she said, scolding her daughter. I laughed as the woman realized I was standing there.

"Oh hello, I'm Mrs. Knight," she said, smiling. She was a ball of sunshine.

"James," I flashed a smile, extending my hand out for her to shake it.

"Oh so you're _the _James…" she trailed off. "Are you treating my Logan right?"

"I think so," I blushed. That seemed to be everyone's main question, was I treating him okay?

"I'm just here to pick up some things for tonight," Kendall said, before trying to slip away, with a guilty look on his face before Mrs. Knight grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back.

"Hold on mister, what's tonight?" she asked. Kendall sighed.

"Mom I told you Logan's having a party!" he said, squirming in her grip. She rolled her eyes and released him.

"Am I not going to see you four at all this weekend?" she pouted, and I couldn't help but stifle a giggle. This woman might have been the perfect mom. _If Kendall didn't want her…I would take her._

"Mom you never even saw them in the first place.. I was always with…" Kendall trailed off, as if he forgot her name.

"With Jo." I finished for him. "So if you'd excuse us, Kendall and I are trying to help out Logan, and we hope you don't mind that I'm stealing your son. He'll be back tomorrow, unharmed. Guaranteed." I threw another smile at her, before she nodded and smiled back.

"Well alright…see Kenny? If you were just polite like James then it would have been a LOT easier," she threw her hands up before turning on her heels and back into the kitchen.

Katie was still standing with us, sizing me up and glaring.

I knelt down. "You know, I have a few extra nerf guns at home if you want them," I winked at her.

She instantly grinned.

"Dude, are you crazy? Of course I want them!" She turned and ran after her mom. "Mom! Guess what James is giving me!"

Kendall stood there and sighed.

"Welcome to my life."

* * *

><p>We only spent ten or fifteen minutes at Kendall's. After he had a small bag packed, I had finally come to the decision that I needed to go home to get my own things.<p>

"Could we maybe slip over to my place?" I asked him awkwardly. It was almost ten-thirty. My mom was probably doing yoga or something dumb and would ignore me anyways.

We were walking slowly down the sidewalk now, cooling down from our run and running around Kendall's to grab everything he needed.

"Sure!" he said. I stopped walking. "What's wrong?" he turned and asked. We were in front of my house.

"This is my house," I smiled sheepishly.

"You live in the giant house down the street from me…" Kendall's jaw dropped. I blushed.

"It will only take a few seconds, you can wait outside if you want," I said, trying to make up an excuse on why he shouldn't come inside.

"No way! I wanna see the inside," he said, walking back towards me.

"Really it's not that interesting…" I said, leading him up the walkway.

"I'm sure it's fine."

We opened the front door with the key I had hidden under the plant pot as I had left my wallet and keys at Logan's house—where I was now living temporarily. I smiled at the thought of living with Logan.

The door clicked and I pushed it open, Kendall following curiously.

We both went up the stairs straight to my room; I didn't want to risk Kendall encountering my mother. We stepped into my room, and I listened to Kendall chuckling as he noticed a framed picture of Logan on my desk, with one of his favorite snapbacks sitting next to it.

"What…he left it here on Tuesday," I explained myself.

He lifted his hands up meaning he wasn't going to say anything, raising his eyebrows and smirking. There was a bottle of lube and some condoms thrown over on the floor by the laundry basket I had situated against the wall, making the entire situation even more awkward.

"Jesus James…I feel like I'm in a sex chamber or something," he chuckled before sitting on my bed.

"Just like Logie said…my house, my rules," I laughed while pulling my phone charger from the wall it was situated in, and walked into the closet looking for a bag that would be able to keep enough clothes for a couple of days in it. I threw a small chunk of my closet into the bag, and came back out to see Kendall standing up and looking out of the window over my back yard.

"I like your house man," he told me, hearing me shuffle around in my drawers and desk.

"I don't," I answered bluntly.

"Why is that?" he asked me. "I'm so jealous."

"My mom picked it out…if it were up to me I would live alone in a small cozy house."

"I take it you're not on good terms with your mom?" he asked me, turning from the window and walking back over to me. I froze in my steps, hovering over my open underwear drawer.

"I guess you could say that," I said, sadness washing over me.

I sighed. "We should get going."

I walked towards the door; grabbing my car keys off of the hook I had next to my mirror, and slung my bag over my shoulder.

Kendall and I went down the stairs. Just before we were about to leave, I stopped.

"Wait a second," I said; I thought I should maybe see if Brooke was even home, if she even cared that I was gone.

I looked around sticking my head in the kitchen; to make sure my mom wasn't there, ready to pounce on me. Seeing she wasn't there, I frowned and moved in towards the living room. A small bit of hope was still inside of me, hoping maybe she missed me. I heard Kendall place his stuff down behind me, confused, and I walked into the living room.

There she was.

On the couch.

With a strange man.

Making out.

I clutched on to my stomach, letting out a yelp of surprise and stumbling backwards straight to the ground as I felt Kendall grab me and stop me from blacking out.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I screamed at her. The only thing holding me back was Kendall's strong hand. The strange man looked confused, as my mom jumped, eyes wide.

"I'm gone for ONE NIGHT and you invite THIS GUY over as if I were never here?" I was seething.

"James we're just doing a business deal—" she started, squinting her eyes out of annoyance. I groaned, rolling my eyes.

"A business deal?" I yelled. "Was I a business deal too? You gave birth to me so my father would buy some of your stupid company? Is that what happened? CAUSE HALF THE TIME YOU DON'T FUCKING CARE," I was losing it. Kendall was still behind me, silent.

"James I'm getting tired of you acting out in front of company, including your own," she said calmly, as if she were fine with what was happening and what I was saying to her.

That was it.

I turned around and ran out of the room. I heard Kendall running after me. I picked both of our bags placed on the floor, and opened the front door needing air.

Kendall was still right behind me, and he shut the door behind us. I slammed my fist against the garage door as I punched the digits of the password into the lock—still breathing heavily with anger. As soon as the garage opened, Kendall gasped again, looking at our extensive numbers of cars.

I tossed my keys at him, about to break down in tears. He caught them in surprise, taking a step back.

"Kendall please…just take me to Logan," I said a tear slowly rolling down my cheek.

He nodded gingerly, opening the car door on the driver's side.

* * *

><p><strong>Kendall POV:<strong>

I had to admit, I found the situation James and I were in really awkward. James was sitting in the passenger seat quietly crying, and I was driving his sweet-ass car.

I felt guilty enjoying the drive in such a nice car, because James certainly was not. He was hurting. A lot.

I had envisioned his fallout with his mom a number of times, and I couldn't understand why she was so calm about everything. It was almost like James _was _right; it was like she didn't care about him.

The way she brushed off and didn't acknowledge his statement about him being a deal with his dad, that she only had him for profitable reasons was almost sick, it looked like James was going to puke.

"James," I finally said to him, to try to possibly comfort him. I knew it wouldn't work though; he only wanted to see Logan. He looked over at me, eyes red and puffy.

"I'm so sorry," I didn't know what else to say, but it was a start.

"She did this yesterday too," he said, gulping. "In front of Logan. That's why I left." He turned back to the window, biting his lip, avoiding letting more tears out in front of me.

I pulled into Logan's driveway, and James simply stayed in the car as I unloaded our stuff from the back seat. I decided I wouldn't bother asking if he wanted to get out of the car, I just needed to get Logan.

* * *

><p><strong>Logan POV:<strong>

Carlos and I were laughing and dancing around in the kitchen, making pancakes for Kendall and James. Carlos actually liked helping me make breakfast, Kendall on the other hand did not—he just liked eating. It was a tradition at my house, big pancake breakfasts after every sleepover.

We were singing "Tighten Up" by the Black Keys when I heard the front door open. My heart fluttered as I realized James and Kendall returned from their run, I would see my James again.

I thought about the note James left—it made me so happy to wake up to, especially the simple sign-off: _I love you._

"Logan!" I heard Kendall call out.

"Yes?" I sung out, wiping the flour on my hands off on my apron.

"Come here!" he called out again. I frowned—he sounded worried.

I pulled off my apron, leaving Carlos to the chorus of the song alone with his pancakes on the stove. I walked out to the entryway; Kendall was putting his and James' stuff on the ground.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, not seeing my boyfriend anywhere. "Where's James?"

Kendall pointed out the door looking extremely concerned.

I ran outside, in my boxers and a t-shirt, not caring about the cool autumn weather. What I found absolutely broke my heart.

James was sitting in the passenger seat of his car, laying his head back on the headrest, squeezing his eyes shut and sobbing.

"Oh god," I whispered, putting my hand over my mouth in shock as I prepared myself to comfort him.

I opened the car door, and he looked up at me, wide eyed, cheeks shining with tears. He was silent for a moment before he started shaking again and burst out in tears again, looking away.

"Baby please stop crying…" I said, wrapping my arms around him. It was an awkward position, as he was sitting in the car and I was bending over outside of it. But I kept holding on to him, as if I expected him to disappear any moment.

"Logan…" he managed to force out of his mouth between sobs. "Please don't go…"

Tears made their ways to my eyes. I pressed my lips to his forehead, as he sat shaking in my arms.

"Why would I ever?" I comforted him, letting the tears disappear. He started sobbing aloud again, and I held on tighter.

"Shh…" I whispered into his hair, trying to help him calm down.

My legs and arms were getting cold from standing outside.

"Come inside?" I asked him. He was reluctant. "Come on, it's your house too now. At least for a little bit."

He stood up bitterly, before he hugged me full on—pulling me tight.

"I hate her," He told me, and I assumed he was talking about his mom. I would grill Kendall later about this.

"It's okay," I told him, as if he felt bad about it. But the truth was, Mrs. Diamond didn't care about James enough, and it wasn't worth trying to spare her from cruelty. It was understandable if he hated her.

He threw an arm over my shoulder, and I helped him back inside to the warmth. Thankfully when we got inside, Kendall was keeping a happy Carlos busy, asking him to make shapes with the pancakes. Kendall looked over his shoulder to us, and I made a hand gesture telling him James and I would be upstairs.

Once in my room, I lay James down on my bed, and he continued to cry silently. I lay down next to him, letting him know I was there. He rolled over to wrap an arm around my stomach, and he placed his head on my chest, tears rolling on to my shirt.

"Shh…" I whispered more as he slowly went to sleep.

"It's gonna be fine."


	13. Parties, Dancing, and Confrontations

**Thanks to xbigtimerusherx, DiamondDustK, CoogrrrShae, jamesmaslowlover, and Hikari no Kasai for the nice reviews :D**

**On with the show!**

**Chapter 13:**

* * *

><p>Logan and James lay in Logan's bed for almost an hour since James had returned from his 'run' with Kendall. Logan rubbed a sleeping James' back, worried for his boyfriend.<p>

Kendall and Carlos were downstairs, eating the pancakes Logan and Carlos had prepared. Logan wondered what the night would turn into, if the party would be a success. _How could it be if James is unhappy? _Logan pondered.

He needed to be positive; James wouldn't ever feel better if Logan acted worried all the time. He was already feeling bothersome enough about living with Logan, as if Logan would grow tired of him.

Logan sighed as James stirred around on his chest, slowly opening his eyes.

"Feel better?" Logan asked him, smiling. James looked up and smiled.

"I think so."

"Good…Cause you have a party you have to throw tonight…" Logan smiled more, stroking James' cheek.

"We have a party to throw, you mean," he chuckled, rolling off of Logan's chest and stomach on to his back.

"Not really what I meant…but I guess," Logan said, sitting up and looking over James and his beautiful body.

James sat up as well, kissing Logan's nose. Logan blushed, and giggled a little bit. "It's almost crazy how much I love you," James concluded.

"It _IS _crazy how much I love you," Logan responded. The two sat in bed together, the happiness of Saturday morning washing through Logan, and the sadness of not being on good terms with his mom going through James.

"Hey, you and your mom will make up. Just wait," Logan told him, noticing the sad look on his face.

"I don't want to," James frowned.

"Why?" Logan asked, confused.

"'Cause. She's a bitch."

"James…"

"Are you trying to kick me out of your house? Is that why?" James joked.

"Oh god no," Logan said, shifting over to straddle his boyfriend. "I could do this all day," he continued.

"And by this…you mean me," James smirked.

"Not right now," Logan winked. "Don't get me hard before Kendall and Carlos walk in and see."

"I think that'd be pretty worth it," James flirted.

Logan slid off of James' lap, and stood next to the bed.

"You're such a horndog."

James pouted at that. "But you wuuuv me," he continued to pout.

Logan rolled his eyes, laughing. "Remind me why?"

"Ouch!" James said, throwing a pillow at Logan, and looking a little bit hurt. Logan compensated for the hurt and leaned over on the bed, pressing his warm lips against James'. James ran his fingers up Logan's neck and through his hair.

"Ahh, I remember, that's why." Logan stated, before pulling James off of the bed.

"Now come on," Logan started. "The party is in less than 9 hours, we're gonna need to prep my house a little for the tornado that's about to run through it."

James chuckled. "I'm going to shower first."

* * *

><p><strong>Logan POV:<strong>

While James was in the shower and I got myself dressed, I went downstairs to find Kendall. Carlos was sitting in the living room, texting away on his phone while watching Blue's Clues, shouting angrily at the TV screen whenever Blue asked for help from him.

Kendall was still sitting in the kitchen with a cup of coffee when I found him, staring at the cup.

"So you met Mrs. Diamond?" my question startled him, almost making him drop the cup of coffee on the counter.

"I'm sorry I couldn't calm him down before I got here," he said, feeling guilty.

"Don't worry about it, I took care of him, he's fine now," I shrugged.

"But he was just crying…and I didn't know what to do—" he was stressed out.

"Kendall. It's fine."

"—So I came to get you…" he finished, still going on.

"Kendall," I warned him. "Stop worrying. James is fine."

He sighed before putting the coffee cup down.

"We went to his house to grab some stuff for him… I didn't know he actually meant he was living here!"

"And? Mrs. Diamond was there?" I pressed him.

"Yeah…he walked into the living room, and she was there…making out with some stranger, claimed it was a business deal 'nd shit," he explained.

I passed a hand through my face, pulling a stool up to the counter across from him.

"Then he just exploded…I can't blame the kid," Kendall shrugged.

"Mrs. Diamond is something…" I started.

"A bitch," he concluded. I raised an eyebrow, silently scolding him for using the 'b-word' at a superior woman. "Sorry," Kendall stated.

"I just…I wish there was something I could have done.. He fell over and started screaming at her. She was acting so calm the entire time! It's one thing to ignore your son but to act calm especially after this one thing he said…." Kendall trailed off.

"Wait, what did he say?" I asked, a pit opening in my stomach. I felt so bad for James.

"He accused her of everything being a business deal or whatever, including himself."

It felt like someone had punched me in the stomach when Kendall told me this. I was now facing the urge to scream at someone or something. _My poor baby…_

It was silent as we listened to Carlos continue to shout at Blue and Steve.

"IT'S BEHIND THE PLANT!" we heard him shout. "THERE IS A PAW PRINT BEHIND THE PLANT. BLUE, ARE YOU A DETECTIVE OR A DOG?"

Kendall chuckled.

"Well…James is fine now, he's showering. I told him we'd have to start teenager-proofing my house soon. If one thing is out of sorts when my mom gets back...let alone broken..."

"Good plan," Kendall continued to chuckle. I could tell he loved being around his friends again, we were glad he was around us too.

"Carlos!" I shouted to get his attention.

"Yeah?" We heard his voice from the living room before he showed up at the door to the kitchen.

"We have to get started…" I laughed.

"With what?" He asked, wide-eyed—excited.

I simply brushed by him, rubbing the top of his hair, messing with his hair.

* * *

><p><strong>James POV:<strong>

After a much needed shower, I went downstairs to find Logan, Kendall and Carlos cleaning up the house, hiding anything fragile or valuable, or putting it in the storage closet.

"James! You're tall! Can you reach that vase up there?" Carlos noticed me standing and watching, excited.

"Sure buddy," I responded, stepping up on the small stool that Carlos was standing on before. I reached up to the shelf at least nine feet up on the wall, holding different vases and photos.

Carlos seemed so far down from where my head was.

"Woah...James…You're jacked," Carlos commented. I almost dropped the vase; as I snapped my arms back down to pull my shirt down to cover up my stomach and abs.

I blushed.

"Carlos…no checking out my boyfriend!" Logan scolded from the other side of the room.

"You guys should have been running with him. He barely sweats!" Kendall commented, helping Logan on the other side.

I handed the vase down to Carlos carefully, ignoring the compliments.

"How hard do you work him in bed Logan? He must have the stamina of a bull…" I heard Kendall mutter. At this I listened as Logan started choking, and I almost fell off the stool, laughing.

"Oh he works me hard alright," I smirked, getting a sick look of "ew—nasty" from Carlos. I walked over to Logan, who was a deep red color on his face, and grabbed his hips. I smiled down at him, his face still red, but this time he had a smile on it. "It's a workout," I continued, slowly leaning down to kiss him.

"Flirt," he whispered into my lips before I reached further down on his body and patted him over his 'sensitive area', getting a gasp out of Logan and an accompanying shocked look.

I smiled, getting satisfaction out of his look. I felt his glare following me after I walked away, back to Carlos' side of the living room. For whatever reason, I was experiencing feelings of wanting Logan to _want me. _It was working, I still felt his gaze on my back as I continued to help Carlos get things down from the shelf.

_He _was playing hard to get before I got in the shower, so he'd be getting his deserved payback now.

We continued to hide expensive things Logan didn't want to risk getting in trouble for, and when we were done it was almost five. We'd been doing it for almost five hours.

Logan made us sandwiches for a snack after we were done, and soon we found ourselves sitting on the couch in the living room, talking. We'd done a good job with Logan's place.

The stereo was placed against the wall under the TV with an iPod dock, with Carlos' iPod on it connected to the massive speakers. He had told us "My music rocks. Yours probably doesn't." This had gotten laughs from each other boy, making Carlos smile.

It was almost eight now, and we hadn't known where the time had gone. We were simply sitting in the room, having a good time like friends did. Occasionally, Logan and I would be alone for a few seconds, and we'd steal kisses—secretly of course. We felt weird kissing in front of Carlos and Kendall; they would make comments about it.

"You guys are just jealous," Logan would retort, and Carlos usually stuck out his tongue at these comments. I knew that Kendall certainly was jealous, so I nudged Logan and he understood.

Everyone else took showers, and we all got dressed. People slowly started showing up, in huge packs.

They showed up exponentially in numbers, and the music seemed to grow louder, the more people came as well.

Logan, Carlos, Kendall and I all treated ourselves to a small amount of the alcohol we worked hard for in Logan's room before we went down to join the festivities.

Logan, previously, had only taken two shots I had noticed. I had taken five, the same for Kendall and Carlos.

I looked at him, questioning.

"I need to be sober enough to defend my house from any breakdowns or fights…and you three," He reasoned, shrugging.

I stood at the entrance of the living room, watching over the festivities. I pulled out my phone, as it vibrated deep inside my pocket.

Seeing one of the texts was from my mom, I opened it reluctantly.

**Brooke Diamond (Mom): 7:57pm: I'm going to New York again with the guy I was doing business with this morning. This should give you enough space to calm down and start acting normal. See you soon.**

I immediately went to the kitchen, looking for another shot to take. _No way was Brooke ruining my night. _

I stumbled into a drunk Kendall, who was chatting up a girl who I didn't recognize. Kendall giggled as I accidentally tripped into him.

"Hey buddy," he hiccupped. I shoved my phone in his face, with the text from my mom open.

I laughed a little bit; I was a little more than tipsy now. "She's so mean."

Kendall nodded, laughing some more. "Dude, you're mom's a bitch."

I put an arm over his shoulder. "You're cool, Kendall Knight."

I was losing my mind. But I wasn't stopping anytime soon—losing it was way too fun, I realized. If it meant I could forget about my mom, then I'd be fine losing it every moment of every day. I left Kendall and the mystery girl, walking into the dancing crowd in the living room.

Not being able to find Logan, I began dancing around by myself. This was the good part about being James Diamond. When I didn't care, I didn't care—especially when I was drunk.

Soon a girl from my history class was dancing with me. We laughed and were having an overall good time.

When I was tired, I apologized to her and wanted to find Logan.

When I found him, he was standing on the steps, arguing with Jett.

_Fucking Jett._

I stood a few feet away, trying to catch Logan's attention by waving my arms behind Jett's viewpoint. He nodded to acknowledge me, holding a hand up. This was his way of telling me to stay back; he would let me know if he needed me.

"I did this because you two _hurt me! _And besides, if you guys aren't together why are you _defending him?_!" I heard Logan hiss. He looked mad. More than mad, livid at this point.

I knew they were talking about Dak however, and my drunken mind told me to stand close in case something bad happened. I indeed had a very bad feeling about this.

Jett threw his hands up, indicating he was giving up, and walked away punching a number or a text into his phone.

"W-what was that ab-bout?" I hiccupped. Logan looked annoyed, but he instantly stopped his worries when he heard me hiccupping.

"Jett..talking about Dak, nothing really.. Had a little bit to drink?" he asked me. My mind was bouncing off the walls.

"Nope!" I popped the 'p', making me sound even more childish. I couldn't control myself.

"Having a little bit of fun at least?" He asked me, pulling me in for a hug, resting his chin on my chest and looking up to me.

"Yeah! I even ignored a text from my mom!" I said, a little proud. He raised an eyebrow at this, questioning my pride.

He stood up on his tiptoes—as I forgot to lean down for him. My depth perception was gone I guess.

Somehow he managed to kiss me.

"Be careful…don't drink too much," he warned me.

"Dance with meeeeee," I begged. He smiled at me.

At least my eyes weren't blurred enough to not be able to see that beautiful smile he has.

* * *

><p><strong>Logan POV:<strong>

My drunken boyfriend was pulling me to the 'dance floor' known as my living room, and I didn't mind as he stumbled and lead the way at the same time. He looked especially attractive tonight; he had chosen a purple v-neck with dark jeans—my favorite colors on him combined. Carlos' iPod had flipped to "Turn Me On" by David Guetta and Nicki Minaj—the beat almost shaking the house.

James started dancing, holding on to my waist to keep me close. I turned in his grip, putting my back against his front side. I slowly grinded to the music, and he moved along with me—despite the fact that he was out of his mind because of the alcohol he had consumed.

He bent his head down as I turned my face to look at his, bringing us closer and closer by the second. His hazel eyes were focused on mine, as if he was trying to strip me with his eyes. For a moment, I expected my clothes to fly off any second.

"_Make me come alive, come on and turn me on"_

The chorus interrupted my thoughts, as well as James' warm and soft lips. I had lost track of senses and time when he kissed me—as if I had blacked out because of his beauty.

Nicki Minaj kept singing, and we stood there with our lips connected—not caring about moving on time with the beat.

I felt his tongue brush against my lips, desperate for access. Immediately I gave in, opening my mouth and letting him fuck my mouth completely with his tongue. If the music weren't so loud, I would have loved to hear our moaning into each other's mouths. I could feel them, though, and it all felt wonderful.

I quickly turned around so our chests were touching again, and we continued to kiss each other. I tasted the alcohol in his mouth. I could tell he regretted it a little bit though, half of the drinking he did was in spite of his mom, and I knew it.

We started dancing again, and he kissed my neck as we were doing it. The music kept going on, not seeming to have an end. Song after song, we kept our bodies together in the packed crowd.

We eventually got tired though, so we sat down on the couch for a little bit. James kept his gaze on me, smiling like a child. _Even completely drunk you look adorable._ I reached over to kiss him, and he fell back a little bit, catching me on top of him.

We were lying on the couch, making out, not caring about everyone around us in the dimly lit room with the loud and obnoxious music in the room.

I pulled back before it got too far. _At least we have some self-control…_ James was grinning as he sat up, and I noticed the severity of the hickey I had given him. I giggled a little bit, and he giggled right back. He was wasted, but he didn't stop the giggles after a while.

"What?" I asked him, smiling at his adorable-ness.

"I gave you a hickey…" he poked my neck.

I chuckled, and poked his neck where I left my mark, mocking his actions.

"You do too, silly-boo," I laughed. This was a great night—the fact that I had second thoughts about it made me a little upset with myself.

James got up, outstretching a hand to help me up off the couch.

"I'm gonna go find Carlos, check on him or something," he told me before stumbling away. I nodded, going off to find Kendall.

* * *

><p><strong>James POV:<strong>

My senses were slowly coming back to me, after Logan kissed me within an inch of my life on the dance floor.

I was searching for Carlos now, but I found myself going outside to get some air. It was cool outside, which was relieving. It was pretty hot in the Mitchell's house, considering there had to be multiple hundreds of people.

Carlos was unexpectedly sitting on the porch with two of the Jennifers, and he had both of his arms over their shoulders.

The two were laughing at his jokes, so I decided not to interrupt completely.

"Hey Carlos, have you seen Kendall?" I asked.

"Ken-dawgy-dog?" He asked, processing my question. "Yeah, he was with some weird chick…think in the kitchen!"

"Thanks! Jennifer, Jennifer," I nodded at the two girls.

Walking into the kitchen, I saw Kendall talking to a different girl, but this one wasn't a mystery. I was trying to figure out where I had seen her before. I walked over before I processed it completely, and she looked up at me.

"Oh hey you!" she smiled at me.

_Shit. The cashier girl from the liquor store!_

"You and your friend owe me a dance," she winked at me. Kendall and I exchanged glances, and I knew I couldn't take her from him, even if I wanted to.

"You know, we both sorta just danced for a while…" I answered the best way I could. "But Kendall here, my other buddy, he's the best dancer around."

_Jesus James…he he's mentioned he couldn't dance for his life._

Kendall looked up at me wide-eyed, mouth ajar.

"I was kidding, he sucks at dancing!" I added. Kendall's face then twisted into disgust and confusion. "But you could teach him…his last girlfriend abused him, and never let him dance with her," I lied, winking at the confused Kendall as the girl studied Kendall's face for any remorse or sadness.

"Oh you poor thing," she commented, before taking his hand, and scooting closer to him so she was almost on his lap—she didn't take her eyes off of him. Kendall looked back to me and grinned.

"He's nice too," I added. "I bet he'd be great on the dancefloor if you let him."

She smiled at him, before looking up at me.

"You think?" She questioned me, with a grin.

"Of course."

She stood up. "Well then," she held out a hand.

"Oh by the way cashier girl person," I let slip out; the alcohol was still sort of in my brain. "Me and my friend Logan? We're gay. And we're very much together…oh and we have sex sometimes…since we're getting the truth out and everything." I smiled drunkenly.

She looked shocked—but not seriously, before smiling. She shrugged.

"I knew there was something strange about you two, especially when you basically fucked in the vodka aisle," she winked.

I patted Kendall on the shoulder before he whispered 'thank you' into my ear as they walked towards the living room.

"Have fun you two!" I called after them, the girl turning back and grinning.

I chuckled as I took Kendall's seat at the counter the two were talking at.

Logan walked into the room with Camille laughing, and he noticed me right away. Once again the alcohol took over me as an impulse shoved itself upon me to put on a fake-sad face as he stood in the doorway, still talking to Camille. As soon as he saw my face, he instantly rushed over.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked me, looking worried.

"I can't find my boyfriend!" I explained, trying to hold back a smile. I felt way too silly for words.

"Oh god! Where did you last see him?" He said, smiling.

"Well I really wanted to fuck him back there on the dance floor…" I grinned. "But then we lost each other!"

"Hmm, well it looks like we have a problem!" He continued smiling.

"If you find him, will you tell him I love him? He's the best-est guy in the entire world, no offense, I'm sure you're cool too," I added on the end. "And I'm so glad he likes to dance with me!" I giggled and hiccupped at the same time.

"I will, I'm sure he would tell you he loves you too!" He giggled back, stepping closer to me and putting a hand on my shoulder. "I also think he would say, that he loves dancing with you just as much, maybe even more, because you seem to move just right with him, and make him feel good," he winked at me. I couldn't help it anymore. I broke into a huge grin.

"Also, will you give him this?" I asked, before leaning up to kiss his smiling lips, immediately brushing my tongue over his lips in my mouth. He opened his mouth and let me in, like before. This time was different, only because the music or the bouncing crowd around us wasn't interrupting us and moving us around.

When we pulled away, I felt really lost for a moment, as if I had just been hit by a bus…in a good way though.

"Or don't, I think I'd get really jealous if you did that to him," I smirked.

"I love you James," Logan smiled, before hugging me close around my neck.

I lifted my arm to touch the arm he wrapped around my neck.

"Love you too, Hortense," I chuckled.

He pulled his arms away in shock.

"Who told you that was my real name!" I couldn't help but laugh at his shock.

"A little drunken Latino birdie told me," I said in a singsong voice, my words still slurring.

"He's sleeping on the porch tonight," he thought out loud.

"Alright," I said, holding my hands up passively. _Poor Carlos._

"Let's go dance drunk-boy," he suggested, holding out hands to help me off of the stool without falling on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>Logan POV:<strong>

Pulling James into the living room again for another dance seemed to be a difficult task, as it was packed in the room still. I chuckled as I noticed Kendall making out with a girl—_Wait a second…_

"Kendall and that cashier chick," James giggled, before pulling me into a kiss of our own.

I pulled away.

"Thank god _we _don't have to deal with her tonight," I laughed. We danced around for a little bit, still feeling great. It must have been close to midnight, but neither of us were tired—and the rest of the party crowd sure wasn't.

James twirled me around, and we danced like we were two mentally ill patients in a rehabilitation center—just wanting to feel close to each other.

One moment we were laughing like there was no tomorrow, and the next we were dancing around like we had no brains.

But the next moment, James disappeared, as if the crowd around us swallowed him whole in less than a second. At first I found it kind of funny, but then I saw the top of his perfect brunette head slowly making its way out of the room—making me worry. I quickly followed after him.

"Where did he go…" I muttered under my breath. I continued to follow where I had seen him moving, but lost him. Soon I heard his voice again, and he was protesting against something—as if he were being dragged against his own will. _Shit. _

I broke into a run, out through the front door where his voice was growing louder. There were crowds of people outside the house as well, and James' abduction didn't seem to phase any of them.

"Fucking idiots!" I said to myself, frustrated.

I heard James' shouting again, so I continued to follow the sound of his currently strained voice.

I had made it just in time to see Dak and James on the sidewalk. They were arguing about something, so I stopped in my tracks.

But then Dak took his hand, balled it up into a fist, and made a connection with a swing to James' face.

Dak just punched James, right in the jaw.

I ran over to James, who was swaying around, gasping for breath.

"Are you FUCKING KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW?" I screamed at Dak. "Get the FUCK away from me, AWAY from my boyfriend, and away from MY LIFE."

Dak laughed, before swinging again at James, and punching him again.

"That's IT!" I screamed before I lunged at Dak, shoving him to the ground.

He fell straight to the ground under me, and I heard his body hit the pavement of the sidewalk. He reached up to grab my shoulders, trying to push me away or pull me down to him so he could attack me like he did James.

He was soon squirming under my weight as if his life depended on it, and swung his arms around before I pinned them down with my own hands. I was leaning over him now, and he stopped his squirming—seeing as it was completely useless.

"Are you ever going to grow the balls to maybe apologize for everything?" I hissed into his ear. "For anything?"

He said nothing.

"You're such a _pussy"_ I growled. "You're afraid to confront me, so you fucking take it out on my boyfriend."

He remained silent, trying to free himself.

"You're nothing," I hissed again, ignoring his failed attempts. "You're nothing but an unfaithful asshole. If it weren't so bad morally to cripple or kill someone, I would definitely do it right now to you."

His eyes widened in shock, staring up at me from the ground.

"I used to think I loved you, that you cheating was the worst thing that could ever happen. Do you even _know _how much I cried over you? Know how much I wanted to rip your guts out at the same time? Know how much I fucking hated you?"

His eyes remained widened, and terrified. "But right now I love James Diamond, more than I ever loved you. I'll do anything to protect him and my friends from assholes like you." Dak stopped resisting.

"Now get the fuck out."

I stood up, and he scrambled to get to his feet. I thought he would have ran, but instead he turned around, with tears in his eyes.

"_I'm sorry_," he whispered, before a car pulled up with Jett and some friends and he got into the passenger seat.

I turned around to see James standing in the same place, in shock. "Are you okay?" I asked him.

He nodded solemnly, before he started swaying again in dizziness. "Logie," he whispered. I reached over to help him keep his balance. "I'm so proud of you."

His legs then collapsed underneath him, and he fell to the ground.

"James?" I asked, desperately. "James please," he groaned, indicating he was trying with all of his heart to open his eyes and speak to me, but his body was telling him otherwise.

"Logan!" I heard Kendall and Carlos running over to me.

"Help me get him inside," I commanded. "It's okay James, we're gonna fix you," I whispered into his ear as he subconsciously wrapped his arm around my shoulders, Kendall on the other side of him.

James' head was hanging down as we made our way to the house, unable to stay up. With a tiny burst of energy, he leaned over to me.

"Logan…It hurts…"

"Shh..It's okay baby, just give us a second," I whispered.

Kendall and Carlos were telling people to move out of the way and to leave as I quietly comforted a semi-conscious James.

"Logie, I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too James…please, just relax, everything's okay," I said with tears in my eyes. The truth was, however, I wasn't certain how things were going to turn out. _James would be fine soon, and we'd love each other again, I know it. But what about Dak and his friends—what war did I just start for James Kendall Carlos and I?_

_What did I do?_


	14. He Deserved It

**Thanks to DiamondDustK, Xbigtimerusherx, Hikari no Kasai, CoogrrrShae, jamesmaslowlover, & Aihime195 for your supportive reviews!**

**Chapter 14:**

* * *

><p>It was pouring down rain by the time the three best friends got James to Logan's room—to safety. James was unresponsive, yet the party downstairs was still going. All of the people who were outside on the front lawn or in the massive backyard scattered when the rain started—they either went home, or scrambled inside.<p>

Logan started to freak out, watching his boyfriend ignore Kendall or Carlos' pleads to snap out of it. He was pacing in the room, letting out statements like "This is all my fault," and "I never should have agreed to make Dak so angry!"

"Should we call 9-1-1?" Kendall asked, looking down at James.

"No, they would make us wait in the emergency room for hours—and we'd probably get arrested for having alcohol and serving it to other minors while we were in the waiting room anyways…" Logan continued to pace, thinking.

"What makes you think that?" Carlos asked, unsure.

"Hello Carlitos, future doctor," Logan pointed to himself, naturally. _Okay okay what do we do..? _Logan would think to himself.

"Kendall, I need you and Carlos to clear out the house. Everyone needs to go home. Stop the music, explain that the cops are coming and everyone will get out."

Carlos looked confused. "But the cops aren't coming.."

At this, Kendall rolled his eyes and smacked the back of Carlos' head. "But if someone told you the cops were coming and you were wasted out of your mind, wouldn't you leave?"

"So we actually want the people to leave?" Carlos was still confused.

Kendall face palmed himself at that comment. He grabbed Carlos by the arm, and dragged him along to go downstairs and end the party—despite complaints from the shorter boy.

Logan sat on the bed next to James, who was now groaning. He opened his eyes, and Logan's heart leapt.

"Logan?" James asked for his boyfriend.

"Hi," Logan smiled down at him, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Hi," he smiled faintly, eyes half-open.

Logan chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. "If you wanted to say hi to me you didn't have to take punches from Dak, you know."

James' eyes widened. "Did he leave you alone? I kinda blacked out after you scared the shit out of him. I swear if I were less drunk I wouldn't have made you do that for me…"

Logan smiled again, a little less forced. "Yeah, he did."

"Hmph." James sighed, happily—despite his semi-conscious state. "Serves that fucker right."

Logan looked away from James for a moment before standing up from the bed with tears stinging his eyes, leaving James wondering. _Did Logan feel bad for hurting Dak?_

"Hey baby?" James asked.

Logan looked back to James, tears almost falling. He tried to hide it, but James forced himself to sit up—so Logan knew it was obvious.

"Come here," James motioned to his lap.

"James I'll crush you," Logan protested, standing up. "And you're not exactly all that stable right now."

"Logan," James gave him a face—silently telling Logan 'I'll be fine'.

Logan sighed, walking over to the bed again and placing himself on top of James.

"What you did was awesome," James said faintly—Logan could tell he was tired. "Really. He was aiming straight for my head I think…Man…And if anything, it's my fault for drinking so much, I had no idea what he was doing when he balled up his fists and I couldn't react fast enough."

Logan let one of the tears welling up in his eyes slowly fall down his cheek.

"I just wanted to stop him from hurting you… I didn't mean to lose all control and traumatize him…" Logan looked down in shame.

James rolled his eyes. "Again, it's really my fault. I shouldn't have drunk as much as I did—you know I would never make anyone have to protect me."

Logan was still protesting. "But…He looked so scared…and lost…because of me!"

"He hurt you, Logan. He broke your heart and you didn't get over it for a long time…He deserved it."

Logan looked up, more tears falling. _It was so true._

* * *

><p>"<em>Logan, please open the door."<em>

_Logan listened from the edge of the bed as Kendall knocked on the bedroom door and tried to get him to unlock it. He and Carlos were inside the room, Carlos had fallen asleep after an entire night of no sleep to comfort Logan._

_Behind him, Logan listened to Carlos sit up on the bed and yawn. Instead of saying "good-morning" to his friend, Logan sat motionless, staring blankly at the wall parallel to the end of the bed._

"_Logan please open up," Kendall asked again._

"_Is that Kendall?" Carlos asked, yawning again. Logan turned slowly to look at Carlos, nodding wordlessly._

_Carlos immediately got out of the bed, and walked over to the door to unlock it. Kendall stumbled in—as he was leaning against the door to listen for any movement from Logan._

"_Carlos, what are you doing here?" Kendall asked, as Carlos helped the blonde boy up._

"_I was here all night," he whispered to Kendall. "He cried even in his sleep."_

_Kendall looked sick. "Did he get much sleep at all?" Neither boy noticed that Logan could hear their silent exchanging of whispers._

_Logan kicked off his pants and shoes that he had apparently fallen asleep in last night, and climbed back into the bed, pulling all of the covers over his head so he couldn't hear what Carlos was telling Kendall at the moment. He just wanted to escape from everything. If these covers could protect him from the monsters in his closet many years ago, they could try to protect him from the truth now. But he was wrong._

_He found himself listening to what Kendall and Carlos had to say to each other about Dak, and often shook his head under the covers to snap him out of his eavesdropping._

_Soon he heard their patted footsteps on the carpeted floor coming over to the bed, and he felt the two sitting on the bed with him. He felt one of their hands find his back, and let it linger there as if to transfer a comforting feeling to him through the covers._

"_Logie, can you come out from your covers?" Kendall asked him, not pushing. He didn't want to make his best friend feel worse. Carlos watched as the brunette boy slowly pulled the covers down. He looked up at his two best friends, who both had concerned looks on their faces. They were here because they wanted to comfort him, to fix his broken heart. To help him forget…about Dak._

_At this, Logan broke down for the hundredth time. He started sobbing again, like last night in Carlos' arms._

"_Oh my god, Logan, I'm so sorry," Kendall said, rubbing Logan's back with the hand he had placed earlier. "I'll kill him, just say the word," Kendall stated, looking at Carlos questioningly. Carlos nodded, then looked back to Logan. _

"_Please, anything you want," Carlos continued._

"_No!" Logan stuttered. "He d-d-doesn't even d-d-eserve acknow-le-ledgment."_

"_But—" the Latino and the blonde boy started._

"_NO."_

_Kendall looked down in defeat._

"_Let us help you…" he said, sadly._

"_I don't need h-help," Logan cried out, and pulled the sheets over his head again._

_Kendall sighed, and Carlos started to tear up. Carlos stood up with the tears in his eyes. "I'll be right back."_

_It was silent after Carlos left, and Kendall started to get up and walk towards the door as well, unsure of what he could do if Logan didn't want his help._

"_Kendall wait," Logan whispered, hearing his friends leaving him. Kendall stopped in his tracks and turned, to look back at his best friend out from his bed fort, eyes wide with fear. "Please…d-don't go…" He whispered again._

_Kendall snapped. He knew Logan was the sensitive one, but he wasn't used to this. Usually Logan was strong, and could hold in tears if he needed to. He was, after all, the quiet one. Kendall walked back over to the bed and sat down next to his friend, taking the broken boy into his arms like Carlos had the night before. Logan cried harder now, and Kendall felt the warm tears dampening his shirt. Kendall didn't mind, he just wanted the hurt to stop._

"_Have you talked to your mom or someone yet?" Kendall asked quietly, trying not to upset the smaller boy too much. Logan stopped his shaking and sobs for a moment, before taking a breath and saying "No…she's on a business trip again…" before breaking into tears again._

"_Oh Logan…" Kendall sighed, not knowing what to do. So he started humming, and Logan quieted down at the soothing sound. Kendall always knew he could calm people with his singing and humming, so he then started to sing. "When you're dreaming with a broken heart…" he sang John Mayer's words slowly, comforting Logan as best as he could._

"_The waking up…is the hardest part…" he listened as Carlos slowly opened the door, and stepped in, closing it behind him. Immediately as Carlos heard his friend singing, a broken smile made its way on to his face. Carlos loved it when Kendall sang as much as Logan did, it was one of the most beautiful voices he had ever heard._

"_You roll out of bed, and down on your knees," Kendall continued. Logan whimpered in his arms. "And for a moment you can hardly breathe—" Carlos sang out, taking Kendall off guard. Carlos too had a beautiful voice. The three best friends were all known for their charms, personalities, and voices. Right now though, Logan was unable to sing. He could barely talk for that matter._

"_Wondering was he really here? Is he standing in my room?" Carlos finished. The two boys stopped singing at that, not wanting to sing Logan that last part: 'No he's not…Cause he's gone gone gone gone gone.' Logan was unresponsive, lying in Kendall's arms. At least the tears had stopped, Carlos thought to himself. Kendall sighed._

"_We'll stay with you, Loges. Just get some rest," Carlos told his hurting friend, Kendall nodded at this statement._

_Logan nodded as well._

"_We'll be downstairs if you need us," Kendall said, as he released Logan from his arms. Logan flopped back down on the bed, digging his face into the pillow._

_Kendall got up from the bed and walked away, leading Carlos with him. They both looked back at Logan, who looked limp and lifeless, flat against the bed. Logan could feel their gazes against his back, and that made him hurt even more. He didn't want his friends to hurt as well. He eventually heard them leave, leaving him to his thoughts and his tears._

"_Who told you…?" Carlos asked immediately as they got out of earshot from Logan's room. "About Dak….and Logan." Carlos sighed._

"_Well…I showed up at the party because Jo and I were fighting again and I just wanted to come be with you two to clear my head and drink a little bit," Kendall rolled his eyes. "When I got inside everyone was talking about Logan freaking out—so I went to find Dak. When I found him…he looked angry, and scared. Scared shitless when he saw me…began backing away and apologizing…as if I were about to beat the shit out of him."_

_Carlos raised an eyebrow._

"_And he didn't even need to say anything, I knew he had fucked something up, broken Logan's heart somehow. Then I ran into Jo on my way out totally confused…and she apologized to me for being such a bitch. So we went back to her house and I forgot everything I had heard about Logan."_

_Kendall paused, regretting he had let Jo take control over him yet again._

"_Then this morning when I woke up in her room, I remembered everything that had happened last night. I had realized I had to come here. So I did. I had no idea Dak cheated until I saw Logan's face from under the covers…I just…I'll kill Dak. I'll kill him."_

"_You can't!" Carlos protested. "Logan would never forgive you."_

"_He's never going to forgive Dak either though, what difference would it make?" Kendall was furious._

"_You can't. Logan doesn't want anyone hurt no matter what the case—let alone dead. And even if Dak cheated on him with Jett—"_

"_JETT? JETT. FUCKING JETT?" Kendall stiffened. "I'LL FUCKING RIP OUT BOTH OF THEIR GUTS AND DESTROY ANYONE THAT TRIES TO STOP ME." He balled up his fists and would have run out the door if there weren't a certain Mitchell son down the hall crying, and a sad Carlos here with him—both rare occurrences._

_From his room, Logan heard everything Kendall was shouting at Carlos—and for whatever reason he started crying all the more. He both loved and hated Kendall and Carlos right now. He hated them for the reason they weren't going to stop babying him, and loved them for it at the same time. But most of all he hated Kendall for the fact that he chose Jo over him and Carlos._

_It just didn't feel right. He continued to cry into his pillow—the same pillow in which was already soaking wet from the tears that had already hit it._

"_Jett and Dak don't even deserve to have ever been friends with Logan, let alone laid eyes on him in the first place," Kendall paced in the hallway, steaming. "I'll kill them, I swear I will."_

"_Kendall, please." Carlos tried to stop his friend's pacing, but was unsuccessful. _

"_I need some air," Kendall finished his ran. Soon, he was out the door._

_Carlos walked slowly back down the hall, scared that Kendall was going to do something he would regret. Carlos stopped next to Logan's closed bedroom door. He leaned against the wall next to the door and slid down until he was sitting on the floor against it, hugging his knees to his chest barely able to breath. He had no idea where Kendall was going, and no chance of stopping him either; while he was here alone with Logan._

_Logan heard Carlos outside his bedroom door, softly crying. He decided that this was enough of a motivation to get out of his bed, and slowly crawled out to go sit by his best friend._

_Carlos looked up at Logan when he heard the door next to him open, and then quickly looked away in an attempt to hide the fact that he was crying—he wanted to be the strong one in this situation._

"_Carlos…why are you crying?" Logan asked the smaller boy._

"_I'm not."_

"_Carlos…" Logan said, putting an arm over the Latino, who was still not looking at him. Logan felt him shaking, before he heard a whimper and Carlos turned back to him—eyes red and puffy._

"_Nothing's gonna be the same now…you're not gonna be the same…I'm not. Kendall's gonna go back to Jo soon, for whatever reason they were fighting last night… I'm gonna be alone," Carlos sobbed._

"_I just need some time. I'll get over…" Logan stopped, his throat clenching at the thought of Dak. "I'll get over Dak," he finally said, trying to stay strong. "You won't be alone. I'll still be your best friend."_

_Carlos stopped his sobbing after another minute or two. "Really?" he asked, uncertain._

"_Really…I just…Dak cheated on me, and my heart's a little broken now, it hurts to think about him." he explained to Carlos. His words shook, he wouldn't be able to hold in the tears much longer he had expected._

"_Okay…we'll fix it," Carlos concluded, feeling a little better. "I'm sorry I disturbed you in there…"_

"_Carlos it's okay…Let's be real here," Logan started raising an eyebrow. "I'm probably not going to be able to sleep or rest for a while."_

_Carlos didn't understand Logan's statement, but he didn't want to ask because he was sure that it had something to do with Dak. He didn't want to see Logan cry again—how would Carlos get through this if the stronger one of the two couldn't?_

"_Want to get some ice cream?" he asked instead. He knew ice cream always cheered up Logan, but realized it might not this time._

_Logan smiled faintly, "It's alright...I'm not feeling well...why don't you ask Kendall if he'll go with you?" Logan hadn't realized that the tall blonde had left, but didn't care considering he was mad at Kendall._

_Carlos had gone pale at that moment. "I don't know where he is."_

_Logan closed his eyes and leaned back, hitting the back of his head against the wall they were sitting against out of frustration._

"_Call him please." Logan remained relatively calm—maybe because deep down inside he wanted Dak to get hurt, but he didn't need Kendall getting in trouble for it._

_Carlos pulled out his phone and dialed Kendall's number, and handed it to Logan. As they listened to the ringing, Carlos felt worse. "I couldn't stop him…he's so much stronger than me.. I'm sorry Logan I really am!"_

_They heard Kendall's voice pick up._

"_What Carlos?" He sounded angry._

"_Don't talk to him like that. Kendall Knight, where are you?" Logan asked him._

"_Oh, Logan…I can't tell you that. I have to take care of someone," he answered._

"_Fuck Kendall, this isn't a game!" Logan seethed._

"_I know it's not! I'm trying to help you, Logan!" At this Carlos noticed Logan clenched his fists. "Dak hurt you, and so did Jett. I just want to show them that it's not okay—" Kendall said through the phone in Carlos' hand._

"_Kendall listen to me," Logan interrupted._

"_No, Logan. I'm not going to stop this time. I need to teach them a lesson. I just want to help—"_

"_MAYBE YOU WOULD HELP ME IF YOU JUST LISTEN." Logan finally yelled into the phone, eyes welling with tears._

_Kendall was silent._

"_Where were you last night Kendall? Huh? Fucking Jo? Where were you when I actually needed you, when WE needed you? You know I'd been telling myself all night that I was lucky that Carlos was there to take care of me, I'm lucky I had at least one friend that actually cared enough to help in the right way instead of thinking with his fists!" Logan continued yelling, Carlos cringing everytime he would emphasize a word. Kendall remained silent on the end of the line, obviously speechless._

"_You think you're helping, but you're not. I'm here crying with a confused Carlos, who has no clue what to do. You're out there, getting joy out of this cause you think you're finally going to be able to punch Dak Zevon straight in the face. I've had enough, Kendall. Do what you want." At that, Logan ended the call, and started sobbing again. _

_Carlos sat there, questioning Kendall as well in his head. The two sat there together for a while, before Logan finally fell asleep against Carlos' shoulder._

* * *

><p><em>The rest of the summer Logan spent inside the house, Carlos would come over everyday to check on him to see if Logan wanted to do anything. Of course, the answer was no, and they would spend the rest of the day together inside. Carlos, on some nights, would go out with some other friends but could never actually enjoy it—for he wanted his best friend Logan to enjoy the night with him. Logan would always make him go though, if there was an invitation or even a spark of interest from Carlos; he didn't want Carlos to stay inside all summer. Carlos still, though, never actually enjoyed going out. He would find himself sitting around at parties, completely sober, unable to have fun—and often wondering why he went out those nights in the first place.<em>

_A lot of the nights, he would stay and sleep at Logan's. Logan would stay up all night though, unable to sleep. Carlos pretended to sleep, but instead just listened to his broken friend's silence—not a noise came from him. Logan never suspected his friend doing this though, so neither ever addressed the issue._

_Logan of course, felt guilty. He was ruining Carlos' sophomore year summer, taking it away from him. He tried to act like he was okay around Carlos, even though he knew the hurt was very much clear. Carlos appreciated Logan's efforts, and tried his hardest everyday to help Logan get back on his feet._

_Kendall didn't, however._

_Kendall spent most of his time over the remainder of the summer with Jo, but felt pretty guilty about it. He started to question his relationship with the pretty blonde girl. He missed Carlos and Logan, but he knew he had upset Logan big time._

_One day, when Jo showed up at his house without warning and asked what he wanted to do that day, he finally decided he wanted to go see Logan and Carlos, to fix things. _

_Jo, of course, put up a fight. But her argument was merely a whisper as Kendall told her "I have to go somewhere." He drove straight to Logan's, not even considering him and Carlos being anywhere else. Carlos had told Kendall that he was still crying a lot over everything that happened, just not as much—so they must have been at Logan's._

_Carlos hastily opened the door when the doorbell rang unexpectedly that afternoon, no one had come over all summer—simply because Dak told them not to. Dak had been making up lies about why the two had broken up; people didn't want to bother Logan for whatever reasons._

_Kendall stood there hopelessly as Carlos narrowed his eyes and closed the door quietly behind him._

"_You better have a good reason to be here," Carlos said, crossing his arms over his chest._

"_I do, I wanted to apologize. To you and Logan," Kendall told the Latino, unsure of how he would take it._

_Carlos at first seemed unconvinced, but then said "You didn't really have to apologize to me, it's Logan you really hurt. But I forgive you," he shed a small smile. "I'll go get Logan."_

_Kendall stood there, questioning why he couldn't just go in with Carlos. He remained his spot as he listened to Carlos trying to explain to a protesting Logan why he should go to the door._

"_But I don't want to—" Logan said before he was shoved out the door. When he saw Kendall, he was completely confused, bewildered at that. He then tried to turn away and go back through the door he came from, but Carlos had locked it. Logan banged on the door. _

"_Carlos you can't lock me out of my own house!" Logan shouted through the door._

"_Just talk to Kendall!" Carlos shouted back through the door. "I want everything to be sort of normal again," he said quieter, Logan could just barely hear it, and it broke his heart._

_Logan sighed before turning back to Kendall._

"_What?" He asked._

"_Logan…I'm sorry," Kendall started. Logan raised an eyebrow, unconvinced._

"_Why?" Logan asked, torturing the blonde._

"_I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you when you needed me. Sorry I didn't listen to you. Sorry I chose Jo over you and Carlos. Sorry I yelled at Carlos. Sorry that I ignored your requests to leave Dak alone, sorry that I didn't try to apologize sooner," Kendall paused. "I'm sorry."_

_Logan was silent. _

"_That was a lot of sorrys." Kendall concluded. "But you're my best friend, and Carlos is too. You guys have always been there for me, and I wasn't when you both needed me. Again, I'm sorry."_

"_It's okay," Logan whispered. Kendall realized that Logan was acting at least semi-alive. "I forgive you."_

_Kendall's stomach flopped. He held his arms out for a hug._

"_No Knight apology goes without hugging it out," he told Logan. Logan rolled his eyes. _

"_You're strange." The two hugged each other, and they heard Carlos peek out of the door. _

"_Can I join?" he asked shyly. _

"_C'mon Carlos, you deserve it," Logan said into Kendall's chest._

_The three best friends stood on Logan's front porch hugging._

"_So can we be normal from now on?" Carlos asked. It had been a month now since Logan was 'normal' in his eyes. "It's been too long."_

_Logan and Kendall both laughed. "Carlos, let's go to the Jennifers' tonight." He owed it to Carlos, there was only a week and a half left until school—and Carlos had spent more than half of the summer helping Logan._

_Carlos' eyes lit up. "Really?" He started jumping around out of excitement, grabbing Logan's hands as he jumped._

"_Can I join?" Kendall asked._

_Both Carlos and Logan stopped jumping around and looked at Kendall._

"_You…" Carlos started._

"_Wanna come…?" Logan continued._

"_With us?" Carlos finished. Both boys were terrified—had Kendall and Jo broken up or something?_

_Kendall shrugged, smirking. "Well I mean if you don't want me to—" _

"_No!" Carlos shouted. "It'll be like old times! Yay! We're normal!"_

_All three boys went inside and talked about their evening plans, indeed just like old times._

_Logan found himself thinking, as he watched Kendall and Carlos arguing about which Jennifer was the most attractive, about why he spent all the time he did crying over Dak. _

_That night was the night Logan Mitchell felt normal again, after everything with Dak._

_It had been a long time._

* * *

><p>"Logan?" James snapped Logan out of his flashback. "Loges?"<p>

Logan had blanked out, thinking about the past summer. He wiped away the tears that dried on his cheeks.

Logan turned back to his boyfriend, on his lap, and wrapped his arms around his tan neck.

"I'm so lucky I found you," Logan realized after his flashback. James wasn't expecting that, and was thrown off guard after the random statement.

"I love you," was the only accurate response James could get out. There were so many other things he could have said.

But that one just felt right.

"I love you too, so so much." Logan smiled.

"Hey, are you feeling alright?" He asked after kissing James' bruised forehead.

"Now I am," James chuckled.

"Seriously, you took a hard punch to the jaw…" Logan leaned over to inspect where Dak had made contact with James' face. He smiled and kissed James' jaw lightly. "And your forehead…"

Another light kiss.

"I'm fine." James told him, kissing Logan's neck. "What did I do to your neck?" He asked, surprised at the hickey he left. He kissed it again and again.

Logan laughed.

"That was like, the only good part of the entire night," Logan commented, reaching up to rub the mark James left.

"What was? Me sucking on your neck like crazy?" James smirked.

"No, dancing with you." Logan said, shifting in James lap so he could straddle his boyfriend and cup his bruised face.

"Oh, that part." James smiled as Logan leaned down and rested his forehead against James'. James winced at the pain.

"Ouch, forehead bruises," he pointed out.

"I'm sorry," Logan felt a little guilty and lifted his head away. James shook it off.

"By the way," James said, pulling Logan's face back down to his.

"My favorite part of the night was watching you with Dak…and beating the shit out of him. Nothing ends a revenge party like a good beating. I didn't know you had it in you baby," James whispered into Logan's face.

Logan blushed a little bit. "There's a lot to me people don't know," he shrugged.

"Should I be scared?" James said biting his lip, getting a little turned on by the statement.

"Maybe," Logan winked. He then attacked James' lips violently, diving in to everything that was James. He forgot the guilt he felt over Dak, everything he ever felt about hurting Dak that night.

"I love you," James gasped for air, moaning. He then took Logan's neck in his mouth like earlier in the evening, he knew Logan enjoyed that immensely.

"I…love you…too James…" Logan threw his head back in pleasure, understanding why James was eager to kiss his neck like he was doing.

He cupped James' face before attempting to kiss his lips again, but failed as soon as James winced at the pain from his jaw.

"So maybe I'm not okay…" James said, rubbing his jaw.

"I'll take care of you, kiddo," Logan told his boyfriend, a little disappointed that he ruined their fun by accidentally grabbing too hard on a bruised area.

He hopped off of James' lap.

"Damn…I really wanted to do something tonight," James sighed.

"It can wait," Logan said, giggling while taking off his shirt and throwing it on the floor, as well as kicking off his shoes.

Downstairs was silent, so he figured Carlos and Kendall were doing their own thing down there; Logan and James could go to bed. The other two would be fine.

He then helped James take off his shirt as he got off the bed. They both stripped down to their boxers.

"But for now, let's just sleep…you need it," Logan yawned. James didn't protest to his statement.

The two got in bed, James immediately moving over, shaping his body to fit with Logan's. He had his back against Logan's chest, and could feel his heartbeat against his spine. He counted the beats for what could have been minutes.

"I could get used to falling asleep like this," James concluded, smiling to himself in the dark. Behind him, Logan was silent with his breathing heavy and slow; eyes closed.

James turned his neck to look at him and whispered, kissing his sleeping boyfriend's lips:

"Goodnight baby."


	15. Headaches

**Thanks to DiamondDustK, Xbigtimerusherx, Hikari no Kasai, CoogrrrShae, jamesmaslowlover, & Aihime195 for your supportive reviews!**

**Chapter 15:**

* * *

><p>James woke up extra early that morning; his head started throbbing unbearably at six in the morning—after all, he had taken two blows from Dak straight to the face.<p>

He tried shaking off the pain and rolling onto Logan's chest to get back to sleep, but quickly gave up after a few unsuccessful minutes. "Great," he whispered to himself, wincing at his headache. He reached up to rub his jaw, which was also bothering him. _It was only 6:06. Logan and the other two won't be awake for another couple hours._

**James POV:**

I slowly crawled out of bed—to avoid waking up Logan. _He looks so adorable sleeping._

I wanted to be able to kiss him and talk to him right then and there, but I was totally fine and satisfied just looking at his perfect-ness while he was asleep. _I guess that's what love is…_ I walked into Logan's bathroom, and sat down on the edge of the bathtub. I stared into the mirror across from the tub.

I was shocked with what I saw.

My face was still, well, my face—but dark blue and purple bruises on my forehead masked its true form. I turned to look at the left side of my jaw line, noticing how swollen it was. I made a mental note to never talk to Dak, ever again. It's not like I had ever liked him in the first place anyways—_but no one fucks with James Diamond's face._

I started yawning, but quickly snapped my mouth shut again when I realized how much it hurt to open my mouth. I stood up from the bathtub and stepped closer to the mirror over the sink, taking a good look at the bruises and swelling.

"Fuck," I murmured to myself. My reflection scared me.

I stepped away from the mirror, not wanting to see any more. If all of that wasn't enough, I felt a bump on the back of my head from hitting the ground after I blacked out last night. Tears started to form as I kept rubbing my fingers and pressing against it—_it fucking hurt._

"Ugh…" I inhaled and exhaled deeply, walking slowly out of the bathroom so I wouldn't make too much noise. I quietly closed the door behind me as I left Logan's bedroom and slowly made my way down the long hallway, down the stairs. I walked into the living room, almost tripping on Carlos' sleeping body right inside the doorway. He was curled up at my feet in a fetal position, holding onto a mostly-empty vodka bottle like a teddy bear.

I chuckled as I pulled a blanket from the couch and put it on top of him, and pulled the vodka bottle out of his arms.

I heard a snore on the couch, and expected Kendall to be sprawled out on the couch. I was right.

Kendall was holding a nearly empty whiskey bottle in his hands, a bunch of beer bottles and cans empty on the floor next to him. The room was a mess.

They were fortunately clean, but there were beer cans and a bunch of bottles all over the empty couches; as well as abandoned jackets—two of which belonging to Carlos and Kendall.

I sighed as I quietly moved over to Kendall, pulling the whiskey bottle out of his arms and throwing a blanket over him like I did for Carlos. I picked up all of the beer cans and bottles I could manage in my arms, and started towards the kitchen.

I pulled out the recycling garbage can from under the sink, and one by one placed the cans and bottles carefully into the can—hoping to be as quiet as I could possibly be. I ventured back into the living room to continue the cleaning process; Kendall's snores and Carlos' sleep talking about one of the Jennifers in the background. I was on a trip back to the kitchen with a bunch of garbage when I heard Kendall's phone go off on the coffee table in the other room. I ran back into the living room to try to silence it before it could wake either boy up, but Kendall was already groaning and sitting up slowly, reaching for his phone by the time I got there.

"What?" He growled into the phone. "Oh…hi mom…" Kendall lay back on the couch, rubbing his forehead.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you—" I watched as he squeezed his eyes shut. "Yes, I know caller ID exists…okay. I love you too." He ended the call and threw his phone on the ground next to him. He threw his legs over the edge of the couch before he looked up at me.

"You look like shit," he told me.

"Thanks sunshine!" I said sarcastically. He started laughing, but soon pulled a hand over his stomach and groaned.

"What time is it?" He managed to get out.

"Almost seven," I answered. I had been up for almost an hour. His face was going white.

"Shit," he mumbled. He bolted from the couch towards the bathroom down the hallway. I laughed a little bit when I heard the toilet lid hit the back of the toilet from the living room, and Kendall's retching into the bowl. I decided I would be nice this morning and went into the fridge to get him a water bottle. When I got to the bathroom, he was leaning against the wall, hands over his face.

I nudged the blonde's leg with his foot, holding out the water bottle. Kendall looked up at me before taking the bottle. "Thanks."

I chuckled. "Have a little bit too much to drink? Did that cashier from the liquor store give you free booze?" I teased him.

Kendall glared at me. "Shut up…" I held two hands up, smirking. "Okay Mr. Knight." Kendall made another face before forcing himself towards the toilet again, throwing up violently. I shivered at the sight, so I covered my eyes with my hand and left. "I'll be out here if you need me," I told him.

I hated throw up. Vomit, puke, up-chuck. Whatever it wanted to be called. I hated it.

I passed a decorative mirror hanging in the hallway, and stopped to look at my reflection again as I passed it, hoping my face would look a little bit better. The bruises and my swollen jaw looked like they had gotten even worse in such a short time. I groaned before continuing on down the hallway.

I expected Carlos would still be sleeping, but he was gone from his spot on the ground. I heard a strangled and awkward noise in the kitchen, so I ran in to find Carlos hunched over a garbage can, throwing up as well.

"Damnit you two," I ran over to help Carlos stay balanced as he kneeled next to the can, clutching on to it for dear life.

Carlos finally fell backwards into my arms, breathing heavily.

"Hey James…" he said gloomily. I cringed at the smell of his breath, but he was my friend, so I joked about it.

"Good morning puke breath."

Carlos put a hand over his mouth.

"I'm sorry," He mumbled into his hand.

"It's fine," I laughed, releasing him. I stood up to get him a water bottle as well.

"What happened last night?" He asked me from his spot on the floor, clueless. "I remember you and Logan fighting with Dak and you blacking out…but I left before you regained consciousness…and everything is black from then on…" He groaned, placing a hand over his stomach.

"I have no clue," I told him honestly. "Logan and I went to bed minutes after I woke up again."

"Damn." For a moment we sat in silence—until we heard Kendall heaving into the toilet for the billionth time down the hallway.

"Is Kendall okay?" Carlos asked.

"Well…if destroying the Mitchell's toilet is okay, then yes. He's fine," I joked.

"Kendall and I are usually the best with hangovers…Logan always has it the worst," he explained to me. Kendall was still making the gruesome noises I didn't exactly want to listen to down the hall, and I was tempted to plug my ears.

"Ugh," Carlos groaned again, lying down on the floor with his hands over his face. "This sucks. I don't remember anything."

"Sorry buddy," I shrugged. _At least he wasn't punched a couple times in the face._

"So what did _you two _do last night?" He uncovered his face, and smirked at me.

"We slept," I smiled, going back to the calm night Logan and I had together.

"Uh huh," he winked. "Right. 'Slept'."

"But seriously…we both had a rough night—we were too tired to do anything else…" I thought back to when he touched my jaw while we were kissing, and how quickly he backed off as soon as my face flickered a slight bit of pain. I cursed myself internally. _Why did I let him slip away?_

"What's going on down here?" Logan strolled in with a smile on his face, quickly dropping when he saw Carlos on the floor.

"My god, Carlos…and what's that smell?" He made a face, indicating he could smell everything that Carlos had to offer to the sad little garbage can.

"That would be Carlos' throw up." I chuckled.

The small Latino boy sitting on the ground looked up at Logan and waved, smiling apologetically.

"Kendall's painting your bathroom a different color with _his._" I continued.

"Wonderful!" Logan threw a hand up into the air. "Now let's see what the damage is in the living room—" He started to walk towards the doorway, but I held out a hand to stop him.

"Already cleaned it up," I shrugged, winking at him.

His face froze, a smile slowly forming.

"You cleaned up the living room? Really? How?" He was amazed.

"Well you see I bent over to pick up each individual can, put it in my arm, and stood up. Then I walked over to the next can, bent over, picked it up—"

"Okay Mr. Smarty Pants!" He laughed, coming over to hug me. "Thank you."

"It's not a problem. I was up early and decided not to wait. Get a head start. You know?" I rested my chin on the top of his head. He looked up at me and frowned.

"Why were you up early?" He looked concerned.

"I'm not sure—" I lied.

"James…" He warned me. "Why were you up early?" He repeated.

I rolled my eyes. "My head hurt a little bit…" I sighed.

"We need to get that checked out then, I'll take you to the doctor today if we can get an appointment or something." He was being such a mother.

"Why can't you just take care of me?" I whined. "You're pretty much a doctor!"

"I haven't been to med school and haven't even mastered the concept of early medicines yet," he lectured, beaming at me.

"Dork," I teased, leaning down to kiss my boyfriend on the lips, his lips warm and velvety against mine.

"Hey," he warned. "You love me."

"I do."

"Thanks again, though," He whispered as he looked up at me, eyes twinkling.

"You know…there's one thing that you could do to repay me…" I trailed off, smirking at him suggestively.

"Not until your head is checked out," he giggled. I pouted my best, trying to make puppy dog eyes.

Logan sighed, but then crossed his arms over his chest.

"Nope."

I wrapped my arms around his hips, lifting him up and onto the counter behind him. I slid my hands down into the back of his pajama pants and into his boxers, and let my hands linger on his bare behind. "Please?"

"No," he said stubbornly, looking into my eyes before resting his arms on my shoulders. The contact made my skin tingle, as every moment with Logan did. I squeezed his butt lightly, before leaning down and putting my mouth to his ear, kissing his earlobe. He gasped lightly before exhaling. "Please?" I breathed into his ear huskily. "I'll do anything for you baby…" The warm air from my breath hit his ear instantly, and I felt the beautiful boy shiver in my arms.

"Bedroom. _Now._" Logan whispered against my neck, kissing it gently as I lifted him up and carried him back up to the bedroom he had just come from.

* * *

><p><strong>Logan POV:<strong>

Some people might argue that James and I had spent way too much time doing things of the sexual sort, but fuck, we were happy. That's why as soon as James started groping my ass and begging for me, I couldn't help but give in.

He let me go as soon as we entered the bedroom, and I led him over to the bed where I shoved him down. I lay myself on top of him before nibbling on his neck, feeling him getting ever so hard underneath me. "God, we really missed out last night," I breathed onto him below me, moving my hips to grind against his. "What do you want to do?" I asked him, breathing heavily.

He laughed before he rolled us over, pulling my pants off before he did his and giving me no answer. The tent in my boxers was there, as both of us expected it. James stood there eyeing the sight. "Well?" I asked, anxiously. He grinned devilishly at me, before pulling the boxers down in one swift movement. He pulled his own off, before he grabbed my legs and dragged me to the end of the bed so my legs were dangling off of the edge. He pushed my legs apart farther with his knees before he kneeled down in between my thighs and kissed the muscles on my legs. He made his way over from my thighs to my unclothed erection, and began to take my length in his mouth.

He started out at the head, kissing it and nipping at it gently as if he were kissing anything else, like my cheek or my forehead. I couldn't stand the amounts of pleasure I was getting out of this, and when James grinned up at me I almost released then and there. He kept going slowly, kissing, but soon he began to suck on it, taking it into his mouth. I could feel the warmth of his mouth wrapped tightly around the head of my dick as he bobbed up and down. My head threw itself back unintentionally, and I noticed that my mouth had somehow shaped itself into an 'O'. He took more and more in as he went along—making me moan and shout to a point of not being able to stop myself.

"James," I shouted as I felt his tongue making contact with the sides of my hard member inside of his mouth. I sat up slightly and wound my fingers through his soft and beautiful hair, before I ran over a bump on the back of his head.

"Fuck," I whispered, both out of pleasure and sadness. The bump was large against the back of his perfect head. I looked back down at James, bobbing up and down between my legs. He hadn't noticed that I was examining the major bump he had on the back of his head, and he had begun to stroke himself in time with his sucking.

At that sight, I lost it. I exploded right into his throat. James swallowed it right away, and he made a popping noise as soon as he pulled off of my throbbing cock. He was glowing as he stood up and leaned over me to kiss me, laying both of us flat on the bed.

"Well, no warning I guess," he chuckled.

"Sorry...Sometimes I lose it," I responded honestly. "You're really just too gorgeous."

"Thank you," he whispered on my lips. "And I seriously needed some Logan time like that."

"Oh, really, thank _you_." I blushed.

I lifted my head up to kiss him, and put my hand on the back of his head to pull him closer, take more of him in. I immediately found the bump again where I last found it though, and quickly ended the amazing kiss.

"James, I really think we need to get you checked out, doesn't that hurt?" I was legitimately worried despite his attempts to cover it up and shake it off.

"No," he answered; I could tell he was lying though.

"Let me see it at least?" I asked him. I wasn't a doctor—_yet_, but I was the closest thing to one that James would let near him.

There was a flash of hesitation in his eyes before he sighed and rolled off of me, letting me sit up. I examined the 'punch' he got from the sidewalk in the back of the head, and then lifted his chin so I could look at his jaw—Dak's punch. Then I brushed hair off of his forehead to reveal the dark purple and blue bruises up there.

"Damn it," I murmured. "Sometimes I wish Dak didn't exist." I reached an arm over to wrap it around James' waist. Even though it was an awkward position considering we were both sitting in the middle of the bed, I wanted to hug him. Without hesitation he rested his cheek on the unharmed side of his face on the top of my head and wrapped his arms around me. _It feels great to have someone that would hug you for ages if it were allowed._

"I'll be fine, you need to stop worrying about my stupid head," James whispered.

I sighed.

"Fine. But if your head is really bothering you I want to know, okay?" I was really scared of bad things happening to James.

"Okay mom," he laughed, causing me to roll my eyes.

"One day you might appreciate me," I told him, mocking things my mom used to tell me.

"I already do."

* * *

><p>A week had passed since the party at Logan's house. James and Logan had gone to school Monday, getting compliments and high-fives all week for the 'party well done'. Logan resumed his role as one of the king of the junior class, and James had been growing in the rankings.<p>

Dak had been amiss, making the week even more blissful for the couple. James didn't want to confront Dak; he knew it would just end badly considering he wanted to beat the shit out of him—probably a suspension at the least for James. Dak's absence was strange though—he always made a point to show up at school, Logan knew that despite his jocky personality and douche-like attitude he would never skip school intentionally. This worried each boy a little bit at first on Monday morning, but in the end neither boy cared—for the most part it hadn't crossed either minds.

James and Logan went back to their usual routines: James would go home to his empty house, because his mom was still in New York, and do his school work. Logan would attend all of his council meetings, clubs, and study groups. Some nights they would meet up and have dinner at one of the boys' house, Logan volunteered to cook everytime.

James still hadn't talked to his mom since their fallout the previous Friday, nor had he shown any desire to. Logan noticed he was definitely hurting a little bit though, because James refused to talk about her. Logan didn't push his boyfriend though; he truthfully enjoyed not having Mrs. Diamond involved in their relationship.

Logan had also noticed that James' bruises and bumps had gotten much better—he was still a bit cautious whenever the two were caught in heated kisses, and tried to avoid brushing his fingers over the injuries.

"See? It's much better!" James had told him Thursday afternoon at his locker whilst combing his hair, running a hand over the back of his smooth head.

"You win this time," Logan admitted, he was sure James at least had a minor concussion, but he guessed he was wrong.

"And what does the winner get?" James cooed, stroking Logan's cheek, hoping for a good answer.

"You can do my homework for me," Logan giggled, before taking James' hand and intertwining it with his own. James paused to think about it. He decided it would be totally worth the extra work to screw around with Logan that night.

"…And then what do I get?" He asked, hopeful. Logan hit his shoulder.

"You horndog!" Logan teased.

"You love me," James responded, and the two got in the car and headed back home to Logan's.

**That was a shitty ending, and I'm sorry it's a little short and not so good. Big ideas for the next chapter though :))))))) Thanks for reading!**


	16. Tuesdays

**So I'm super duper sorry for the awful chapter last update, I PROMISE YOU I WILL MAKE EVERYTHING BETTER. **

**Another thing, I had a volleyball tournament for a lot of last week so I had no time to write and I'm SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED.**

**So as usual, thank you to the usual reviewers, I love you all so much: ****jamesmaslowlover, Hikari no Kasai, Aihime195, DiamondDustK, Xbigtimerusherx, CoogrrrShae.**

**Chapter 16:**

* * *

><p>Another week had passed in the small town of Minnesota. James and Logan, of course, were still happy as ever. Logan enjoyed everything about James. From his beautiful hazel eyes and looks, to his deep yet cocky attitude. Everything about him balanced out, making the perfect boy. James enjoyed Logan just as much.<p>

Logan also enjoyed the little things that came out of their relationship—like driving home with James everyday and listening to his singing along with the radio quietly, the small kisses they shared whenever they passed each other in the busy hallways, the funny texts James would send him about weird things that happened during the day, and the way James could make his parents laugh (and anyone for that matter) when he had finally met them a couple nights ago.

"_Logan honey, James is here," Logan's mom shouted out of the kitchen. She had just gotten back from her research trip with Mr. Mitchell, and Logan wanted them to meet James as soon as they were home._

_Logan jumped off of the couch in which he was reading on, grinning to himself and biting his bottom lip. He wasn't sure why he was nervous; there was no doubt in his mind that his parents would love James almost as much as he did—if that was even possible. It was the cute nervous, he had decided. He always got a little nervous before he saw James. Opening the door for his boyfriend, Logan smiled and embraced James into a hug and a kiss before any words were exchanged._

_James was surprised, yet quickly fell into the kiss and pulled away._

"_Not in front of your parents…" he whispered, smiling as he pressed his forehead against his shorter boyfriend's._

"_They're going to love you," Logan took James' hand into his, and led him to the kitchen where his father was typing something into his laptop, and his mom was speaking on the phone, ordering pizza._

"_Mom, Dad," Logan interrupted. Mrs. Mitchell broke into a smile when she saw James. "This is James, my boyfriend." James' heart smacked against his chest when he heard that, he loved being called 'the boyfriend'—especially coming from Logan. He smiled as Mr. Mitchell stood up and offered a hand out to introduce him. Mrs. Mitchell was not so formal; she went for the hug straight away._

"_Wow, James, you ARE gorgeous," she said with awe, pulling James down to hug her. "My Logie-bear chose a good one this time." James ignored the reference to Dak as Logan did as well—leaving no awkward silence._

"_Well now that I've met you I can see where Logan gets his mind-blowing eyes from…" James wasn't trying to suck up, Logan and his mother's eyes were exactly identical—the same beautiful color. He turned to look at Logan, who was blushing and staring right back at James with the said eyes._

"_Oh, you're too much. I ordered you two a pizza, we're going to have to go back to the office soon…" She looked sad._

_Logan smiled. "Thank you mom," he hugged her. _

"_Thank you Mrs. Mitchell," James followed Logan's example. "It was a pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Mitchell."_

_Mr. Mitchell looked skeptical at first, but then finally smiled back. "You seem like a good kid, James. I like that about you." James noticed that both parents were probably weary about the relationship considering the bloody ending of the last one._

"_I try to be, believe me. And look where my attempts got me," James smiled, putting an arm around his boyfriend. Logan blushed—and Mrs. Mitchell looked as if she were going to rip her face apart with her smile. Mr. Mitchell grinned, and nodded. Logan sighed out of relief, knowing that the infamous Mitchell 'nod' designated James was past the test. It took weeks for Dak to get the nod—and this thought made Logan smile even wider._

Whenever Logan thought about how well the parent meeting went, he often became sad because James hadn't talked to his mom in two weeks. He had started pushing James to call her earlier in the week, as he grew worried easily that James felt lonely and unloved. Yet James refused and shrugged it off with a sheepish grin—letting Logan know that he still didn't want to talk about her.

* * *

><p><strong>Logan POV:<strong>

"What's wrong?" I asked James as he was frowning into his locker as I walked towards him with two hot cups of coffee in my hand.

"I still haven't heard from that bitch," he growled, bending over to pick up a binder that fell out of his locker. "She had the cleaning ladies move my textbooks around when she got that stupid new couch. And now I can't find my Physics one—which is great cause she won't answer her fucking phone!" He closed his locker, and sighed.

"Borrow mine, silly," I offered, pulling mine out from where I had it tucked under my arm, and handed it to him. He smiled at me and sighed, grateful. I then handed him the coffee that I bought for him this morning.

"Always thinking of others," He said grinning, before leaning over to kiss me.

Before our lips met though, we heard someone coughing from down the hall.

I opened my eyes and turned my head to see Dak staring right back at me, with an uneasy look on his face. I turned back to James, who was glaring in Dak's direction.

"What the fuck does he want from us," I asked James, looking into his chest. He took my hand in his, closed his locker, and pulled us the other direction—away from Dak.

"I'm not talking to him," he told me, rolling his eyes. "Ever, again."

"Why cause he messed up your face?" I laughed a little bit.

"And he makes me just as angry as my mom," he looked back to make sure Dak wasn't following us. "So I'm not talking to him. Or her."

We turned a corner, right before the first bell rang, signaling we had to get to class soon. No one was in the hallway we found ourselves avoiding Dak in, so I grabbed James' shirt collar and pulled it lightly down so his face was centimeters away from mine.

"Where were we before that asshole interrupted?" I smirked. He smiled back, and started to lean in towards my face.

"James! Logan!" we heard a voice. James pulled away from me groaning, while I rolled my eyes. Another almost kiss—gone.

"What?" I snapped, to look at a hurt Kendall.

"Oh…I'm sorry I didn't realize…" Kendall started to turn away, offended.

"Kendall wait—" I reached for him, and pulled him back to us. "Dak interrupted us too…obviously people don't want us doing the whole PDA thing this morning…" I looked at James apologetically and he shrugged, looking a little disappointed. He leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"I'll just go to class, see ya Kendall," he said, before kissing my cheek again and whispering in my ear. "I love you." I smiled, and whispered back "I love you too."

James walked away, coffee in hand, and I turned back to Kendall.

"Dak problems?" Kendall raised an eyebrow, curious. James and I had managed to avoid Dak all of last week—after the incident at the party; or he had managed to avoid us. I should have known he would show up in my life again—considering it was a Tuesday. The worst day of the week.

"I don't get why he can't just leave me alone, I knew today would end up bad," I sighed, leaning against a random locker while passing a hand through my face.

"What happened?" Kendall asked, bending down to tie one of his shoes.

"Well I mean, there was the party incident. He wanted me to come to his house party so he could get back the lost popularity. Then he showed up at my house and attacked James, attempted to attack me—you know that part," Kendall looked up and nodded before looking back to his shoe.

"He avoids us for a week, and this morning he interrupts me and James without even saying a word or touching us," I explained all in one breath.

"I think you're reading too much into it," Kendall said, standing up and frowning—the other shoe was untied. He groaned as he bent back down.

"I'm not though. I'm worried he's going to try to pull something again," It had suddenly dawned on me. "People don't just disappear like that." I frowned.

"Don't worry, you've got me and Carlos to protect you and James. And James' mom, she could kill Dak if she wanted," Kendall chuckled, standing up after tying both shoes. He smiled hopefully at me.

"I guess," I sighed, James' mom coming back into the situation.

"What else is wrong?" Kendall looked at me suspiciously.

"What?" I tried to play cool.

"I'm not dumb, obviously there's something else," He took a step closer, folding his arms.

"There's nothing else," I lied and looked away nervously. He started tapping his foot. "Okay so James' mom is gone again, since the night of the party after their fight."

"I'm aware," Kendall stared. "Go on."

"But James refuses to call her or talk to her—" I continued. "Yet I know he wants to."

"So make him," Kendall pushed.

"It's not that easy," I looked down at my feet. "He's fragile…so strong and sexy on the outside. But on the inside…so fragile."

"Okay you didn't have to say sexy," He threw a confused look on his face. "But you love him right?"

I blushed. "I do."

"So make him call his mom," he pushed again. "I know she's a bitch and all but I'm sure she wants to talk to him too, no parent and child like fighting."

I thought of James, being frustrated with his mom and himself. I didn't want him to keep hurting. I nodded to acknowledge Kendall's suggestion. "I guess I'll give it a try," I told him weakly.

"Good," he said, taking a step back.

"Kendall," we heard a girl's squeaky voice call him from down the hall. We both turned to see Jo—Kendall's ex-girlfriend. I heard him squeak quietly at the sight of her, and he looked to me for support. I could tell he _did not _want to talk to her; they hadn't talked since the break up.

I shrugged, and decided I should go to class. Kendall's eyes were filled with lost emotions, begging me to not leave him.

"You're making me talk to James about his mom…now you have to talk to her," I whispered, glaring at him. He rolled his eyes, quietly groaning so Jo wouldn't hear him.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked him when she finally reached us.

"I guess," he answered, while looking right back at me.

"I'll see you later Kendall," I told him before giving him a stern look and walking towards my Calculus class.

I couldn't worry about Kendall's issues with Jo if I was busy with my own. All I could think about was talking to James about his mom.

* * *

><p><strong>James POV:<strong>

Tuesday afternoons were the worst. I always believed that Tuesday was invented just to annoy me; it always went badly, week after week. Although, they hadn't been as bad ever since Logan and I started dating. But today had not been good.

First, my mom was ignoring my calls—despite the fact that I actually needed her to answer. I couldn't find my books because of her annoying tendencies to move all of my stuff around to her liking. I also wanted to call her to actually talk to her, to see if she possibly missed me. But the thought of hearing her voice actually made me _angry_, I still couldn't believe how she treated Logan that one afternoon.

At this point I was just making up excuses.

Next awful part about this particular Tuesday was that I finally laid my eyes on Dak after our brawl at Logan's party a week and a half ago.

Everytime I was alone with Logan throughout the day, someone would interrupt—including Dak. I just wanted everyone to disappear for a few minutes—let me clear my head. It seemed that every extra day I avoided my mom; my head was stuffed with another issue.

As soon as I got home from school, I closed myself in my room and threw myself face first on to my bed. There was no reason to close the door, no one was home—no one would be home. Just me, no one else.

But I did it anyways, as if inside of me I hoped that my mom would come home and yell at me. That she'd throw my door open and start a huge argument with me.

At least she'd be home—and not ignoring me or avoiding me, be responsible for me. I let my heavy breathing suffer through the comforter on the bed, almost making me dizzy. My head started to hurt, so I had no choice but to breathe for a moment. I hadn't told Logan, but my head was still bothering me from time to time. Dak really knew how to throw a punch.

I got off of my bed, and lay down on my back on the floor. I pulled my phone out of my front pocket, and brought it up to my face. I scrolled through my contacts, and my finger stopped it at my mom's number. I so desperately wanted to tap it, and talk to her—see if she wanted me; her son.

I was about to actually _let myself_ click her number; about to connect us again, fix our broken relationship.

But I couldn't do it.

I tossed my phone to the side, screaming out in frustration.

"FUCK."

I let tears fall out of my eyes and down the sides of my face, as I lay shaking on the floor. _Why can't I be a fucking man? Why can't she love me? Why can't I grow up?_

I covered my face after my gross realization that she probably wouldn't care if she knew I was here, in my own pile of tears.

"Why do you do this to yourself?" I heard a beautiful voice whisper from a distance. I kept my hands over my face. I didn't want him to see me like this; Logan wouldn't be able to take it.

I soon felt two warm hands take my wrists and pull my hands away from my face.

"Baby, please don't cry," Logan whispered as he leaned down to kiss my forehead, sitting next to me. I felt his eyes on my closed ones, and I kept them closed. I couldn't look at someone who was probably disappointed in me.

I felt his hands under my arms and on my upper back pulling me up, and into his arms in between his legs. I let my headrest in the crook of his neck, as I continued to loathe myself.

He held me tight as I continued to breathe in and out heavily into his neck, finally calming down a little bit.

"You know, I promised myself I wouldn't do this…but you need to call her. Kendall and I were talking…and I know you don't want to but—" he started rambling.

"OK," I interrupted.

"What?" He was confused, I could tell.

"Okay."

I slowly got up and crawled over to where my phone lay on the floor—and pulled up the number I so desperately wanted to call. The only family I really had and loved—yet hated so much.

I finally brought myself to pressing my thumb against the screen, initiating the call.

It rang several times, before I heard clatter on the other end and my heart stopped.

"Brooke Diamond, CEO of Brooke Diamond cosmetics," she answered with her automatic pick up line; I could almost hear her fake smile sticking to her botoxed cheekbones that were pressing itself against the phone. I knew she knew it was me, because the answer wasn't as bouncy as she usually made it. She sounded a bit stressed out.

"M-mom?" I stuttered. This was a lot weirder than I had anticipated.

There was silence for a moment.

"James. Hi. Is something wrong? Is the house okay?" Again I basically heard the smile, but this time it was quickly dropping off of her face and on to the floor.

"Yeah," I answered her stupid second question. "I j-just," I continued to stutter. Logan grabbed on to my hand and squeezed it. I had no words to say.

"James?" She asked.

"Yeah?" I answered her. Silence followed.

"I don't have time for this." She broke the silence, and that was all I needed to hear. I hung up, enraged.

"She hasn't changed," I seethed, explaining to Logan. Considering moments ago I was on the floor crying over her, I was in pretty good shape.

"Let's go out tonight," Logan looked at me, still holding my hand in his.

"What? It's Thursday…" I answered, motioning to my books that I actually didn't care about.

"So? I can blow off studying, and let's be real here. You wouldn't have done your work if we stayed in," Logan raised an eyebrow. "I don't want you to dwell on your mom, we need to get you out of the house."

He pulled me up, and was already leading me outside the door and down the huge staircase.

"I love you," I told him from behind as we were climbing down. He stopped on a step and turned around to kiss my nose.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>We found ourselves sitting on the cliff Logan took me to a while ago, and we sat in the cold air watching the last bit of the sunset in the late autumn air. I didn't mind the chilly air, Logan and I sat closely together, his arm snaked around my waist with mine over his shoulders.<p>

"Sometimes I wonder why she doesn't just let me live on my own," I broke the comfortable silence.

"Hm?" Logan looked up from his position leaning against my shoulder.

"Y'know, why my mom won't leave me for her own house and make it easier for everyone," I looked back down at him, he was smiling up at me, obviously enjoying the time as much as I was.

"Because she's not that horrible of a person," he chuckled. "I wouldn't leave you if you were my mom."

I rolled my eyes.

"You're funny," I poked his nose, making him laugh.

"Oh I know," He said in his cocky attitude before shivering.

"How bout we go get some food?" I suggested, standing up and holding out my hand to pull him up.

"Alright," he said as a frown formed on his face and he fumbled in his back pocket for his phone. The familiar 'I should have known' face soon occupied his expression, and answered the vibrating phone.

"What Carlos?" Logan asked him, frustrated. "James and I are going out to eat."

I turned and looked back over the cliff, the sky was getting darker by the second.

"The fire extinguisher? Carlos!" He yelled into the phone. "Oh god," Logan stopped. I was concerned. "Carlos don't do that to me!" He yelled. I turned back around to see him pulling his own hair.

"I swear to god I'm going to punch you so hard as soon as I see you, that wasn't funny." He concluded.

I gave him a funny look, as I couldn't control my giggling.

"He said he lit my kitchen on fire. But then he was kidding. Sometimes I regret letting him know where he can find the extra key into my house!" He rolled his eyes, still annoyed.

"Can we go now, Firefighter Logan?" I laughed, holding out my hand.

"I hate you both."

"Sure," I laughed harder at his comment.

We drove down the long windy hill towards the town and stopped at the local diner to get some food. As soon as we got inside, we were greeted by warm air from the heaters, and the smell of amazing coffee floating through our nostrils. I smiled as a hostess greeted us and Logan took my hand to follow after her to our table.

We were seated at a little booth next to the window; we could see the people driving by on the street that the diner was located on. An elderly couple had just finished eating at the table next to us, and got up to leave—leaving Logan and I a pretty much empty area to ourselves.

We ordered our food, and as we were waiting I caught Logan staring at me several times.

"What?" I finally asked him, growing cautious and weary.

"I'm just thinking…you seem a lot less…stressed… since you got talking to your mom out of the way."

I rolled my eyes. "At least I know what's going on…sorta. We didn't really talk. You heard it." I started fidgeting with the various little sugar packets that were left on the table for our coffee; I started stacking them up in color order.

"But at least you know now. She wouldn't have answered if she didn't care."

I looked up from my pyramid of sugar packets, realizing that what he said was true. Even if she didn't like me, there was some part of her that cared. I couldn't help but smile.

"That's true. Maybe Tuesdays are going to be better from now on," I grinned at him just as our waitress came over with our food interrupting the conversation.

"Anything else?" She asked. I looked away from Logan to give her a quick "No," and Logan followed.

We laughed and talked about our schoolwork—everything we were blowing off for our little date. I was simply enjoying the time I had with Logan, similar to anytime I was with him.

"He's crazy," he told me when I explained my Physics teacher's homework assignment for the next day.

"You wouldn't have been able to finish even if you stayed up all night doing that."

"I know. Maybe it wouldn't if I paid attention in class, instead of doodling your name all over my notebook by accident," I smirked.

"No, when we did that assignment my teacher gave us a week and I barely finished," he replied, blushing at my comment about writing 'James Diamond-Mitchell' all over my notes.

I pulled out my wallet, taking out money for the bill.

He smiled at me as he stood up and picked up his jacket from the hook that was on the wall behind the booth we were in. I left the money on the table and took his hand, leading him towards the door.

"Logan? Logan Mitchell?" Logan stopped in his tracks and looked over to where we heard the voice coming from. His face instantly broke into a smile.

"Jenny!" He let go of my hand after she motioned for him to come over.

"I'll be right out, go start the car," he ordered.

"As you wish, your highness," I smiled and made a slight bowing motion. He chuckled as he walked away towards the blonde girl sitting at the counter with a couple of her friends.

I walked out into the empty parking lot, and felt around my jacket pockets for my keys. Finally finding them I clicked the 'unlock' button, and walked in the direction of my car.

"James!" I heard a voice call out my name. I turned to look for the voice source, but no one else was in the parking lot. All of a sudden, I felt a bone crushing force on the side of my face. I reached up to feel where the contact had been made, and looked over to see Dak Zevon glaring at me. I tried moving away from him, but he was following. _Just keep moving, James. Just keep moving._

I turned around to scream at him angrily, but he swung at me again, making contact with my chest.

"Dak! What the fuck!" I screamed in pain, shoving him away from me.

"Logan's not here to save you this time, is he?" Dak growled, taking a step closer. I swung at his face, making my fist make harsh contact on his cheek. He took a step back from me smirking.

"Wow, that hurts. Looks like you're not such a girl after all Diamond," he laughed before my vision was suddenly blurry.

He was gone, and my legs were going weak from under me, just like the night at Logan's party.

I found myself slowly making my way to the ground and my vision kept getting more and more unclear.

"James? James!" I heard Logan scream, the voice I love so much—strained. He was running towards me, I could hear his feet on the ground under my limp body.

"L-Logan…" I muttered out. This was all too familiar.

The parking lot was gone.

The sounds around me were gone.

Most importantly, Logan was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's a little short :l<strong>


	17. Alive

**Thank you for all of the reviews and support, I know I probably let you all down with the last chapter; it was all sort of rushed. I hope you'll keep reading and reviewing though :)**

**Once more, thank you to these people for their reviews and positive feedback: jamesmaslowlover, Hikari no Kasai, Aihime195, DiamondDustK, Xbigtimerusherx, CoogrrrShae. :)**

**Chapter 17:**

* * *

><p>Logan sat in the emergency room for what seemed like days. In reality though, it had only been a couple hours. He had called Carlos immediately before anyone else; he needed his best friend at his side. Carlos, of course, brought Kendall along.<p>

As soon as Kendall heard about James being in the hospital, he knew it had to do with Dak. _Logan did suggest that something bad was going to happen with Dak, and it was Tuesday after all; Logan's least favorite day, _Kendall thought to himself.

Kendall paced around the hospital cafeteria. It was 11:30 now, visiting hours were over about an hour ago for the regular patients; leaving the cafeteria basically empty and open for Kendall to think to himself.

Carlos sat with Logan, who was a complete mess. He would simply pat Logan's back, suggesting things like "James'll wake up soon just like he did the night of the party," and "Don't worry Loges, he'll be fine."

"This is all my fault," Logan would answer Carlos' hopeful statements. Carlos was at a loss for words eventually, and Logan continued to blame himself.

Kendall continued to pace around the Cafeteria, before settling on buying his friends and himself a coffee. He was so deep in his nervous pacing that he even ignored the attractive nurse who was sitting on the other side of the room, watching him.

"Dak's going to get it this time. No matter what Logan says," he muttered to himself as he punched buttons on the coffee machine.

His phone vibrated in his pocket as he finished filling one of the coffee cups. He pulled out his phone and saw that Carlos had shot him a text.

**You seem to get him to snap out of things better. Please help me. :l - Carlos**

Kendall sighed. He wasn't sure how to help Carlos and Logan without hurting Dak, or anyone else for that matter. Logan always would have been able to help whenever it was needed, and Kendall was ashamed he probably couldn't do the same for his best friend.

Kendall finished filling the other two coffee cups, and proceeded down the hallway with bright fluorescent lighting to the emergency room. In the small town hospital, there was no one else in the waiting room except for Carlos and Logan. Carlos had his arm over Logan's shoulder, and was whispering things to his friend, who was seated next to him. Logan had his head in his hands, and his elbows propped on his knees holding himself up. Kendal couldn't see his face, but was almost certain Logan had been crying under his hand-covered face.

Carlos looked up, and forced a smile as Kendall handed him the cheap styrofoam cup filled with hot coffee.

Kendall sat down next to Logan, and rested the two remaining cups on the ground at his feet.

"It wasn't your fault, Logan," was the first thing Kendall could think of saying.

It took a while before Logan slowly lifted his head to meet his eyes with Kendall's.

"Of course it was. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have stopped to go talk to Jenny Tinkler at the diner, I'm so stupid. I could have stopped Dak," he vented, with his eyes bright red and upset. It was hard to ignore.

"You saw Jenny?" Carlos smiled, tapping Logan. Kendall shot Carlos a glare, and Carlos backed away.

"I did," Logan chuckled, wiping away the tears. "It's her fault then I guess. She's quite hard to ignore, don't you think?"

"She's hot," Carlos continued.

"See Loges? It wasn't your fault. It could have happened when you weren't even around. It could be anyone's fault!" Kendall continued. He didn't think that a light-hearted conversation about Jenny Tinkler was going to help Logan at all.

"But he's my boyfriend. He protects me, I protect him. That's how it works. Not just him protecting me," Logan went back to being serious.

"You couldn't help it. Dak was already angry with James for whatever reason, you might not have been able to stop it even if you were there with him—" Kendall started, but a man with gray hair and glasses with a long white coat walked into the waiting room, interrupting.

"Is there any parent or guardian for James Diamond here?" He looked around, ignoring the fact that the only people in the room were the three teenage boys watching him desperately for answers.

"No," Logan stood up. "His mom's in New York, doesn't have her phone on her," he quickly lied. She wouldn't answer anyways, even if James was dead.

"And who are you?" the doctor eyed Logan, wondering what the relation was between Logan and James.

"I'm his boyfriend."

"I'm sorry, but you're a minor. You technically can't see him until a guardian gives you permission to do so…" the doctor started, waving his clipboard around a little bit, looking back from Logan to his two friends.

"Please, sir, his mother pretty much abandoned him. That's the reason why we went out, the reason why all this happened," Logan begged, not explaining everything.

"I'm sorry, son, but you really can't—" the doctor continued. Logan sat back down, tears falling out of his eyes quickly, not wanting to hear the rest of the sentence. Kendall rubbed Logan's back to soothe him, while Carlos stood up. For the first time in his life, Kendall thought he looked genuinely angry.

"Sir? May I have a word with you?" Carlos stepped towards the doctor. The doctor sighed and gestured for Carlos to follow him down the corridor.

"My dad is Officer Garcia, chief of the police department," Carlos reasoned. "If I could get him here to sign these stupid papers you have, could my best friend please go see his boyfriend? He loves him; so much it's almost gross. He thinks all of this is his fault, and he's not going to get any closure sitting in the waiting room until you allow James to go home tomorrow…or whatever," Carlos pleaded.

The doctor looked away for a couple minutes, contemplating.

"Tell your friend he can go see Mr. Diamond, I'll have a nurse contact your father," the doctor smiled weakly at Carlos. Carlos pulled the doctor into a hug, some of the anger floating away.

The doctor was, of course, caught off guard, but allowed for the Latino to hold on to his waist. Carlos let go, finally smiling.

"I knew you seemed like a cool doctor," he stated.

Carlos led himself and the doctor back to the waiting room.

"Logan," Carlos placed a hand on Logan's back. "You can go in now."

Carlos sat down in his old spot, watching Logan slowly get up.

Logan followed the grey-haired doctor down another hallway towards James' room.

"How'd that work out?" Kendall asked, amused. Carlos smiled to himself.

"There are two advantages to having your dad as chief police officer of a small town," Carlos smiled and shrugged. "One, you never get arrested for being drunk out of your mind, and two, you can get your way into or out of anything."

Kendall smiled. He loved Carlos' optimistic attitude.

* * *

><p><strong>Logan POV:<strong>

I watched in uncomfortable silence as the doctor opened James' bed curtain slowly. James lay on the bed, limp and lifeless.

"His chest and leg injuries are minor, thankfully the attacker didn't hit too hard to break anything." The doctor started. "His head injuries are much worse though," he continued.

I observed James' unconscious face.

"There's not any severe brain damage, thankfully, so he should be fine, but he may have a concussion. We hope to test him a lot more when he wakes up," the doctor continued rambling.

I tried not to cry again. I needed to be strong for James, for myself.

"W-when will he w-wake up?" I choked.

"That's the other thing…we're not sure," he looked down at his clipboard, flipping through the pages. "His body shut off after we gave him all of the medicines and IV's."

I felt my heart slam down against the pit of my stomach. _My baby is in a coma?_

"What does that mean…" I trailed off, looking at the doctor hopelessly. _I know very very well what that means._

"He's in a coma, not long term though. There's no significant damage to that part of his brain and spinal cord. He'll be fine. Just give it a couple hours, maybe days."

My heart stopped for a moment, and I found myself having trouble breathing.

"Has he been involved with any other injuries recently?" the doctor questioned, almost noticing my problems.

"Yes," I automatically responded. "Just two Fridays ago. The same attacker, pretty much the same injuries. He blacked out, but then he woke up," I paused. "I tried to get him to come here, but he refused. We both thought he would be fine."

"It's good that you told me that, I don't think he would have given out that easily if it weren't for those previous injuries. We'll test him for a concussion when he wakes up," the doctor reasoned. "I'll leave you two alone. Please don't try to wake him. He won't." I nodded, thanking him silently and bitterly. "_He won't" _rang in my head over and over again.

I reached over to grab James' cold hand. I checked for a pulse in his wrist—just for reassurance. _God, I must look so pathetic._

"It's okay now, James. I'm here now," I whispered, not expecting a response from my sleeping boyfriend. I took note of the huge scratch on James' cheek, and the large bump on the left side of his forehead—swelling to a big lump. I pulled down the neckline of the hospital gown to take a look at his chest. There was a huge blue mark there, just like the doctor suggested. I leaned over to kiss it lightly, and placed the gown back over his chest and shoulders. I felt the lump in my throat enlarging itself; I was going to lose it.

I sat back on the chair and tightened my grip on his hand, and looked away from his face. I didn't even want the unconscious James to see me cry.

"Well if you're going to cry, I will too," I heard a faint voice. I looked at James—hoping that was his voice, but he was still unconscious. I sighed as I turned and saw Kendall walking into the room.

"Don't," I answered him, looking down at James' hand in mine, kissing it lightly.

"How far are you going to let Dak push you before I can intervene?" Kendall seemed annoyed.

"He can push me as much as he wants, do _not _touch him."

"Logan! Do you hear yourself? He really hurt James this time, _and the last time, and you back in July,_" Kendall hissed, I watched him gesturing to James' bed out of the corner of my eye.

"You say it like I don't get that," I whispered, hurt.

"Because you don't," he growled this time, he heard my whispers.

That was it.

"So you're saying I don't know what's best?" I turned to him, livid.

"No, Dak needs to know what's best for _him_," he answered, backing off a little bit when he heard the anger in my voice.

"I don't want you hurting him—I don't want you hurting anyone. You can't get in trouble for trying to resolve my issues," I turned back to James.

"I hate the kid, Logan. I could care less if I get in trouble for hitting him," he reasoned, raising his thick eyebrows at me.

"You don't care what I want?" I chuckled darkly. _Calm down, Logan._

After that question, Kendall had nothing to say.

"Go ahead, answer me. I won't kill you," I turned and let myself glare. _Logan, stop._

Kendall looked back at me with hurt and broken green eyes, filled with tears to the brim. I watched as he finally turned away and left the room in a swift manner wordlessly.

I sighed. I felt a little bad for that comment. If James wasn't going to be awake for the next few days, I was sure screwed. I_ couldn't treat everyone this way until James was awake again._

I heard a light knock on the doorway, and I turned to see a tentative Carlos. He was hiding behind the door, peeking in as if he were scared of me. _Poor Carlos._

"Loges? Can I come in?" He almost whispered.

"Of course," I said, and pulled the other chair from next to James' bed out next to me so Carlos could sit.

"It's okay, I should probably drive Kendall home soon," he waved away the gesture I made by getting him a chair.

"Okay…" I sighed, looking back at James.

"Logan?" Carlos asked. I turned to see him fidgeting with the edge of his sweatshirt in his hands.

"What's up?" I asked him, concerned.

"Is this going to be like the summer all over again?" he almost whispered. I let go of James' hand and stood up to pull the smaller boy into a hug.

"No, I snapped at Kendall—I didn't mean to, really. I'll apologize next time I see him," Carlos was holding on to me tighter now. I felt him nod into my chest, and he finally let go of me.

"He's upset, Loges."

"I know, Carlos."

He looked at James, and frowned.

"He sure looks dead," Carlos turned his head sideways to take a look at my unconscious boyfriend.

"Carlos!" The more I looked, the more it was true.

"He'll be fine," Carlos compensated, and put his hand on my shoulder. "I know it." He gave it a firm squeeze, before smiling at me. "Don't stay here too late, it's past midnight," He said while pulling at his phone and glancing at the illuminated screen showing the time.

"I won't," I lied. I would stay here until James woke up, if I had my way.

"Logan," he looked at me sternly. "I'm going to call the hospital in an hour and ask them to kick you out."

I smiled at that comment weakly. I was losing my energy.

"Okay."

"Promise?" Carlos pouted. I hesitated to answer, but if I said no it would break Carlos' heart.

"I promise," I finally answered. I decided it was for the best to let James continue his sleep, even if it was without me next to him. "I'll follow you out, just give me a second."

Carlos stepped outside the doorway and I heard him greet a night shift nurse. I leaned over James' bed and kissed his nose, his eyelids, and every part of skin on his face, before moving on to kiss his lips.

"I'll be back, baby. I love you…so so much." I whispered, fighting every urge not to cry. I desperately wanted to hear him respond with 'I love you too', so I could leave and feel a little more at ease.

I finally turned away after minutes of just watching him, waiting and hoping for him to wake up and kiss me senseless. I stepped away from the bed and walked out of the room to find Carlos waiting. He showed a friendly smile on his face, before he placed his hand on my shoulder again and led me down the hall.

The doctor that took care of James nodded at me as Carlos and I left the emergency room, and we immediately saw Kendall sitting on the curb waiting for Carlos.

"Kendall," Carlos called out to him. Kendall looked back and stood up, not acknowledging me. He walked towards Carlos' car ahead of us, and waited for the unlock button to be hit on the set of keys the car belonged to.

"Could you drop me off at the diner in town?" I asked Carlos as we slowly continued towards the car. "I left my car there when the paramedics came to pick us up."

"Of course."

Carlos wasn't one to give short answers; Kendall and I had only ever seen him in moods like this a couple times. Kendall was growing impatient at the car ahead of us, so he leaned against the shuttle bus that was used for patients parked next to Carlos.

"Can you talk to him Carlos? He won't listen to me..."

"No," Carlos answered quickly, a worried look on his face. "He would listen to you more than he would to me."

"Fine," I answered, a little disappointed. Usually Carlos would give in to such a request, and I had depended on that. _But then again, he is in a bad mood._

"Shit," Carlos mumbled, stopping to feel up his torso and sweatshirt pockets.

"What?" I stopped as well, growing concerned.

"I left my wallet with the nurse when I was showing her my ID and everything when I was signing some things for you and the doctor," he frowned. "I'll be right back." _He definitely did this on purpose._

Kendall groaned and shut his eyes against the small bus when he saw Carlos running the other direction, and I decided I'd continue on towards him. "Kendall?" I asked the silent boy as soon as I got close enough. His eyes snapped open, and stared me down.

"I'm sorry," I started off. He broke the eye contact we had, and looked towards the hospital entrance where he had watched Carlos disappear moments ago. "I understand you were just trying to help me." He looked back at me, as if he were deciding if I meant what I told him. "I bet if you were in my shoes you'd see where I'm coming from." It took a few moments before he took a long breath in, and then exhaled.

"It's fine." He broke the eye contact again. "I'm just really tired, and you're going through shit right now. I get it."

I nodded and looked down at my shoes, much like James did whenever he faced his own problems. _James… _"It just sucks," I broke down. "It sucks that everything that happened just _had_ to happen to me, and James got dragged into it. It sucks that he has to deal with _me."_ I kept my eyes on the ground, when I heard Kendall take a step closer. I looked up when he put his hands on my shoulders, looking into my eyes.

"I don't think he would blame you if he were awake right now, talking to you." I looked back down at my shoes. _What I would give for him to be awake right now—to be conscious and holding me again._ "Loges? Look at me." I looked up at Kendall, hesitant. "He loves you. So, so much. You've only known each other for, like, a month and he would do anything for you. Even take several punches, as we can see." He pulled me into a big hug as I finally let the tears that were hiding behind my eyes finally roll down my cheeks and onto his shirt. I sobbed harsh and loud noises, angry with myself for letting Dak go so far.

"I love him so much too…" I cried into Kendall's chest, as he held me close.

Kendall nodded. "I know."

"Guys?" We heard Carlos call from a couple feet away. He was puzzled at the sight, and continued towards us at a brisk pace. I pushed Kendall away, letting him know I'd be fine after a few breaths.

"Just take me to the diner please," I told him, still wiping away the leftover tears on my face. I looked over at Kendall's shirt and laughed, there were wet splotches everywhere I had let myself go. _I could be such a girl._

"Sure," Carlos raised an eyebrow and unlocked the car, no questions asked. Kendall sat in the passenger seat while I sat silently in the back and we drove. Carlos drove on the roads without a word, unlike every other time he drove us places. Carlos always sang or talked in the car, but not tonight.

When we reached the diner, it was deserted again. I hopped out of the car, and noticed the hostess James and I had talked to earlier was looking out at me through the glass door. She was standing there in her work uniform, arms folded—the casual late night diner guests drinking their coffee and sitting at the counter. I raised a hand up to acknowledge her, and walked towards my lonely car without waiting for her response.

I sat down in the driver's seat and stuck the keys in the ignition, sighing. I waited for the car to warm up before I finally pulled out of the parking lot, noticing the hostess was gone from her post at the door, probably off helping a customer.

Every stoplight I hit on the way home felt like it had lasted for hours, and I felt myself growing more and more annoyed with the evening gone wrong. My street was deserted, as usual. My parents were on another business trip together, so I was expecting an empty house.

I was wrong.

There was a person sitting in the darkness on my doorstep, waiting for me. I stopped moving after I turned off the car to try to figure out who it might be. I was sure that the awful mood I was in would protect me from any danger the person could pose, so I resumed my motions. The figure shifted when it saw me getting out of the car, and slowly stood up as I approached. As I got closer, I made out the face slightly. Dark brown hair, pale skin and piercing brown eyes. It was Dak.

My first instinct was to hit him, straight across the face. He took a step back, putting a hand up to where I had made contact with him, in slight shock.

I didn't hold back when I noticed the shock, instead I continued and shoved him backwards. "What the fuck do you think you're doing around here, you fucking lame-ass pussy?" I shouted angrily at him, shoving him harshly. At my dark choice of words he took several steps back as I advanced, almost frightened by the statement.

"Logan," he stepped forward slowly and cautiously, and I took the chance to hit him again. "Stop!" he yelled at me.

"Why should I!" I growled at the pathetic boy.

At this he tackled me, growing annoyed, and shoved me to the ground. I ended up dominating him, landing on top of him, and pinning him down again like the last time.

"I'm not the pussy! You are!" He shouted back at me.

"YOU PUT THE PERSON I LOVE IN A COMA!" I roared, I was surprised none of my neighbors were gathering on the street and the cops hadn't been called yet.

"I'd do it again if I had the chance!" He rolled us over on to the lawn, scratching my neck as he used it for support. "I'll fucking rip his guts out next time I see him."

When he made his way on top of me, I kneed him right in the special spot. He fell over, and I quickly stood up, ready for his next attack. "James could kill you if he wanted. He would be able to crush you for practice."

"Cause he's an asshole!" Dak blurted out with quickened breaths from the pain in his groin area. "He ruined everything!" He continued.

"What the fuck do you think this is? A video game where you can hurt someone for fun because he ruined your fucking party and cost you some friends?" I was screaming now—no reason for 'indoor voices' anymore.

Dak slowly got on his hands and knees. "He ruined everything." I heard him repeat. Right at that moment a car pulled up to the curb, and another figure was suddenly running at the speed of light towards us. As he stepped close and closer, I realized it was Kendall. Immediately as he saw Dak on the ground, he rammed his foot straight into the crippled boy's stomach. I held a hand out to restrain Kendall from doing anything else to Dak.

"Get the fuck away from me," Dak screamed at Kendall. He slowly made his way up to his feet again.

"_You _get the fuck away from me. _And James._ _And Logan. Even Carlos. _I'll come put you in James' spot!" Kendall hissed at him, disgusted. Dak wiped his mouth where I had managed to elbow him on the ground, and he was now bleeding. Dak fled the scene, running as fast as his injured body could take him.

I started shivering from the cold, and my neck and torso hurt. Kendall hadn't said a word to me yet, and I was waiting for the 'I told you so' speech.

"Go ahead," I whimpered in pain while I rubbed my neck lightly.

"Go ahead, what?" He asked. At first I thought he was playing dumb, but his eyes told me differently. They were filled with sadness and blood lust.

"Go ahead and tell me that you were right, that Dak deserved to be punished. That he was pushing me way too far."

"Oh Logan," Kendall said, looking down at the dark ground—the brown grass crispy from the cold autumn days. "I won't tell you that. I didn't know this was going to happen."

I looked up at him, not believing what he just said.

"You're Kendall Knight, of course you will. When you win something you never let anyone forget it," I stated. "And if you didn't know it was going to happen, why did you come here? How did you _know_ to come here?"

"I had a hunch. Carlos dropped me off and I wanted to see if you made it home alright without stabbing somebody on the way," he said, in all seriousness. I chuckled at his dry humor.

"Funny, Knight," I smirked, trying to hide the obvious tears Dak caused. "Go home, get some rest. I probably won't be at school tomorrow."

He nodded, and I felt him watching me walk into my own house. I didn't invite him in, I wanted to be alone. James was the only person I would want to be with right now, and Kendall sure was not him.

As soon as I made it inside, I slammed the door shut behind me and fell to the ground, crying again in the entryway. I wanted James. I wanted him to explain to me that everything would be all right, that Dak would disappear and leave me alone. But he couldn't. Not for now, at least. James was a couple miles away, in a hospital, unconscious.

My desperate attempts to stand up were automatically failed attempts as my hurt and tired body told me it wanted to stay in a fetal position on the ground. Down in that position I cried for myself. I cried for James and his mom. I cried for Carlos, who was scared my friendship with Kendall was shattering. I cried for Kendall, who thought he owed it to me to hurt Dak. I also cried for Dak, the fact that he wasn't leaving alone and was attempting to destroy my boyfriend. I just cried, it felt good to let everything out—I owed it to myself. I hadn't let this kind of crying happen since July in Carlos' arms.

As soon as I finally found myself breathing steadily again, I made my way into the living room and flopped on to the couch. I desperately needed the usual pair of arms wrapped tightly around me, with the tan skin and large muscles. I wanted James' body underneath me; I wanted to feel his heartbeat pulsing against my back. I wanted his hot breathing against my neck, and the feeling of his soft lips pressing against my neck every once in a while. I wanted to fall asleep like I always did, with James.

But I couldn't.

If this was how it was going to be until James recovered from his coma, then I was in for it.

I was prepared to fight against loneliness and near-death itself.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if this was boring, but I felt like I cheated you all for not updating for a while, so I finished this chapter within two days of my last update and uploaded it immediately.<strong>

**I hope you liked it, and**

**please accept my apology. :)**


	18. Concussions and Pizza Pies

**Wow, the last chapter got more support and feedback than I had expected. Thank you so much! Especially to: DiamondDustK, Hikari no Kasai, jamesmaslowlover, ZheDoctursMinion115, Shin23, Xbigtimerusherx, CrazyMary01, and Aihime195.**

**Please Enjoy!**

**Chapter 18:**

* * *

><p>"Logan! Open up," Kendall banged on Logan's door, Carlos standing behind him on the doorstep quietly. Carlos knew where the spare key was hidden, but he decided that he wouldn't tell Kendall about it—Logan had wanted and needed his space in the past. "Logan. We know you're in there," Kendall continued rapping his fist against the door.<p>

Logan got up slowly from his position on the couch in his bedroom, and made his way down the stairs. _Carlos knew where the key was, why couldn't he just get it? _He thought to himself.

He swung open the door, exhausted. Kendall stood there in shock at first; he didn't expect Logan to open the door. It was Friday evening and Logan hadn't gone to school since Tuesday; when the James and Dak incident had occurred.

"Oh," Kendall said, a little dumbfounded by Logan's sloppy and tired appearance.

"Hi Loges," Carlos smiled lightly, walking past the frozen Kendall and into Logan's house. Logan followed Carlos, and the two left the confused Kendall behind in the cold air. "How are you feeling?" Carlos made small talk; he didn't want to bother Logan too much. They sat down next to each other on the couch, and Carlos adjusted his body so he could face Logan.

"Eh," Logan shrugged. "I haven't slept. And I can't eat." He kept a blank face, Carlos noticed.

Carlos was saddened. "Hey, that's understandable. Have you been to the hospital since Tuesday night?" Logan nodded in response. "And?" Carlos questioned, as Kendall walked in the room. Logan shrugged.

"He's still in the fucking coma…I mean…what did I expect? I always get my hopes up for nothing."

Kendall sat down on the couch.

"Any minute now he'll wake up, Loges. I promise you," Carlos cursed himself inside for saying that—he had no clue when James would be awake and back in Logan's arms.

"What about his mom?" Kendall jumped in, noticing what Carlos had said too. He naturally tried to take the attention away from Carlos' slip up.

"She hasn't called. Nor does she know," Logan told the two. "I left her a voicemail telling her to call me back immediately, but I can only imagine she deleted the message as soon as she listened to the part where I said 'It's Logan Mitchell, James' boyfriend'," Logan frowned.

"That's annoying," Kendall responded.

"Not really, I like it when she's not involved. I hate to say it…but it's true." Logan felt a little guilty for saying that, but James' mom added a whole lot more stress to James and Logan's lives.

"Well…" Carlos trailed off, not knowing exactly what to say.

"Are you two doing anything tonight?" Logan asked his two best friends, admitting he enjoyed their company to himself.

"Actually, no," Kendall answered before Carlos could. Carlos and Kendall had planned on seeing a movie that night, earlier the thought of Logan letting them inside was highly unlikely to the two friends. Kendall shot a look at Carlos, telling him to go along with it. Carlos caught on, and nodded. "We were just going to come over and see if you were okay…if you wanted any company," Carlos continued Kendall's previous statement.

Logan nodded. "You guys can order a pizza or something if you want."

Kendall and Carlos both grinned. This was the most either had spoken to Logan since Tuesday, and it was going rather well considering James was in the hospital—completely unconscious.

Kendall stepped into the kitchen to get something to drink before he whipped out his phone and dialed the local pizza place's number.

Carlos stayed to sit with Logan, and he informed Logan of everything he missed at school.

"It was probably the longest week. Not to mention the most boring. But my class did do that lab you and I got banned from in sixth grade…You know that one where you hold a lit candle up to a water bottle full of Hydroxide?" Logan chuckled and nodded. "Yeah. Well I had to sit and watch from like, twenty feet away."

"Well we did almost make the entire science wing explode…including all of the test frogs," Logan laughed.

"But still! It was Dak's fault for holding the water bottle too close! And those frogs should thank us, they came close to freedom…sorta," Carlos folded his arms and frowned. Logan winced at Dak's name, but decided to ignore it.

"It was also your fault for holding the candle the wrong way," Logan told Carlos.

"Yeah? Well…Yeah I guess," Carlos gave up.

"It wasn't all that fun of a lab either, you just like to play with fire in science classes," Logan smiled. "When have you ever enjoyed a science lab that didn't involve fire?"

Carlos was about to protest, but then Logan's phone started vibrating on the coffee table. It was a restricted number displayed on the iPhone's smooth screen, but Logan picked it up anyways.

"Hello?" Logan asked, curiously.

"Is this Logan Mitchell?" A familiar voice rang through the phone. Logan decided to put the call on speakerphone, so Carlos could hear the voice too and possibly help Logan place it.

"Yes?" Logan was confused.

"This is Dr. Howe, from the hospital," Logan's heart leapt, but he couldn't decide whether or not it was a good or bad jump. Logan started shaking a little bit.

"Is e-everything alright-t?" Logan's voice shook; he was scared something had gone wrong.

"He's asking for you," Carlos could basically see the Doctor's funny and warm smile through the voice on the phone, so he immediately flew off the couch to get Kendall and told him to cancel the pizza order. The doctor didn't even have to continue speaking; Logan knew what he was saying exactly.

"I'll be right there!" Logan almost screamed into the phone and flopped off the couch. He ended the call before shouting out, "LET'S GO LET'S GO LET'S GO."

Kendall came running after a smiling Carlos, who pulled out his car keys and was running to the door. Logan didn't even bother getting a jacket; he was flying out after Carlos into the cold night. Kendall closed the door behind them, not having time to lock the door. They were all in Carlos's car, speeding away within a minute of the doctor's phone call.

Logan jumped out of the passenger's seat as soon as Carlos stopped moving, and he was running towards the hospital entrance. The nurse at the front desk smiled at him. "Room nineteen, Mr. Mitchell."

Logan stopped his running, out of respect for the other people walking in the hallways. He almost stopped breathing when he reached the room he was looking for. The door read **Rm 19, **and Logan smiled to himself. He stepped in, and he heard a couple of nurses moving around the bed, talking and chattering behind the curtain.

"I'm fine!" Logan heard a warm and beautiful voice behind all of the uniformed ladies and the curtain. "I just want to see my boyfriend." His heart melted right then and there.

One of the nurses turned; annoyed with James' rejection of the shots and medications they were trying to give him. Her rolling eyes finally landed on Logan, who was standing close to the doorway, smile of a five year old plastered on his face. Her eyes widened.

"Don't do that! Ouch!" The nurse smiled when she processed whoe Logan was, she had finally found the solution to James' whining and protesting. Logan giggled quietly when he heard that James was still the same old James.

"Mr. Diamond," she went back behind the curtain to the group of nurses and the boy that Logan still had not seen yet.

"What? Can you tell her to get that out of my arm?" He whined.

"You have a visitor." James shut up after that, before the nurse that had seen Logan pulled back the curtain. The other nurses looked back at Logan, and stepped to the side so James could see the 'visitor'.

"Hey," Logan smiled, heart beating beyond the point of being healthy.

James smiled, brighter than the sun. "Hi." Logan could feel his heart racing.

"Can you ladies give us a minute?" James kept the large smile on his face. The nurses giggled, before leaving the room and closing the door behind them. Logan locked it behind him, not wanting to be interrupted. After that, Logan saw no reason to be held back. He walked to the bed, and stared at his boyfriend below him—as if this were a dream.

"Aren't you going to kiss me yet? I bet I look irresistible," James giggled.

"Good to see you're still super cocky even though you were in a coma for three days," Logan smiled, before climbing on to James' bed, straddling him. James put his hands on Logan's waist, to keep him balanced. Logan leaned down to rest his forehead on James'.

"Watch the bruise," James giggled. Logan sighed. "My beautiful face is fragile."

"You're a dick sometimes," Logan smiled and left it at that, before taking James' smiling lips on to his.

"But you love me," James whispered on to Logan's lips.

"You have no idea how much," Logan kept kissing his boyfriend's lips. "I've missed this so much."

Logan felt James smiling into the kiss, but the smile quickly muttered out a groan as Logan licked the hazel-eyed boy's bottom lip. Logan decided to stop, James had only woken up from the coma a short time ago—he needed time to breath.

"Why'd you stop?" James pouted.

"Because you need to breath in order to recover," Logan giggled, pushing James' hair to the side to observe the bruise Dak left.

"I think after that, I'm pretty much recovered," James continued to pout, as if he were begging Logan to kiss him again—and much more. "Please, please, please kiss me again," he continued.

"Not right now," James pouted even more. "Later, you have to make up for those three days you made me suffer without you," Logan winked, getting out of his straddling position on top of James.

James shifted so he could sit up on the bed, still wearing the silly pout on his face.

"You have to cooperate now, just let them give you the shots and stuff so you can come home sooner," Logan walked over to the door and unlocked it. He opened it and poked his head out to call the nurses.

"Fine," James groaned. "Only if you hold my hand. I hate shots."

Logan smiled as the nurses came back in the room. He came over next to James, and took the hazel-eyed boy's hand in his.

"Go ahead I guess…" James sighed. The nurses were watching him with interest.

"Are you sure you're ready?" the head nurse smirked, with a sarcastic tone. "I have six year old cancer patients down the hall that can handle these better than you." Logan and the two other nurses in the room chuckled at this comment.

"Whatever," James rolled his eyes, looking up at Logan's twinkling eyes as he felt a needle being injected into his left arm. The brown eyes he looked into immediately took the pain away.

"When can he come home?" Logan asked the nurse, looking away from James' perfect hazel-eyes.

"Well, you seem pretty responsible. Will you be staying with him for the next week or so?" She asked, pulling the needle out of James' arm, and injecting another one closer to his elbow. James' grip tightened on Logan's hand as he squeezed his eyes shut—obviously in pain.

"Yep," Logan smiled at her. "For the most part we're always together." He smiled down at James, who was still squeezing his eyes shut, holding a death grip on Logan's hand.

"Then I'm sure if he cooperates with the concussion test," she paused to wipe his arm where the needle had gone in, and put a band-aid over it. "He can leave with you. Even though he only woke up a couple of hours ago, Dr. Howe is confident that James is healthy, besides the possible concussion—which is a rare occurrence. Usually we keep the comatized patients for a day or two after they wake up. But Dr. Howe says your Latino friend told him you're into the medical field…so I'm guessing that's a part of why Dr. Howe trusts you with this big baby."

James opened his eyes and looked at Logan. _He looks like he hasn't slept in days, _James thought to himself, ignoring the nurse's rude comment. Logan looked down at James.

"Hear that? Just do this stupid test so I can finally sleep tonight."

_So he really hasn't been sleeping? _James panicked. _Poor kid._

"Okay," James answered, frustrated that he made his boyfriend suffer sleepless nights.

The next few minutes were silent, while the nurses did their mini-checkup on James.

"All right, Mr. Diamond," she said, while the other three nurses left the room. "Follow me, we'll get you home as soon as possible. We washed your clothes from the other night, so you won't have to wear this ridiculous gown." She chuckled. "Mr. Mitchell, you can go wait in the waiting room."

Logan nodded, before leaning down to kiss James, and then proceeded to help him out of the bed.

"I love you," James whispered when he finally stood up, pulling Logan against him. Logan didn't love the smell of the hospital gown; it made the situation all the more realistic and sad. He loved, however, the feeling of James' arms around him again.

"I love you too," Logan said into James' chest. "I missed you."

James smiled weakly, and finally left behind the nurse.

* * *

><p><strong>James POV:<strong>

The concussion test—as I expected, was a complete drag. All I wanted to do was be with Logan. I was told to relax by the annoying nurse as I was lying down in the CT scan machine, but all I could do was worry about Logan's sleeping and eating habits while I 'wasn't around'.

"You okay in there?" The nurse asked me after a couple minutes of lying in the machine.

"I'm good," I lied. I hated this hospital, I'd only been conscious in it for a couple of hours—but I wanted out.

"Almost done," she said. Another minute or two passed before she said, "All finished."

As soon as I was out of the cursed machine, I sat down in the chair next to where she chose to stand, looking at the results. I sighed, and played with my thumbs while she read through the test results. I sighed again for whatever reason.

"Why are you sighing so much?" she questioned, not looking up from the papers in her hand.

"You ask a lot of questions," I was growing annoyed with her obnoxious comments and the amount of time she was taking, keeping me away from Logan.

"Then you'll be fine with me asking you how long you've been with that Mitchell boy?" she smiled.

"A while, a month-ish," I answered, trying to get her to move along.

"Wow, and you two already love each other to the point of being in a coma?" she joked. I didn't find it all that funny.

"I just want to go home with him tonight," I answered her, ignoring her joke. "So if you don't mind…"

"Oh, right, of course," she turned back to her work, catching my drift. "Let's just get this back to Dr. Howe, and he'll let you go with your friends."

"Friends?" I asked.

"Yeah. The tall blonde and the little Latino? They came with your boyfriend."

I smiled. "That's nice." They really cared about Logan and I, it was nice to have friends like them.

"Let's go see them then," she smiled, leading us out of the room.

She went to fetch my clothes, and left me in my room to change. I looked around to observe my surroundings while I was pulling on my clothes. The room was an awkward size, too big for one bed and a table with a couple of chairs. The walls were a glossy white, and the floor tiles were grayish, throwing each other off. Thank god I was unconscious while I was staying there. It would have made me go crazy.

As soon as I was dressed I got out of the room, it wasn't comfortable enough to stay longer than necessary.

"Well. You're just a sight for sore eyes aren't you?" Carlos joked as soon as he saw me walk into the waiting room. I smiled at Carlos, and nodded at Kendall. Carlos came over to pull me into a hug.

"We missed you James! Gym class was super boring without you, I had no one to make fun of Jett trying to impress girls with," Carlos let go of me.

"Yeah, and I had no one to talk to in History, Ms. Greene actually expected me to pay attention," Kendall piped in.

I noticed Logan was talking to the nurse and the doctor on the other side of the room, nodding whenever Dr. Howe would say something to him.

"We're going to order some pizza when we get back to Logan's, you feel up to that?" Kendall asked me.

"I haven't really eaten in three days," I shrugged. The thought of food made my stomach growl. I threw a hand over it.

"Good," Carlos laughed at my loud stomach.

Logan came back over to us with Dr. Howe, who shook my hand.

"You're free to go," Dr. Howe raised an eyebrow. "But you have to do as this one says, we can't risk you hurting yourself more." He nodded at Logan.

"Oh believe me," I grinned at Logan, who blushed. "I will."

Logan was still red as he shook Dr. Howe's hand as well.

"Thanks for taking care of him," Logan told him, before taking my hand and walking me towards the exit behind Carlos and Kendall, who were already outside and waiting for us.

"You need to sleep," I told Logan, addressing the huge bags under his eyes.

"I'm fine," he smiled at me, he was clearly fighting a yawn at the thought of sleep.

"No, you're not," I reached over to ruffle his hair with my free hand.

"I am, really. I'm just glad you're get to come home with me," Logan responded, leaning his head on my shoulder while we walked.

We got into Carlos' car after walking a short distance through the cold parking lot. Logan gave up his shotgun position in the car to Kendall so he could sit with me in the back. The ride home was quiet, besides Carlos' casual chatter and jokes with everybody in the car.

"What's going on back there?" Kendall laughed at one of Carlos' jokes before he turned his head from the front seat. His eyes met mine, and I smiled. He smiled back at me. "It's awfully quiet."

I lifted my head to see that Logan was sleeping.

"Has he really not slept since…you know?" I asked Kendall, who was watching us.

"Nope. He hasn't eaten either. He was such a wreck," Kendall chuckled. I brought a hand up to push a small piece of hair back to its place. Logan was breathing lightly, like he always did when he finally fell asleep.

When Carlos pulled into Logan's driveway, he and Kendall got of the car, slamming the doors shut. Logan woke up with a jump as the doors closed, and his breathing suddenly was fast and heavy. I put a hand on his knee, to let him know I was there.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. He looked at me, realizing I was there with him.

I felt him start to relax under my touch.

"I'm fine…the doors kind of just threw me off guard. How long was I out?" he asked me.

"Only five minutes don't worry. I didn't die while you were sleeping."

"Funny. That's the most I've slept in three days. How are you feeling?" He asked me, reaching a hand up to my forehead to take my temperature.

"I'm fine," I giggled, swatting his hand away. "It's weird though, I feel like they let me out of the hospital too early. Like this is a dream."

Logan looked away, eyes sad. "You want to go back?" he whispered.

"Oh god, no," I answered, grabbing his wrists to make him look at me. "I'm just a little shaken up from everything, that's all." He nodded, and leaned over to press his forehead against mine, just like he loved to do. He exhaled deeply, and then whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too, I missed you in my dreams," I said, referring to the dreams I was certain I was having while I was unconscious. Logan smiled, and pulled away. We sat there for a moment, holding each other's hands in peace.

It occurred to me that we were still sitting in the backseat of Carlos' car, and Kendall and Carlos had already managed to get inside Logan's house. I opened the door on my side, and stepped out. Logan followed my example and got out. My legs were still a little shaky under my body, and I was scared I was going to collapse and submit to the familiar darkness again. But as soon as I made it around the car, Logan was standing there with his hand out, waiting for me to take it. I realized that there was nothing to be afraid of: I was back with Logan. Every step I took my confidence was growing back until the shaky-ness in my legs had completely vanished, and I had strolled ahead of Logan to hold the door open for him.

"So what did you do while I was KO'd?" I laughed, making light of the situation.

"Nothing. I did nothing," Logan answered me, stifling yet another yawn.

"Well that's no fun," I pouted.

"I did beat the shit out of Dak, with Kendall's help," Logan shrugged. "That was fun…ish."

My heart jumped for joy, Logan fought for me, and Dak got what he deserved.

"My hero!" I said in a cliché tone, sounding like one of those damsels in distress from the movies in the fifties.

"Oh shut up," he sat down on the stairs, putting his head in his hands. He closed his eyes, and I stood there watching him while he tried to 'discreetly' nap a little bit.

"You could just go to bed," I told him. He looked ridiculous, trying to be strong for me.

"I don't need to, nor do I want to," he lied. I could tell.

"You're lying," I took a step closer, looming over him.

"I'm not!" He squeaked, like he always did when he was caught in a lie.

"You are."

"Am not!" He frowned.

"He is!" we both heard Kendall and Carlos in the kitchen, overhearing my accusations

"Get up," I told him, holding out a hand for him.

"James—" Logan protested, but I was already lifting him into my arms before he could say another word. I'm sure what I chose to do next wasn't safe considering I could barely control my legs five minutes ago, but I chose to carry Logan up the stairs to his room.

"James, this isn't good for your state," Logan sighed as he rested his head in the crook of my neck.

"You're not in any better of a state, dumbass," I chuckled. We made it to the top of the staircase.

"I'm not the dumbass here," I felt his eyebrows furrow in my neck; he was most definitely frowning.

"I'm fine, you need rest baby," I smiled, and turned my head so I could kiss his forehead. He stopped his protesting, and let me continue carrying him to his room. Once inside, I gently laid him on his bed. It was untouched, like it hadn't been slept in for days—which had been true. The couch in the room had books and a blanket thrown over it, as if he spent his time reading instead of resting. With Logan though, I could believe that. He was almost asleep at this point in my pondering, so I pulled his shoes off, and gently unbuckled his belt. I then pulled his jeans down. A lot of other nights, pulling each other's pants down would probably mean we were about to do something naughty, but tonight was different. Logan was exhausted—and I mean _exhausted. _

"James?" Logan muttered, with his eyes still closed.

"What's wrong?" I asked him; worried I had done something wrong.

"Will you stay with me?" He opened his eyes. I noticed he looked scared, and like he was fighting the sleep.

"Of course," I answered him, sitting down on the bed next to him. I ran my fingers over the pale skin on his forehead. He sighed and closed his eyes again.

"Sorry," He muttered, as I lay down next to him and he put his head on my chest.

"Why?" I asked him, and rubbed his back with my free hand.

"I don't know, your stomach growls a lot…but I'm making you stick up here with me until I fall asleep," I felt his face heating up on my chest.

"I'd stay like this forever, even if it meant giving up all the pizza in the world," I chuckled, continuing to rub his back.

"You don't mean that, you love pizza," he yawned again.

"I do mean it," I answered—even though pizza was indeed my favorite food.

"That's good then," he began to slur his words; I could tell he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. "Hey James?" he asked.

"What's up?" I closed my eyes, pulling him closer.

"Don't ever think about going into a coma again," he shifted in my arms.

"Don't worry Loges," I laughed.

"I don't think I could handle three days of not sleeping ever again," he yawned yet again.

"Shhh," I whispered into the top of his head. "So sleep now, just in case." That got a chuckle out of him.

"I love you," he buried his face into my chest, finding a comfortable position.

"Love you too Logie."

And just like that, Logan was out, on my chest.

"Hey what's going on in here, a party?" I heard a goofy Carlos say loudly, announcing his entrance. "Oh!" He covered his mouth. I raised a hand to wave at him. I moved my head to see that Logan was still asleep, somehow. "Sorry…" Kendall followed in after him, smiling at the sight of a sleeping Logan.

"He needed that sleep," I heard him whisper to Carlos, before turning towards the bed to talk to me. "What kind of pizza do you want…?" I waved my hand again, trying to make a gesture to say 'whatever is fine'. I didn't want to make a noise though, because that surely would have woken up Logan.

"I'll be right down," I mouthed, not even bothering to designate that statement with sign language.

"Sounds good," Kendall nodded, and Carlos smiled with a wave before bouncing back out of the room. Kendall rolled his eyes, "We'll go order," and followed after the Carlos.

I sighed as they left, and lay there for a few more minutes before Logan started shifting, allowing me to make a swift movement out from under him. Logan remained asleep, and the sight warmed my heart.

"I really do love you, Logan," I leaned over the bed, ignoring the pounding pains in my head. _Stupid concussion. _I kissed his perfect and soft lips, before turning the lights off and leaving the room—closing the door behind me.

* * *

><p>"Can't you call them?" I heard Carlos whine as soon as I hit the bottom stair.<p>

"No, Carlos, you need to get over it," Kendall teased.

I walked into the kitchen to see Carlos pouting, begging Kendall to call the pizza place instead of him.

"I don't want to! You know I'm not good at it Kendall!" Kendall smirked at this.

"Carlos, you'll never get the chance if you don't try," Kendall shoved the phone back into Carlos' hand. Carlos put it down on the counter quickly, as if the phone were diseased.

"I'll do it next time…just not tonight, please? Just order the fucking pizza!" Carlos whined. Kendall started laughing.

"Fine, you win. But you're answering the door," Kendall smirked before dialing the number. I watched as Carlos' jaw dropped.

"No way! I'll call! I'll do it! Don't make me answer the door!" Carlos tried to grab the phone, but Kendall quickly dodged his hands.

"Hey guys?" I asked, but neither answered—they were both too busy fighting.

"Kendall give it!" Carlos begged.

"Too late Carlitos!" Carlos took a step back before Kendall looked at me, holding the phone up to his ear.

"Carlos has a tiny thing for the person that works at the pizza place…who answers the calls _and _delivers," Kendall looked at me, explaining. I could hear the phone ringing.

"Do not!" Carlos pouted.

"Carlos, obviously you do," Kendall stuck his tongue out. Carlos made a face at Kendall before crossing his arms.

"So now you have to answer the door—hello? Yes, I want it delivered please," Kendall spoke into the phone.

"Kendall give it! I'll do it!" Carlos kept trying to reach for the phone. Kendall swatted the shorter boy's hands away.

"Yes, two large pies, one Hawaiian and one pepperoni," Kendall stuck his tongue out again at the shorter boy as he kept trying to get the phone. "Yep, Three-Sixty-Five Woodpalm terrace." Carlos frowned. "Yes, thank you. See you soon. Twenty-five minutes? Perfect. Thanks," I noticed Kendall must have repeated the time Carlos had to get his shit together on purpose.

Carlos groaned. "You really suck."

"So can someone tell me what's really going on here?" I asked, amused by the scene that played out in front of me.

"Ever since this new employee at the pizza place turned up, Carlos is terrified of ordering pizza. He's afraid he'll embarrass himself if he answers the door _or _calls," Kendall chuckled. Carlos folded his arms across his chest again.

"You really _really _suck," Carlos repeated.

"What's the big deal, Carlos?" I asked him, smiling.

"You don't understand," Carlos covered his face. "I'm me, you're you, James."

"Oh come on, you've gotten with plenty of people while I've been around," I threw my hands up in the air frustrated _for _Carlos.

"Not really, when was the last time I was actually in a relationship, Kendall?" Carlos turned to the blonde, with a serious face on. Kendall pulled a weird face before looking down at the ground, without an answer.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Carlos groaned before leaving the room.

"Carlos has been in a slump lately," Kendall sighed, watching the Latino leave.

"I can see that," I leaned against the counter. Ten minutes had passed since we called the pizza place—Carlos was probably freaking out in the living room.

"He really hasn't been in a relationship for a while, since eighth grade really. Since then he's really only had these hookups, and the person is usually a drunk asshole," Kendall sighed again for his best friend's sake.

"Poor Carlos," I sighed. Kendall nodded.

"Yeah…so lately I've been trying to get him to talk to this pizza person," Kendall chuckled. "But he's terrified."

"Want me to go talk to him?" I offered.

"No, we don't want your head to hurt even more by trying to deal with him. He'll cool off, don't sweat it," Kendall waved his hand.

"Are you sure?" I wasn't convinced.

"Yeah, it's Carlos we're talking about, not Logan," He drummed his fingers against the counter. "How's your head? I overheard you're concussed?" He asked.

"It hurts. A lot. But I guess I just have to get used to it, I feel for you hockey players now," I rubbed my head.

"Oh god, yeah, at least one person on our team gets one, like, every game," Kendall's eyes widened. "Thankfully I haven't gotten one since seventh grade." He jumped off the stool to knock on the hardwood floor. "Knock on wood though," he commented.

"You also haven't been beaten up twice by Dak," I almost joked, but then it quickly turned into a serious statement. He hopped back up onto his stool at the counter.

"I've beaten up Dak though," Kendall raised an eyebrow. "And you could take him on, I believe in you," he chuckled.

"I think I could too. I just got caught in two bad times with him," I rubbed my head again, it ached. Suddenly the doorbell rang—twenty-five times louder than usual.

"Ouch," I muttered.

"Yeah, doorbells hurt when you have concussions, have fun with that," Kendall noticed my pain. "Carlos! Your pizza is here. And early too." We both heard a grumbling coming through the living room before Carlos stormed through the kitchen towards the front door. He accidentally left the money we had pooled for the pizza on the counter.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom, I'll give this to him," I muttered as I picked up the twenty dollar bill on the counter, but Kendall and I both knew that I really just wanted to see who Carlos was freaking out over.

"Hey Carlos I have the money—" I turned the corner to the entryway.

"That'll be fifteen twenty-five," I froze as I heard a male voice came from in front of Carlos. I stepped closer to see the source of the voice, to see a boy about Carlos' and my age holding two pizza boxes in his muscular arms.

_Am I missing something? Since when does Carlos go both ways?_

The boy had crystal green eyes and a bright-white smile on a smooth, tanned face. His hair was short and dark—he looked like the perfect match for Carlos.

"Hey Carlos," I smiled, when the shorter boy turned, startled. "I have the money, who's this?" I smiled at the pizza boy while handing Carlos the money.

"Dan," the boy answered, handing me the pizza boxes. "Nice to meet you. Are you a friend of Carlos'?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm James, James Diamond." I looked down at Carlos, who was beet red.

"Oh, do you live here?" the boy asked, pulling the change out of his pocket for the twenty we gave him.

"Keep the change," Carlos commented before I answered. Dan nodded, thanking Carlos.

"No, my boyfriend does, Logan Mitchell," I answered.

I noticed Dan let out a breath of relief.

_Did he think I was Carlos' boyfriend? Does he like Carlos? How cute…_

"Well I was on my way to the bathroom…so…I'll let you two talk, Carlos is really bored with his _single-man life,_" I winked. Dan and Carlos both blushed, and Carlos sent me a death glare out of Dan's view.

"I hate you," he muttered as I patted his shoulder.

I walked back into the kitchen to see Kendall grinning at his phone in his hands.

He looked up at me, and smiled even wider.

"So you met Dan."

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't hate me for this chapter.<strong>

**Thank you for all of the support! :)**


	19. November Depression

**Thank you so much to the usual crew and more for the amazing support especially to: Aihime195, jamesmaslowlover, KEALY KAMES, CrazyMary01, Xbigtimerusherx, **

**Thank you all, this has been a lot easier than I had expected.**

**I'm going to make this one a little smutty (sorry for the spoiler) to make up for the past few chapters without it.**

**On with the show!**

**Chapter 19:**

* * *

><p>Logan woke up after what had seemed like only an hour or so of sleeping to the sound of water running in the bathroom, someone was in the shower. At first he panicked, but then he quickly remembered that James was out of the hospital again. He looked at the alarm clock, to see that it was one o'clock. <em>In the afternoon.<em>

Logan sighed happily; content with the sleep he had gotten to make up for the previous sleepless nights. He smiled to himself, and closed his eyes. He was woken up a couple minutes later, hearing the bathroom door open slowly. Logan kept his eyes shut though, hoping to see James in all his glory secretly without catching James' attention. Unfortunately though, as he opened his eyes the slightest bit, James had a towel wrapped around his waist to cover up everything.

James walked further into the room, letting the towel hang low on his hips, the perfect v-shape his leg joints formed jutting out against his perfect tan skin. Drops of water were hanging off the tips of his hair, and rolling down his smooth and defined torso—including the abs that Logan loved to run his fingers over.

_What I would give for the towel to fall…_Logan couldn't help but think to himself. He could only imagine the taller boy standing there, cheeks rosy and a towel pooled at his feet—in his birthday suit.

James was standing—facing the mirror Logan had on his dresser. Logan opened his eyes a little bit more to really observe what James was doing by staring in the mirror so intensely. James leaned in closer to the mirror, and lifted his hand up to brush the wet strands of hair covering his forehead out of the way. Logan noticed James couldn't see him watching in the reflection at the angle he was in, so Logan shamelessly opened his eyes completely and watched his boyfriend's every move. He noticed that James winced when he placed a finger to where a large purple spot was.

James moved on, turning his face to the side to take a look at his cheek—where there was a cut directly on the cheekbone. The skin had split there exactly when Dak's knuckles made contact with the cheek's smooth surface. James let out a quiet sniffle as he continued to run his hand over his chest—where the largest of the bruises lay. Logan broke at the sound and the sight. James let his lips quiver as he pressed down with his pointer and middle finger on the dark mark on his left pectoral, right above the nipple. Logan watched in pain as James explored his body's injuries. James groaned and squeezed his eyes shut as soon as he felt an oncoming headache. He placed a hand on the back of his head and rubbed it—trying to massage the pain away. Of course, the pain lessened no more, and James sighed in defeat. Logan closed his eyes, not wanting to see anymore. After moments of silence, Logan cautiously opened his eyes again to see James rolling the towel down around his hip area again, revealing another nasty gash in the skin. James pulled the towel back up, to cover it. He leaned over the dresser, letting his head hang.

He suddenly lifted his head and turned it to glance over at the bed, to take a look at his lover. Logan closed his eyes just in time, to avoid James catching him. James turned back to the mirror for one last quick glance at his bruised face, and then he took a step back. Logan opened his eyes slowly, planning to finally announce his waking up. Before Logan could do anything though, James let the towel that was riding low on his sexy hips drop to the ground, revealing a perfectly toned butt. Logan couldn't help but start choking, definitely blowing his cover.

"Don't think I can't tell when you're faking it," James smirked, picking up his towel again to cover up his exposed areas before turning back to the bed. Logan blushed before propping himself up on his elbows and smiling. "I haven't been able to see that adorable butt in a while, don't hate," he joked.

"Oh, you mean this one?" James laughed before turning around and lifting the towel to show off his behind.

"Yeah, that one," Logan laughed, sitting up fully on the bed. "Come here," He gestured for James to come over. James smiled his trademark smile before wrapping the towel securely around his hips, and coming over to the bed. He slowly crept onto the bed, and straddled Logan. The only thing between them right now was Logan's shirt, boxers, and a towel.

"Mmm…" James muttered as he pressed his lips against Logan's. "Good morning."

"Good morning, kiddo," Logan responded. James' mouth tasted like chocolate chips and toothpaste—Carlos had bought chocolate chip waffles that morning before James brushed his teeth.

James let Logan bite down on his bottom lip, and moaned. James loved the small bites and nibbles from Logan more than anything when it came to kissing. James wrapped his legs around Logan's waist. James forgot for a moment that he was bigger than Logan, and was probably crushing the smaller boy when he wrapped his legs around him.

"Are you okay?" James breathed out, not breaking the kiss.

"Never better," Logan leaned forward more, pushing James backwards. James was now depending on the legs he had around Logan's back for support, but the position turned him on all the more. Soon he fought back, getting Logan on his back, and James back to the original straddling position. James felt Logan grasping at his wet locks of hair—one of the things that got James aroused the most. James leaned down and started sucking at Logan's neck. Logan writhed in pleasure, pinned down underneath his boyfriend. James had won the battle of dominance between the two—and simply enjoyed the feeling of Logan's erection underneath his seated position. They kept their lips together for minutes at a time, before Logan pushed James back lightly, gasping for air.

"W-what?" James stuttered when Logan didn't go back in, confused and out of breath. His head was pounding.

"Not good for the head," Logan explained, short of breathing.

"Fuck that," James tried to lean forwards again, but Logan caught his wrists and held him back.

"No, Doctor's orders. No strenuous sexual activity, as much as it kills me _or you_, for the next two weeks," Logan chuckled.

"Dr. Howe…" James growled. "Cockblocker." He rolled off of Logan, his towel barely hanging on his hips.

"You'll live," Logan sat up and got out of the bed.

"But what are you going to do with that?" James laughed evilly, pointing at the large tent in Logan's boxers.

"I'm going to take a shower," Logan grumbled. James pouted.

"Can I come with?" James sat up. He might as well have been wagging his tail like a puppy dog.

"You just took a shower!" Logan laughed incredulously.

"But…Logie…" James stuck his bottom lip out more. "I wanna help…" Logan walked back over to the bed, and leaned down to kiss James. James whimpered a little bit when Logan pulled back.

"You're such a horndog," Logan accused before dropping his boxers to the ground and pulling off his shirt in a quick movement.

James' jaw dropped.

"What?" Logan teased. "If you're allowed to tease me with your adorable butt, then I'm allowed to tease you with mine."

_And your naked throbbing cock,_ James thought to himself, getting even harder. He licked his lips subconsciously. "James?" he was snapped back to reality—from his staring spree.

"You were staring," Logan smirked. "I know I'm amazing to look at." James rolled his eyes.

"Your manhood is showing," James giggled. "I can't help it."

"I'll be sure to be extra loud while I'm taking care of this in the shower," Logan teased again, pointing at his crotch area. James' smile dropped off of his face, out of pure jealousy for Logan's hands. _His hands, Damnit_, James thought to himself.

Logan laughed before walking into the bathroom, and closing the door behind him. James sighed out of frustration, and flopped back down onto Logan's bed. His head hurt, as well as his private zone—it was aching to be touched. He snaked a hand down to where the towel was tucked on his waist, and loosened it so he could reach his hand underneath to fix _his _problem. He started stroking himself slowly, imagining it was Logan's hand, of course. James started moaning uncontrollably, squeezing his eyes shut. It was the first time he had to relieve himself in ages—usually Logan was with him. If the coma hadn't been the death of James, the concussion would be.

"I figure I should get my clothes so you don't have to see me and get too turned on when I'm changing—" Logan burst out of the bathroom, with a towel on his waist this time. He froze when he saw what James was doing on the bed, with a hand under the towel lazily thrown over his groin area. James didn't quite hear Logan coming out of the bathroom. "Oh," was all Logan could say—finding himself that much more turned on.

James' eyes flew open at the sound. _Wasn't Logan in the shower?_ "Well isn't this awkward or anything," he blushed, but ended up smiling back at Logan, whose face was heating up and eyes going darker with lust.

"So maybe a little fun with each other won't kill you," Logan jumped onto the bed, throwing the towel he had put around his own waist off the bed. James kissed Logan without hesitation, as if he were expecting Logan to come back, and the two rolled around on the bed before Logan ended up on top again. Logan kissed James' neck, moving down in a straight line until he made it to the abs he loved to touch and feel so much. He made sure to be a little more gentle than usual, considering there was a huge bruise on the taller boy's hip where Logan gripped for support most of the time. Logan ripped the towel off of James completely—_oh how he had hated that towel only a couple minutes ago._

Logan kept kissing down until he made it to the head of James' hard member.

"Ngh, Logan," James cried out as soon as the contact was made. Logan smiled and let his teeth graze the length of James Diamond, his perfect boyfriend.

"You're perfect," James muttered, grabbing at Logan's dark hair—taking the words out of Logan's head.

It didn't take long for both boys to reach their climaxes, and Logan allowed himself to flop next to James on the bed. Both boys were breathing heavily.

"You know, totally worth the headaches, shaky legs and bruises," James smiled, forehead damp with sweat.

"I think we can keep this one a secret from the Doctor," Logan winked, and closed his eyes for a couple minutes.

"So…" James huffed. "When was anyone going to tell me about Carlos' sexual preferences?"

"Does it matter?" Logan rolled over onto his back, giving James puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, it doesn't. I just wasn't expecting the cute pizza girl to be a boy named Dan is all," James chuckled.

"Carlos is bisexual dummy. He just has more opportunities to hook up with girls, despite the fact that they usually use him or mistreat him."

"Oh," James frowned. "But he's so nice…"

"That's the point…girls see he's a pushover." Logan sighed.

"You know who else is a pushover?" James asked.

"Who?" Logan was confused.

"You," James smiled, before slowly moving his body so he could kiss Logan's forehead.

"Wha—" Logan protested. "Am not!"

"Yes you are. The shower water's still running, you big pushover," James grinned with a wink.

"Yeah? Well...you're…stupid," Logan grumbled.

"Go take your shower, I'll put some clothes on," James chuckled. Logan reached up to ruffle James' hair and moved to get off the bed.

Logan felt like they must have looked extremely silly—both of them stark naked with towels and clothes thrown all over the room.

"I love you though," James stopped Logan from leaving just yet. "Y'know, even though you're a pushover."

"I love you too, stupid."

Logan knew they told each other about their love way too much, but it was so addicting—and they couldn't help it, even something Logan didn't understand. And _he _was a genius.

* * *

><p><strong>James POV:<strong>

A week later, things were almost relatively normal for Logan and I. Logan made us return to school—a now Dak free environment. Dak had apparently been suspended, according to Carlos, something I was grateful for. Logan and I both suspected Kendall had something to do with it, but he insists he played no part in the mysterious. I had to hand it to Kendall, he was making sure everything went smoothly for Logan and I—and I couldn't thank him enough. Although things were running smoothly, there was still the November depression that hit me. Hard. I called it a depression because in November, it wasn't the beginning of the year anymore, and it was nowhere close to the end of the school year.

I sat in math with Carlos one morning, realizing something had to be done to cure the depression.

"Hey Carlos?" I nudged him with my elbow. He shook awake.

"What? I wasn't sleeping," he said slowly, his eyes drooping again.

"Carlos." I nudged him again, setting my pencil down.

"Huh?" he asked again, shaking his head to wake up again.

"We should go on a road trip."

"What?" Carlos looked at me funny.

"You, me, Loges and Kendall should go on a road trip," I answered him.

"When?" he gave me another funny look.

"I don't know…Soon! Like for thanksgiving or something," I answered. I still hadn't even thought it through yet; it was just something to look forward to possibly.

"I mean…I guess. My family doesn't really celebrate thanksgiving. Maybe I could ask my mom," Carlos considered.

"Mr. Diamond, Mr. Garcia," Mrs. Youngston, our math teacher snarled at us. "What could possibly be more important than math right now?"

"Sorry," I muttered, picking up my pencil again.

"Anything that's not math," I head Carlos mumble, before putting his head down on the desk again. "We should really do this road trip thing," he spoke into the desk pressed against his face. "I can't stand math anymore."

I smiled, but felt myself grimacing when my head started pounding. The concussion was wearing off, but it was still bugging me. Carlos picked up his head because of the small groaning noise I made.

"Is your head still acting up?" he looked at me.

"Yeah…a week until they clear me of the concussion," I closed my eyes while rubbing my temples. I couldn't stand my head feeling like this all the time.

"That's good I guess…" he put his head back down. Mrs. Youngston finally noticed Carlos was back in his standard-math-class sleeping position, and rolled her eyes. For the most part she ignored Carlos, he always found a way to figure out the lesson on his own, and teach it to himself. I, myself, had Logan to teach me. I couldn't imagine how Carlos did it, with his running attention span—it was impressive. She, as the teacher, didn't care if he slept, as long as he didn't fail.

The period dragged on for what seemed like hours, but when the bell finally rang the rest of the day went quickly. I waited for Logan by his car, in the cold November air. Apparently with my concussion I wasn't allowed to drive myself places, which was getting annoying. I loved having Logan with me all the time, but I felt like such a burden for the most part—as if I were annoying to Logan. Every morning in the car Logan insisted he loved taking care of me, which usually made me feel better. I finally caught sight of him at the entrance of the school. I smiled to myself as I watched him stride towards me with a dorky smile on his face.

"What's happenin' hot stuff?" he asked as he finally made it over, hands in his jacket pockets. He kissed me before pulling his car keys out and unlocking the doors. I remained leaning against his car before answering, "Oh ya know, being hot pretty much."

He rolled his eyes. "Funny. Ready to go?"

I got off of the car, walked to the passenger side in response. We pulled out of the parking lot and started our drive back to Logan's house.

"I had this awful Psych test today," Logan sighed. "I think I got, like, a B on it. Doesn't that suck?" All I could do was chuckle, but I understood how much that stunk in Logan's eyes.

"I'm sorry baby," I reached over to take his hand in mine. "Was it because my attractiveness was so distracting while you were studying last night?" I winked. Now it had been his turn to chuckle.

"Oh yes." He turned onto another main road, before turning again into the local supermarket's parking lot.

"Are we visiting Kendall or something?" I asked, noticing this was the supermarket Kendall had mentioned he worked at. Logan pulled into a parking space close to the entrance before answering.

"Nope, we need orange juice and milk. You can find Kendall if you want," he answered, pulling the keys out of the ignition and getting out of the car. I followed his lead and we went into the supermarket. I hadn't ever been in this supermarket before; it was huge to say the least. The aisles seemed to go on for a mile before you could see the end, where the meats and produce stood. Logan continued strolling, holding my hand to lead me. He obviously knew where he was going.

"Kendall must get tired of walking down these aisles," I looked around in awe as Logan walked in front of me, occasionally weaving through a couple of stranded shoppers in the carts. They looked just as confused as I was in this store.

"Not really, he has these funny ways of remembering where everything is exactly. Plus a lot of the time he spends outside playing with the shopping carts," Logan laughed as he stopped to observe the hostess products.

"Hmm…a yodel would probably make me feel at least a tiny bit better about my psych test…" he trailed off. I looked at them with lust; my mom had never let me eat them as a kid. I could almost hear her voice scolding me when I had brought a package of Twinkies up to her at the age of six. "You'll get fat, James. Do you know how many calories are in that god forsaken snack?" She then proceeded to rip them from my hands and put them on a random nearby shelf. Ever since then I didn't dare look at them.

"Or maybe the cupcakes," Logan continued pondering. He then noticed my sad and blank expression, staring at the Twinkies. "What's wrong?"

"My mom never let me have any of this shit," I sighed. "I think I'm going to finally try one," I reached up to the higher shelf where the golden cakes filled with cream sat. Logan smiled.

"This is my comfort food, especially in November," he shrugged while reaching for a package of cupcakes and a package of yodels.

"Why November?" I asked, holding the Twinkies in my hand and admiring them.

"November sucks. I hate it," he answered, scanning the shelves to see if he wanted anything else. He then held out his hand, designating he would lead us somewhere else.

"Why?" I completely understood though, the November depression sucked for everyone; not just me.

"There's absolutely nothing to look forward to. Not even Thanksgiving, my parents are going to be on _another_ business trip this year," I heard him sigh in front of me, even though he wasn't facing me and was walking at a brisk pace.

"I was thinking," I almost slammed into him as we stopped in the refrigerated aisle. "Well, Carlos and I were thinking," I repeated.

"Thinking what?" he looked for the milk he liked, before opening the door and bending over to pick up the heavy jug.

"The four of us, you, Carlos, Kendall and I," I continued, following behind him as he moved again. "Should go on a road trip for Thanksgiving."

He stopped at the juices. "I don't know…" Logan seemed skeptical. "Don't get me wrong, it would be fun. But…shouldn't we be like…doing something on Thanksgiving?" he wasn't convinced with himself.

"Like what? Be with our families?" I snorted, thinking of my mom. "My dad doesn't ever do anything on Thanksgiving, and let's be real here, my mom's not coming back from New York anytime soon. Plus you said your parents aren't going to be around. You and I are basically each other's families!" I explained. He looked at me, processing everything I was saying.

"You're right," he shrugged. "But…"

"Please?" I pouted, giving him the puppy dog eyes I had learned to master.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine," he said. "Stop with the puppy eyes, they make me feel bad about myself for some reason."

"Only if you let me kiss you," I smiled, making the pout disappear. This made him blush. I leaned down to capture him in a kiss. They felt particularly soft in the moment, which made me melt. I pulled away and threw an arm over his shoulder. He picked up an orange juice.

"You have to be cleared of your concussion first," he told me.

"Yeah yeah," I started.

"I'm serious, you should be at least sort of health before we do a trip like that," he looked up at me. I took the orange juice carton out of his arms, making it easier for him to carry the milk. We stood in the checkout line, waiting for an extremely old woman to finish bagging her groceries and pay in front of us.

"Oh, and Mrs. Knight will need some serious convincing before she lets Kendall come too," he said, putting the milk down as well as his yodels and cupcakes and taking the orange juice from me. I put down my beloved Twinkies on the belt. "She's serious about her family gatherings."

"I can do that," I shrugged.

He looked at me, unconvinced.

"Oh come on, you know I'm a good parent-person," I crossed my arms, and looked around the huge supermarket one last time.

"Yeah…but… Mrs. Knight's different from my parents…or any others," Logan said as he pulled his wallet out to pay the impatient cashier. He looked like a college burn out, only working here because he had to pay for his crappy apartment rent. He chewed his gum obnoxiously before saying "eleven ninety two please." I handed Logan five dollars from my wallet, I felt bad he was buying this for the both of us.

"Don't worry about it babe," Logan waved it off.

"Take it, please," I handed it to him. It was the least I could do. He took it from me hesitantly, and then handed six dollars and the appropriate change to the college kid behind the register.

We bagged our groceries, and I pulled my Twinkies out from on top immediately.

I held them like a five year old with a new toy as we made our way back to the car. I felt Logan stare at me a couple of times; he probably thought I was crazy. Even while we were in the car, and I was still staring at the junk food in my lap I could feel his eyes on me. I looked up finally, growing weary of the looks.

"What's wrong? You keep staring at me." Logan blushed.

"I just love you is all," He turned his attention back to the road, turning on to his street.

"I love you too, Loges. But why were you staring?" He still hadn't answered my original question.

"Because the way you're looking at those is adorable," he pointed to the Twinkies.

"Oh," I giggled.

"And how happy you looked when I agreed to this road trip was just as adorable," he explained as he pulled into his driveway. I blushed.

"I just don't want to spend Thanksgiving alone," I looked out the window.

"Even if your mom wasn't back, you would have come over to my house I would hope," he turned the car off, before looking back at me. "This road trip is what we all need, I need to get out of this town just as much as you Carlos and Kendall do. Trust me." He said, before getting out of the car and unloading the groceries. I walked ahead of him so I could hold open the heavy door from him, ignoring the headache that had been attacking my head since math with Carlos.

I followed Logan into the kitchen, where he put away the milk and juice. I sat down at the counter. I still had my Twinkies in my hand, and I looked at them one last time before opening the package quickly and shoving one into my mouth. It took me a moment to process the taste, the feeling.

"And?" I noticed Logan was watching me.

"It's…" I started, unable to describe the feeling, mouth full of hostess products. "I…" I continued. "Why did my mom hold me back?" I finished, before swallowing and shoving the other cake in the package into my mouth.

"Attractive," Logan smirked.

"You know it," I struggled to say with the food in my mouth.

"Well I'm glad I was here to witness the first hostess consumption for James Diamond," he reached over to wipe off a bit of cream on the side of my mouth.

"So where are we going to go on this trip?" He licked the cream off of his fingers.

I swallowed the rest of the Twinkie before answering. "I was thinking maybe we could ultimately get to LA. I mean, my mom and I still have our house there, we could stay for the week if you guys wanted."

"That sounds fun…It's warm there too," he smiled, looking back out the window that showed the cold Minnesota scene outside.

"I miss that the most, come to think of it," I thought.

"Not your friends?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not really, they weren't as cool as my friends here," I smiled at him.

"So let's go there," he smiled back.

"I'll tell Carlos," I answered, whipping out my phone.

"You still have to talk to Kendall and his mom," Logan warned, before diving into his yodels.

"I got it," I answered, leaving the room before calling Carlos.

_November depression solved._

* * *

><p><em><em>**Thank you all for the support, I'm sorry I didn't update sooner...I say that a lot don't I? **

**Please review :) it would make me happy.**


	20. Roadtrip

**I've been studying like cuh-razzzy for finals and I'm sorry I haven't updated for a week now!**

**Thank you to all that have been reading and reviewing, I hope to keep this story going for a while longer.**

**Have you all heard Windows Down yet…? I'm dying. They make me so happy… **

**Chapter 20:**

* * *

><p>James had been hoping talking to Kendall's mom could wait, but it had been yet another week since he last thought about it, and Thanksgiving break was coming faster than it had been in math class last week with Carlos. James asked Kendall about it earlier in the week, and it seemed like the only obstacle left for all of them was Mrs. Knight. Of course they could always go without Kendall, but it wouldn't be fair to Carlos—being stuck with a couple.<p>

That's why James decided to man up for the four of the friends, and found himself standing outside of Kendall's house on a cold Wednesday afternoon, the Wednesday before Thanksgiving break. James fidgeted his fingers with the hem of his shirt that was poking out of the leather jacket he had on his body to keep him sheltered from the cold air. Mrs. Knight opened the door with an apron around her waist and various cooking ingredients smeared on her pink shirt, smiling brighter than the sun.

"Oh!" She seemed surprised. "James, right?" she smiled, opening the door even wider. "Come in," she offered. She wiped her hands off on the towel she had in her hands.

"Thank you," James stepped inside, rubbing his hands together in the new warmth. It smelled amazing, like the famous snicker doodles Kendall mentioned umpty-umph times.

"Kendall's at hockey practice right now but I can tell him you came over if you'd like—" she trailed off, unsure of why James was in her house.

"You know I was hoping I could talk to you, if that's alright," he smiled weakly; unconvinced this plan would follow through.

"Is everything alright with Logan?" she narrowed her eyes. "Are you two okay?"

"Everything's perfect! Really, we're so happy," James answered quickly, holding his hands out to reassure her. "Actually we were planning on doing a road trip together with Carlos over thanksgiving break…"

"And you wanted Kendall to come," she finished, shrugging. "He mentioned it only seventy times the other day. I should have known that's why you were here." James crossed his fingers behind his back, holding his breath and she continued. "See the thing is James…Us Knights usually stick together on Thanksgiving, and I wasn't planning on that changing."

James let out a sigh, letting his fingers uncross behind him. He had been defeated. He looked down at the floor while she was speaking.

"That was, until, my mom decided that she wanted to host thanksgiving at her house this year," she continued. James looked up in interest, hoping that this story would have a positive outcome. "Which would mean staying out in New York City at her house for the week…but it turns out there's only room for two of us out there." James' felt himself growing excited. "I'm not comfortable with leaving Katie anywhere but with me," she continued. "So I was thinking that I'd let Kendall go with you guys, and Katie and I will go to New York for the break. Plus I think he needs a little guy time."

James let himself do the unexpected; he threw himself at her to hug the smaller woman. "Thank you thank you thank you!" he squealed, a little too girly for his comfort zone.

"But there must be rules," she continued. James stopped squealing out of excitement and released her.

"Of course," He nodded.

"I have to get a phone call from at least one of you every night before you guys turn in. Every night. No exceptions." James nodded again, holding back a smile.

"Also, no alcohol. Especially on the roads. If one of you gets in a freak drunk driving accident, there will be consequences. Even if it means I go out to New York to get your mom to punish you."

James froze, and then shrunk at the thought of his mother. _Kendall had told his mother? _Mrs. Diamond hadn't called, afterall, didn't know he hadn't been living at their house, didn't know about the incident.

"Yeah, I went there," Mrs. Knight continued. "Any more questions Mr. Diamond?"

"No," He smiled. "You're the best." He gave her a quick hug again and then turned to leave. "Oh, and tell Katie I'll get her those nerf guns I mentioned soon."

She smiled back at him. "I like you, James. Now go, make my Logan happy and be with him."

James left without hesitation; there was something about Mrs. Knight that scared him a little bit. He had yet to understand mothers and their ways. James strolled back to his house, only a little ways down the street. Logan as usual had a student council meeting that afternoon and was still at the school. James opted to walk to the Knight's house, and then go back to his house. Of course it was freezing out, but James decided he wanted to get fresh air. He pulled his phone out of his jacket, fiddling his fingers over the touch screen to see that he had a message.

James smiled when he noticed it was from Logan. The text read, _Mr. May literally will not stop talking…be at your house in a few, gorgeous. _Mr. May was the student council advisor, always holding pointless meetings about nothing. Logan constantly complained about him, and even groaned at any mention of Mr. May, or even the word May for that matter. James chuckled to himself as he felt his heart flutter after reading the last part of the sentence. _I'll be waiting for you… ;)_ His thumbs tapped on his iPhone's screen, sending the message when it was done.

It wasn't long before James was turning the corner of his street and his phone vibrated again. He opened the text. _How'd it go with Jen?_ Logan was referring to Mrs. Knight.

James typed a response up. _She basically said she didn't have much of a choice but to send him with us…I'm so good at convincing :) _James grinned to himself, looking up ahead of him at the street that lay out in front of him. He didn't actually like this street; he didn't really like his own house. It was empty, he wasn't staying in it and his mom sure as heck wasn't either. He sighed before remembering to dial his mom's number, to give her notice that he would be in LA for thanksgiving weekend, just in case she decided she was going to decide to show up in Minnesota for thanksgiving with her son. The phone rang, and rang, and rang.

"Brooke Diamond, CEO of Brooke Diamond Cosmetics," a familiar voice answered, angering James.

"I know you have fucking caller ID," he growled into the phone, ignoring the pickup line.

"Oh, James dear, so sorry I haven't checked up on you in a while," He could envision her scowling at the end of the phone line.

"Whatever, I'm going to bring my _boyfriend,_ and my two friends to our LA house," he informed her, stopping at the end of their driveway. He put emphasis on the word boyfriend, just to piss Brooke off.

"I'm not sure if I'm okay with that, _darling_," she said calmly, but let the word 'darling' hit James with a sting. "You shouldn't even have a boyfriend. Relationships are stupid and stressful. They get in the way of business."

James rolled his eyes, pulling a hand up to look at his nails. He started to bite them nervously. "I'm going whether you like it or not, because Logan has been taking better care of me than you have been," he continued to bite down on his nails.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, mocking an offended tone.

"It means you've been in New York for like, two or three weeks. I don't even know, it's been so long I've lost count. What are you really doing there?" He narrowed his eyes, at nothing and no one in particular.

"It's none of your business, or your boyfriend's for that matter," she answered, he could hear her rustling through papers, before sighing. "Fine, James, I'll let you go to the house in LA, only because I have meetings on Thanksgiving Day with the man you met at our house that one time. Just don't let your...boyfriend…or friends destroy anything." James heard the hesitation round the word 'boyfriend' in her voice, making him even angrier. He felt the blood rising from his feat to his ears, heating up his face.

"Yeah? Well make sure you don't get an STD from your stupid business deals!" He shouted into the phone before hanging up and then letting out a scream of disgust and frustration. He found himself grumbling useless garbage while he made his way up the long, winding driveway. He hated this house even more now, and couldn't wait to get back to Los Angeles for some stress-relief. His phone vibrated again, and he almost didn't check it. It could have been his mom.

He pulled it out of his pocket realizing it could also have been Logan, before he opened the garage door and let himself in through the basement entrance. He leaned against the hood of his car, reading the text he got from Logan. _Right right…Just text Carlos and Kendall the details. And if you're sooooo good at convincing, why don't you save me and convince Mr. May to let us go soon?_ James couldn't help but smile a little bit, despite the anger and frustration the phone call with his mother had just produced.

_Just leave…. I'm hornyyyyyyyy :0 _James responded, half-joking and half-serious. His head hadn't been bothering him for the last week—but Logan wouldn't risk hurting James' head anymore than it already was. He groaned out of frustration, and pulled a root beer out of the fridge when he made it to the kitchen.

He pulled his jacket off and threw it on the counter, knowing it might be a while before Logan was here. His phone buzzed twice in a row, and he was curious as he dug it out of his pocket. One was from Kendall, and the other from Logan. His phone displayed the two texts at once. The first, from Kendall, read: _I cannot believe you got my mom to let me go…just got a text from her you came after school. When do we leave?_

The other text, from Logan, read: _One more day before you go to the doctor. Then we leave the next day. I'm all yours then, don't worry. Mr. May just let us out, I'll be over in a few. _

James let out a sigh of relief at Logan's text; he knew Logan really hated his student council meetings. He sat down at the counter, before he opened a blank text for Kendall, and let his thumbs tap out the answers on his touch screen. _I was terrified, she threatened me a couple times…but other than that I won her over. We leave Friday after school tell Carlitos ;)_

He set the phone face down on the countertop, before sitting at the counter. James let his fingers tap against the counter out of boredom as he waited for his text to send. He closed his eyes and listened to the humming of the heating system roll through out the house. He was wasting a lot of money with letting the heating system run while he was at Logan's, but it was really all his mom's fault for not being around to use it. He was staying with Logan, and she was in New York. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, reveling in the warm air that blew through the grate on the ceiling. He was so focused on the heat that caressed his face gently that he didn't hear Logan walk into the kitchen, smiling at the adorable sight of James enjoying the warmth.

"You're funny, you know that?" Logan smirked as James jumped out of fright.

James smirked right back, raising an eyebrow. "You love it."

"That I do."

"Want anything to drink? I don't really have any food here for you to munch on," James asked the brunette. Logan nodded and proceeded to the fridge. He scaled the shelves, noticing the only thing in the fridge was a stick of butter, besides all of the beers, sodas and waters. He turned back to his boyfriend, with a questioning look. "Really? Just a stick of butter?"

James shrugged. "I told you I didn't have any food, unless you like to eat butter," he chuckled, running his fingers through his hair. "I've been staying with you, didn't go grocery shopping."

He stood up to wrap his arms around Logan from behind. He leaned down and nibbled on Logan's ear. "Because you love having me around you all the time," he purred. Logan shivered before he turned his head to kiss James, harder than James expected. He accepted the challenge immediately though, surprised Logan had let it get this far.

"God," James muttered as Logan turned his body around in his arms. As the kiss deepened, Logan slowly moved his hands around James' chest, feeling the fabric of his soft shirt in between his fingers.

"Hey guys!" they heard a bright voice call out from the entryway. Logan groaned as he separated the two, much to James' dismay. He whined before sat back down in his seat at the counter before he pushed his palms into his eyes and rubbed them.

"In the kitchen," Logan grumbled. Carlos walked in; immediately aware of what was going on a moment ago.

"Why do you look so angry Loges?" Carlos snickered, before opening the fridge to get something to drink.

"I'm not," Logan lied, through gritted teeth, calming himself down. James stopped rubbing his face, opening his eyes to see Carlos observing him. Carlos struggled to open the cap on his water bottle cap before Logan held a hand out to take the bottle from him. Carlos frowned as he slid the bottle across the granite counter, letting Logan open it with minimal efforts.

"I loosened it up for ya," Carlos grumbled, taking the bottle back from his best friend.

"Yeah, whatever. What are you doing here?" Logan rolled his eyes, walking over to stand behind James' seat at the counter, resting his hands on James' shoulders.

"Ouch," Carlos retreated, looking a little bit hurt. "I was driving through the neighborhood," he started.

"No you weren't, you probably drove over here for the hell of it," Logan cut him off. Carlos glared, and then continued.

"Anyways. I was driving through the neighborhood, and then Kendall texted me saying we're leaving Friday…is this true?" Carlos raised an eyebrow, shooting James a look.

"Well yeah, it's Thanksgiving break starting Friday…duhhr," Logan teased, grinning. Carlos stuck his tongue out at Logan, and James laughed. "By the way, does your mom know we're going to be at _her_ house in _LA?_" Logan looked at James with a soft expression.

"I talked to her, yes," James sighed, getting up and walking towards the living room—hoping to avoid anymore questions, or have to talk about how his mother still had not accepted the fact that he was with Logan. As soon as he was out the room, Logan and Carlos gave each other a look, confused. Carlos shrugged, passively.

"You're the one who asked," Carlos stood up from his leaning position on the counter. Logan sighed at this.

"I know," he pushed James' chair in at the counter, and picked up the root beer he left behind. The two walked into the living room, following James' example by taking a seat on the couch.

"So whose car are we driving?" Logan knew James wasn't going to want to talk about his conversation with his mom. He handed James the root beer. James downed the entire thing in one gulp, you would think it was actual beer.

"Kendall's car won't fit us all…I mean it would, but we'd be squished and uncomfortable," Carlos pointed out, thinking about Kendall's Jeep Wrangler.

"That's true," James nodded, thankful that Logan didn't push him about his mom.

"We could take mine?" Carlos offered.

"But it's not really all that gas efficient," Logan pointed out. "We're going to be driving for a full day before we hit LA, it would cost a _lot _of money." Carlos shrugged. "But we'd have plenty of space," he grinned. Carlos had a Cadillac escalade, he had received it from his father for his sixteenth birthday. "And I just got it back from the repair shop from that telephone pole accident a couple months ago…she needs love an attention," he pouted.

"Again, billions of dollars for gas," Logan exaggerated, making James grin. Carlos made a huffing noise before crossing his arms over his chest.

"I guess that leaves yours and mine, my dear," James sent a loving look towards Logan, seated at the end of the same couch.

"I guess so," Logan crawled over on the couch to sit closer to James and give him quick kiss, before situating himself so he was lying on James' lap.

"We could just take mine," James shrugged, running his fingers through his boyfriend's hair.

"You sure?" Logan asked, unsure.

"Yeah, we'll all take shifts driving, for a certain amount of time," James shrugged again.

"Oh my gosh, I'm going to get to drive your Audi?" Carlos interrupted, bouncing out of his pout and folded-arms position. James looked up at Carlos and smiled. Since day one of knowing each other, Carlos had admired James' car more than anything else of James'.

"You could even take my driving shift if you wanted," Carlos lit up like a light bulb at this, making Logan roll his eyes.

"Let's take his car!" he bounced up and down.

"As long as you promise not to crash it into a telephone pole, Carlos," Logan sat up, concerned. "I don't think Mrs. Diamond would want to pay for the repairs."

"You got that right," James snorted. Carlos' cell phone started ringing at that point, the Latino stopped bouncing and smiled as soon as he saw who it was.

"Hello?" He cooled off and replied casually. James and Logan were both confused at Carlos' sudden change of attitude. "Dan! What's up?"

James snapped out of his confusion, grinning. "Pizza boy," he muttered. Logan then understood what he meant, then smiled at Carlos accusingly.

Carlos met the two other boy's gazes, and then blushed to the point of looking like a tomato had been thrown at his face and exploded.

"I can't Friday, I'm leaving with some friends over the break," his face fell, looking regretful. There was a moment where Carlos was silent, thinking about something. "But hey, I'm free tonight," he smiled in the phone, breaking the silence. "Yeah! Sure!"

Logan and James tried their hardest to hear what Dan was saying on the other end of the phone, but the volume on the phone was too low. "I'll meet you there," Carlos smiled again; he looked like a kid on Christmas morning. When he finally hung up, he sat for a moment before sighing happily.

There was a silence in the living room before James burst. "Well?" he let out.

"We're going to go out tonight," Carlos jumped up, before running towards the front entryway. "Gotta go!"

"Make sure you don't crash into a telephone pole on the way," Logan teased.

"See ya later asshole," Carlos grumbled. "See you James."

"So what do _you _want to do tonight? I'm hungry," Logan asked as soon as he heard the front door slam shut, rubbing his stomach.

"Well let's see, we have rootbeer, normal beer, water, juice, and a stick of butter," James joked, poking Logan in the stomach. He stood up, holding out a hand to help Logan up.

Logan wrapped his arms around James' waist as soon as he was up, and tilted his head back so he could look up at his gorgeous boyfriend. "What do you want to eat baby?"

"Whatever you want," James said, leaning down to catch Logan in a sweet kiss. Nothing like before, but just as heart-warming and good.

"Can't we just order something in? I'm sure you have plenty of homework to do, and I do too," Logan asked, pulling away from the kiss. James groaned.

"I don't like doing homework though," he pouted, resting his forehead against Logan's. Logan gave him the biggest puppy-dog eyes that made James feel guilty about his hatred towards schoolwork.

"Fine!" James let go of his boyfriend, who was laughing. "Order food. I'll go cut my eyes out and get my math textbook," James strolled back into the kitchen.

"Drama queen," Logan snorted.

* * *

><p><strong>James POV:<strong>

It was the day I'd been waiting for, I was finally going to get my concussion cleared—I'd be able to do whatever I pleased again. Last night Logan and I had spent the night doing homework and eating—I was getting bored of not being able to _touch him_, to _feel him_ in a different way than hugging and kissing him.

As I sat in the waiting room of the section of the hospital I had been staying at recently, I watched as other patients strolled in and out of the doors. Some looked happy, sad, some even worried or nervous. I couldn't help but notice one girl who looked especially excited. _Who would be excited to come here…Maybe Logan looked like that when he came to see me after I woke up._ I smiled as I leaned my head back against the wall I was seated against, and closed my eyes.

"Mr. Diamond?" I heard the familiar nurse's voice call out. I opened my eyes to see the girl that treated me as I woke up, chewing her gum obnoxiously with her blonde hair pinned up in a tight bun. "Long time no see," she commented with a grin, before turning around, clipboard in hand. "Follow me, kiddo."

I rolled my eyes at this. We got to the room with all of the machines they used to test me when I was last here, and she sat me down in a chair next to the largest machine. She looked down at her clipboard, scribbling some things down with her bright blue before reaching into a cabinet above her. "How's the boyf?" she asked me, going through the cabinet.

"He's great," I kept it short and simple, I didn't necessarily enjoy talking to her.

"That's nice," she answered, pulling a cup and a bottle of some liquid out of the cabinets. "Must suck not being able to fuck," she snickered at her un-clever rhyme. I glared right at her. That was just downright bitchy. She closed the cabinets above her head, and poured the liquid into the small cup.

"Yeah well," I grit my teeth while answering, watching in disgust as the dark liquid slowly made its way out of the bottle.

"I know this is gross-looking, but you gotta drink it," she smiled at me, holding out the cup. I took it from her, and looked at it before squeezing my eyes shut and shoving the contents of the cup into my mouth. At first I wanted to spit it right out, but I stopped myself. After swallowing it, all I could think about was running to the nearest bathroom and forcing myself to throw it up. _Now I know what bulimia must feel like._

"Alright hun, take off your clothes, put these on and step into that machine," she spoke, holding out a hospital gown with what seemed to be one of those x-ray vests. She stood there for a moment after I took them from her, confused as to why I wasn't changing. She then realized that I didn't want to strip in front of her.

"How does your boyfriend put up with you?" she rolled her eyes before turning around and folding her arms.

I rolled my eyes as well, for the billionth time in the past twenty minutes, pulling off my clothes and putting everything she gave me on. I stepped into the large machine next to me, and heard her tell me to "Sit still unless you want me to scan different parts of your body."

"Bitch," I muttered as I focused on standing still. I closed my eyes and listened to the whirs and buzzes of the machine, feeling a slight chill travel through me. It took a minute or two before she said, "Turn so your left shoulder is facing me."

I didn't like the feeling of being in here, it was cold and weird. A machine was x-raying me, seeing straight through me. "Turn again." I turned, following her commands. All I could think about was getting out of here to go home and pack for the roadtrip tomorrow. A whole week of no school, lots of food, and being away from this town was exactly what I needed. I also was excited for spending every moment with Logan and my friends. _Maybe I'll even see old friends from my old school…_ I snapped out of my thoughts when the nurse finally said "Alright, step out of there."

I stepped out and pulled my pants on under the gown, ditching the x-ray vest and the gown when she wasn't paying attention. I pulled on the shirt just in time for her to turn around.

"Wow, you changed quickly," she looked surprised, looking back down at her clipboard. "I would tell you all of these medical terms and stuff, but you probably wouldn't care or understand, and I think all you need to know is that your brain's looking good. You might still have a few headaches from time to time, but they won't be as bad as they had been and you can take pain meds or something and you'll be fine."

"Sounds good," I grumbled, pulling my jacket on. "I might have understood some of them…Logan talks about this stuff all the time," I said, annoyed that she basically had called me dumb.

"Cause he cares. You don't," she pointed her pen at me, before sticking it in her bun.

"Yeah, whatever. Can I go?" I asked, growing impatient.

"Sure, just sign this," she answered, handing the clipboard to me and pointed to the x on the line where I had to sign. "Alright, you're good. Now stay out of trouble."

"I'll try," I snorted, turning away from her and leaving the room, pulling my phone out of my pocket. _Texts from Kendall and Logan. _I decided to answer Kendall first. The text read, _I've got everything packed for tomorrow; I'll swing by later and drop it off._

I typed out a response before opening Logan's text: _Hope everything went well; Going out tonight with the parents. I put my stuff for break in my bag in your room. Love you :* _I smiled to myself as I read the last part, stepping out into the parking lot area of the hospital.

As I made it to my car, I saw down in the driver's seat and responded to the text.

_Head's all clear. You're all mine, Logan Mitchell. Starting tomorrow things are going to be back to normal… if you know what I mean ;) Have fun with the 'rents!_

I sent the text, knowing Logan would love it. It didn't take long before I was pulling up to a stoplight at an intersection and glanced down to where my phone was resting in the cup holder, with a new message from Logan. I chuckled after I read it, speeding away as the traffic light turned green. The words I read were ringing through my head, with Logan's voice.

_You're a cocky bastard sometimes, James Diamond._

* * *

><p><strong>Logan POV:<strong>

"All set?" Kendall smiled as I threw Carlos' stuff in the trunk.

"Yup," I answered, checking to make sure we had all of our bags in the trunk. Carlos was having issues balancing his arms full of snack foods and drinks. James was at the front door of his house, locking it. We had all somehow managed to get through the school day, with the anticipation of Thanksgiving break and going to James' house in LA under our skin. I watched as James pulled the pair of sunglasses he had resting on the top of his head down over his eyes after he locked the door, and jogged down the front walkway to the car where we were loading up.

"What?" he smiled as he noticed me watching him. When he got over to me I stood up on my tiptoes to kiss him, taking him by surprise. He put his hands on my waist to steady my tiptoed feet, and returned the kiss. I broke it and smiled up at him, fixing the sunglasses on the bridge of his nose that I accidentally knocked to the side.

"Nothing," I grinned. "I'm just excited is all."

"Me too," he let go of his grip on my waist, moving it to my shoulders. "Are we ready?" he turned to Carlos and Kendall, who were busy debating whether or not they had enough room for the snack foods in the backseat.

"Yeah," Kendall sighed, taking half of the food in Carlos' arms and shoving it on top of the bags in the trunk. "Guess we'll just have to do with that Carlitos."

"We can stop when we get to the gas station," I pointed out, pulling the passenger side door open to sit. Carlos and Kendall both shrugged before getting into the backseat.

"Who's driving second shift?" James asked as he hopped into the driver's seat next to me and everyone was situated.

"I'll do it!" I saw Carlos raise a hand in the backseat out of the corner of my eye as I was putting my seatbelt on—he was overexcited. "I wanna drive your car next James."

"Carlos you do realize if you overexcite yourself you're going to have to pee right?" I watched as Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"Right," James pointed a finger at Kendall, and then turned to Carlos. "If we want to get there by late tomorrow night, we're going to have to take limited bathroom breaks." I chuckled as I pulled the map out that I had swiped from my parent's collection in the garage this afternoon.

"It's about a 31 hour drive I think...So…everyone's going to have to drive at least 7 hours, and then some," I calculated, showing James the map.

"I'll drive the extra couple hours once we hit California," James volunteered and put the keys in the ignition, turning on the car. I watched as he pulled his jacket off of his body before letting it rest between his back and the seat as he pulled out of his driveway, driving towards the interstate.

"Alright. So Carlos, you'll drive in a couple hours when we're almost through North Dakota," I looked down at the map, tracing the route we planned on taking.

"Alright," he answered, I heard crinkling as he reached into one of the bags of chips he had already opened. I listened as Kendall reached over to take one, but Carlos slapped his hand away. I watched as James smiled to himself, turning the radio up and turning onto the interstate. A few minutes later we stopped for gas quickly, letting Kendall go in to get us all drinks. I got out of the car and laid the map out on the hood, continuing to figure out where we were going. Carlos sat in the backseat, texting someone. James was standing outside with me, hovering over the map while waiting for the car to fill up. He put an arm around my waist from behind me, and I felt him kiss the top of my head. I blushed before turning myself to kiss his perfect lips.

"Hey guys, some people like to be warned about seeing this kind of stuff," I heard Kendall call out to us as he made his way across the empty gas station from the store. I felt James smile against my lips before he continued to kiss me. I lifted an arm up to flip Kendall off, before reaching the same hand up to cup James' face. We separated ourselves, and I had noticed James was blushing just as much as I had been before I kissed him.

As soon as we heard the gas pump click, James put it back and paid before we were back in the car and on our way again. I folded the map up and tossed it up on the dashboard.

I hummed to myself along to the radio and held James' hand as we made our way down the interstate. Kendall was listening to his music in the backseat and eating some of the chips Carlos had finally let him have.

We had been traveling for almost twenty minutes, before I heard Carlos speak from the backseat. "Guys," Everyone put their attention on him.

"I have to go to the bathroom."

* * *

><p><strong>please review, I tried to make that long and satisfying considering all I've been doing lately is studying. I wrote the bulk of that today, I'm quite proud.<strong>

**anyways. see you all later :)**


	21. Drive

**First, Thank you to all who've alerted and favorited this story, I'd never thought I'd get this far. :)**

**Second, Thank you for the supportive reviews, especially from Aihime195, xbigtimerusherx and jamesmaslowlover. You guys are the best-est.**

**and third, I felt bad about leaving you guys hanging for a while so I wrote this chapter. Not as long as some, but I definitely put as much effort into it as I would any other chapter. Thank you for reading, and please tell me if you like it or not. :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 21:**

* * *

><p><strong>Logan POV:<strong>

"Is anyone hungry?" I glanced down at the map on my phone, seeing there were a couple restaurants on the route we were driving on. There were three hums and head nods in unison, agreeing. James looked at me, "Tell me where to go."

"Just get off at the next exit and there should be a couple places down the road," I reported, dragging my finger across the touch screen—displaying more of the road. "We could get drive thru or just sit."

"Can we sit down? I need to stretch my legs," I heard Kendall from the backseat. I turned to look at him; seeing that it wasn't a good idea we put him behind James rather than behind Carlos. James pushed his seat back far for his long legs while driving, giving Kendall little room and leg space. He looked back at me with a lazy smile, obviously just waking up from a nap before I suggested food. We'd been driving for six hours or so, it was almost nine-thirty.

James turned off of the exit, and we were dropped off on to an empty road filled with fast food chain restaurants and a couple of diners—where the bikers on the road all seemed to stop for their coffee, with their huge motorcycles out front.

James slowed down, seeing as there was no one around on the road behind us, giving us more time to make a decision.

"Rita's Diner, best coffee in town," Carlos snorted, reading off of a lit up sign in front of the diner with all of the motorcycles parked outside. "That's promising."

I heard Kendall hum in agreement, leaning over to Carlos' side to take a look.

"Anyone want to try the best coffee in town?" James asked, winking at me. I smiled back. "Sure, Carlos needs it. He has the next shift," I said, looking back out at the small diner.

"We're driving through the night?" Carlos asked. I turned around in my seat to look at him and nodded.

"Well…Yeah," I watched as Kendall flicked him. "We wouldn't make it there on time otherwise."

"I didn't know," Carlos shrugged. "To the diner we go!" He lifted an arm up to point at 'Rita's'. Kendall and I both laughed, as James pulled into the diner. I had noticed he seemed especially careful not to run over any bikes. He parked close enough to the door so that we wouldn't have to travel far through the cold air. We were almost through North Dakota now, in a small town I wasn't quite the name of—meaning it was cold, empty and lifeless like Minnesota.

We all made it inside to enjoy a good meal, surrounded by none other than the giant bulky cyclists.

"How do they all fit in there?" Carlos whispered to me as we made our way out of the small place, Carlos had a coffee cup to go for his portion of the driving. I resumed my position as the official map-reader in the passenger seat, as James and Kendall sat in the back, stretching out their legs comfortably.

"Man this feels good," Carlos sat in the driver's seat, pulling his seatbelt on and admiring the dashboard out in front of him. "James, this car…" he couldn't even finish.

"Go ahead, your destiny awaits you," James chuckled as Carlos stuck the keys in, adjusting his seat so that it moved a good foot forward before he was sitting comfortably with his feet touching the gas and brake pedals.

Carlos turned to me. "Lead me with your map, Mr. Map-Reader-Leader," Carlos laughed at his own joke, I heard James and Kendall giggling at it too in the backseat. "Sorry, that was really bad."

"Ya think 'Litos?" I heard Kendall from the backseat as I pointed in the direction of where Carlos was going.

"Shut it, Knight, or I'll push my seat back all the way," Carlos turned around to watch where he was reversing the car, trying not to hit anything or anyone.

"Yeah alright, whatever, just don't kill us in this car before Thanksgiving, I want to have at least one more big feast before you kill me in this exact car," I turned to meet Kendall's gaze and nodded in agreement.

"You guys I'm not that bad of a driver," Carlos pulled out of the parking lot successfully, driving out on to the road. "Turn here?" he took a quick glance to see me nod and then changed lanes to get on the ramp back up to the interstate.

I started yawning as I watched the stars sitting the same position while we moved along, Carlos staying focused on the road. I noticed he occasionally took a sip of his coffee, and then held the cup on his lap for a few seconds before taking another sip and placing it back in the cupholder. He resumed this pattern until he noticed me watching. "What? I have to be doing something with my other hand to stay focused, keep myself awake."

"If you feel yourself getting tired just let me know, we'll split our shifts and you can take a nap or something," I told him, looking back down at the map in front of me. It was dark in the car so I had to use my phone to illuminate the big sheet with the country spread across it.

"Thanks buddy," he looked at his left side mirror before changing to the lane to the left of us.

"Mhmm," I folded the map in half and shoved it down by my feet and pulled my headphones out and put them into my phone.

"Loges," Carlos whispered.

"What's up?" I asked while scrolling through my music.

"Look at Kendall and James," he looked up to his rearview mirror. I turned my body to see James and Kendall both passed out in the backseat. Kendall had his hood up over his head, mouth wide open. His head was hanging down so it was just over his right shoulder, bobbing as the car hit slight bumps or turns. I shifted my gaze to see James sleeping a tiny bit more gracefully. His head was against the window, with his jacket tucked under his ear—serving as a pillow. His arms were wrapped tightly around his torso. He was cold.

I pulled out my headphones and took off my seatbelt so I could take off my sweatshirt, confusing Carlos.

"James is cold," I explained, after noticing the look he gave me. Carlos mouthed 'ahh' before I had my sweatshirt off and turned once more to put the sweatshirt gently over James' chest.

"So how's Dan?" I asked Carlos as I settled back into my original position, popping only one headphone in so I could hear Carlos.

"Dan? As in…" he responded.

"Dan as in your Dan. Pizza boy Dan." We passed the 'Welcome to South Dakota' sign, continuing down the interstate.

"Oh," he went quiet for a moment. It was dark, but I could have sworn he was blushing. "Good," he answered, shifting lanes to pass a small blue truck in front of us.

"How was your _date_?" I interrogated, raising an eyebrow. _Another blush._

"It was weird…to be honest," he answered, shifting back into the lane in front of the blue truck.

"Weird?"

"It was just…weird. He's gorgeous, I mean, you've seen him," he started. _Not as gorgeous as James though, _I thought to myself. "But he's boring. Not my type really." He stopped before he heard a familiar tune on the radio. "I love this song," he murmured to himself as he reached over to the radio and turned the volume up a tiny bit so we could hear the female singer sing her tune slowly and sweetly.

"You're going to find someone, we're still young. Seventeen to be exact," I told him, reaching over to pat him on the shoulder.

"Thanks man," he sighed, reaching out to grab his coffee cup. "Y'know," he started, taking a sip from the cup—it had to be empty by now. "Kendall and I may make fun of you and James, but it's just cause we're both jealous."

"Oh I know," I smiled, pulling out my headphone to listen to the girl singing on the radio. "He's great." I didn't turn to look again, but I put the vision of him sleeping quietly in the backseat in my head and smiled.

Carlos and I sat in a comfortable silence for the next hour, occasionally the two of us would sing along to the songs we knew on the radio. This was always what I loved best about Carlos; he was always great company, even if he wasn't talking.

After a couple more songs I felt myself nodding off to sleep, and didn't fight it. I listened to the sound of Kendall and James breathing heavily in the backseat, and Carlos' humming, and slowly drifted away.

* * *

><p>It was nearly four in the morning when I woke up, Carlos had pulled over to get gas and use the bathroom. Kendall was shifting around in the backseat when I lifted my head up, my headphones tangling around my arms. I unplugged them from my phone and pulled them away from me out my ears, untangling the mess.<p>

"Good sleep?" I asked Kendall, yawning.

"Yeah…it's my shift now apparently," he answered. I nodded before I opened the door to fling my legs out and stretch. At first when I stood my legs were wobbly, but I quickly regained my balance. A cold gust of wind hit me, but it felt pretty nice considering I had been cooped up in the car. The good feeling quickly left though, and I started shivering as I raised my arms up to stretch.

"Oh, you're up," I heard a voice behind me.

"Huh?" I turned around mid-stretch to see James wearing my sweatshirt, the one I had thrown over him earlier. He was holding a tray of four coffees from the store at the station, with a big smile on his face.

"It's Kendall's shift…you get to come sit in the backseat with me now," he looked excited, setting the coffees on the hood of the car so he could take off the sweatshirt and hand it to me.

"I'm not cold," I lied. "You wear it."

"You are cold," he told me, wrapping his arms around me with the sweatshirt still in his hands. I leaned my head back a little bit so I could kiss him.

"Stubborn," he mumbled on to my lips.

"Sorry," I mumbled back, taking a step back. "Where are we?"

"South of Devils Tower, Wyoming. We're on Route 14, according to your map. Now take this," he shoved the sweatshirt at me.

"If you insist," I took it from him, my body deciding for me. "Since when are you good at reading maps?" I had to admit, James sometimes lacked intelligence, making it difficult to believe that he was able to read my complex map and routing method.

"Don't be so surprised," he chuckled, running a hand through his hair. "Before my dad left we used to do stupid road trips, I'd be the mapper." He kicked at a rock down on the ground. We watched it skid away against the ground. He shrugged before taking the coffee cups off of the roof of the car and leaned down into the car to put them in the cupholders.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom," I announced before shoving my hands into my pocket and walking away.

When I got back Carlos was already in the passenger seat, frowning at the map. Kendall was standing outside of the driver's side door, leaning over and into the car. "What on earth are you doing?"

"Pushing the seat back a couple miles, not my fault you and Carlos are short," he laughed. Deciding to not be offended by his statement, I slid into the backseat, laughing at Carlos' predicament.

"Logan how do you read this thing?" Carlos lifted it up in confusion, turning it different directions to try to decipher it.

"It's upside down, first of all. Second, you don't really need it. Kendall's just going to keep driving down the same road for about an hour, then he just changes onto another road. No big deal."

"Oh," Carlos frowned again, folding the map before tossing it on to the dashboard again. It was still dark out, but under the lights at the gas station it was bright as day. Kendall hopped into the driver's seat before re-adjusting everything Carlos had moved a couple hours ago.

As soon as we were back out on the main road, I felt something poking into my side, so I turned to see James looking at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothin'. Come here," He opened his arms, designating I should come over. I undid my seatbelt before sliding over, putting the middle seat's lap belt on. James was giving me a look that read, 'Are you kidding me?'

"Safety first," I shrugged, before leaning down and resting my head in his lap, pulling my legs up onto the seat so I was in a laying position. He ran his fingers through my hair—one of the best feelings in the world. He kept doing just that until I could no longer feel him, until I was back in the familiar world of sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>James POV: <strong>

I shook Logan awake around eleven. When he refused to get up, I leaned down and started kissing his ear. I moved the kisses down his jaw, then his neck. It wasn't all that comfortable for me, seeing as the seatbelt was trying to hold me back, but I was enjoying making Logan stir around under me.

"I'm up I'm up," he finally shoved me off of him, wiping his cheek. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Trying to get me hard or something?" he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"We're stopping to get food, we skipped breakfast," I grinned; I loved it when Logan spoke like that.

We pulled into a drive through at a Wendy's right off of the highway. Kendall and Carlos switched driver and passenger jobs and then we continued on our journey. I had to admit, being stuck in a car for thirty-one hours was going a lot better than I had expected.

"So James," Carlos mentioned my name between bites of his burger. "What do you have planned for us this week man?"

"Hmmm. Well you can't get bored around there, that's for sure," I shrugged, speaking the truth. I took a bite of my burger—I couldn't remember the last time I had a burger like this. _Because your mom would kill you if she saw you eating one. _I ignored the little voice in my head talking about my mom and then drank some soda.

"Is your house next door to any movie stars?" Kendall asked, observing the map with one hand and holding his burger with the other.

"Mmhmm," Carlos and Logan nodded, chewing their food.

"Well…I dunno about movie stars," I chuckled. "I mean, Johnny Depp does live down the street from where my house is." There was a chorus of 'what?'s and 'seriously?'s before I had the chance to continue.

I continued to laugh as Carlos began choking on a fry. Kendall set his frosty down in the cupholder and reached over to pat Carlos on the back.

"Hm, I guess you wouldn't care about John Mayer then…the next door neighbor," I grinned. Carlos had to grab the steering wheel with both hands to keep himself from causing the car to swerve.

"You…" Kendall was speechless. "Live next to John…" he turned around in his seat to look at me with curious eyes through the hole in the headrest. "Mayer?" he finally finished.

"Yup," I nodded.

For a while we talked and I answered their questions, and another couple hours went by in the car. As soon as we got to the borderline of Utah and Wyoming we pulled over for a rest. At that point it was around four, and it was Logan's turn to drive. At this pace we would make it there by or before one in the morning—which made us all quite happy.

"So are we going to meet any of your old friends?" I watched Logan from the backseat as he adjusted his grip on the steering wheel, changing lanes.

"Maybe," I told them, but then reconsidered. "I mean, yeah, probably. But I haven't told any of them I'd be around this weekend." Carlos, who was sitting next to me, pulled his legs up onto the seat and sat in a pretzel position.

"I'm so excited. This is so exciting. I just…" Carlos was at a loss for words. "I've never been to LA before. Where exactly is your house?"

"Well…it's actually in the hills…only because my mom had an architect build our house, and it was the only place with a big enough space for her dumb plans," I answered, once again thinking about my arrogant mother and her ridiculous demands.

"Wait wait wait, the hills?" Kendall stopped me. "As in Beverly Hills? 90210? Near Bel Air? And Malibu Beach?" I kept quiet, nodding.

"Kendall didn't your dad live near the Hills at one point?" Carlos asked. Kendall was silent.

I noticed instantly covered his mouth. I was missing something huge. I heard Kendall sigh and then reach over to the radio.

"Man this radio's been playing boring shit for the past hour," he fussed with the knobs until he found a channel with some Led Zeppelin playing. I looked around, hoping to find a trace of what might be going on—and why Kendall's dad was such a sore subject, but all I could find was Carlos pulling at the ripped part of his jeans on his knees, and Logan was in the front rubbing the back of his neck—meaning he was nervous or stressed out.

I decided to let it go at that point.

* * *

><p>At the last of our pit stops, we were at the border of Nevada and California. Logan switched with me, so he was sitting with Kendall in the backseat. While Logan and Kendall were going to the bathroom, Carlos and I sat together in the car and stayed in the warmth. It was almost ten, and I was growing tired again, despite the fact that I had a coffee everytime we stopped.<p>

"Hey Carlos?" I asked, turning away from the view over the hills and desert-like area of Nevada.

"Hm?" he mumbled, not looking up from the map that he was tracing a line over.

"Before…a couple hours ago," I started, unsure of how to word it. "Why was it such a big deal when you mentioned Kendall's dad?" At this he looked up from the map.

"Oh," he mentioned. "Mr. Knight walked out on them when he was only five. Katie doesn't even remember him…" He sighed. "I think Kendall still doesn't like to talk about it. Just like you and your mom, just…his dad is actually gone."

"And he moved out to California?" I asked, and Carlos nodded.

"Or at least that's what he told Kendall where he was going the day he left. He said 'I'm going to California for a business meeting…I'll be back before you know it'. But Kendall never saw his dad again. Broke his heart too, that's why he's so protective nowadays." He turned to check and make sure that Kendall wasn't anywhere near.

"Before when I mentioned him…I didn't mean to," Carlos leaned in to whisper something. "You know how my brain gets sometimes, it's a little short fused—doesn't process things."

"It's fine," I reached over and ruffled his hair. "So how was your date with Dan?"

"Logan asked earlier while you were knocked out," he sighed and looked out the window, seeing Kendall and Logan laughing with each other on their way back from the rest stop. "It just wasn't happening for me. I think I like girls more, truthfully." I nodded.

"Sometimes it just doesn't happen…don't worry though, soon you'll find someone like I found Logie," I smiled.

"You know, that's exactly what Logan said to me about you," he smiled at me while he pulled his seatbelt on. Logan slid in the car, and leaned forward so he could get around the seat and kiss my cheek before he buckled up.

"Last driving shift," I announced, before pulling on to the road and entering California. There was a bunch of woot's and woohoo's from my friends as I turned the volume of the radio up.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go, a little bit of the Kendall Knight and his dad's relationship history.<strong>

**Please review and give me feedback about what you'd like to see, or if you don't like what i'm doing so far :0 thank you all :)**


	22. California Dreamin'

**I just watched them on UStream and cried.**

**So I'm sorry if this chapter is not one of my better ones, I think it's because tied in with the end of school and some crazy things that have been going on I haven't been able to write it all in a certain amount of time—it's been spread out so I lose my train of thought sometimes. If it seems choppy or anything, I apologize. **

**But again, I would really like to thank all of you for sticking out the bad chapters, especially to those of you who review. Special thanks to: Hikari no Kasai, Aihime195, jamesmaslowlover, KEALY KAMES and BMW.**

**So as a celebration to the first Big Time Monday in Big Time History, I now present to you**

**Chapter 22:**

* * *

><p><strong>James POV:<strong>

Only a couple hours later, I found myself pulling on to the familiar Sunset Boulevard off of the San Diego freeway.

"No way," Carlos muttered, face pressed to the window. "This is Sunset Boulevard." I grinned as my friends admired the road and sights I had learned to know so well.

"Dude! We're like…near Bel Air! Do you think the Fresh Prince's house still exists?" Kendall asked.

"That was a set, dude," I heard Logan answer him. It was pitch black in the sky, but all of the lights and energy that the LA-Hollywood territories had to offer were out and on as usual.

"Oh palm trees—I missed you," I said aloud, meant to be a thought in my head as I watched them fly by with the car.

"Dude why would you ever move away from here," Carlos said from his spot in the window.

"Put your windows down," I told them, pushing the button for my own down. "It's even better if you feel the breeze."

Carlos obeyed immediately, and I heard the windows in the backseat go down.

"Ahhh," they all muttered. I grinned; I did love California.

"Bye Sunset Boulevard," Carlos waved, as I turned left on North Beverly Drive.

"These houses are huge," Kendall admired.

"Oh, someone's having a party," Logan commented as we passed by a house with more than five cars in the driveway.

"Nope," I added. "Those are probably all of their cars." I saw Carlos' jaw drop in my peripheral vision.

"And I thought I was cool with my car," he said, before closing his mouth and turning back to look at the view. We passed Coldwater Park, a big square of grass and fountains. It was more of a circle, really, because we had to drive around it. The road went on for miles. "How long does this road go on?" Kendall asked. "I want to see your house already!"

"Only a few more seconds," I responded, turning on to Cherokee Lane. We were getting into the real celebrity homes now, with their tennis courts and multiple swimming pools.

"Hey Carlos," I said as I saw a familiar celebrity house. "Guess whose house that is."

"Blue's from Blue's Clues?" he instantly answered, obviously unashamed and curious.

"Uhm, close?" I chuckled. "No, that's actually Russell Brand's," I commented before they all started freaking out. Continuing up the drive, they would ask about each and every house there was.

Finally we made it to Bowmont Drive. "What's the house number? I want to find it before they do," he said—pointing to Kendall and Logan in the backseat.

"2576 Bowmont Drive is the place," I said, slowing down the car so he could try to pick it out. My house was located at the very end of the drive, around the corner—but it was just too much fun watching Carlos, so I didn't tell him.

"Is it that one?" he asked, eager.

"No," I answered.

"That one?"

"Nope."

"How bout that one?"

"Try again." I turned the corner; the unlit house I could call mine was finally in sight.

"Are you sure it's not those ones back there? You've been away from it for a couple months your memory might be altered or—"

"Carlos!" Logan and Kendall erupted from the backseat. "Obviously none of those are his house!" Kendall was annoyed. I chuckled, staring at the house in front of us.

"So tell me James," Carlos continued, after a moment of silence. "Is it that dark one?" he finally pointed to the correct house, sitting at the top of the hill the driveway curved itself on.

"Oh my god," Kendall threw his hands up in frustration before I could answer. "I swear Carlos if you're going to do this every house we see—"

"No Kendall, he's right," I chuckled, watching Carlos grin and stick his tongue out.

"Oh my god, finally!" Carlos was jumping up and down. "How come it's so dark?" he asked. "I can't even see it really."

"Well the lights are off," I shrugged. "Wouldn't you shut off the lights if you knew you weren't going to be back for a while?" _Sometimes I question him… _I pulled up the driveway for maybe three feet before slamming on the brakes; I had forgotten we had a security gate.

"Sorry," I giggled "Gate." I reached through the window to the tiny little box with digits standing on the top of a small pole—much like a parking meter, to punch in the six-digit code. "And voila," I said, pressing the star button. "Welcome to my humble abode."

I felt a hand reach up and squeeze my shoulder and then linger there from behind. Of course, it was Logan. I turned my head to kiss the top of his hand before slowly pushing my foot against the accelerator pedal and moving the car up the slight hill. I stopped when I got to the entrance of the garage, which was under the ground beneath the house. There was a perfect view of the house and the city of LA down below from this spot exactly.

"Hold on a second," I told them, excited to show them the house. "I have to go do something." I opened the car door ignoring their questions and confusion—walking into the garage. There I found the fuse box, controlling all of the lights and power in and around the house. "Doo do dooo," I hummed as I scrolled my fingers down the buttons, looking for the master switch.

Finding it, I pressed down and stopped to listen for the reactions outside the garage. Sure enough, Carlos' shouts of excitement were the most audible. Next came the slamming of the car doors, and then the excited laughter.

I moved at a brisk pace to get back to the car, loving the sight of my friends admiring the house—which was now lit up, and the view of the valley and LA.

"Like it?" I asked, sneaking up behind Logan and taking him in my arms.

"Like it?" he responded, baffled. "It's beautiful, kudos to your mom." I groaned in response.

"Hey, this week is about forgetting Minnesota and her," he turned around, taking my lips in his. "And spending a lot of time with your gorgeous and perfect boyfriend."

"Alright," I let my kisses do the talking, and then lifted him in my arms to hug him closer.

"So are we going to go inside or what?" Carlos shouted, nearly up the walkway, waiting for us.

"Shall we?" I put Logan down, and held out a hand for him.

"We shall."

**Logan POV:**

Only moments after arriving at the house and getting inside, Carlos and Kendall were fawning over every item and feature in the house. I tried being calm in front of James, but I couldn't help but let my dorky self admire the architectural features and paintings Mrs. Diamond obviously bought at _very high_ prices.

The house was a beautiful Mediterranean style, an orange-y brick color. On the inside, the floors were tiled and glazed over. A large chandelier hung over the grand staircase that led up to what looked like a never-ending hallway. The walls were a golden color—I would never have guessed Mrs. Diamond wanted a warm and open looking interior. Walking in, past the entrance with the staircase and chandelier, there was a wide-open room. There were soft-looking couches with delicate pillows on them—the kind used for show, not for cuddling with.

My eyes led from the couches and expensive furniture straight to the windows, which were actually doorways. Each doorway was framed by a set of curtains, and they all led out to the patio. The patio was wrapped tightly around the large pool that went over the edge of the hill—making it look like there was no end to the body of water. I ran my fingers through the curtains as I looked past the pool to see the city of LA. It sat small and pretty from high up here at this point.

"This fridge could fit like, six billion corndogs in it!" Carlos shouted out to no one in particular, holding the door open. I smiled as I walked into the kitchen and looked at Carlos, whom Kendall had joined to admire the fridge. They high-fived each other before I returned to the window. I noticed James was piling the bags right inside the doorway, by the sounds of the bags hitting the floor.

I tore my feet away from my new favorite spot—watching the city below us. I walked towards James, who was figuring something out in his head. I cocked my head to the side, showing him my confusion. He stopped his thinking as soon as I was standing in front of him.

"So the rooming situations," he started, causing Carlos and Kendall to wander over, continuing to look around in absolute wonder. "There's five bedrooms, plus the guesthouse behind the house," he explained. _So there's a guesthouse now too?_ Carlos raised a hand in the corner of my eye. "Yes, Mr. Garcia?" James smiled.

"How many corndogs can the fridge actually fit?" Carlos raised his hand up to cup his chin—he looked like he was actually thinking about it in depth.

"You know, I'm not really sure," James raised an eyebrow. "We can figure that out after the rooms," he then yawned mid-sentence. "And some sleep." He smiled at me.

"So James and I have dibs on his room," I took a step to be next to him, and faced the other two. James looked down at me and grinned.

"Well duh," he smiled down at me. Kendall chose that moment to push in between James and I, grab his bag, and run up the stairs. "First one up gets the best room, Carlos!" Carlos stood there, looking defeated.

"Carlos," James whispered, even though Kendall had disappeared upstairs with all of his stuff. Carlos met James' eyes.

"The guest bedroom on the right end of the hallway has a TV, Kendall went left," he told Carlos in a hushed tone. Carlos smiled, and followed Kendall's example by taking his bags and getting up the stairs. "Thanks James!" He called over his right shoulder, before disappearing to the right.

"That was nice of you," I chuckled, wrapping my arm around his waist. He threw an arm over my shoulder before walking us over to the bags and picking the both of ours up.

"I try sometimes," he smiled, before leaning over to kiss the top of my head. "So where are you staying in my room? I didn't invite you," he asked, completely joking with me.

"Who me? I think I'm going to steal your bed," I shrugged, bending over to pick up my bags and hop up the stairs. Sure, I was tired and holding back yawns every second, but I was excited and happy to be here.

"Wait though! Where am I going to sleep?" James laughed, following me up the stairs with his bags.

"In the bathtub," I laughed. He pointed us to the right room in the hallway, and we walked in together. There was a large bed sitting parallel to the floor-to-ceiling window that gave us a view of the large pool in the back of the house. The lights under the water's surface pushed themselves up to reflect against the blue walls of James' room, before he flicked the lights on behind me.

I turned from the spectacular sight to take in his room and my surroundings. He had several pictures blown up on canvases hanging on the walls sitting above his large bed. There were multiple bookshelves around the room stuffed with few books; many picture frames and other things.

He had an unsolved Rubik's cube sitting on the top shelf of the bookshelf closest to his bed, looking like James had maybe tried to solve it once before getting bored and setting it up there to collect dust.

There were several pictures framed on the shelf that was at eye level, all of him and other people I didn't know. He was either smiling his jaw-dropping smile, or humorously pouting or laughing at the camera that had captured the moment.

One picture had James laughing into the camera, with his arms hanging over two people's shoulders—two guys. Each one had their arms wrapped around James' side. The two boys were gorgeous, but not as striking as James was.

One of the boys had extremely dark brown hair with dark blue highlights floating around in a couple strands, taking the focus away from his big green eyes. He was wearing a Rolling Stones T-shirt, designating he was the punk rocker of the three. The other boy on the right side of James was the opposite—he was blonde with piercing blue eyes and was wearing an LA Kings hockey jersey, flashing the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen on a blonde boy before. I couldn't help but notice he was probably the exact same person as Kendall—just the Californian type, and with blue eyes. Then there was James, in the middle. He was dressed in his normal outfit, a plain v-neck that contrasted beautifully against his sun-kissed skin, looking casually beautiful and carefree. _He must have really loved his life here. _I admired the picture for a good minute before tearing my eyes away.

I turned to his enormous bed, and its fancy shaping. I noticed James was sitting on the edge of it, shoe-less feet out in front of him and the bed. He was watching me, with a funny smile on his face.

"You can explore tomorrow," he chuckled, before standing up and disappearing into the bathroom next to the closet. While he was in there, I took off my shirt and pants and threw on some comfy basketball shorts, before walking back over to the window. Looking past the pool and the rest of the backyard there were a couple houses down below—and a vineyard was off to the left in the valley.

"You know, that vineyard's been there for more than a hundred years now," I heard James walk back into the room, wiping his face off with a small hand towel. He was wearing boxers only, one of my favorite outfits to see him in. "Man, I forgot how much I liked this place, and sleeping in beds instead of cars," he said, before tossing his towel over to hit the ground next to his pile of clothes and flopping down on to the edge of the bed.

"It's amazing," I agreed, walking over to the bed and sitting down next to him, feet planted on the floor next to his. "Do you like it better here than back in Minnesota?" I questioned, feeling a little sad that he seemed to like it here more.

"Well…they're two completely different places," he answered, reaching a hand up to touch my back and draw circles on it. "It's amazing here, you never get bored. But…I met you in Minnesota. And Kendall and Carlos. I couldn't ask for anything more." I smiled to myself, knowing I had created some kind of relief for the both of us.

"Not to mention, if you stayed here, how would I have gotten over Dak?" I turned my body so I was no longer sitting, and I was lying on my stomach next to James. I leaned to kiss him, keeping myself propped up on my elbows. Once I pulled away, I pushed myself off the bed to brush my teeth. "I want you to show me as much as you can of what you love about this place by the time we leave next Friday."

He grinned up at me. "You got it."

* * *

><p>It was an hour after James and I had finally settled in bed, but I was still awake. The humming of Carlos' TV down the hallway was a calming noise—I often left the TV on in my room for a while to get me to fall asleep, yet the excitement of just being here was so distracting. James sighed in his sleep, and nestled in closer to me. I pulled a hand up to rub his muscular arm, pushing him back into a deeper sleep than he was before. I brushed the hair that fell over his eyes, before sighing. I needed to get up.<p>

Slowly maneuvering my way out of the bed—careful not to wake him, I made my way to the window again; to look back over the view. I could still see the little lights at the vineyard and the pool's glow continued to dance throughout the room from up here. I walked out of the room, into the dark hallway. Going down the stairs, I decided it was a little time for some exploring.

I started on the first floor, walking throughout the rooms that I hadn't before. For the most part, the entire floor was open—without walls and separations. On one side of the living room there was a grand piano, and the other was the actual living room with the couches, art and expensive porcelain objects Mrs. Diamond seemed to like having around.

The kitchen, the next room over, was completely made up of granite countertop and delicate tiling against the walls. The fridge, as Carlos pointed out to us all, was large enough to fit at least two people comfortably. I opened it, expecting it to be empty, to find a ton of water bottles. I grabbed one, and opened it. I downed the entire bottle before leaving it on the countertop to continue my exploration.

I went back to the living room, before another set of stairs caught my eye. _How could I not have seen that before?_ They were leading up again, but in a different direction than the grand staircase that lead to the bedrooms. At the top there was another hallway. Each room that lined the hallway was different—a home gym, an office, a library, a home theatre with a pool table and other games, and a room that seemed to be empty. I walked into the empty room, seeing it had the same structure that James' room had. The window at the other side of the room went from the floor to the ceiling.

From the doorway it looked empty, seeing as there was no furniture, but when I stepped in I noticed it really wasn't. There were pictures everywhere on the walls. I took a step further, doing a full three-sixty scan. It was dark, but there was enough light from the moon reflecting off of the hills and houses for me to see. The room was serving as a gallery of some sort.

All of the pictures on the walls were of James, some of Mrs. Diamond, some of both, some with others. _Was James a model or something? _I took a step closer to one of the walls, smiling as I looked into James' eyes in the picture. _Yup, that's my boyfriend._ I moved on to more pictures, noticing that I saw James' two friends in quite a few of them, the two beautiful friends in the picture in his room on the other side of the house.

The two that looked like one could be a replica of Kendall, and the other who was the punky one.

I giggled when I saw a picture of James laughing on the beach, in all white clothes—soaking wet from a wave that just hit. The blonde seemed to be splashing James with the salt-water, laughing and soaked as well. He was looking right at me through the frame, with those damn blue eyes. The dark haired friend wasn't in the picture.

I moved on to another, curious as to why he wasn't there, in that moment. I found him in a picture with James a couple frames over on the wall. James was standing on the beach, holding a volleyball, in a pair of swim shorts. The dark haired friend was in this one, smiling at James. _Okay so they're all models. How the fuck did I score a model for a boyfriend?_

Then I came to a picture of James and his mom, dressed up at an event of some form. He was wearing a tuxedo while she was wearing a red dress. They were both smiling, but I could see past the smiles—considering I knew their true relationship.

I leaned in to take a closer look, seeing that the banner behind them said 'Diamond Cosmetics Annual Charity Gala'. Obviously this room was meant for the highlights of both careers, Mrs. Diamond and James'. I went back to the picture of James and the blonde boy on the beach. It was weird to see James in a different way, via camera.

"Couldn't sleep?" I jumped, scared. I turned, seeing James lean against the wall with his hair messed up from his heavy sleeping.

"Yeah, I wanted to explore a little, couldn't wait 'til morning," I shrugged, turning back to look at the picture.

"This is kinda my mom's sanctuary," he said—a tone of annoyance in his voice. "Everything she prizes. Like her business," he nodded to a picture of her holding a skin-clearing product in her hand labeled 'Diamond Skin'. "And my modeling career," his voice fell as I watched him look over the pictures, eyes squinting to see clearer.

"You didn't tell me you were a model," I folded my arms.

"Wasn't one of my favorite hobbies," he shrugged, stifling a yawn. "It was more of my mom's to be honest."

"You're awfully good at it though," I looked at a framed close-up of James staring into the camera with a sly look like he had a secret—probably the purpose of the shot. "And please tell me how you're dating someone like me, when you're someone like _that,_" I pointed to the sly James picture. James smiled.

"I ask myself that question everyday. You're so smart, it kills me. Yet you're dating me, who can barely solve a crossword puzzle for seven year olds," he chuckled, bringing a hand up to flatten the disturbed hair on the top of his head.

"Well, I guess it'll remain a mystery. A pretty-boy and a nerd get together for god-knows what reasons to make the most amazing couple in the history of amazing couples," I laughed.

"Whatcha looking at?" he asked after a while of letting me stare at the dark haired boy—who in the picture I was looking at had his blue highlights covered up.

"You," I answered, pushing the dark haired boy and the blonde out of my head. I'd save that for another day.

He smiled. "I see," he nodded. I found myself sitting down on the floor against the wall. He sat down next to me.

"So tell me about your modeling career," as soon as I mentioned it I felt him go a little rigid, but then he quickly loosened up.

"Well," he started. "My mom made me do it as soon as the Cosmetic Business started popping up." I reached down to tangle our fingers together as he explained. "It got to the point where I was doing it everyday, everywhere, sometimes I would have to leave in the middle of the school day to go to a shoot."

"When'd you figure out you didn't want to do it any more?"

"I figured it out as soon as my best friend who was also in the business came bouncing into the agency office one day last year, talking about a new girl he'd been dating," he sighed. "I had liked him a little bit, I'll admit. So yes, I was jealous, but also I realized that I was spending all of my time working, not taking the time to make more friends, and spend some time for me. I was doing it all for my mom, who was so absorbed in work lately to tell me how proud she was or anything."

I leaned my head on his shoulder, the sleepiness I was missing coming back to me finally. "So what'd you do?"

"I called my other best friend and cried for a little bit about the one I had liked and his girlfriend, and what I had realized that moment. He told me to do what I felt was right. So I quit," he sighed, taking my hand and putting them between the both of mine.

"How'd your mom react?" I asked, watching him play with our intertwined hands.

"Well, she made this happen," he pulled his hand out and gestured to the entire room. "She never came in here after that really, it's basically the grave of my career, and the pedestal of hers."

"Well that's a neat way to put it."

"Yeah, I like to think of it that way," he let his head fall to the side on top of mine.

"So then what'd you do?" I asked.

"I moved on from modeling," he answered instantly. "I spent more time on schoolwork, and spent more time with friends and parties. Even hosted them when my mom was away."

"And then you continued on to rule the school before your mom decided to move to Minnesota. The end," I laughed.

"Not quite the end," he giggled before yawning. "I met you not so shortly after. Now it's the end."

"Oh, I forgot," I chuckled, lifting both of our heads up before kissing his cheek, and pushing myself up. "I think I'm ready for bed now."

"What, is looking at pictures of my beautiful face and modeling career just too tiring?" he remained sitting on the floor, grinning up at me.

"Of course," I put a hand on my chest, mocking a sincere gesture.

"Yeah yeah," he smiled, pushing himself up. Even with bags under his eyes and messed up hair, he was still just as beautiful as every picture in the room.

"So are you going to host a party?" I laughed, thinking about what he said.

"When?"

"Next year…" I rolled my eyes. "No, this week."

"Didn't really think about it," he led us up the stairs on the other side of the house, taking us to his room.

"You should, LA parties look fun on MTV," I laughed, thinking about the garbage I saw on that channel the few times I watched it.

"I guess," he chuckled. "Maybe I'll have a few friends over one night," he yawned. He then turned and picked me up only to throw me on the bed. I laughed, finding it fun.

He then jumped on to the bed next to me.

"I think I'm going to work on my tan tomorrow," he said, opening his arms for me to crawl over. "Sit by the pool."

"I think I'm going to look at that library of yours I found upstairs," I smiled, closing my eyes. I didn't even know what time it was, but I was finally on the verge of sleeping.

"Nerd," he snorted, pulling me tight after pulling the sheets over us. _Oh so you want to call me a nerd now?_

"Well I was going to suggest we fuck in the library where Carlos and Kendall won't come to look for us," I giggled, knowing this would throw James off.

"What?" I felt him freeze around me, making me smile. _Yeah, he regrets calling me a nerd._

"Love you James," I smiled, letting myself drift off to sleep.

_This was going to be a good break._

* * *

><p><strong>So I understand if this chapter wasn't fulfilling your standards…. I'm going to be able write a chapter on complete summer time… :D (Meaning I'm going to end this Cali week with a BANG in the next chapter)<strong>

**Tell me how I'm doing? **

**Lots of love,**

**Sarah**


	23. Meet My 'Friend'

**Hello everyone!**

**So originally I just say thank you to everyone I love dearly for reviewing and whatnot (KEALY KAMES jamesmaslowlover Aihime195 && Hikari no Kasai) but this time I've got some explaining to do.**

**I was planning on squeezing all of the California trip into this chapter, but it turns out I'm just incapable of not writing a lot. (I cannot for the life of me stop at three thousand words for each chapter.) So this story is apparently going to be a lot longer than I had expected…sorry to those of you who are getting bored. **

**So here's part one of the couple of the California trip… Enjoy!**

**Chapter 23:**

* * *

><p>James woke up in the morning to find Logan fast asleep, tangled up in the sheets. He smiled as he threw the sheets off of his body on his side of the bed, slowly rolling out. He picked his phone up off of the nightstand, and did a stretch before leaving the room. He closed the door behind him quietly; making sure Carlos or Kendall wouldn't wake him up from outside the bedroom. He walked down the stairs slowly, going through a couple of text messages he received while everyone was asleep. A couple were drunken text messages from Mercedes Griffin. He then noticed he had a message from Kendall's mom—complaining about how she didn't get to talk to Kendall long enough last night.<p>

James rolled his eyes before ignoring all of the text messages. He got to the bottom of the stairs, and padded across the tiles towards the kitchen. On his way, he opened the doors in the huge room, letting a smooth breeze fly in slowly throughout the house. He stood at the open door, watching as the pool's surface rippled with a strong gust of air—not quite wind though. Taking a breath in, he took a step into the kitchen, trying to figure out what needed to be done in order to make a Thanksgiving feast happen for the next day.

"Morning," Kendall grumbled as he walked in, sporting gym shorts and no shirt.

"Sleep well?" James asked, going through the fridge only to see that they needed absolutely everything besides water to prepare for Thanksgiving and the rest of the week.

"Yeah," Kendall smiled, taking a seat at the small booth that served as a table in the kitchen. "Man I love it here," he closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the booth.

"Me too…Want to come food shopping with me? Judging by the TV in Carlos' room being on all night he'll be out for a while, and Logan was up late last night," James closed the fridge, grabbing a water bottle for the both of them. "We'll be back before they wake up."

"I have no other plans," Kendall picked up his head and shrugged, taking a swig from the water bottle and then setting it down. He started to get up slowly and lazily, but then James laughed and Kendall stopped. "What?" Kendall asked.

"I'll grab us both a shirt, just don't let me see you move at that pace ever again," James laughed, before leaving the room.

Kendall sat in the silence of the kitchen, closing his eyes again. When he opened his eyes again, James had thrown a shirt at his head.

"Let's go," he chuckled, picking up his phone off of the counter. He had his car keys in his hands, ready to go.

"Shoes?" Kendall questioned.

"Damn, I knew I was forgetting something," James laughed. "Hold on," he disappeared again while Kendall walked out to the front door, and took a seat on the bottom step of the staircase.

When James came back down he had both of their sneakers in hand.

"It's okay, I don't like to wear socks with these anyways," Kendall teased.

"We're only going to be two minutes, quit your complaining," James laughed, throwing his shoes on to the ground and shoving his feet into them. Kendall followed, and they were soon walking down the driveway towards where they had left the car earlier that morning. They drove for a couple minutes before they reached the small town of Beverly Hills. They drove past the expensive stores, the Beverly Wilshire, the post office, all of the five-star restaurants.

"Do grocery stores exist here?" Kendall thought aloud, tapping his fingers against the windowsill and watching the stores go by.

"Not generally, no," James snorted, crossing into Malibu beach territory. "That's what my mom liked about here, I couldn't get fat again even if I tried."

"Was James a chubby baby?" Kendall mocked, putting a funny pout on his face.

"Watch it Knight," James laughed, raising an eyebrow. "Let's just say I didn't get rid of my baby fat until I was eight or nine."

"It's okay…you should have seen Dak at that age. He was a fucking cow," Kendall rolled his eyes, making James laugh. James pulled into a local Malibu supermarket.

"We're going to need a _lot _if we're going to get ready for Thanksgiving in time," James commented, picking a parking spot in the shade. He cracked the windows before stepping out, with Kendall following. The store was empty, as expected, but a few people were slowly weaving through the aisles.

"So…didn't really make a list… Just grab everything I guess," James figured. They needed a lot.

"Uh, okay…" Kendall and James started down the aisle, picking out the things they knew for sure they would need. After twenty minutes, the shopping cart they had grabbed was full and almost overflowing.

"So now the turkey?" Kendall asked, helping James lead the overweight cart down the aisles and maneuver around people.

"Now the turkey," James huffed, struggling to push the cart. They made it over to the meat counter, and asked for a turkey.

"You're lucky, this is one of the two we have left," the man covered in suspicious stains on his apron said, handing over the oddly shaped bird.

"Happy Thanksgiving," Kendall passed a grossed out smile, hesitantly taking the skinned bird and then putting it on top of the pile of food in the cart. James stared at it for a moment in disgust—never actually having to deal with a turkey, his mom always hired someone to make them one. Same with Kendall—his mom always dealt with the turkeys.

"Alrighty…Do we have everything?" James asked, putting all of his muscle power into pushing the heavy shopping cart.

"I think so," Kendall groaned, helping James with the cart in the aisle. They finally reached the register, only to stand behind four other customers. James and Kendall groaned simultaneously. "When did all of these people get here—"

"James Diamond!" Kendall was cut off by a male voice, coming from the entrance of the store. James spun around, only to see a familiar face he wasn't particularly excited to see.

"Oh my god," James whispered to Kendall before pushing out a fake smile and waiting for the other boy to come over. "Try not to talk to this guy." Kendall nodded in response—confused.

"I knew it was you!" The boy walked towards the two. "That body of yours—hard to mistake for anyone else, darling." James heard Kendall clear his throat quietly; Kendall had been getting bad vibes from this kid.

"Yeah well, here I am, good to see you Adam," James tried turning again, gritting his teeth.

"Let me call your pal Luke," Adam grabbed James' arm while, pulling his phone out. "What's the hurry, Diamond? Not happy to see me?" He started grinning devilishly as he scrolled through his contacts. "Ahh—here we go, Luke Stone," he stopped the scrolling list when he reached the right name and almost pressed the call button.

"Hey you know what I'll call him later…" James was less than enthused, although he did want to call his best friend Luke. "Kendall, this is Adam Rocque," James sighed and introduced the two. "Adam, this is my close friend Kendall Knight."

"Nice to meet you dude," Adam extended a hand; Kendall accepted it and shook it hesitantly. "Diamond is this your boyfriend?" Adam asked with a grin—resulting in James clenching his fists by his side, angrier than hell.

"No, actually, my boyfriend's at the house," James murmured, not making eye contact with Adam—knowing he might punch the other boy straight in the face.

"Ahhh," Adam raised an eyebrow, interested. "I'd love to meet'm." Kendall stood and watched James' fists turning different colors before deciding he would try to break up the conversation.

"James I'm gonna go back to the cart…" Kendall started. "It was nice meeting you Adam," he lied before returning to the overstuffed cart.

"I'm going to go with him," James tried to turn away yet again, but was stopped by a firm hand grabbing his arm. He held back a groan while turning back to face Adam again.

"You don't seem too happy with me, Jamie-bear," Adam smiled, reaching a hand up to stroke James' face. James swatted the hand away.

"You know, last time I recalled I was never happy with or around you," James finally turned and walked away, towards the line Kendall was peeking at him from. James returned with a bitter face and red cheeks—full of anger.

"Are you okay?" Kendall asked unsure of what had just went on. James pulled his wallet out from his pocket, taking a credit card out to pay for the massive amounts of food.

"Fine," he grumbled, offering a weak smile.

The truth was, James was less than fine.

* * *

><p><strong>Logan POV:<strong>

"Logieeeee wake up. Logie Loges. LOGAAAINE." There was a dip in the bed every other second. Someone was jumping on the bed. _My _bed.

"Please let this be a dream," I mumbled, throwing a hand over my eyes to shield myself from reality. Taking a peek, I saw Carlos standing on the bed, arms crossed and staring at me.

"It's not a dream. It's nine o'clock."

"Why on earth would you wake me up at nine?" I pulled the sheets back over my head and turned my head towards the pillow—grinning into when I felt Carlos stumbled on top of me as I pulled on them. He then decided to sit down on me, washing the grin away.

"James and Kendall are missing," I felt Carlos poking me, it was an uneasy feeling to be quite honest.

"Stop poking me," I mumbled, along with some other incoherent words.

"Nooooo get up," Carlos whined, continuing to poke me.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I groaned into the pillow under my head.

"Get up! We're in California!" _Oh wow, _I thought to myself. _We are._

"Oh man, I almost forgot," I peeked my head out from the under the sheet.

"Yeah, dumbass. That's why I'm _up so early_." Carlos poked me when he said that, making me squirm. "So where's James and Kendall? Did they get kidnapped?"

"Well did they leave a note?" I asked, smirking at his kidnap comment.

"No! I knew it! They've been kidnapped!" Carlos fidgeted around on top of me.

"No, Carlos. I bet they were…uhmmm," My mind was trying to come up with multiple scenarios in which James and Kendall could actually be in. Then I noticed mind was starting to linger on food, and what we would be having for breakfast. _Oh wait, they're probably getting food, there's no food in the house._

"Carlos they're out food shopping."

"Huh?" Carlos stopped poking me. "How do you know?"

"There's no food downstairs," I sat up and ruffled his hair with him on top of me.

"Oh," Carlos said silently, as if a light bulb went off in his head. "You're so smart."

At that moment we heard the door open and close downstairs, telling the two of us that James and Kendall had made it home.

"Found 'em," Carlos jumped off of my thighs and back on to the ground. "I'm starving."

"I'll be right down," I told him, flopping back down on the bed. And like that, Carlos was gone, and I was once again alone.

But then, Kendall shot into the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

"James saw an _old friend_ or something at the supermarket who was actually really annoying and rude looking and sooooo attractive at the same time" Kendall blurted out with no breaths in between the words. He stopped for a minute, realizing he had called the friend attractive.

"And?" I sat up, trying to move him on.

"Oh, right. And now James is in a weird mood and the other guy was really creepy and I think he's part of the reason why James is being weird," Kendall was pacing now, still speaking at the speed of light. _Maybe this was an old friend that screwed James over?_

"Well…Alright, where is James?" I asked him. He stopped his pacing for a moment to think.

"He's in the kitchen, sorting out all of the food. We have food now, by the way," he had finally slowed down his words, letting me think.

"Okay. Sounds good. I'll talk to him later if the mood keeps up," I told him, pushing myself out of bed.

"Logie put some clothes on," Kendall snorted. Covering his eyes.

"Dude, I'm wearing shorts," I laughed.

"I know," Kendall walked over and threw an arm over my shoulder. "Besides the creepy people hitting on James, I think we're going to like it here for the next week. A lot."

"Oh I know," I told him. "I stayed up til some ungodly hour this morning just because I was excited." Kendall led us downstairs to the kitchen, which was definitely a sight to see.

Carlos was stacking a pyramid with all of the pudding James and Kendall had bought, and it looked like James was getting positioned to knock it down with a large and round melon.

"Ready man?" James asked Carlos, before I snuck up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist, feeling him jump in my arms.

"Jesus," he whispered, turning around in my arms to face me. "You scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry," I got on my tiptoes to kiss him on the lips. I could feel Kendall and Carlos watching us, but I seriously needed some James time like this. I felt James set his hands on my hips and pulling me closer, all at the same time slipping his tongue past my lips into my mouth. _God, this feels good._

"Uh, guys?" Carlos started, but James and I ignored it.

"Hellooooo?" Kendall asked. "Anybody home?" Again, I ignored it and let James win our tiny little battle for dominance in the kiss.

"Guys!" Carlos shouted out, making me jump.

"What?" I groaned when I finally let go of James and looked at Kendall.

"There's like, twenty-five bedrooms in this house," Kendall answered me. I looked up at James, who was smiling at me, cheeks red and breathing heavy.

"Right," I chuckled. "Sorry guys. James' concussion kinda separated us for a little bit." I pulled him into a hug, and rest my head on his chest. I would always love the feelings of his arms wrap around me, even if one day we hated each other. It would still be a marvelous feeling.

"Also, James," Carlos started.

"Hm?" James mumbled, too involved in holding me to actually speak.

"We're ready over here," Carlos answered. I broke the little hug and let him go. I watched as James turned around and placed the giant melon they had bought at the store and placed it on the end of the counter, ready to destroy the pudding pyramid.

James rolled it down the counter, and the tower came tumbling down. Carlos started in a fit of giggles, before breaking into full on laughter. The melon had hit the ground, and exploded all over his feet and on the floor.

"Well that was fun," he laughed, not trying to move through the mush on the ground around his feet. "Shot not picking this up," he raised his hands up passively.

"Well…it was your idea," James started. "Plus you can't really go anywhere in that pile of melon guts if none of us clean it up so, you're on your own buddy." James grinned. Carlos groaned in realization, upset with himself for coming up with the idea.

"You're really going to do that to me?" he whined. I laughed as Carlos face palmed himself and looked around for a garbage can to throw away the melon remains in. While Carlos was cleaning up the melon-guts, I grabbed some cereal to eat.

"Mmm," Kendall murmured. "Eating real breakfast at a kitchen table instead of in the car or at some random highway diner..."

"Okay we were only driving for a day and a half let's calm down now," I criticized, putting my bowl in the sink to wash later. I had a feeling I'd be the one doing all of the dishes for the next week. But right now, I had something more important on my mind. _Or, someone_. I looked over at James casually, smiling at him. He was sitting with Kendall and Carlos, who were both eating their Cocoa Puffs and talking. He was definitely there, and in the conversation, but I noticed he seemed like he was zoned out and sad. Eventually he saw my eyes on him, and he gave me a weak smile back.

"James," I called out to him, catching Carlos and Kendall's attention. "Didn't you say you had a library here?" He immediately lit up, and stood—the thought of having sex definitely in his mind. However, I just wanted to hear the story of the strange kid at the grocery store that was bothering my boyfriend.

"Right, I said I would show you," he winked, picking up his bowl and throwing it in the sink with mine.

"Oh, can I see?" Carlos asked from the kitchen table, eager. I couldn't help but start a coughing fit, seriously uncomfortable with the thought of Carlos being in the room.

"I'll show you after I show Logan," James kept his eyes on mine after I was done choking, and I couldn't help but see the sadness in his eyes past the thick hazel color. He took my hand and led me up the stairs I had noticed last night.

"I kinda just wanted to talk to you somewhere," I whispered when he closed the library door behind us.

"Oh," his face fell. "I thought we were gonna…you know," he blushed.

"Oh, we will, don't worry," I flashed him a reassuring smile before leaning against the desk perched next to the window. "Just talk to me for a second."

"Sure," he smiled. "Anything for you."

"So…you seem kinda off this morning…" I started, watching as his smile fell and he looked down at his feet, crossing his arms. He looked uncomfortable and insecure.

"I ran into someone when I was with Kendall at the supermarket," he started, keeping his eyes set on the ground. "And…. seeing him just brought back some bad memories." He sighed, and looked back up at me.

I nodded, wanting him to keep going. Besides his mom, James hadn't really told me about any other relationships that went wrong in the past. I wanted to know.

"His name is Adam. He's tall, has dirty blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes," he explained, and I gasped. _Was he the blonde one in the pictures? _

"Not the one you saw in the pictures," James rushed, knowing exactly what I was thinking. "Anyways, when I first found out I was moving to Minnesota, I was stressed out and unbelievably angry with my mom. When I felt like I was going to explode—you know, at parties, friend's houses, in public… for whatever reason Adam would always be around and calm me down, get me to talk to him. I had no clue who he was, but I was just thankful he could get me to stop freaking out. I felt safe from my own self." He paused, choking up a little bit. He then came over and sat on the desk next to me.

"He got me doing all sorts of drugs, drinking heavily, staying out all night, waking up next to some guy or girl I don't even know…not giving a shit what my mom would tell me, how I was ruining my life…"

I swallowed thickly, uncomfortable with what the love of my life admitted to doing to himself.

"At first I thought it was great, but then he started doing even worse shit that made me feel awful afterwards." I swallowed again, not wanting to know where this was going.

"I let him use me, for sex, money, publicity, what with my mom and everything." My heart shattered when I heard this from him. "My mom eventually got so angry. I think that was the final straw for her, why she treats me like shit…why she treats you like shit. Why she won't accept the fact that I'm in love with you…"

"James—" I didn't know what to say. "I can't believe you…" I didn't get to finish before he interrupted.

"Logan don't say that…" he started, tears brimming in his perfect eyes. "Please don't say that! Please don't leave me…"

"Oh my god no," I stopped everything and smashed my lips to his, his whimpers against my lips clearly audible. When I pulled away, I was ready to fix everything. "I didn't mean to say that, I meant I can't believe you didn't tell me, can't believe you wanted to hide that…"

"I'm so sorry," he sat there, hanging his head in shame.

"Hey hey hey," I reached my hand up to tilt his chin upwards to look at me. "You know I love you more than I love anyone else," at this he broke his sad face, and blushed. "We all have big mistakes…Mine was Dak. Don't worry."

"Thank you," he whispered, before leaning in to kiss me. "And thank you for what we're about to do," he smirked, pushing me back, flat against the giant oak desk.

"What are we going to do?" I grinned at him, playing innocent.

He then crawled on top of me, and began to kiss my neck, sucking lightly. I felt hickeys and bruises being formed under his stationary lips against my throat. The pain was washed away by so much pleasure, I had forgotten how great it was to do this with James—it had been weeks. "Fuck," I whispered out. "You're welcome," I felt my breath hitching in my throat. I arched my back up and against his stomach, making him groan at the friction I was supplying.

"Do you really want to do this here?" he stopped kissing me for a moment.

"God, yes, anywhere," I whined. "Just don't stop that," I looked down at him, he was looking at me with his pupils blown, smirking. He went back to sucking on my neck, and went down to my chest. Thankfully I hadn't chosen to wear a shirt when I went down for breakfast earlier.

"Fuck, Logan," James breathed against my chest. "I missed this so much."

"You know what else you missed?" a sudden reign of confidence running through me.

"What?" he stopped his kissing, and cocked his head to the side out of confusion.

"This," I mumbled, before flipping us over so I was on top, and tore his shirt off. James was pinned down underneath me, running his hands through my locks of hair. He pressed me down out of habit, joining my lips and his nipples. I sucked to the point of him getting harder and harder against my leg, making me groan like some form of a disgusting animal.

"God," he choked out. "I-I did miss that."

I pulled his pants down, boxers included, wasting no extra time. James sat under me, in all his naked glory as I pulled off my shorts and boxers as well. He watched me hungrily as I went down on him, painfully slow for him. He arched into my mouth, almost choking me, but I quickly fought the gag reflex and took in more and more at a time.

"F-fuck," I heard him fisting his hands around the edges of the desk, needing some kind of support. "L-Logan I fucking l-love you." I pulled off of him, making sure to create an audible popping noise with my mouth as I did so.

"Love you too," I told him before hoisting myself up a little bit so he could move. "I need your help, babe," I raised my hand up to his mouth. It took him only a split second to realize what I was asking of him—before he took my fingers into his warm mouth. When I felt they were ready enough, I pulled my fingers out of his mouth. "Lift your legs up," he did so, and I hung them over my shoulders.

"Babe," he splurted out in an emotional high. "Don't hold back," he smirked, with half-lidded eyes full of lust and desire. "I need this…. need you."

"Of course," I managed to get out of my mouth, the sight of him almost made me reach my orgasm right then and there. I pushed two of my fingers into him, skipping the first step.

"Fuck," he cried out. I let myself linger there for a moment, watching his beautiful and red face twist in pain and pleasure. The ring of muscles around my fingers started to loosen up. "Loges—skip the next ones…Fucking f-fuck me now," he said harshly—I couldn't blame him. I spit on my hands, rubbing the saliva all over my hardened length, ready to push into him.

"Don't be afraid to tell me to slow down," I told him. He laughed some form of a maniacal laugh before turning serious again.

"Don't worry," he tightened his legs around my shoulders and arched his back upwards for me, so I could push myself into him easily. I was sliding myself in slowly, waiting for him to adjust around my cock.

He squeezed his eyes shut, as I placed my hands next to his head on each side, so, I was hovering right above him. His legs were stretched so that his knees were up against his chest, with the rest of them lying over my shoulders and over my back. _We're actually doing this on top of a desk, in a freaking library…_

"Fuuuuck," James whined.

"Am I hurting you?" I depended on my left arm to support me as I lifted my right hand to stroke his cheek, comfortingly.

"Shit, no," he huffed out, his hot breath hitting my face. "This is such a good position."

I smiled as I pushed the rest of my length into him, waiting for the signal.

"O-okay," he choked out. "Let's do this," he smirked. I giggled a little bit before starting to thrust in and out at a slow pace.

"L-l-Logan," James stuttered. "Faster, please," he begged me. _Who am I to say no?_

"Fuck," I muttered out, along with some other curse words.

"Yes," James muttered as I hit his sweet spot right on. "Again, please, again, harder," he continued to beg.

"James," I spluttered out. "Oh my god yes."

"Yes, jesus," James cried out. It was almost deafening with the two of us shouting out—but I could care less who heard. Even our best friends downstairs could hear us and I wouldn't care.

"Fuck fuck _fuck," _I shouted out in time with my thrusts.

"Logan, I love you," James shouted out, before reaching out a hand to trail down his abs and stroke himself.

"God, you're perfect," I continued, feeling my stomach tightening down below.

"Fuck—Logan, gonna, cum," James panted, completely out of breath.

"Me…too…" I said, watching James change his facial expression. I moved my hips in time with his strokes and it wasn't long before we were both over the edge. I came deep inside of James, and a split second later he followed after me.

"Some of the best sex _I've_ ever had," James chuckled under me, trying to regain his breath.

"Mmm…yes," I agreed, slowly pulling out so I could sit up and set James' legs down, before lying down next to him on the desk.

"Is this what it means to fuck until you can't breath?" James spoke in between rushed breaths.

"I love you so much…" I blurted out. _Bad timing, Loges._

"Love you too," James started choking. "Sorry, ran out of air there."

We laughed together for a moment before I realized where we were again.

"Damn, we destroyed your mom's desk." Looking down there was cum and sweat in between our naked bodies.

"Eh, worth it," he continued laughing.

"Well this was just another thing I could check off my bucket list," I laughed with him.

"What, destroy a desk with your own bodily fluids?" James turned his head so he could look at me.

"No, have sex in a library," I blushed.

"You're such a nerd," he reached up and brushed a sweaty strand of hair out of my face.

"You didn't exactly say no to it," I frowned, sitting up on the desk slowly.

"God no," he answered. "If anything, I was saying yes. _Shouting_ yes, actually."

"Charming," I responded to his joke. I got up off of the desk, picking up my shorts and under-garments.

"You know me," he chuckled. "I _am_ Prince Charming." He sat up, and hopped off of the desk before falling over straight on to the ground.

"That's what you get for being cocky," I laughed, walking over to help him up.

"You literally just fucked me so hard I can't walk," he pouted, helpless.

"Sorry," I shrugged. "Not my fault you had a concussion for the past two or three weeks."

"Fine," he frowned, pointing at his clothes on the floor. "Would you be so kind?"

I helped him get his clothes on, knowing he was seriously having issues with his legs. _Maybe that position wasn't such a good idea…_

"Sorry about your legs," I was actually feeling bad by the time we made it to the staircase and I basically had to lift him down.

"Just means I get to fuck you until you can't walk at some point," he responded, sounding as though he had no regrets.

"Deal," I smiled.

_I fucking love it here._

* * *

><p><strong>So I feel like I didn't put smut in the past couple chapters really, and I owed it to you all who enjoy it. Excuse me if I'm wrong. Maybe one day I'll be able to write a mature fiction without crazy smut in it…..who am I kidding.<strong>

**Anyways, thank you for reading this chapter (if you've gotten this far)!**

**Please review and tell me if I'm doing anything wrong, I love you all.**

**xx**

**Sarah**


	24. Thanksgiving

**So I got a lot of good feedback on the last chapter…we've hit 75 reviews thanks to Hikari no Kasai, bmwstamps, jamesmaslowlover, Xbigtimerushx, KEALY KAMES.**

**So onwards we go.**

**Chapter 24:**

* * *

><p>The next morning, James woke up and went into a frantic rush. Logan remained asleep in bed, while James ran around in the kitchen.<p>

"Relax," Kendall yawned, walking into the kitchen early in the morning.

"It's Thanksgiving."

"So?" Kendall raised his hands up in confusion—he didn't get why it was such a big deal.

"Do _you _know how to cook a turkey?" James pointed the knife he was using to chop up different vegetables in Kendall's direction, raising an eyebrow.

"Well—" Kendall thought for a moment, realizing he too had no clue. "Nope."

"So grab something and chop it with a large knife," James smiled at him. "We'll deal with that later."

"Okay okay, jeez," Kendall yawned again. "Can I eat first?"

"Fine," James sighed, stretching his back. He was extremely sore from all of the fun he and Logan had in the library the day before. He winced when he sat down at the counter, searching instructions for cooking a turkey successfully on the laptop he brought along.

"A little sore?" Kendall smirked noticed James' struggling to get comfortable on the stool. He in fact knew everything about what had happened yesterday when James and Logan left them in the kitchen, and planned to tease James about it as much as possible.

"Yeah, musta pulled something while we went swimming yesterday," James lied in hopes that Kendall wouldn't catch it.

"Hm…Interesting. So what were you doing in the library beforehand?" Kendall grinned. He saw James' eyes widen, but James kept his eyes glued to the screen.

"We, uh, I just showed it to him, and uhh he picked out some books to read this week," James lied yet again.

"Please James, Carlos and I may be naïve, but not deaf," Kendall finished his cereal, picking up the bowl and walking over to the sink. "Nice try though."

"Please don't tell Logan," James asked his friend. "Do you know how embarrassed he'd be?"

"We'll see," he chuckled in response. "Sounds like you two had a great time up there. Don't tell me the details though," Kendall commented.

"He fucks so much better than anyone else," James gushed, clicking on a result for the turkey on the search engine.

"Okay, stop," Kendall, begged, covering his ears.

"Sorry, you brought it up," James shrugged. "Here!" he pointed to the recipe on the screen, and Kendall walked around the counter to look.

"Looks good," Kendall nodded, showing his approval. "Let's do it."

James pointed to the fridge. "Turkey's in there, get cleaning, Knight."

"You're not serious," Kendall's face dropped.

"I'm working on everything else," James winked.

"Gross, can't we wake up Carlos to do it?" Kendall whined, slowly trudging over to the fridge.

"Because he's sleeping. You're not. Chop chop." James stood up slowly, his behind still aching and sore. Despite the fact that he was in a ton of pain, it was totally worth it.

"I'm going to tell Logan what I heard you guys doing then, if you don't at least help me," Kendall stuck his tongue out.

"Low move, Knight, low move." Eventually it was settled and Kendall was stuck with preparing the turkey to be seasoned and cooked, and the two worked hard and efficiently on starting to get the idea of a feast going.

About an hour later after cooking and dancing around to the music James had playing on the computer, they heard a shout and a squeak coming from the living room area, sounding suspiciously like Carlos. James raised an eyebrow, and wiped his hands off on a towel before leaving the kitchen to investigate.

"Carlos was that you—" Kendall started; only to see Carlos on the floor, rubbing the back of his head as a boy with dark hair and blue highlights helped him up.

"Are you okay?" the dark haired boy asked.

"Luke!" James smiled, walking over to hug his best friend.

"Hey buddy!" Luke responded, welcoming James with open arms.

"Dude, what's been up man?" James asked, laughing.

"Well I saw the car in your driveway on my run this morning and thought I'd stop by to see if you were actually here…And as soon as I walked in your adorable friend here hurt himself," he smiled at Carlos, holding out a hand to help him up. Carlos blushed at the word _'adorable' _from his position on the ground, wincing as he moved his neck.

"You okay bud?" Kendall asked Carlos, worried.

"Yeah, no I'm fine," Carlos answered him staggering a little bit, only to have Luke catch him before he fell over again.

"Maybe we should get you on a couch or something," Luke said, wrapping Carlos' arm around his waist. He led them all into the living room to sit. Luke sat down next to Carlos, Kendall and James took a seat on the coffee table right next to the couch.

"Luke, this is Kendall and Carlos, my two good friends from Minnesota," James motioned to each boy. Carlos was lying back on the couch, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Nice to meet you both," Luke smiled, extending a hand. "I'm this knucklehead's best buddy," he reached over to punch James in the arm. Carlos then gasped as he moved his neck a little bit too far to the right out of pain. "Do you want me to look at that?" Luke offered, reaching a hand over to place it on Carlos' back.

"It's fine," Carlos blushed once again. Kendall and James shot each other a quick glance, each noticing the two separate blushes Carlos let spread across his cheeks. "I'll just have Logan look at it when he wakes up. Thanks though."

"Logan? There's another one? Jeez Jamie, how many friends do you have hidden in this house?" Luke shook his head jokingly.

"Only these two, Logan's actually my boyfriend," James smiled back at his best friend. "Actually, I think you'd want to meet him, he saw all of those old photoshoot pictures of us with Matt," James was referring to his blonde friend whom he had met through his modeling career and had been crushing on until he announced he had a girlfriend.

"James has a boyfriend now?" Luke looked at Kendall in disbelief, keeping his hand on Carlos' back—rubbing it soothingly. At that moment, Logan decided he would come downstairs from James' room only to see the boy in half of the pictures he'd looked at. The one with the dark hair, blue highlights, smooth face and toned body.

"Is that him?" Luke nodded when he noticed Logan staring at the group in the living room.

"Yep," James smiled, turning his head and looking at Logan lovingly. "Morning, babe."

"Morning…" Logan smiled, but was still confused as to why the model was sitting on the couch with Carlos—_who was apparently hurt? _"It smells good down here," he added, before stepping closer to take a look at Carlos. There was a huge bruise on the back of his neck, and he seemed to wince everytime he moved.

"Carlos, lemme look at that," Logan ordered, and Carlos moved over so Logan could see while the other three continued conversing.

"So when did you guys first start dating?" Luke asked James. Logan looked at James and smiled.

"Middle of October," Logan answered, eyes not moving away from James'.

"Huh, only a little over a month. Congrats," Luke nodded approvingly. "Is that a Pink Floyd shirt?" he pointed at Kendall's t-shirt, covered in various foods and flour.

"Yeah," Kendall smiled. "It's actually Carlos'." Luke turned to Carlos, whose neck was currently being massaged by Logan.

"You like them?" Luke smiled, making Carlos blush once more.

"Yeah," Carlos answered. "One of my favorite—AH LOGAN," Carlos shouted out, when Logan pushed down on the back of his neck.

"Feel better now?" Logan smiled, removing his hands from Carlos' neck.

"No! You ass!" Carlos moved his neck around. "Wait…yeah actually," he chuckled. "Thanks buddy." He hopped up off of the couch, breaking his crippled figure.

"Carlos," he extended his hand out to Luke. "I like to introduce myself, thanks James," he shot James a glare.

"I think I'm in love with him," Luke smiled at James, taking Carlos' hand and shaking it. "Luke, pleasure to meet you." Their hands lingered in their shaking position for a moment longer than needed, Logan James and Kendall all noticed.

"Well, I think I'd better get going," Luke said, standing before Carlos let his hand go. "What are you all doing tonight?"

"It's thanksgiving, remember?" James chuckled.

"Shit, is that today?" Luke ran a hand through his hair, ruffling the blue streaks.

"What day did you think it was…?" James raised and eyebrow, everyone else stood up.

"Yesterday," Luke smiled. "Best party ever Friday night…Hangover lasted a day though…" he trailed off. There was an awkward silence, interrupted by Carlos.

"Well…Do you have anywhere to go?" he asked, excited.

"I was actually planning on ordering Chinese. I was supposed to have a photoshoot this morning…But I thought it was tomorrow, I've got my days mixed up. Oh well," he shrugged, straightening out his jacket.

"Why don't you join us?" Kendall offered.

"Yeah!" Carlos jumped up and down, excited.

"It's up to my James-ey and Logan," he smiled.

"It's fine with me," Logan smiled.

"Same," James shrugged. "Bring Matt, he probably forgot about it too."

"Oh yeah…He was passed out on my couch when I left this morning," Luke scratched his head.

"Of course he was," James smiled. "Kendall and I have some cooking to do. Logan, I want you to take Carlos to the doctor," James instructed Logan.

"Sure thing," Logan answered. "That massage relief is _not _gonna last long."

"As for you," James poked Luke. "Bring us whipped cream for the pies."

"Pies?" Carlos' eyes lit up. "Pies?" he repeated. Luke looked over and winked at him.

"Of course," Luke saluted James, and turned to leave, then stopped short of his steps. "Why don't I take Carlos to the doctor?" Carlos went stiff, excited and nervous on the inside.

"R-really?" he stuttered.

"Yeah," Luke came back over. "Logan doesn't know where it is, I can take you. Then you can help me choose the whipped cream for the pies." Logan smiled at the sight of Carlos melting in Luke's hand.

"Good plan," Logan walked over and clapped Carlos on the back. "We should just go get you changed," he motioned to Carlos, having them both go upstairs to Carlos' room.

"Thank you!" Carlos squealed as soon as the door was closed behind them in Carlos' room.

"You're falling for him," Logan teased in a singsong voice. "Carlos is gonna have a date by the end of the night."

"Only one thing though," Carlos' face fell. "He lives in Cali…we don't."

"Don't worry about that right now," Logan threw a pair of pants at him. "Go enjoy yourself. But you actually have to go to the doctor, your neck doesn't look so good."

"I know, I know. Thanks mom," Carlos snorted, pulling on all of the clothes Logan picked for him.

"You're welcome, you have fun now," Logan smiled, shooing his friend off. Carlos waved over his shoulder, making his way out of the room. "But please don't forget the whipped cream, I'm actually going to make pies for tonight."

Logan was left sitting on Carlos' bed, unsure of whether or not Carlos heard the last request. He was sure, though, that Luke would be a good thing for Carlos.

* * *

><p>By the time Carlos and Luke got back, it was an hour before the Turkey was supposed to come out. It was already six, and they brought along another guest plus a can of whipped cream. This guest was different than Luke. He had blonde hair, perfect blue eyes that looked like someone could swim into them, and was dressed sharply.<p>

"Hello?" Carlos called out.

"In the kitchen," Kendall called out, his face stuffed with pudding. The three other boys were sitting around the counter, still in the pajamas they had been cooking in all day. They had finished preparing everything, and were all now taking a pudding break while the foods were cooking or cooling.

James and Logan sat closely together, reading an article in the paper about a shark attack that had happened nearby the day before.

"Well don't you look spiffed up," the stranger said to James as soon as he walked in, commenting on the gym shorts and tshirts covered in food.

"Glad you could make it, dude," James stood up.

"Matt, this is Kendall and Logan," James introduced him to the two. Logan looked up from the article, and realized it was yet another boy that was in almost half of the pictures upstairs.

"Nice to meet you," Kendall nodded, still eating his pudding.

Logan stood up and shook Matt's hand, smiling.

"So I take it you're the one dating this dork," Matt spoke directly to Logan, referring to James.

"That'd be me," Logan laughed when James came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Logan's waist.

"Just be careful, he's a real drama queen," Matt grinned.

"Oh I know," Logan turned his head and kissed James on the cheek.

"Where are Carlos and Luke?" Kendall grinned, licking the extra pudding off of his lips.

"Don't know, don't care. They were all over each other the entire time they were at Luke's place."

"Good to know," James whispered, kissing the shell of Logan's ear from behind. At that moment, the timer for the oven went off, telling everyone that dinner was close by.

"I'm going to go change," James announced, pulling Logan along. "We'll talk over dinner," he pointed at Matt.

* * *

><p>Shortly after everybody was changed and ready for dinner, James called for everyone to report to the giant dining table lined with enough food to feed an army of homeless people.<p>

Once they were all seated, Kendall stopped everyone from digging in to the food.

"We should give thanks," he replied to the groans and complaints. "It's thanksgiving. Carlos, you start." Carlos looked up, wide eyed.

"Hm…I guess I'd like to give thanks for…uhh…food?" Carlos had a quirked expression on, totally confused.

"Anything else?" Logan snorted. "I'd like to give thanks for my wonderful best friends, new friends," he paused and smiled over at Luke and Matt. "Also for my boyfriend, who treats me better than anyone else in the world, and I love him."

There was a couple of 'Aww's and a giggle from James, who reached over and grabbed Logan's hand.

"I'd love to give thanks for you guys as well," James started. "You guys are all like family." He then squeezed his boyfriend's hand in his. "And of course, for Logan, who keeps me sane, in love, and happy."

"You two are a couple of cheese-balls," Luke chuckled. "Imma give thanks for this meal—god knows how long it's been since I've had a home cooked meal. Also for all of the new people, and my best friend coming home for the break."

The thanksgiving continued for another couple of minutes, until everyone had finished and Carlos was asking if he could redo his thanks. Luke chuckled and patted Carlos' leg next to him, resulting in another blush from Carlos.

It wasn't long before they were all laying back in their chairs, groaning and rubbing their full stomachs.

"Why do I do this to myself every year?" Matt asked himself, swallowing thickly before looking at his plate again and letting the nausea rise again. "That was probably the most delicious meal ever."

"Agreed," Carlos groaned, who was looking at his food lazily. "A really good nap would be awesome right now."

"I'll join you on that one," Luke nodded. Kendall, James and Logan watched as Carlos smiled and stood up out of his chair and dragged Luke along to the living room with him.

"Twenty bucks Luke asks Carlos on a date by the end of tonight," James offered, grinning as Logan stood up to start clearing the table.

"Nahh, Luke's been riding solo lately. Not even our bromance is enough to fulfill his love life," Matt put on a fake pout, making Kendall and James laugh.

Once the entire table was cleared and only their drink glasses and a couple of candles were left, Matt, James, Kendall and Logan all sat together and talked.

"So Matt," Logan started. "I noticed there was a picture of you in James' room…do you play hockey by any chance?" Logan was referring to the framed picture in which Luke was wearing the Rolling Stones shirt, and Matt was wearing the LA Kings hockey jersey.

"Oh wow," Matt started. "You still have that picture?" He paused and pointed at James. James nodded and smiled, playing with his empty water glass. "No, I don't actually… I borrowed that from someone. I think it was Adam's—" Matt's face and mouth froze, knowing Adam was a sore subject with James.

"It's alright, I'm over it," James shrugged.

"Have you seen him?" Matt asked, curious. Logan was out of this conversation now, he had never seen Adam and was curious as well.

"Saw him yesterday at the supermarket," Kendall answered for James. "Guy seems like a real prick."

"Yeah, that picture was taken before he turned into one. Actually, he was always sort of a douche. Next question," Matt raised an eyebrow at Logan, ready for the next question.

"So what do you do?" Logan asked, ready to hit shuffle on the subject as well.

"Since I graduated from high school and James left, I've been working on my acting career. Doing a lot of modeling as well."

"You're still doing that?" James asked, looking up from the water glass he was playing with.

"Oh yeah, without you in the business anymore people are desperate," Matt winked. "This guy here," he gestured to James and switched his gaze in between Kendall and Logan. "Was a freaking legend on the runway."

"Was he now?" Kendall smiled, giving James a questioning look.

"What?" James shrugged, giving a lazy smile. "My face got me places."

"It'll also get you to the dishes," Kendall laughed. "I took out the turkey guts, it's all you now."

"Funny," James grinned, getting up from his seat. "Better get started then."

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before Matt and Luke were saying their goodbyes; Luke had indeed asked to see Carlos for dinner on one of the nights, and Matt was giving James the twenty dollars he had bet on the date.<p>

"See you at your party man," Luke laughed, catching James off guard.

"What party?"

"Carlos told me you and Logan were talking about throwing a party here," Luke smiled, throwing an arm over Carlos' shoulder and pulling him into a hug.

Carlos smiled shyly at James. "It may have come up…"

"I told Carlos that, and he told Luke," Logan spoke up, and then gave James big puppy dog eyes. "You said you would have one. Invite all of your friends!" There were hums and nods in agreement.

"Whatever," James shrugged. "Only cause I told you that." He then wrapped his arms around Logan's waist and picked him up to give him a kiss.

"Well…See ya," Matt said blatantly, leaving.

"See you all later," Luke waved, giving Carlos a warm smile. "I'll text you."

After all was done and everyone was gone, the four remaining all changed into their sleepwear and sat in James' room, talking.

"I like your friends," Kendall commented, "So does Carlos." They all looked over to Carlos, who was sitting at the foot of the bed on the floor. He was hunched over his phone, smiling at something while moving his thumbs in a typing motion. When he felt the room watching him, he looked up, lost.

"What?" he smiled, completely clueless.

"Anyways," Kendall stood up. "I think I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight," James yawned, taking off his shirt and tossing it on the floor. He sat down in the middle of his bed, next to Logan. Carlos stood up as well, eyes still glued to the phone screen.

"Night," Carlos muttered, almost walking into the wall.

Once everyone was in their rooms and James and Logan lay together in bed, Logan traced his fingers over James' chest.

"I didn't hurt your cute little butt too much last night, did I?" Logan giggled.

James smiled. "No, but Kendall did notice my painful expressions this morning."

Logan froze. "You didn't tell him…did you?" he panicked. He didn't want his friends to know what exactly he and James were doing in the library the day before.

"Well _I _certainly didn't tell him," James avoided lying.

"Oh my god," Logan chuckled, blushing a little bit. "Our friends heard us having sex," he covered his faces with his hands.

"I mean at least they didn't tell Luke and Matt," James smiled, pulling Logan back into his arms.

"I guess," Logan let his face cool down, despite the embarrassment. "I love you."

"Love you too, Logie-bear," James smirked, even though it was dark and Logan couldn't see it.

"Wipe that smirk off your face."

"Sure," James smiled, and kissed Logan's forehead. "Night."

"Night, _Jamie._"

* * *

><p><strong>So I know I just updated recently, and this might not be up to your standards, but I thought I ought to have gotten the actual thanksgiving part over with. I also hope you liked meeting Luke and Matt <strong>

**Please review and tell me if this was awful or not.**

**As always,**

**xx**

**Sarah :)**


	25. Blacked Out

**So I got a lot of reviews, fast, which I'm really excited about.**

**One of them (it was anonymous, so I'm just posting it here so they can see it) was suggesting a Kames fic coming up—in which I've been thinking about and planning ahead. So yes—spoiler alert: That will be happening. (Don't worry; JKM has a good few more chapters coming up). **

**I'd like to thank those of you who reviewed, including Hikari no Kasai, Xbigtimerushx, jamesmaslowlover, KEALY KAMES, and those of you anons **

**So thank you all, and I dedicate this chapter to you:**

**Chapter 25:**

* * *

><p>Logan woke up on Thursday morning, head throbbing and covered in sweat. He lifted his head up, to find James sleeping next to him on his right. They were both on the floor of James' room, for whatever reason. Logan suddenly felt a warm uprising in his stomach, scratching at his throat, heating his face up.<p>

"Fuck," he mumbled before covering his mouth, and running to the bathroom. He had barely made it to the toilet before kneeling down and releasing anything and everything he might have had down in his stomach before. After retching his insides out to the point of being sore and his head dizzy, he sat back and leaned against the large bathtub. The California sun was poking in from behind him, through the large window above the tub.

He turned around to look into the bright light, blinding him temporarily to the point of feeling nauseous again.

He groaned as he clutched his stomach and forced himself to get up and kneel over the porcelain bowl once more—just to be safe. He was instantly retching again, and the smell made him gag even more.

"Logan?" James walked in, having woken up to the sound of his boyfriend vomiting. He sat down next to Logan and rubbed his back for a while, until Logan was sure there was nothing left of his insides, he sat back. James was dazed as well, a thin sheet of sweat lying over his naked torso.

"I can't remember what I could have possibly done last night to make myself this sick," Logan whimpered, curling into James' side. Despite the fact that James was soaked and just as hot, Logan found comfort in his arms.

"All I remember was everyone showing up last night…" Logan squeezed his eyes shut, trying to force away the twisting in his stomach. He tried to get himself to create the memories of the night before at the party James had thrown at the house. "And…" suddenly a face hit him in his head, with a name he couldn't place at first. "Dak." His eyes flew open, and he forced himself over to the toilet once more—the thought of Dak inducing even more vomit.

"Oh my god," James continued to rub Logan's back. "I think I remember him too…"

"Wait," Logan sat back again, wiping his mouth.

"Why was he here again?"

* * *

><p><em>It was Wednesday afternoon when James, Logan, Carlos and Kendall found themselves sitting in the screening room, watching Pirates of the Caribbean on the big screen.<em>

"_Let's throw the party tonight," James suggested out of nowhere._

_Logan turned around in between James' legs, confused. "Really?" he asked._

"_Yeah," James shrugged._

"_How are we gonna get people to come? I mean…. shouldn't they have had a longer notice?" Carlos flopped around from his position on the floor on his stomach._

"_I'll just call Matt or Luke," James whipped out his phone. "Post something on facebook as well."_

"_I guess," Logan turned back to the movie, adjusting so James could type something on his phone._

"_You sure?" Kendall asked, sitting up on the couch opposite of James and Logan._

"_Yeah, whatever. Had to do it sometime," James sent the texts to Matt and Luke, and posted something on his facebook page._

"_Alrighty then," Carlos said cheerfully before he turned back to Jack Sparrow and Captain Barbosa's sword battle on the screen._

_Carlos had his date with Luke the night before, which had gone unbelievably well. All morning Carlos had been in a wonderful mood, completely positive and optimistic—even more than usual._

_It wasn't long before James' phone was being flooded with text messages and facebook notifications—all from people who he had known and talked to when he lived in this house. All of the above were RSVP's and comments on the party. Already there were at least fifty people coming._

"_So an estimate of three hundred people will be coming," James announced, only five minutes later._

"_What?" The three others were shocked._

"_Yeah, I've already got fifty replies and texts, so… at this pace at least three hundred."_

"_I don't even think that many people live in our town in stupid Minnesota," Carlos mumbled, turning back to the movie screen._

* * *

><p>"God, so I remember you posted everything on facebook, sent Luke and Matt texts and everything," Logan writhed in more stomach pains next to James on the bathroom floor. "Then…"<p>

"Then Luke and Matt ended up coming over, we planned everything out," James pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, as if doing so would help his memory. "Then they went off to get alcohol, we figured out music and food and stuff. Then we got rid of all the expensive art and vases, hid them upstairs," he continued.

"So everyone came over after everything was settled…Luke and Carlos were making out at some point, I remember that," Logan paused, and clutched on to his stomach as more pain passed through. "Matt and Kendall were each other's wingmen, stalking girls."

"I had to bitch out a couple of girls for flirting with you," James chuckled before he groaned and Logan reached over to massage the back of his neck. "Thank you," James started to lean back and relax. He would have fallen asleep then and there if there weren't constant head pains interrupting his calm thoughts.

Logan bit his bottom lip, trying strenuously to remember more of the evening. Whatever he had taken or drank, it was seriously getting on his nerves. Not being able to control his own genius mind bothered him. He continued rubbing James' neck, smiling weakly at the moans and sighs James let out under his touch, before breaking the silence. He looked down at James' hand that was on the floor at his sides, noticing the knuckles were split, scabbed and swollen.

"Your hand…"

* * *

><p><em>James and Logan were dancing around and laughing in the middle of the living room. They were having a good time together, as always. Despite the amounts of alcohol and drugs floating around in the house, both boys were close to sober, even though there were indeed some celebratory shots before all of the guests had arrived. The two made their way out on the patio to take a break from the loud music and crowd.<em>

"_Do you want something to drink?" Logan offered James, who had been approached by an old friend._

"_Yes please, I'll be there in a second," James smiled, giving his boyfriend a peck on the lips before going back to the conversation with the friend._

_Logan smiled before turning around and making his way into the house, through the crowd of people. He made it into the kitchen, where he bumped into a couple making out._

"_Oops, sorry," Logan blushed, before he realized it was Kendall making out with some chick. She had dark hair with red highlights, reminding him of Luke in a way. If only he could have seen her face…_

_He quickly walked away, trying to avoid Kendall catching him. He made his way over to the counter, where there was enough booze laid out to last a year. He quickly made a choice before he made his way back out to the patio, where he didn't see James. He saw the friend James had been talking to, and walked over with the drinks in his hand._

"_Did you see where James went after you two spoke?" he inquired, looking around for his boyfriend._

"_Uh, not really, sorry," the friend said apologetically._

"_It's fine," Logan lied; he was a little bit annoyed that someone could be so ignorant._

_Little did Logan know, James had been dragged away by someone less than nice and friendly._

"_What do you want, Adam?" James pulled his arm away from Adam's grip as soon as they had gotten into the guesthouse._

"_I just wanted to ask you," Adam growled, standing close enough so that James could smell the alcohol and weed in the other's breath. The smell hit his nose like a sucker punch—almost too strong to stand. "Are you really with that dipshit of a boyfriend?" Adam pointed towards the door, where everyone including Logan was standing outside._

"_Yes, and don't act like you're better than him," James shoved Adam back to a more comfortable distance. "Cause you're not."_

"_Does he fuck better than me? Huh Jamie?" Adam stepped back, taking his original spot in front of James._

"_What the fuck does that matter?" James was getting angry now._

"_If you don't remember, you were always crawling back to me, the little slut you were," Adam grinned, reaching a hand up to touch James' face._

"_Don't touch me," James snarled, smacking Adam's hand away. "You used me, and made me a worse person than I needed to be."_

"_You've gotten tougher, I see," Adam chuckled darkly, cupping James' face again._

"_I said, don't touch me," James smacked the hand away again._

"_What about him do you love more than me?" Adam's eyes were blood red, due to the fact that he was extremely wasted and high out of his mind._

"_Everything, take the few things that I used to like about you, multiply that by a billion…then everything else that's great about him. You wouldn't understand," James turned to walk away—it wasn't worth getting into a fistfight with trash like that._

"_You and I both know you're just using him for sex and relief, you'll come crawling back to me like you used to, you'll leave that whore," Adam laughed before James turned around and a fist flew to Adam's face. Adam stumbled backwards, and fell on the ground. If he weren't so drunk, James would be scared and intimidated—but right now Adam was just pathetic._

"_Get out of my house," James walked away to find Logan right outside the doorway, mouth agape. James looked down at his hands, holding two cups of some kind of alcohol. He took one and downed it immediately._

"_Was that Adam in there?" Logan looked up at James. James nodded, crushing the empty cup in his hand. "He just makes me so fucking angry," James shouted, tossing the cup to nowhere in particular and running his fingers through his hair._

"_Let's go back inside," Logan offered his hand, and swallowed the drink he had in his hand. "I want to dance more."_

_James looked down at Logan, amazed that someone could still love him back after what had just went down with Adam. Hand in hand, James and Logan went back inside to join the party._

"_Hey, babe," Logan muttered, pulling his hand away from James'._

"_What's wrong?" James looked hurt._

"_Your hand is bleeding."_

* * *

><p>"So I stood up to Adam," James rubbed his knuckles, thinking about the recently gained memory of he and Adam arguing out in the guesthouse.<p>

"But that still doesn't help me with Dak being around," Logan was seriously confused. "I mean, I'm like ninety nine percent sure I saw him."

"I did too, I think I saw him last night at some point as well…upstairs maybe," James assured his boyfriend. Logan stopped massaging James in order to stand up at the sink and brush his teeth. As soon as he stood up, there was a sore pain in his backside and behind area that he hadn't noticed before.

"Hey James…" Logan started, leaning against the sink for support.

"What's wrong?" James asked, noticing Logan couldn't stand straight—much like he couldn't Thanksgiving morning.

"Did we…" Logan looked away, unsure how to phrase it.

"We must've," James giggled. "Sorry 'bout your butt."

"It hurts," Logan pouted.

"Did you not see me all day Thanksgiving?" James defended himself.

"I did," Logan chuckled. "I guess we're even now." He turned back to look in the mirror, and gasped at a gash in his cheek.

"What's wrong now?" James asked from his spot on the floor.

"How come you didn't tell me there was a giant cut on my cheek?" Logan turned around and pointed at his cheek.

"Honestly…I'm so dizzy my vision's blurred," James answered, narrowing his eyes so he could focus on the cut. Logan turned back to the mirror, and looked closer. He pulled his toothbrush off of the counter and brushed his teeth before sitting down next to James again. His stomach was still in knots.

"Is your stomach still bothering you?" James asked, noticing Logan's pained expression.

"Yeah," Logan answered. "Just a little bit." He wrapped his arms around his stomach before curling up and falling to his side. "Whatever I drank last night…it's killing me."

"Well…what do you remember after we went inside," James pulled Logan up from his fetal position and lay his head in his lap. Logan groaned as he tried to force yet another memory out of his head.

"Okay so we went inside…"

* * *

><p>"<em>Ouch!" James shouted as they sat together in James' bathroom upstairs, cleaning the cuts on James knuckles.<em>

"_Stop squirming," Logan chuckled. "It's cleaning the cuts."_

"_Fine," James pouted, seated on the edge of the bathtub._

"_So you did this to Adam…I'm glad I haven't laid eyes on him yet. There," Logan smiled. It was nice to take a break from the loud music downstairs, which they could hear thumping through the floor._

"Can we go downstairs now," James sighed, with a sour expression. "I don't want you surprising me with any more of your stingy liquids."

"_You know, one day you'll thank me when I'm a doctor, and you're sitting at home with the kids," Logan said, wrapping his boyfriend's knuckles with medical tape and Band-Aids._

"_Who says I'm marrying you," James teased._

"_I was just saying maybe you'll one day be lucky enough to marry me," Logan teased right back. James shut up at that._

"_I deserved that," James shrugged._

"_Let's go back downstairs," Logan offered a hand. James took it, and together they walked back to the party._

"_So what's next?" James asked. "Never mind," he chuckled as they walked into the kitchen. "I need more to drink."_

_Logan stood off to the side of the kitchen while James poured them both a drink. Suddenly, a hand was grabbing at his arm and he was being dragged off into the hallway. He didn't see the face, but he didn't fight against the strong arm that was pulling him. Soon they were in the hallway with the screening room and the library, and they finally stopped. They were alone, and Logan was beginning to feel a little bit nervous._

"_Logan," the boy turned around, revealing Dak's face._

"_D-Dak," Logan stuttered. "Why are you here," he crossed his arms._

"_I wanted to talk to you," Dak stepped closer to Logan, almost cornering him._

"_Why on earth did you come to California though," Logan sighed, he didn't want to put up with Dak right now._

"_My family went to San Diego for Thanksgiving," he shrugged. "You know that."_

"_I forgot, I'm sorry," Logan wasn't actually sorry, he was annoyed instead._

"_You need to leave," Logan pushed him back a little bit farther. Dak wasn't being rude or mean._

"_Why, Logan," Dak stepped back closer again, almost falling over. Logan grabbed his arm and stopped him from falling._

"_You're drunk, you need to go home," Logan answered, trying to be as nice as possible._

"_I can't though…" Dak whined, almost falling on Logan again._

"_Please, Dak, listen to me," Logan grabbed his face, looking into his eyes. This time, Dak's were sad, instead of angry like they usually were. "You need to go home," he enunciated each word, trying to get the message across._

"_But Logan," Dak begged. "I'm sorry," he was breathing on Logan's face now, he was so close. Logan smelled vodka in his breath._

"_Dak, I'm not just going to accept your apology right here and now, I'm still hurt for what you did," Logan tried reasoning with the drunken boy. "You're drunk, you don't know what you're saying."_

"_But Logan, I still love you," Dak had Logan against the wall, with their bodies pressed together. Logan was uncomfortably silent and pinned, he didn't bother moving. Dak had his forehead pressed against the wall, over Logan's left shoulder. "Please, I'm sorry, I'll do anything to make it up to you."_

"_I love James now," Logan sighed. "Please, Dak, stop. I'll accept your apology if you please just move on, and go home. You need some rest."_

"_What does he have that I don't have?" Dak clenched his fist._

"_He would never hurt me, he loves me. He treats me well; we'd do anything for each other. We're both head over heels in love and we've only known each other for three months." Logan cupped Dak's face, tired of trying to be mean to his ex-boyfriend. "I'm sorry Dak, if it were meant to be, we would have worked it out." _

_All of a sudden, Dak was falling over, and attempted to grab on to Logan's shoulder. He missed, and accidentally scratched Logan's face instead._

"_Ouch," Logan muttered, kneeling down on to the floor next to Dak._

"_Logan please," Dak was tearing up now, Logan watched as his dark eyes filled up to the brim. "I love you, I was an idiot."_

"_I know, Dak. I'm sorry. I love James now, I've moved on," Logan pulled Dak up. "Now I want you to drive back to San Diego, and text me when you get back so I know you get there safely."_

"_O-okay," Dak wiped a tear off of his cheek. "Logan?" he asked as soon as he was standing._

"_What's up?" Logan asked, confused._

"_C-can I have one more kiss?" he asked, unashamed. "I just…one more. To help me move on."_

_Logan shrugged. "Sure." Although Dak had ruined a portion of his life, he was willing to do one little thing to help get rid of Dak's bothersome habits._

"_Really?" Dak looked up, wiping another tear off of his face. Logan nodded, taking a deep breath._

"_Sure, if you leave afterwards and go home."_

"_Okay," Dak nodded, taking a step closer to Logan. Logan sighed, and let Dak kiss him one last time. Logan felt a couple of tears hit his face, all of Dak's. Logan pulled away after a couple moments._

"_Remember to call or text me when you get home," Logan hugged the taller boy. He felt Dak nod his head and then put his arms around Logan's shoulder._

"_I'm sorry, Logan, I really am," Dak muttered against the top of Logan's head._

"_Don't worry about it. I'll see you back in Minnesota," Logan offered a weak smile to Dak. Dak only teared up more seeing the crooked smile._

"_Y-yeah, I-I guess I'll see you there," Dak wiped the tears away for the last time in front of Logan, before turning away. Logan sat back against the wall, and pressed the heel of his hands into his eyes, trying to rub the past few minutes away. When he opened them again, he saw someone at the other side of the hallway._

_It was James._

"_J-James…" Logan stuttered._

"_What was that?" James was angry._

"_I'm sorry—he just asked me…" Logan tried to explain, but couldn't. James walked over to him, and sat down against the wall as well._

"_So you kissed him?" James was angry, but tried to keep it down inside._

"_He was hurting, James," Logan realized what he did was a little bit worse than what he had originally thought._

"_So you kissed him!" He let out his pent up anger, intimidating Logan a little bit._

"_Yeah, I did. He was only going to leave and move on if I did. If I hadn't, he would have probably hurt you again—or me this time."_

"_But you kissed him! You have a boyfriend! Hellooooo?" James looked away, tears in his eyes, exaggerating the last part._

"_But I still love you James, nothing changed," Logan tried to cup James' face, but James turned away again. "You know that."_

"_Do you? Cause I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to kiss your ex in front of me," James folded his arms._

"_James, please calm down," Logan was trying to remain calm himself, but the guilt of kissing Dak was creeping up on him._

"_It didn't mean anything?" James finally looked at Logan but quickly looked away again, not wanting to let Logan see the angry fire in his eyes._

"_Nothing at all, the entire time I was thinking of you," Logan reassured him._

_James sighed, and looked into Logan's eyes. "If you say so...then I believe you. I mean, you're gonna be a doctor one day and I'll be the one begging for you to stay with me…" he let a smile slip and Logan relaxed, smiling right back._

"_You're ridiculous sometimes."_

"_So where's Dak going now?" James extended his legs out in front of him on the floor._

"_San Diego, I told him to call me when he got back, he was a little drunk," Logan was a little bit worried, but was pretty confident that Dak would be able to get back without hurting himself._

_Or would he?_

* * *

><p>"We kind of fought last night," Logan sat up, remembering the small tiff. "That was like, our first real fight."<p>

James nodded. "Now I remember. Then we went back downstairs, and found Kendall with Lucy Stone on the couch basically having sex."

"Was that her name? She was the one with the red highlights?" Logan cocked his head to the side.

"Yeah, that's Luke's sister," James responded.

"That's why she reminded me of him…" Logan shrugged.

"Yeah, it's the highlights that get people…" James thought about it as well.

"That still doesn't answer the question of how I got like this," Logan pointed to his stomach and then to the toilet.

"Let me think…"

* * *

><p><em>James and Logan circulated through the party for the rest of the night; James introduced Logan to a lot of people. There was no chance of Logan remembering any of their names.<em>

"_I need to pee," James answered. "Don't go anywhere…or make out with any strangers," he winked. James left, and Logan stayed glued to his spot, conversing with some of the friends James introduced him to._

"_Hey, it's Logan right?" he heard a voice behind him and a hand was placed on his shoulder._

_He turned to find a tall boy, in his twenties at least._

"_Yeah, Logan," he smiled back. "And you are…?" he raised an eyebrow, unsure of who this stranger was or why he was approaching him. Little did Logan know, it was Adam._

"_A friend of James'," Adam shrugged. "I just wanted to congratulate you on your relationship, you guys seem really happy together."_

"_Yeah, we are," Logan smiled, relaxing with the stranger._

"_I brought you this drink," Adam offered the cup in his hands. "Have fun, celebrate a little. It was nice talking to you," Adam turned and left after Logan took the cup and looked at the contents of it. Realizing the stranger seemed to mean no harm, he took a sip of the cup and was amazed. Whatever it was, it seemed to be hitting the spot. Something inside his head was telling him to not drink it, to go against it. But with the other alcohol in his head, he ignored the little voice and drank the rest of it._

_He started feeling warm and fuzzy, and by the time James was back, he was hot and feeling horny._

"_Hey," James smiled at him, rubbing his hands together._

"_Hey there," Logan replied and smiled seductively._

"_What's happenin' hot stuff?" James asked, pulling Logan closer for a kiss._

"_I'm really hot…" Logan pouted, letting the alcohol and suspicious drink take over any worries of James judging him for acting funny. "Is there anywhere I can take these clothes off?"_

"_I know a place…" James responded, playing along. Logan's change of behavior was turning on James quickly._

"_Or even better…" Logan ran his fingers up James' chest. "Somewhere you can take them off for me?" James' eyes widened before he picked Logan up and ran upstairs with Logan in his arms. James smiled into the passionate kiss Logan pulled him into as soon as he was set down and the door was locked behind them._

"_So you remember the other day," James panted as he unbuttoned his own shirt in a rush. "When you fucked me until I couldn't walk?"_

"_How could I forget?" Logan smirked, letting the alcohol speak for him. They were both fully naked, and James pushed them down onto the floor at the end of the bed. Logan could care less if the huge window was right next to them; they were having too much fun._

"_Now it's your turn…"_

* * *

><p>"It was that guy!" Logan shouted while jumping up.<p>

"What guy?" James stood up as well, following him out of the bathroom.

"Uhh," Logan closed his eyes, trying to remember the face. "Tall, older, blonde hair?"

James' heart stopped. "No…" he muttered.

"What?" Logan asked, worried.

"What did he do to you? Did he hurt you?" James asked, inspecting Logan to make sure there were no scratches. Logan sat down on the bed, James followed.

"No," Logan answered. "I was fine, he just gave me this drink...definitely with some kind of drug in it."

"I'll kill him," James stood. Logan pulled him back down.

"James who was that?" Logan put a hand on James' knee, trying to get an answer for himself.

"That was Adam. I told him to leave…but I should have known he wouldn't leave without a bang," James threw his hands over his face, taking the blame.

"Wow…he did have a creepy disposition now that I think about it, just let it go. I'm fine."

"You sure?" James felt awful.

"Yup," Logan laid back on the bed.

James stood up and walked over to survey the destruction outside.

"That's going to take a while to clean up," he mumbled, looking at all of the separate plastic cups and cans scattered around.

"Hey, do you know where my phone is?" Logan asked, searching the room with his eyes.

"No, why?" James asked, turning around to search as well.

"I need to see if Dak ever called me back, I don't remember if he did or not…we were obviously too busy to notice a ringing phone," Logan chuckled, standing up and digging through his pockets in his pants that were lying on the floor.

"I must have left it somewhere," he muttered, not finding it his pockets.

"Yeah," James agreed, sitting back down on the bed. Logan sat next to him.

"Well, it must have been a success, besides the fact that I was drugged and we fought a little," Logan shrugged, before James leaned in to kiss him.

"Mhhmm," James mumbled against Logan's lips.

"Logan," Kendall burst into the room with messed up hair and a hungover looking face.

"What?" Logan turned to Kendall, happy with the kiss he had just gotten.

"Did you hear from Dak after he left last night?" Kendall asked, looking at his phone with a sad expression.

"I can't find my phone, I don't know," Logan looked around again once more for the phone.

"It's just…Dak…" Kendall had to stop to collect himself.

"Kendall, what?" James asked.

"Dak was involved in a drunk driving incident," Kendall's eyes were tearing up a little bit.

"Is he okay?" Logan stood up. "This is all my fault!"

"Logan, sit down," James sat him down, knowing where this was going. Kendall waited for Logan to be seated before he spoke.

"Dak is dead."

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh...<strong>

**;)**

**xx**

**Sarah**


	26. Aftershock

**Ahh okay so I bet you all hate me now for killing off Dak. Sorry if you haven't read the last chapter yet and you accidentally read this part… :0 but I mean…it had to be done. **

**Also, I received and anonymous review criticizing me for killing off Dak, I truly do value your opinion. I value all of the opinions and reviews I get, good or bad. I've lost readers and gained some over the past couple months of writing this story—and I believe that for the most part the choices I make for it are good and just how it's going to be.  
>I try to take into account what everyone says and use it to produce better chapters. In the last chapter reviews, someone said there was too LITTLE Dak drama—so I GAVE them Dak drama.<br>It would be unfortunate if the person who wrote the review stopped reading the story and doesn't see this comment—but I really want you to know that I respect your opinion, and I wish I could PM you and ask about how you think I could make it better, or fix it in a better sense. I do agree that having Logan tell Dak to drive drunk was a bad choice now that I'm looking back on it, but what's published is published, and I don't believe in taking things back; again, what's done is done. I don't think it was a stupid move on my part.**

**Sorry, went on a rant there, I don't mean to bore any of you or come off as mean or rude. I was just addressing the review-seeing as I couldn't PM it and make all of you other readers' lives easier.**

**Here you go, I hope this chapter is better than the last for some of you.**

**Chapter 26:**

* * *

><p>It was Friday morning already; a day had passed since the four boys had learned about Dak's car accident. Logan had refused to speak to anybody—not even James, since. He hadn't eaten, or even slept. Instead, he stayed in James' bed, crying.<p>

"Loges?" James tried knocking on the bedroom door and entering, but Logan had locked it. It was James' room, yet he didn't feel rejected or annoyed that Logan was shutting him out.

James understood Logan needed his space, but it was going a little too far after some time. James finally caved and knocked again for a fourth or fifth time that day saying, "Logan, please come out."

There was silence, yet James found himself willing to wait. "Logan I'm going to stand here until you say something, anything," he pressed his ear to the door, waiting for an answer.

"There's nothing to say," he heard a muffled response on the other side of the door almost two minutes later.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me," James sighed before turning and walking back downstairs. There was a different feel in the house now, not as sunny and cheerful. The sky was a little cloudy, and it was definitely affecting the atmosphere in the house.

"Any luck?" Kendall lay outside on a chair next to the pool, sunglasses on.

"Nope," James sat down on the edge of the chair next to Kendall's. "He thinks it's his fault. I mean, he did tell him to drive drunk, but it sounds to me like Dak's done it before."

"How could it be his fault? Dak has done it before! He used to drive Logan home drunk when it suited his schedule! It was all Dak's fault, he could have called someone to come pick him up—or better yet he could have just not come at all!" Kendall ranted, crossing his arms. The sun was being shaded over by a thick dark cloud—threatening to pour down rain on Beverly Hills.

"Kendall—" James tried to calm him down, but his attempts were useless against the blonde boy, who stood up and started pacing.

"You know, it would have been one thing if he came to a party you threw in Minnesota and confronted Logan like that, but no! He had to come to fucking California with us! He had to see your post on facebook and had to have the nerve to show up! And now look, he's dead, and Logan feels all the guilt!" Kendall sat back down, and covered his face in his hands, resting his elbows on his knees.

"I've known Logan for almost all of my life…since three years old," Kendall said into his palms. "It's one thing seeing him upset over a bad grade in a class, or a scraped knee because he fell off of his bike after his dad took the training wheels off. I just can't bear seeing him like _this_." James stood up and sat down next to Kendall on his chair, and started rubbing his back.

"W-what are you doing?" Kendall looked up, concerned.

"My mom did this when I was way younger—whenever I'd be upset or make a fuss she'd do it to quiet me down, especially when she was working," James explained.

"It's fine. I'm fine," Kendall lied, and then put his face back into his hands, upset.

"No, you're not," James sighed. "You're stressed out, I get it, let someone take care of you for once."

"If anyone needs help here or taken care of, it's Logan," Kendall said, turning to look up at the window into James' room that faced the pool. It was completely dark.

James blew a piece of hair out of his eyes that was sitting in his eyes and irritating him. "It hurts me too, you know."

"What?" Kendall turned back to James.

"Having him like this. I'm the one who started the mess with Dak. Maybe if I hadn't come along, Dak wouldn't have gotten jealous and messed around with Logan," James looked down at a small bird that sat on the chair next to them.

"Don't say that," Kendall looked at James, even though James wasn't returning the eye contact. "He would have started something like that even if you weren't around. You were good for Logan, really."

"It just felt right, when I met Logan, even after I heard about Dak. I wanted to love him more than anything…and to this day I do," James shrugged. "But that's the besides the point. We need to figure out how to get Logan to talk—" he stopped short, realizing he had a key to his room. "Never mind," he stood up.

"Where are you going?" Kendall asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Looking for something," James responded, walking away from the pool. "Wait, where's Carlos?"

"He went to spend the day with Luke, I told him he could… he doesn't need to see Logan like this after it first happened with Dak cheating on him," Kendall explained.

"I think he and Luke are good together. I wonder what they're going to do when we leave tomorrow," James said to no one in particular. "I'll be back soon, maybe," he announced, before going inside to get the keys to the bedrooms. He went up to the library, and went into the desk. He found the one that said 'JJ's room' in the top drawer before leaving and making his way to the other side of the house.

Once he was outside his own room, he knocked.

"Logan, I'm coming in," he announced. After getting no response, he was sure that it would be okay. He stepped inside and stopped, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. The curtains were closed on the large windows, blocking the little outside light.

"Hey babe," James whispered, getting into the bed with Logan, who was hugging a pillow close to his body, covered in tears. He pulled the sheets over the both of them, and waited for Logan to scoot closer to him.

"He's gone," Logan whispered, voice shaking. There were no words to describe what he was feeling. "For real this time…" he shook uncontrollably in James' arms, crying more than before.

"It's okay," James attempted to calm him down, but the sobs became worse and louder.

"It's not okay!" he cried into James' chest. "If it weren't for me, this would have never happened!" he cried harder and harder, waiting for the tears to finish and dry out.

"Logan, you don't know that," James pulled Logan tighter, letting his boyfriend stain his shirt with his tears. "He could have been anywhere and talked to anyone before it happened, it's not your fault."

"But he was here, and he was with me! I was the one that told him to leave. I knew he was drunk, but he's driven home before, I just didn't know this time would be the last…"

"Let me make this clear," James took a hand to lift up Logan's chin on his chest. "He could have taken the responsibility to call someone, or not come at all and get drunk," James repeated what Kendall had said. "And either way, he's gone," he whispered, done with reasoning.

Logan sniffled as he nestled into James' neck, appreciating the body heat and security in his arms. "Y-yeah," he sniffed. "He is."

"I'm sorry you had to lose your first love," James continued. "But you have friends around you to help you." He felt Logan nodding into James' chest.

"You're right," he sighed, reaching a hand up to wipe away the tears. "I'm sorry I'm acting like this." Wiping the tears away had no use, they would find their way back eventually.

"Shhh, sweetie, don't be sorry," James stroked Logan's cheek. "Cry all you want, I'm here for you." With any other person, James would have hit himself in the face for being so cheesy. But this was Logan.

"I-I love you," Logan sniffled into James' chest, letting the last of his tears fly out of his eyes.

"I love you too," James whispered, quieting Logan down. "Rest now…we're leaving tomorrow and you barely have any sleep in your system."

"I don't want to go," Logan whined, looking up at James with his puppy dog eyes.

"You and me both," James answered, chuckling. It was good that he was able to get Logan's mind off of Dak. "We'll come back soon. New Years, perhaps, we can come," he suggested, wiping a tear away from Logan's cheek with his thumb.

Logan smiled weakly. James couldn't blame him; he was going through a lot. Logan squeezed James tighter with the arm around his stomach. James smiled to himself. After a moment, Logan sat up a little bit to look at James, to feel more secure. He broke the glance by moving up to kiss him, sweet and slow.

"Thank you," James smiled. "It's been almost a day since I've kissed you last."

"You're welcome," Logan blushed. "I think I just need some more alone time, if you wouldn't mind."

James wasn't offended, he understood. So with that in mind, he left the room and Logan was alone again.

* * *

><p>James and Kendall sat outside by the pool, talking for most of the day. Some of their conversations revolved around Dak, some revolved around what kind of work they'd be doing in school when they returned—if so, how much of it.<p>

"It kills me that it's already been almost a week here, we're leaving tomorrow," Kendall sighed, dipping his feet in the pool.

"Oh I know," James leaned back on the edge of the pool, kicking his feet as well. "Time goes quicker here. Feels like this morning we were fighting over who cleans the turkey," he let out a snort.

Kendall started laughing. "It's always me who gets stuck with the short end of the stick."

"But we did it," James finished their laughter with a content sigh.

"Hey guys," they heard a voice from behind them. James turned to see Logan walking towards them from outside the house, cleaned up and in swim trunks.

"You okay man?" Kendall asked him, concerned.

"Yeah, just needed to let out a couple tears I guess," Logan mumbled. "Or a gallon's worth," he chuckled dryly. "Where's Carlos?" he asked.

"With Luke," James answered him.

"Huh," he replied. "Good for him."

Kendall looked away from Logan out into the little valley that lay past the pool view. "Yeah, good for him." Logan mumbled something incoherent before disappearing into the house and coming back with a water bottle for himself and sitting on the chair Kendall was on earlier.

"So Logan told me he saw you with Lucy last night," James nudged Kendall. Kendall turned from the pool to look at Logan, who was lying back on the chair with his eyes closed, absorbing the tiny bit of sun there was.

"Yeah," Kendall chuckled, before freaking out. "Don't worry, I'll clean the sheets in my room—"

"Kendall…drop it," James lifted hands up passively, laughing before standing up to take his shirt off and flipped into the pool. He emerged from underwater and addressed Kendall. "I don't want to know what you did in there, but I'm not worried about it. Just make sure Luke doesn't hear about that."

"You got it," Kendall stood up and walked over to Logan, who was still lying with his eyes closed.

"How are you feeling?" Kendall asked, tapping on Logan's legs to make room to sit. Logan grunted before moving them, Kendall sat down.

"I'm okay I guess," Logan sighed, throwing his hands over his face. "Just shocked."

"I understand," Kendall patted Logan's knee. "But we're gonna be back home soon and we can forget about all of this."

"I don't think I can just forget, Kendall," Logan mumbled. "Just because you and James didn't like him means it's just something we'll forget."

"I get it—" Kendall started, but then stopped. He didn't get it, truthfully. He had never lost anyone like that, someone he'd loved at one point to a certain extent. He'd broken up with girlfriends he loved, but none of them ever _died. _"I'm sorry," he finished. Logan nodded.

"Me too."

And that was that.

* * *

><p>Carlos got home, and was surprised at the sight he saw as he made his rounds through the house. Logan was in the kitchen, making himself a sandwich. Kendall was in the living room, playing video games, and James was outside doing sit ups.<p>

Carlos was quiet as he went into the kitchen to get water, hoping not to disturb and upset Logan.

"Hey buddy," Logan sighed, hearing Carlos. "You're not a ninja you know."

"Doesn't mean I can't try," Carlos smirked. There was a moment of silence where Logan swiped mayonnaise onto a piece of bread and placed it on top of the small sandwich. "How are you feeling though?" Carlos asked, slowly uncapping the water bottle and pressing it to his lips.

Logan shrugged. "Pretty bad. But I'll be fine. I just really want to eat now." He lifted the plate with his sandwich on it and went to sat at the little booth in the kitchen. "How was your day with Luke?" he asked, as he lifted the sandwich up and took a large bite out of it. Carlos took this as an invitation to sit.

"Good," he said, summing it up. Logan waited for him to go on, but Carlos didn't get it and was silent.

"Go on," Logan nodded, pushing him along.

"Oh," Carlos blushed. "Well… we kinda just talked…" he trailed off, not wanting to tell Logan what they were talking about.

"About Dak," Logan assumed, knowing his best friend better than anyone else in the world.

"Maybe?" Carlos closed an eye shut and seemed to be protecting himself as he leaned away from the table from Logan's perspective.

"Carlos I'm not going to hurt you," Logan sighed. "I'm just a little sad that it had to be this way. You're not forbidden from talking about it."

Carlos nodded, before taking another sip of his water. "He asked me about you as well. Asked how you were taking it, how James and Kendall were."

"And?"

"Well…I told him James and Kendall were just a little shaken up," Carlos started, before pausing.

"What'd you say about me?" Logan took another bite out of the sandwich.

"I told him I didn't know," Carlos looked at his water bottle.

"Well," Logan swallowed the chunk of food in his mouth. "That's alright I guess."

"I'm sorry I wasn't around," Carlos quickly apologized. "I just, I didn't want to see you like that. _Not again._"

"Carlos," Logan reached a hand out to grab his best friend's hand. "It's fine. I'll be fine. We'll all be fine. We'll be back home in a couple of days and we'll have some things to take our minds off of it all."

"But I don't want to go," Carlos frowned. "I like it here and I really _really _like Luke."

"James promised we could come back for New Years," Logan smiled. He liked the fact that Carlos was actually falling for someone, but was sad to see the relationship being strained by a huge distance. "You could work something out until then."

"But I don't want to pressure Luke into like… a long distance relationship," Carlos sighed. "We're not that close yet."

"You could be," Logan shrugged, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"I guess," Carlos sighed again. "We can call and text each other and see if its worth it or something like that."

"Good plan," Logan stood up with the plate in his hands. "But you should probably talk to him in person about it before we leave."

"Maybe," Carlos chuckled. "I'm not good with that stuff."

Logan walked over to the sink and placed his dish in it. "It's alright. Do what makes you happy though. You deserve it." He cracked a witty smile and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Carlos in awe.

"I do deserve it," he spoke aloud to himself.

"Deserve what?" Kendall walked into the kitchen, empty soda can in his hands.

"To be happy," Carlos jumped up and pulled his phone out, to text Luke again.

Kendall laughed. "Go get 'em buddy."

* * *

><p>That evening, Luke and Matt came over to say their goodbyes, opting not to wake up early the next morning. They brought along a pizza, seeing as the boys living in the house had cleaned out the fridge and cabinets, and had thrown out the remainders. They all sat outside by the pool to eat the food, enjoying the clear weather while chatting and laughing.<p>

Logan was quiet, but the other boys expected it and left it alone. James simply wrapped his arm around his boyfriend and resumed the conversing with everyone, not pushing anything out of Logan.

Carlos and Luke disappeared at one point; Logan figured they were talking about what was going to happen next for them. Logan worried Luke wanted to assume his party boy lifestyle and wouldn't go for trying to keep the relationship alive with Carlos—but when the two returned to the patio outside holding hands and all smiles, Logan's fears were washed away.

As soon as the final goodbyes were said, Kendall shook Luke and Matt's hands and went upstairs to finish packing. Carlos gave Luke a goodbye kiss and gave Matt a hug before following Kendall. Logan hugged the both of them and waited for James to be done as well.

James assured his two old friends that they would be back to visit soon, perhaps over the holidays. There were hugs, pats on the backs and laughter before the two friends disappeared and James closed the door behind them.

Once he was done with packing, Kendall walked down the hallway to James' room.

"I'm going to bed now," Kendall announced, watching as James shoved a lot of clothes and hair products into a bag.

"Night," James looked up and cracked an awkward smile—too caught up in the packing.

"Goodnight," Logan mumbled, showing up from the bathroom and sliding into bed. James watched the interaction between Kendall and Logan, and sighed before closing his bag and peeling off his shirt after Kendall left the room.

After brushing his teeth and washing his face, he turned off the lights and blindly crawled in the bed with Logan.

"Ouch," Logan giggled when James accidentally kneed him while getting in.

"Sorry," James apologized, and pulled the sheets over them. There was a comfortable silence as they nearly drifted off to sleep.

"You know," Logan broke the silence. "Despite the few things that have happened recently, this week was really great."

"It was," James hummed in agreement. "I enjoyed having a week off with you."

"You too," Logan sighed. "Do you think Dak's gonna be okay up there?"

James smiled. "I think so."

"Alright," Logan shifted in the bed before yawning. "That makes me feel better."

"Goodnight," James whispered.

"Love you, James."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for that chapter… I was stressed out. I hope this didn't suck butt.<strong>

**Tell me if it did though. It's fine.**

**xx**


	27. Double Homecoming

**So I'm wrapping up this story in the next few chapters, I'm sorry if that disappoints you... But I'm going to be writing another story, soon. Hopefully you will all give it a shot and check it out, it will most likely be a Kames fic. Now I'll stop talking about it and move on with this story.**

**I'm so happy you are all so supportive! My last chapter got a ton of reviews almost immediately and each one made me smile.**

**ALSOSOOSOSOSOSOOOOO THIS CHAPTER IS INTENTIONALLY SHORTER THAN THE OTHER, IT JUST WORKS THIS WAY, I DON'T WANT TO LOSE MY TRAIN OF THOUGHT (I'm on an airplane…and my goal is to finish the entire chapter on the four hour flight :D )**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 27:**

* * *

><p>By the time the four boys came home on late Sunday afternoon, they were all exhausted and less than happy to be home. Logan had slept for most of the time he wasn't driving, and chose to remain quiet when he was awake in the car. Carlos and Kendall were simply upset because they had to leave the glamorous sunshine state.<p>

James dropped Carlos and Kendall off before driving Logan home. They sat at the end of the driveway, looking up at the large house. Logan's parents' car was in the driveway, meaning they were home from their business trip. Logan sighed before looking back at James.

"I guess I have to get out now," Logan chuckled dryly.

"You don't have to," James shrugged. "But I guess you should talk to your parents."

"I don't think I can," Logan looked down at his hands and twiddled his thumbs around. "Do you think they know?" he was referring to his parents knowing about Dak.

"I bet they've heard something…" James answered honestly. "It's gonna be hard here too, I mean Dak grew up here as well."

"You're right…I don't think I can face them," Logan sighed.

"You can. Just call me when you're done talking to them if you'd like."

"Alright," Logan leaned in for a kiss before looking back up the driveway and opening the door. "See you in hell tomorrow morning," he groaned, closing the door behind him and lugging his stuff up the driveway slowly, watching his feet as he walked.

James made sure he got inside, and watched as Logan's mom swallowed him into the house with a huge hug and a worried look. James pulled out of the driveway and made his way home—hoping Logan would be alright.

Once he made it there, he turned on all of the lights and the stereo in the living room—to make himself feel less alone. He stood by the backdoor that showed the spacious backyard, including the pool. He watched as the uncovered pool rippled with the small breeze. It looked tempting. Of course, he and his mom should have had the pool covered at the beginning of the cool season, but it hadn't been taken care of. He walked over to the heating and cooling unit next to the sliding glass door and turned the pool heat up to an extremely warm temperature before taking his bags up to his room and unpacking while the pool warmed up outside.

He stripped down to his boxer shorts when he was finished unpacking and was about to run downstairs when his cell phone rang and buzzed on the dresser by the bathroom door. He looked down at the screen and sighed when he saw it was Logan.

"Hey," he spoke into the phone, walking into the bathroom closet and finding a towel he could use for the pool.

"Can you let me inside?" he heard Logan whimper.

"Uhh," James raised an eyebrow. "Where are you?"

"Outside your front door," Logan sounded weak and sad.

"Oh god, yeah," James ended the call and ran down the stairs, forgetting that he had a towel in hand and wasn't clothed except for his boxer briefs. He swung the door open to see Logan, standing in the cold with tears on his face. Logan stepped inside before sniffling and wiping the tears off of his cheeks. "I couldn't do it," he whimpered. James didn't say anything, but wrapped his arms around Logan's smaller body instead.

"They started asking questions," Logan sobbed into James' chest. "Asking if I was alright, if I had talked to him beforehand. All this shit."

James nodded, and rubbed Logan's back.

"I just...I just didn't want to talk about it with them."

"It's okay," James kissed the top of Logan's ear. "It's really okay."

"This was the only place I wanted to be…hey—" Logan pulled away from the hug, frowning. "Why aren't you wearing clothes?"

James snorted before looking down at his body. "Oh, right."

Logan crossed his arms after wiping the tears away from his face again.

"I was gonna go swimming…" James pointed his thumb in the direction of the backyard, lifting up his towel.

"It's freezing though."

"Not if the water heater's up really high and you're swimming with somebody," James took a step closer to his boyfriend. Logan's eyes widened before he blushed and realized what James was implying.

"I don't have a—" he started before James grabbed his wrist and dragged him through the house.

"I know what will take your mind off of things," James turned, and winked seductively.

"I don't know," Logan pulled his wrist away from James' grasp and rubbed the back of his neck. "It's awfully cold outside."

"But you'll have me," James pouted. "C'mon Logie," he whined.

"I guess," Logan shrugged, before slowly taking his jacket off and hesitantly unbuckling the belt neatly looped through the waistband of his jeans.

"Here," James took another step closer, and tugged at the bottom of Logan's shirt, before Logan raised his arms and let James pull it up over his head.

"You're beautiful," James ran his hands over Logan's chest after tossing the shirt on the ground next to their feet. Logan blushed and then looked down at their feet.

"I'm really not," he chuckled, before James ignored the comment and unbuttoned the jeans on his boyfriend's legs, bending over to slide them down. Logan immediately felt at ease with the feeling of James' fingers brushing against his thighs. Logan stepped out of the jeans pooled at his feet before the two were standing ninety-five percent naked next to the closed sliding door keeping them away from the cold air.

"Ready?" James looked outside and then smiled at his boyfriend. The sun was basically set over the visible mountains and hills at a distance, leaving a dark backyard with a lit up pool.

"It looks cold out there," Logan swallowed thickly before taking his boyfriend's hand in his and reaching for the door handle with his other hand. "Oh well."

"Let's go," James said, almost too excited to embrace the December air. They ran to the edge of the pool before James dipped a toe in, making sure it was warm before jumping into the water.

"You're serious aren't you?" Logan shivered as he watched James emerge from below the water's surface.

"Yeah," James smiled. "It feels great, actually."

"Sure," Logan sat down feebly before slowly sliding in the pool, oohing and ahhing at the warm water hugging him. James wiped the water droplets off of his face, before smiling and wading over to wear Logan was standing in the water.

"Told you it feels good," he splashed Logan.

"You did," Logan smiled. He then took James by surprise and wrapped his arms around the taller boy's neck, and pulled his legs up to wrap around James' waist under the water. James sunk down into the water a little bit to take some of Logan's weight off of his neck, and leaned down to kiss him.

"You're really, really hot," James laughed before moving his lips down to Logan's neck. James tasted chlorine, some form of cologne, and most of all Logan. "You also taste really good."

"Do I?" Logan moaned as James bit down on his neck and slowly pulled away.

"Yeah," James muttered, looking deep into Logan's dark lust-filled eyes.

"You're pretty good looking yourself," Logan smirked before taking James' lips in his, and biting down on James' bottom lip. James let out an obscene groan, almost like an animal.

"That was hot," Logan snorted before moving down to James chest and kissing the soft tan skin.

"Shut up—oh," James moaned as Logan took a nipple into his mouth. "That's nice." James' boxers weren't doing a very good job under the water atcovering his hard on, letting it rub against Logan's rear end. Logan's face heated up when he felt this, and soon his cock was hardening just the same amount.

"God," James moaned as he felt Logan's hard member against his ab muscles, and pulled Logan's legs tighter around his waist for more friction.

"Mm," Logan smiled as he felt the closer contact. "I like your pool," he grunted.

"Me…too…" James panted, while Logan continued working magic on his chest area.

"Your turn," James decided he couldn't take much more of Logan destroying him emotionally.

"I'm fine with that," Logan smirked—a little too cockily for someone who was just devastated by losing a loved one. In fact, he had almost forgotten about it at this point, he was too caught up in the moment.

The two continued their game of teasing and kissing each other until they were completely hard and smushed up against the pool wall. Logan groaned while James pulled and tugged at the skin on his jaw with his white teeth, leaving multiple marks. Both boys were so involved in their activities that they didn't hear a car pulling into the driveway, and heels clacking against the patio around the pool.

"James," they heard a voice growl, and James looked up at the source of the voice before almost screaming. Logan turned when he saw the reaction on James' face, and saw Brooke Diamond scowling down at the two of the horny and boys in her pool. Logan immediately looked back at James, mouth ajar.

"James David, get out of the pool immediately," she placed her hands on her hips, looking extremely tough not wearing a coat.

"No," James answered, tightening his hold on Logan's waist. Logan hid his face and avoided eye contact with the evil woman.

"James," she growled again, narrowing her eyes even more. "I said, get out of the pool." Once again, James tightened his arms around Logan's body and shook his head.

"I heard you, I won't do it," he narrowed his eyes right back. Logan gulped as soon as he felt James pulling him closer—as if Brooke could make him disappear in an instant if she wanted to.

"Fine," Brooke took a step closer to the edge of the pool. "You," she pointed at Logan. Logan looked up at her, shaking with fear. "I want you gone in the next five minutes. You're no longer allowed to see my son." She then turned around and left the two boys in the pool.

Logan's heart dropped to the pit of his stomach at her words and he couldn't help but black out in James' grip.

"Logan?" James' voice shook with anger. "Stay with me."

Logan's vision came back to him, but this time his eyes were blurred out with tears.

"I have to go," Logan whimpered, attempting to wiggle out of James' grip. James only held on tighter.

"Come inside with me," James grabbed his hand, but Logan objected.

"I _have to go,_" Logan repeated.

"_No you don't,_" James replied, holding on to Logan's hand as if he were going to lose it forever. "Let me talk to that bitch, you need your clothes," he grunted as he pulled them into the house, trailing after Brooke. "Promise me you'll stay?"

Logan hesitated before nodding, agreeing to stay until James was at least done talking with his mom.

"Mom!" James shouted—leaving Logan with his piled up clothes and the towel James had brought down originally for himself. "Brooke!" James repeated.

"Stop shouting," Brooke responded from the living room, hands folded in her lap and a prim smile on her face as James made his way into the room, leaving a trail of water behind him.

"Are you _fucking kidding me_?" James was livid. "_You're just going to walk out there,_" he pointed to the direction in which the backyard was in. "_And say all of that shit to Logan?_"

"Pretty much, James," she answered, standing up and pointing a perfectly manicured finger at him. "You may not see him again, pack your things, we're moving to New York."

"Shoulda seen _that one coming,_" James rolled his eyes, ignoring her request to stop the shouting. "Good luck mom, I'm not going."

"You have no choice. You're not eighteen yet," she chuckled, finding his resistance hilarious. "You're still legally mine. And by the time you _are_ eighteen, and you _do _decide you want to come back here…" she walked right up to James. She was a couple inches taller than him with her ridiculously high heels on.

"That boy…" she pointed a finger towards the room Logan was furiously changing in. "Will have found someone more mature, and better than you."

James' heart shattered, he could almost hear the pieces falling deep inside him as if they were pieces of glass.

"That's not true," he whispered, extremely hurt.

"It is," she shrugged. "Now you're coming with me, we're leaving first thing tomorrow night after you get back from school. Clean out everything from your locker, tell your silly friends goodbye." She started walking towards the stairs, where she had thrown her coat over the railing.

"Is there something fucking wrong with you?" James screamed at her.

"No," she turned around, and glared at him. "Go say your goodbyes to that Logan boy."

"No! That _Logan boy_ is my boyfriend!" he shouted after her, stomping a foot on the ground like a four year old having a temper tantrum.

"James," she sighed. "What am I going to do with you?" she turned and made her way up the stairs. James sat down on the coffee table, completely unstable. Logan peered around the corner of the doorway from the kitchen and saw him, sitting there, unable to move.

"James?" he whispered. James' eyes shot up at the little voice he heard a distance away. Logan stepped into the living room slowly, as if he was afraid of Mrs. Diamond showing up at any moment again.

James watched as Logan fearfully walked towards him, unsure of what to do.

"I don't want to go," James trembled, scared that his mom was actually going to force him out of the door the next evening.

"I don't want you to go either…" Logan's eyes were blurred with tears, but he tried his best to keep his composure.

"I'm not. I'm not going. I can't. I'm not leaving you," James stood up, freaking out.

"James—" Logan was being relatively calm, considering he was about to lose the love of his life. That being said, he couldn't help but let the tears in his eyes stroll down his cheekbones and soak his skin.

"No, Logan. I'll figure something out. I can't go," James wasn't comforted by Logan's calm words, pushing him to stop going insane. Logan took a step up to his boyfriend, trying to stay strong in light of everything that had been going on in the past week, in the past year in fact. He reached a hand up and rested it on James' cheek, stroking away the tears with his thumbs.

"It'll all be okay," Logan's voice shook out of insecurity, despite the fact that he was sure that something would work out for them.

"How do you know that?" James rested his hand on top of Logan's on his own cheek, and sighed.

"Because we love each other, okay? Now stop crying," Logan couldn't resist but let more tears fall out of his own eyes, even though he was telling the other boy to stop his crying. _You're such a hypocrite, Logan._

James swallowed and nodded, before realizing he couldn't stop.

"Oh god," he started his sobbing again. "Logan I can't."

"Shhh," Logan wrapped his arms around James' waist. James was still in his soaking wet boxer briefs, unclothed, but Logan could care less. He needed the closure; he needed to be close to James.

"We'll be fine. You'll be fine. You have to do this, as much as it's going to kill me," he finally admitted to himself. He felt James nod against the top of his head.

"I'm so sorry I had to ruin everything," James finally spoke. "Sorry you didn't meet someone better in September," he mumbled the second part.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Logan pulled away from the hug, giving James a ridiculous look. "The time I've spent with you has been the best of my life. I've never felt closer with anyone, _ever,_" Logan explained honestly. This only made James feel worse.

"But now I'm taking that away from you," he whined, ashamed of himself for being so selfish and rude.

"No," Logan refused to accept James' attempts at apologies. "We'll work something out." James seemed unconvinced, but also seemed to be willing to give anything a shot to keep Logan.

"I have to go before your mom murders me," Logan didn't joke.

"Please, don't," James choked back a sob.

"I have to," Logan shrugged.

"You don't have to, come to New York, please, never leave me," James had now officially lost it—all thanks to his dumb mother.

"Oh, baby, I wish," Logan sighed, standing on his tiptoes to engage in a sweet kiss—also wet due to the tears James couldn't control.

"You don't have to wish, please come, my mom doesn't have to know," James wasn't letting this one go.

"James—please," Logan objected. "You have to do this," he repeated.

"But what if it breaks us apart?" James watched as Logan opened the front door to the cold air outside, desperate for his boyfriend to stay in his arms for the rest of his life.

Logan sighed, knowing this question might come along. He swallowed thickly before opening his car door, preparing to drive home where he would probably end up crying more and more to his parents. He considered the question for a moment before almost shouting to James one hundred percent certain,

"Nothing will break us apart."

* * *

><p><em><strong>So don't you hate me <strong>**now?**_

_**:0 please don't...**_

_**I feel like I rush 99% of this story (unfortunately this chapter especially) and I'm super sorry.**_

_**xx**_

_**Sarah**_


	28. Goodbyes

**Do you guys really have no faith in me? I have a plan you know.**

**This will be another short chapter, just to tie the last one into this one. Don't worry. I'll hit you again with a long one next time. I just felt like I needed to get this one out of the way.**

**I'm sorry I posted these within a day of each other, but I wanted to (like I said) tie the two chapters together.**

**Chapter 28:**

* * *

><p><strong>James POV:<strong>

"_But what if it breaks us apart?"_

"_Nothing will break us apart."_

* * *

><p>I stood in the doorway, freezing cold and soaking wet while Logan drove away. His words pierced through me like the December air, giving me hope and some sick form of satisfaction. I gained some form of composure before stepping back inside and closing the door behind me. Despite the fact that I was semi-confident Logan and I could handle a long distance thing, I wasn't going without a fight. I didn't want to leave this town, even though I came here with such a negative attitude in the first place.<p>

Now I was just plain angry, rather than sad.

"Brooke!" I shouted, looking for my bitch of a mother. When I found her, she was standing in her room, arranging four suitcases on top of her bed. She looked up at me, and then ignored my presence. "Why are you doing this?"

"I liked New York."

"You already have an office there. You just don't want me to be happy," I accused her, crossing my arms.

"I don't think you know the half of it," she looked up at me, narrowing her eyes while neatly piling some dresses in the first suitcases.

"Really? Cause last time I checked you didn't care about what I did, who I was with," I shook my head.

"Yeah, I really could care less. I let you stay in our home in California didn't I?" she moved away from the bed, going back into the closet for more stuff.

"Yeah, but you weren't around for that. Nor any of the other times Logan was with me. But as soon as I'm with Logan in the pool you had to go psycho on us, didn't you? You actually had to witness me being happy for once," I was slowly realizing my mom's tactics.

"Pretty much, yes," she shrugged, emerging out of the closet holding at least six pairs of designer shoes. I rolled my eyes as she met my gaze and dropped the shoes in the suitcase.

"Why mom?" I had tried to sound less angry, but I could tell it wasn't working by her freezing-cold glare I received.

"Why?" she threatened to answer with a lecture.

"You know what?" I threw my hands up passively. "I don't care. I just hope you know you're ruining a life here." Her glare dropped and softened before I turned away. "Actually," I stopped to turn and look at her before I continued. "You're ruining two."

I made sure my words hit her before I walked away this time, exiting her room to get to my own. Once there, I walked straight into the bathroom and turned the shower on—putting the water temperature as high as possible.

While waiting, I picked up the pile of towels on the floor that I had been rummaging through before Logan showed up this evening. I then left the bathroom to grab my phone, and shot Logan a text.

"**I'm sorry, I love you." **was all I sent, before tossing the phone on my bed and going back into the bathroom. I pulled down elastic of the boxers around my hips and listened to the wet fabric slap against the floor before stepping out of them. Getting into the shower, I almost shouted out in pain with the feeling of the scalding hot water. I tried to be strong, I deserved the burns I was receiving on my back. Soon, though, I was turning the water down to a relatively normal temperature and stood under the water. I leaned my forehead against the wall, feeling the hot water trail down my back.

I let myself cry for a little bit, thinking about how much I was hurting Logan, how much I was hurting myself by giving in to the move. There was nothing more desperate than my desire to bring Logan with me, or move somewhere random with him to be away from my mom.

If I could, I would. Yet I found myself often too chicken to truly stand up to my mom—to runaway would be way too extreme. I let more tears mix in with the hot water trying to clean me off.

I groaned as I turned off the water and the cold air stung just as much as the water did when I first got in. Exiting the bathroom, I stubbed my toe and tripped on a bunch of empty boxes my mother must have thrown in my room while I was in the shower. I kneeled down in pain, breathing heavily like a pregnant woman in labor—trying not to cry or scream more. The towel I had loosely wrapped around my hips was trying its hardest to stay clinging to my waist.

I grabbed the towel and pulled it tighter—making it almost painfully so. My phone buzzed, so I walked over to look at it. I tried to take the pressure off of my stubbed and injured toes as I sat down, unlocking the screen of the phone and looking at the texts and missed calls.

"Fuck," I muttered as I had missed six calls from Carlos, one from Kendall. Kendall, however, had written me four very detailed sad and annoyed texts. Carlos only left one. My eyes scanned through the texts—not really registering what they were saying. My eyes finally hit the last unread text on the screen from Logan.

" **:( I love you too, James. So much." **Logan left it at that. Despite the simplicity, it made my heart leap and it felt wonderful to read something like that from him. I flopped backwards on the bed and closed my eyes, wanting to punch myself in the face.

I couldn't leave Logan.

* * *

><p>"James," I woke up to the harsh voice of my mother and the lights in my bedroom being turned on.<p>

"What?" I growled, not wanting to talk to her.

"Wake up," she answered, ignoring the attitude I was throwing at her.

"I don't want to," I rolled over—realizing I wasn't really in bed, I was more on top of it. I opened my eyes, to notice I wasn't wearing clothes—just the towel that I used last night. It was still damp, I must have been sleeping on it.

"You have to," Brooke spoke again, rustling somewhere around the boxes in the room.

"Why?" I was trying to make this as difficult as possible—even though I couldn't locate her.

"You've already slept through most of the school day," she answered. I then heard the screeching of boxing tape, and I was harshly reminded of what happened last night. _Today I would be moving._

"Good," I lay back down on the bed while closing my eyes, adjusting the towel so that it stayed around me for warmth.

"You're so lazy," I heard her move a box around on the carpeted floor before I felt her cold hands ripping the towel off of my body. My eyes wrenched open while I tried to cover myself. "Get up," she repeated.

"I'm up!" I answered, extremely pissed off and exposed.

"We're leaving in a couple of hours—the movers are already here. Get moving!" She walked away.

"Well maybe it wouldn't be this difficult if we weren't moving at all!" I shouted after her, completely naked in my room. My phone went off from somewhere in the room. I found it stuffed under one of the pillows on my bed—I had fallen asleep with it in my hands last night.

I looked at it to see Carlos was calling me.

"Hello?" I answered—ready for a huge disappointment lecture.

"Where the hell are you?" Carlos shouted in the busy hallway on the other end of the line. "Hey watch it," I heard him tell someone after they had bumped into him—that was so out of his character. He wasn't in a good mood.

"I'm at home—I slept through the day. There's no point in me showing up anyways…"

"What are you talking about? Logan and Kendall are on their way over right now, I'll be over after the next period."

"What? Wait! Carlos—" it was no use, he had already hung up. I sprang to get clothes on and wait downstairs for Logan and Kendall—hoping Brooke would be busy and not notice the two extra boys in the house, especially the one that she had tried to keep me away from.

I heard them pull into the driveway, and opened the door before they could knock or ring.

"Uhh, you have moving trucks in your driveway," Kendall pointed with his thumb towards the driveway.

"Tell me about it," I rolled my eyes. Kendall stepped past me and up the stairs before Logan addressed me.

"I don't want you to go," he whispered with a sad expression. I had nothing to say; I didn't want to go either. He stepped inside and gave me a kiss, before following Kendall and disappearing up the stairs. I sighed as I closed the door and went into the kitchen. I went through my favorite line in my head to keep myself going; _just keep moving, keep moving James._

I opened the fridge doors to grab three waters and then left, not talking to any of the movers wandering about in the kitchen. They were all delighted to be here, getting paid to destroy my life.

I entered my room and locked my door behind me; Kendall and Logan threw me questioning looks before I explained. "My mom doesn't know you're here."

Logan sighed; he was sitting on my bed as Kendall looked around at all of the boxes sitting in my room.

"These are all empty," he frowned.

"Yup," I answered blatantly.

"Don't you want to fill them?" he had a puzzled look on his face.

"Nope," I popped the 'p' before handing them both water bottles and sitting down next to Logan, kissing his cheek. Logan turned to me and met my lips with his. I could tell he wasn't happy—but he was at least happy to have me here for now.

"Please, just don't go," he whispered once more.

"I don't have a choice," I sighed, rubbing my eyes with the heels of my palms. "I'll visit as much as possible though, I promise you."

"That's not going to be enough for me," Logan admitted, laying back on the bed.

I stood up and started packing, thanking Kendall silently for starting the job for me.

"You're a pro," I told him, watching him load things nicely. "Do you _want me to leave_?" I chuckled, but then realized it wasn't a good joke.

"No, I just figure the less of a fight you put up with that bitch of a mom, the more likely she'll be nice enough to let you come back sometime."

"I like your mindset," I snorted, tossing a bunch of clothes into a box.

"Don't you want to put those in a suitcase?" he smirked, I took a moment before realizing he was right.

"Yeah, probably. Or I could just go naked around the city for the rest of my time there."

That got a dry chuckle out of Logan from the bed, which made me smile. I would miss that chuckle too much—but it was great to hear.

By the time Carlos came over after his last period at school, Kendall and I had finished packing most of the clothes and books in my room, as well as extra hair products and combs.

I didn't really care about anything I left in my locker—so I allowed myself to relax as I sealed the last box, knowing that I didn't really forget anything.

Logan hummed along to some music we were hearing from downstairs—the movers had put on a small radio and perched it somewhere in the living room only to have it play twenty times louder than necessary. _Fuck. _I would miss his humming as well.

There was a lot I would miss about Logan for the time I'd be away from him. I didn't know how long that might be—only because my mother probably wouldn't be on board with me visiting him as often as possible, let alone being with him.

I smiled as I watched my boyfriend close his eyes and quietly sing along to the tune, still in the same laying position on the bed. Logan obviously felt someone watching him, so he slowly opened his eyes and met his gaze.

"What?" he asked, innocent. I didn't answer, but instead lay down with him on the bed.

"Can I call you every night just to hear you sing to me?" I was only half-joking with him.

"You'll be back in no time, you won't need to call me for that," Logan offered up a weak smile. I was silent after that statement, not so sure when I'd be back. His small crooked smile fell when I didn't answer. "Right?"

"I hope," I offered the same weak smile back at him. I watched his Adam's Apple slide down his throat and back up as he swallowed.

"I don't want you to go," he choked, turning so he could hide his face in my neck.

"I know," I repeated. We had exchanged the same words too many times since last night to count, but it seemed that every time we had said it, reality was hitting harder and harder—as if it had changed from a pillow to a brick.

Carlos and Kendall exchanged chatter from the other side of the room—out of my line of vision from the bed. I pushed Logan away so I could adjust myself so that we were adjacent to each other, looking straight at each other. I saw that Logan felt a little rejected by me pushing him away, but I soon connected our lips, taking away the harsh feelings he may have experienced.

He didn't hesitate to send the love and passion I gave through my lips right back to me. It was such a refreshing feeling lately—having someone to love and kiss me. _Another thing you'll miss, you dumbass._ I tried to hold back the sadness and simply enjoy the pure bliss Logan was providing me—before he pulled away this time.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"You're sad again," he sighed, looking past the walls I had put up to protect him from the rest of reality. The truth was that I was leaving in less than six hours, and our time together was limited.

"I just wish there was some way I could stay," I sighed, letting my guard down.

"Oh," his voice cracked.

"I don't know what I'm going to do without you around," I admitted. "I'm going to miss everything about you."

"It'll be hard to survive with just those two knuckleheads," he was referring to Carlos and Kendall, who had not heard the comment. "Promise me you'll talk to me everyday, please," Logan scooted even closer to me; I could almost taste his lips again.

"I promise," I lifted a hand up and stuck out my pinky. "Pinky promise." Logan smiled at me once more before burying his face into my neck and kissing it lightly. Not hard or sexual and desiring, but sweet and simple, comforting.

I threw an arm over his side, trying not to cry again.

"Hey guys," we were interrupted by Carlos.

"What?" Logan sighed, rolling over so he was out of my neck.

"There was someone knocking at the door," he answered. I groaned before I got up, lightheaded from the sudden movement. Sure enough, as soon as I opened it there were two movers standing there, ready to take away the boxes and furniture.

"Sorry kid," one of them brushed by me, telling Logan to get off the bed kindly. I watched as Logan walked over to Carlos and Kendall; who patted Logan's shoulder comfortingly. Logan didn't seem to appreciate it all that much. Soon, the movers were done and we were left in the empty room, sitting on the middle of the floor.

"Well," Carlos started. "I didn't know you for long James, but I'll miss you." Kendall nodded in agreement.

"Thanks for being pretty chill," he said to me, Kendall's way of saying 'Thanks for being such a good friend.'

"Sure thing, I'll miss you all too."

"I don't get it though," Carlos interrupted the moment. "Why does your mom do this so much?"

"Cause she's a bitch," I answered. "Always has been."

"I told you we could share moms," Logan shrugged with a funny smile, remembering when we first met—the first conversation we had.

"Yeah," I laughed. "I didn't think it'd get this bad."

"Tell me how the corndogs are in the city," Carlos smiled, trying to lighten up the tense situation. "I've never been, you'll have to try them for me."

"Well you guys are going to have to visit _sometime_," I hinted, implying there should be another trip for all of us to enjoy together. "Of course it's going to have to take Brooke finding another city and basically living there before that happens again."

Hours passed, and I was glad that my friends were willing to stay here for the remainder of our time left. Sooner than I knew it though, Brooke was barging through the door.

"James the car's here—oh," she stopped and frowned. "I didn't know _you all _were here." Logan, Kendall and Carlos all knew better than to say anything, knowing a fight might have been pursued if they had. She left without another word, and I gave my hugs to Carlos and Kendall, we reassured each other we wouldn't be apart long.

"Carlos, let's go do that English homework," Kendall winked at me, understanding that I wanted some alone time with Logan before I left him for god knows how long.

"Bye, James," Carlos waved sadly, dismissing Kendall and himself from the situation. "Later Loges."

We watched them go before we were left alone in the empty room.

"So," Logan started, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"So…" I repeated.

"I just...love you so much," I listened as Logan fought back tears.

"I love you too," I struggled just as much, quickly taking Logan into a long, heavy embrace. We pulled our heads away from a moment to observe each other, before kissing each other one of the last times for a while. It wasn't desperate and hot, like it had been many enjoyable times in the past, but satisfying and expressive.

He took my hand without another word when we pulled away, and led me down the stairs where Brooke stood waiting, punching something into her blackberry.

She scowled when she saw my hand intertwined with Logan's. After our fight last night, she had been a lot more minimal with what she said and did to me.

"I'm getting in the car. You have two minutes."

"So this is it," Logan mumbled, turning to me after she was out the door. It was dark outside, and extremely cold.

"It's not," I shrugged. I didn't want to leave on a sad note, despite the fact I was close to murdering my mom.

"Call me when you land," he said, giving my hand one last squeeze.

"Of course."

"Well," he started, looking towards the door. "You'd better get going." His voice wavered, he was close to tears.

I nodded. "There are no words to describe how much I hate her right now," I was referring to my mom.

I watched as he let tears fall on to his cheeks. I leaned down and kissed him, our lips moved in perfect harmony for a moment before I pulled away and smiled at him, wiping the tears off of his face. He smiled back.

I led him outside; we held hands all the way down to the end of the driveway to the limo that Brooke was waiting inside. Logan sniffled and started to laugh while wiping some tears away.

"I really need to toughen up," he chuckled. I laughed before leaning down and kissing him for the last time, letting his lips linger over mine before we pulled apart.

"Goodbye, James," he whispered, smiling.

I opened the car door, and slid in, before rolling down the windows and sticking my head out. Before the car was pulling away and Logan's silhouette was in the distance, I had one more thing to say to him.

"It's not goodbye."

* * *

><p><strong>This isn't the last chapter—no worries :D<strong>

**Xx**


	29. Miles Apart

**I told you the previous chapter wasn't actually last! **

**I finally reached 100 reviews :D I love you all so much and I'm so glad this story didn't fly under the radar like I had expected it to…**

**So onwards we go.**

**Chapter 29:**

* * *

><p><strong>Logan POV:<strong>

Watching James driving away in the limousine didn't actually hurt me as much as I thought it would. It wasn't until I got home and my parents, who were sitting on the couch in the living room asked, "How was your day honey?".

That's when it all hit me. James was gone, and I wouldn't be seeing him anymore. I wouldn't be sleeping in his arms, kissing him, talking and joking with him. He was really gone.

That's why when I answered, "It was okay," lying through my teeth, I ran upstairs and collapsed on the floor in my bedroom. I cried for an hour, before stopping to stand up and get into my bed. I was fully clothed, but I wasn't going to fuss over that now. I cried even more, thinking about how much time we spent in this bed together—sleeping in each other's arms.

_If only Brooke saw me now? _I wondered. _Would she care if she knew that bringing James with her is destroying me? Probably not. _For one miraculous moment, I stopped my crying, realizing that things could be worse. James and I could have broken up before he left. Now _t__hat _would have destroyed me.

"You okay in there honey?" I heard my mom's voice from the doorway. I immediately stopped my breathing, and attempted to calm myself down.

"Yeah, I'm just taking a break from my math homework," I tried to keep my voice even, almost failing with the word 'homework'.

"Alright, don't stay up too late. Love you Logie-Bear," she closed the door behind her. I was so thankful she didn't walk in further than her spot in the doorway, she would have seen that my backpack was across the room, untouched, with all of my math homework inside. She also would have seen that I myself was a mess.

I looked over at the alarm clock perched on the bedside table, reading it was already eleven at night. I had gotten home at eight, meaning I'd spent three hours crying over everything. At this point there was no point of me going to school the next day, I was not going to be able to focus or stay sane.

I got out of the bed, deciding my eyes would probably start bleeding if I cried any more than I already had. I walked over to my backpack sitting on the floor and dragged it back over to the bed, where I flopped down and pulled my math books out. Even if I wasn't going to school the next day, I needed _something _to keep me occupied for the next couple hours before James promised to call.

The advanced algorithms spread out on my bed in front of me kept me busy for a while, before my phone rang. I jumped up to get it; disappointment running through my head when I saw it was Carlos' name flashing on the screen, not James'.

"What's wrong, Carlos?" I asked, assuming he had something bad to share this late at night.

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering, would it be safe for me to throw a can of whipped cream at Kendall? Kendall said it would explode all over and a fire would start." I rolled my eyes at Kendall's attempt at protecting himself.

"Why on earth are you with Kendall? It's almost one in the morning," I told him, walking back over to my bed to continue the math work.

"I don't know. We were working on a class project together and I guess we lost track of time," he spoke on the other line.

"So why do you want to throw a can of whipped cream at him?" My phone beeped in my ear, saying there was another call on hold for me. "Hold on, Carlos, let me call you back in a few minutes."

"But will it explode if I—" I hung up on him mid sentence, my heart jumping when I saw James' name flashing on the screen.

"Hey," I answered coolly, trying not to give away my misery and desperation over talking to him.

"Hi," he spoke on the other line. "I made it, it's fucking cold."

"Isn't it like three in the morning there?" I asked, remembering the time difference.

"Yeah, but our plane was delayed because of possible snowstorms, we just got to the apartment."

"Is it nice?" I asked him, flicking at a piece of led that had snapped off of one of my pencils on the textbook laid out on the bed.

"Well, yeah. It's nice." I heard him sigh. "But I don't like it."

"Why is that? I'm sure you have a lot to look forward there," I was trying my hardest not to make myself sound as hurt as I was.

"Because you're not here," he said. I could almost hear the blush rising on his cheeks. My heart stopped, and I couldn't help but be comforted by the words of him missing me. I let a silence ring out before I spoke again.

"I miss you already," I said, not worrying about hiding my sadness anymore. I wanted him to understand I missed him as well.

"I miss you too," his voice sounded faint, as if he were trying his hardest not to think about murdering his mother in her sleep, which was probably a possibility for James.

"That's actually a relief to hear you say that," I chuckled. It was the first time I had laughed in at least twenty-four hours.

"Why, you think I'd forget you or something already?" he laughed, then groaned as I heard something tumble on the other end of the line.

"You alright?" I asked, stifling back laughter. His rare clumsiness was one of the many things that cause me to fall in love with him.

"Yeah," he groaned, un-amused. "I'm just so used to having you around, my head's all out of sorts and I just tripped over a bunch of stuff. No worries."

"Well...just come back soon, please," I added, flipping the page of my math textbook pointlessly.

"I'll try… if you don't hear from me for a while it means I've tried to escape and come to you, but my mom caught and killed me," he was only half-joking, I could tell.

"I'll keep that in mind," we both laughed for a moment, enjoying each other's voices even from miles and miles away.

"You should get some rest," he finally said, sighing.

"I'm not embarrassed to say that I won't get used to sleeping without you for a while," I felt my face heating up a little bit.

"I didn't plan on even trying to sleep without you. I'll just go without sleep till the next time I see you," he chuckled. "Did it ever really occur to us how disgustingly cute and cheesy we are?"

"No wonder Kendall and Carlos make fun of us," I laughed, realizing the same thing. "Oh well, I'd better finish this math homework anyways," I frowned, looking down at the textbook and filled out papers.

"Of course," I listened as he shifted a couple boxes around in his room. "Call me when you feel like it. I'll probably be doing nothing with my shitty life in this shitty place."

"I will, I promise, but try to be positive?" I paused for a moment, it wasn't going to be easy on either of us when it came to being positive. "I love you."

"Love you too," he answered almost right away. "This is crazy," he added. "I didn't think my mom would be this shallow."

"Is it bad for me to say that I kind of knew she would do something dumb like this?" It was true. I indeed knew things were going rather smoothly with Brooke in New York and out of the picture for the time that she was out of our lives.

"No," he answered. "Part of me knew it too, but the other part didn't want to believe it."

"Oh well."

"Well…Goodnight baby," he finished.

"Goodnight."

And just like that, his voice was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>James POV:<strong>

Waking up in the morning was just as hard as falling asleep the night before. I wasn't used to the new atmosphere of a penthouse life—Brooke insisted on buying a penthouse across the street from the Empire State Building. There was no escape from the sunlight, there were windows everywhere. I could see the thousand foot drop straight to the concrete sidewalk right out of the enourmous windows that served as walls. Any second I could trip over something and go straight through the glass to my death down below. It made me antsy.

What also made me squirm was the fact that I was alone. Brooke was already out for work, and Logan was miles and miles away. Apparently the private school I had been enrolled in was already out for winter break—the date being December 4th. Exactly three weeks until Christmas. What was the point of paying more money for less school? Logan Kendall and Carlos wouldn't be out until December 21st, more than two weeks later.

More importantly, what would I have to do with my time to avoid thinking about everything and everyone I had left behind in Minnesota? _Absolutely nothing._

I planned on spending my days sulking about my life, taking long pointless showers and baths, and of course, sleeping. I would live the lifestyle of a depressed bum—with no one else and nothing else to do. _This is exactly what Brooke wanted._

I couldn't call Logan; he would be at school and get angry if I interrupted his studies. Sadly, the same things applied for Carlos and Kendall. Thinking of Carlos reminded me of how I had to go try the corndogs for him. And Kendall, he had mentioned checking out the pond all of the hockey players went in Central Park. Maybe afterwards I would go to the Metropolitan Museum of Art and check out the exhibit Logan had talked about so much.

Making my way over to the boxes piled in front of the window—I had stacked them there so I wouldn't have to see the long distance to the street below, I pulled out a coat and a scarf, as well as a knit-hat.

I put them on over my hoodie and jeans, and pulled a pair of shoes on before heading out the front door. Of course, no one was in the elevator when I got to it. _Living on the top floor had its perks, I guess. _It took me almost three minutes to get down to the bottom floor, no one got in on the way down—not that I had expected anyone to. Everyone in the building either worked, or had a social life. _Not me._

"Mr. Diamond," the doorman tipped his hat as he opened the door for me.

"Thanks Reggie," I nodded and offered a blank smile.

"Be careful out there," he warned. "It's a cold one."

"I will, it's likely I'll be back soon if I can't stand it," I chuckled. The doorman smiled and motioned for me to walk through. Reggie was right. It was freezing. Not as cold as Minnesota, but I had spent enough time inside for the past day to forget the feeling of winter, and cold. There was a thin layer of snow, everywhere but on the sidewalks. The city seemed to be responsible enough to make sure no one slipped and hurt him or herself.

I had to catch myself a couple times while crossing the streets—making my way to central park. The crosswalks weren't completely salted—leaving a little bit of ice. _Good job, New York._

A couple of street vendors offered me cheap scarves, hats, earmuffs, everything for winter. I kindly turned them down, not really knowing how to deal with the aggressive New York attitudes yet. Yes, I'd been to New York many _many _times before, but it was still difficult dealing with rude and pushy people.

I was almost at the park when something caught my eye. The new Phoebe Nachee book was displayed in a bookstore window—something that reminded me of Logan. He had desperately been asking his parents if they consider buying it for him for Christmas—despite the fact that he was well off enough financially to buy it for himself. When I questioned him, he simply answered, "It takes away the value of the book…even though it's a _really good looking book._" I smiled as I entered the bookstore and purchased it, making a mental note to stop at a post office somewhere and send it back to Minnesota for the holidays.

The woman handed me the bag with the book in it, sending a warm smile over the counter at me as I glanced at the bag and couldn't contain my smile. I decided to send Logan a text before continuing my journey.

"**I just got you a wonderful Christmas you'll love me for ;)—James"**

I left the store and continued my journey to the park. A smell hit my nose, from almost a block away. _Is that…corndogs? Really?_ My phone buzzed in my pocket, so I stopped to look at the text.

"**But I already love you :) and thank you! Do I get a hint at what it is? –Logan"**

I smiled as the corndog scent continued to haunt my nose; I quickly typed out my response and moved on towards the wonderful smell.

"**Nope. You're gonna have to wait. Get back to class—James"**

I continued down the street, Central Park in view, to the small food cart.

"Isn't it a little cold out to be standing out here all day?" I asked the man as he smiled and handed me the deep fried food.

"Hey, I get all the customers. All the other food guys are pussies," he shrugged, grinning.

"Whatever works, thanks," I walked away, the bag with Logan's gift hitting my leg as I moved. The corndog was probably one of the best I'd ever tasted, even though I hadn't eaten many in my life. Excited, I pulled my phone out again seeing Logan had responded.

"**Didn't go to school—Logan"**

I frowned; skipping school was so unlike him. I continued on, blindly walking down the sidewalk while texting Carlos.

"**Dude, you're right. The corndogs are sensational—James"**

I then went back to Logan's text.

"**No school? –James"**

He almost instantly responded.

"**Tell you about it later, I have to do some work I didn't finish last night—Logan"**

It occurred to me that he probably hadn't slept, like he had told me he wouldn't be able to. I slipped my phone back into my pocket after reading and laughing at Carlos' **"i tld u so! ik my corndogs. rumor had it tht they're good in NYC,"** text.

I moved into the park's east entrance, amazed with the beauty of the snow covered branches and frozen pond straight ahead. There were, indeed, kids playing hockey on the famous pond Kendall had mentioned.

I must've spent at least half an hour perched on the bench finishing the corndog and watching the hockey players skate and laugh with each other, playing a friendly game. Soon though, my face was going numb, and there was a light flurry falling down to the ground, dusting the sidewalk and bench space around me with a thin layer of snow.

I stood up, and checked the time. It was only one in the afternoon. I made my way back to the entrance I had come in, and flagged down a taxicab.

"Where to, kid?" The older man asked, pulling away from the park.

"The Met, please," I told him, peeking into the bag with Logan's book in it and smiling.

Once there, I paid the cab driver and stood outside to admire the building. I walked inside and paid the fee, excited to see all of the artwork Logan spoke so fondly of.

Each piece somehow reminded me of Logan in someway, it was starting to really bother me. I wasn't going to last for the next eight months, until I was eighteen. Forty-five minutes later, I was done and ready to go. I walked back outside and waved for another taxi.

I sighed while getting in the taxicab heading back to the apartment, the color of the cab reminded him of Logan. _Yellow was his favorite color._ _Fuck. James. Stop._

I sighed while pressing the elevator buttons, perfect circles you would see in geometry problems. _Logan loved math and geometry._

I sighed when I saw the vase of roses sitting on the table across from the elevator in our entrance hallway. _Logan loved roses too._

I was close to ripping my hair out.

* * *

><p><strong>Logan POV:<strong>

"Hey dude," Kendall walked into my room. "Woah…"

He was surprised to see me, lying on my bed staring at the wall. I would be surprised too, walking in on a weirdo staring at nothing while lying motionless on their bed.

"Hi," I said, not bothering to meet his questioning and judging gaze.

"You look like hell," he told me.

"Thanks, I've been trying a new shampoo lately," I answered sarcastically; silently wishing he would have said nothing about my hobo-like appearance.

"Sorry. Insensitive of me," he chuckled. "No sleep last night because of James? Or are you actually sick?" he asked, noticing my absence in school.

"The first one," I groaned, rolling over to hide my face in the mattress.

"Well," Kendall sat down next to my lifeless body. "Could have been worse. You two could have broken up, or Brooke could have shot him and you were a witness and you had no one to go to or else she would—"

"KENDALL!" I shouted into the mattress. "Not helping." My voice was muffled, but I saw no point in trying to actually talk to him.

"Sorry, again."

"Whatever," I groaned, rolling back over.

"You're going to have to go to school at some point, you know," Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"Why? So I can just sulk some more?"

"No, cause you _had _a perfect attendance record until today," I felt him poke my side. He knew that annoyed me.

"Well, now I don't. So now I can just stay home and cry over James. Maybe I'll get a job, make some money to buy a plane ticket and fly to Alaska or something. Disappear."

"That's lame. Working is shit. I get paid barely enough to buy myself an ice cream cone everyday."

"That's cause you work at Sherwood's," I pointed out, talking about the supermarket he had a job at. The business had been struggling for quite some time, but somehow they were still making it, _and _paying Kendall.

"And why Alaska?" Kendall ignored my comment, insulting his place of employment.

"Because. Without James around, I might as well be somewhere worthless," I huffed, tugging at a loose string on the sheets under me.

"That's awfully depressing," Kendall shrugged at me. "Besides, it's not like you'll never see him again or anything. You love him, he loves you. He just moved away. Big whoop."

"You know, that would make a lot of sense if I didn't feel like shit enough already," I had to admit, I was being a grump.

"He'll be back, drama queen," Kendall snorted.

"When?" I whined, pulling my phone out from under me—I had apparently been laying on top of it ever since James had last texted me. "He got me a Christmas present today."

"See? He won't forget about you," he chuckled, standing up and pulling his backpack back onto his left shoulder. "Well I have to go to work now, just thought I'd stop by and see my favorite rock star, living the party life right here," he said sarcastically.

"You know how I roll," I said in a monotone voice.

"I'll try not to get too excited. See ya later," he said, walking out of my room. I sighed.

_I wonder what James is doing right now…_

* * *

><p><strong>James POV:<strong>

I stared into the fridge in defeat. There was nothing for me to eat. Almost three hours had passed since I had the amazing corndog, and I was getting hungry again. I smiled, thinking about the breakfast Logan had made for us and Carlos, the night after we had sex for the first time.

I sighed. _Logan and I had great sex…and breakfast. _I then proceeded to smack myself in the face, scolding myself for thinking about Logan too much. _You'll never make it out of NYC alive._

I pulled out my phone. _4:05. Maybe I'll just call him…_ I dialed his number and called. After two rings, he answered.

"Hello?" he grumbled on the other end. I smiled—even if it wasn't such a friendly hello as I was used to.

"Bad time?" I chuckled.

"Oh my god! James!" I automatically heard him cheer up. "Hi!"

"Hey babe," I closed the fridge, unable to find anything worthy of entering my stomach.

"Sorry baby, I've kind of just been sulking all day."

"It's alright, I've been doing the same… but I went to the met in your honor today," I winked, even though he couldn't see it.

"Oh my god!" he gasped. "Was it amazing?"

"So amazing I didn't even understand," I wasn't lying, I couldn't wrap my head around any of the pictures and paintings plastered on the canvases.

"And by that you mean you didn't get it," he accused me from miles and miles away.

"Pretty much," I blushed. "We'll go together someday, you can teach me."

"I'd like that," he sighed, content.

"So why no school today?" I asked, remembering what he had told me earlier about staying home.

"I couldn't sleep last night. I was too tired in the morning," he admitted.

"Ah, you just love me so much, you couldn't sleep without my amazing body next to yours," I bragged, running a finger over my ab muscles through my shirt.

"Yeah, of course, Mr. Cocky-Pants," he went silent, realizing what he said.

"You have no idea," I raised an eyebrow, laughing a little bit.

"Whatever," he chuckled. "What else did you do today?"

"I also tried the corndogs, and went to the hockey pond that Carlos and Kendall asked me to," I uncapped a bottle of water, and took a swig.

"And?" I heard him moving around on the other end of the line.

"Corndogs were amazing, and it's true. They play hockey for hours on end."

"They'd be glad to hear it."

"I texted Carlos, he apparently knows what he's talking about with his dogs," I fiddled with the water bottle cap until it was on again, taking a seat in the living room. There was a full view of the Empire State building in the window across from the couch—or at least the floors adjacent to the building.

"Oh good," Logan sighed again, still a happy sigh nonetheless. "So this is going to sound crazy," he proposed.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" I asked, intrigued.

"I miss you like…cheese misses cake?" his failed attempt at an analogy made me laugh harder than I had in a while.

"Cheesecake huh?" I continued to laugh, unable to control it.

"Oh shut it. You know what I meant," he laughed a little bit too.

"Of course. And I miss you like cat misses nip," I was still trying to stop my laughter.

"Right, right," he chuckled. I could finally breathe again. "Well, my mom's calling me downstairs to help with dinner. Should probably go," he sighed for a third time, this time not so happy. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, babe."

"Of course," I smiled, a little upset he had to go so soon. "Love you. Oh, ask your mom to make cheesecake for desert."

"Oh my god…no thanks. I love you too." There was a moment where I heard him fumble with the phone until the deadline beep was ringing in my ear.

"James?" I heard Brooke call out from somewhere in the apartment. I refused to answer, I remained in my seat drinking my water.

"James?" a second time. "How many times am I going to have to call you?"

_A bazillion trillion times. I want your throat to hurt by the time you find me._

"There you are," she said, showing up in the kitchen doorway with a bag in her hand. "I picked up some food from that place down the street that you like? Dean & Deluca?"

"No mom, you like that place," I corrected her, pointing it out.

"Oh, that's right," she smiled in spite of me, before placing the big bag on the countertop.

"Whatever. And?"

"Well, this is your dinner, I have a meeting again at the office. Eat what you want, there's dessert in there too." She disappeared. "Don't wait up for me," I heard her announce, before the dinging of elevator doors sounded throughout the penthouse.

"Don't worry bitch, I won't," I muttered to myself, emptying the packages out on to the table to see what she got for me. Probably some diet food, or organic shit.

_Wow, Salad without dressing and some vegetables. Thanks mom. _I could almost hear her saying a sarcastic "you're welcome" in my head. I continued picking through the bag until I reached the last package—the plastic container for the dessert. I couldn't help but laugh when I looked at it and realized what it was.

It was a slice of cheesecake.

* * *

><p><strong>:) I just wanna say thanks again for the amazing support.<strong>

**Thanks!**

**xx**


	30. Fallout

**Woah, already 30 chapters? I know I've updated so much lately, I kind of just want to finish this story up—it's like I keep lying by saying "next chapter will be the last" or whatever. I'm done now. There will be at least one more after this.**

**So really, I'm just testing my abilities as a writer to actually be true to my word and not keep dragging you guys along.**

**Anyways. Thank you to my reviewers, especially Xbigtimerushx, jamesmaslowlover, ZheDoctorsMinion, Hikari no Kasai, KEALY KAMES, and bmwstamps :)**

**Chapter 30:**

* * *

><p><strong>James POV:<strong>

Three weeks.

I've been in New York for three weeks. I was about to lose it. _No, James, you've already lost it. _I was getting tired of everything in my life not going right. Brooke was never around, seldom times at dinner. When she was, she would just say things to make me angrier than before. I had nothing to do there; I'd basically done everything a tourist could do in the city in the winter—even though I was technically not a tourist. Talking to Kendall and Carlos over texts and phone was not enough. Talking to _Logan_—the person I care the_ most_ about, via texting or phone calls was _not enough._

I was about ready to ditch New York and go back Minnesota. I'm not happy here, I would be happy there. Or anywhere else, really.

I just have to be with Logan, someway and some how.

* * *

><p><strong>Logan POV:<strong>

If anyone were to ask me, I would say I honestly don't know how I'm still alive.

James had been gone for three weeks now, and I've basically destroyed myself mentally and emotionally at this point. Not being able to see him, talking to him in person, physically _touch him_—it was all absolutely eating me slowly.

Now that I'm on break, I don't know what I'm going to do to keep myself functioning. There were four days until Christmas—four days of nothing, besides my parents over-preparing for the rest of the Mitchell family to come over Christmas evening.

For me? There was nothing I could do, except for unintentionally listen to the Christmas music my parents play around the house, and sit around begging my mom to keep me occupied. Something _had to _be able to take my mind off of how much I miss the person I love.

At this point, I don't think there was anything I could do for that purpose.

* * *

><p><strong>James POV:<strong>

December 23rd, the date I dreaded the most. Tonight, I would have to go to the Brooke Diamond Cosmetics annual holiday celebration gala. That's why when I walked into the kitchen when I woke up only to find a Tuxedo dry-cleaned and hanging in a plastic protection on the stool at the counter, I almost cried.

My first thought? _No way in __**hell**__ would I pose with my mother on the red carpet._ _Yes,_ many celebrities would be there, and _yes_ I would probably see Matt or Luke at some point as well as some old modeling friends, but it's not like I was going to have fun in any way shape or form. I jumped when a phone started ringing. _We have a house phone? _My eyes darted back and forth, looking for the phone that was the source of the ringing.

After finding it, I hesitated to make my way across the room, and let my hand linger over it before picking it up.

"Diamond's residence, who's calling please?" I asked, remembering the annoying phone manners my mom had taught me at one point.

"It's me," I heard my mother speak on the other end of the line.

"Oh," my face fell.

"Don't say 'oh'! You have plenty to be doing! I'm going to be home in exactly four hours," she informed me. I glanced over at the clock on the oven timer. _It's already one?_

"Okay," I said, wondering why she was telling me this.

"Okay? Do you realize that you have only four hours to be perfect for the gala?" she questioned me, making me snort.

"Do you realize that four hours is four times more than a normal person needs to get ready?"

"Don't play games with me James, I'm not in the mood. You'd better be at least seventy-five percent ready when I get home." I rolled my eyes, and then put the phone back in the holder after I hung up.

"Sure, whatever," I mumbled, picking up the tuxedo, walking away.

* * *

><p>Four hours later I was standing in my room tying a bow tie around my neck, finishing off the tuxedo outfit. Once done, I stood in front of the mirror and questioned why I was even doing this, before my mind answered itself. <em>It's all for Brooke's image. If you don't go, she looks bad. Good. Let her.<em>

I sighed as I checked my phone, and dialed the number I knew so well.

"Hello there," Logan spoke after the first ring.

"Whoa, I didn't expect you to answer," I chuckled.

"Who me? I've been doing absolutely nothing," he sounded sad. Miserable, to be exact. I sighed. "The gala's tonight isn't it?" he asked. "I read about it somewhere online or something. Luke told Carlos that Matt's going."

"He's going to be the only person I'd actually talk to there," I fidgeted with the bow tie in my left hand, already feeling extremely restricted. I continued to hold my phone to my ear with the other hand while pulling and tugging at the tie. "But if I'm being completely honest," I grunted as I yanked the entire bow tie off. "You're the only person I want to see tonight."

"Aw, baby," he sounded like he was going to cry.

"Sorry, sorry," I sighed. "I'm going to kill myself. I hate it here."

"Are you kidding? I hate it _here_. You never really know how boring a town is until you lose the person who made it interesting," Now it was my turn to choke up.

"Do you want to see my outfit?" I sniffed, trying to stop the tears from falling and changing the subject desperately, to avoid cracking my emotional cage.

"Oh, sure baby," he said, a soft voice. I could almost hear his eyes twinkling, with both sadness and determination to stay strong.

"Okay…I'll talk to you tomorrow morning," I sighed, not quite ready to hang up, but realized it was basically time for Brooke to arrive home anyways.

"Alright. Send me the picture," he chuckled, sniffling on the other end of the line.

"I will. Love you," I ran my fingers over the fabric of the bow tie in my hand.

"Love you too," he hung up. I then set my phone down on the dresser, and put all of my efforts into tying the bow tie perfectly. I did this just for my Logie to see, not anyone else.

I generally liked wearing tuxedos and playing dress up, but not tonight. I sighed, before lifting up my phone in front of the mirror, and putting on the best fake smile I could possibly muster for him. I took the picture, and soon it was sent. The text going along with the picture said:

"**This gorgeous boy is all yours ;) have a good night baby—James"**

* * *

><p><strong>Logan POV:<strong>

I gasped at how perfect James looked in his tuxedo, ready for the gala. He wasn't mentally ready, he told me, but he sure as heck _looked _ready. I scrolled down to look at the text sent along with it. Reading it made my heart flutter, then slowly crack again. I missed him too much.

"Logan!" I heard my mom call my name from downstairs. I slowly made my way downstairs, leaving my phone on the bedside table.

"What do you need?" I asked her. She was attempting to dust the rod in which held the curtains up over the windows in the living room.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes," she chuckled, stepping down from the ladder she was perched on. "I feel like I haven't really seen you in days."

"You saw me last night," I muttered. Ever since I told my parents that James had left for New York, they had been treating me with extra amounts of sympathy and kindness. Even more than before.

"Oh, honey, you'll see James again someday," she reached up to cup my cheek. _Please, let's just not talk about it. _"But for now, help me decide where we should put the tree?" she turned and pointed to the massive Christmas tree she had picked out the other day that was just sitting awkwardly in the middle of the room. I stepped away from her to think about it, and pictured the tree in the different available spots in the room.

"How about," I paused, walking in between the two curtains over the huge windows, which she was dusting just moments ago. "Here." I planted myself right where I wanted the tree to go.

"Oh sweetie, perfect," she gushed, running over to hug me. _I just picked where I wanted the tree mom…no need to cry over it._

"Okay," I muttered, replacing my thoughts with a blunt word. Suddenly, Elvis Presley's Christmas song 'Blue Christmas' started playing on the radio my mom was playing. _How appropriate._

"_I'll have a blue….Christmas…without you…"_ the words sank into my head, swarming my head with thoughts of James.

"Oh I love this song!" My mom started singing along, not registering the pain it was causing me. "I'll be so blue…just thinking about youuuu…" she sang along, stepping back up onto the step ladder to continue to dusting off the curtain rod. Tears floated into my eyes for what must have been the seventh time today.

"_Decorations of red on a green Christmas tree…won't be the same dear if you're not here with me…" _I sat down on the couch, not allowing myself to cry.

"_And when those blue snowflakes….start fallin'…that's when those blue memories start callin'…" _his voice rang throughout the house. I currently wanted to stab Elvis—even if he was already dead.

"_You'll be doing alright with your Christmas of white…But I'll have a blue blue blue blue Christmas…" _Even the instrumental break without any words was crushing my heart into pieces.

"_You'll be doing alright, with your Christmas of white… But I'll have a blue blue blue blue Christmas…"_

I let my vision stay blurry with tears until Mr. Presley was done with his song, and silently thanked God when it was over.

"Don't you just love that song?" my mother asked from her position up on the step-ladder. I opened my mouth, about to rant about my current state of mind, but stopped myself short. "Loges?" she turned, and finally noticed how much I wanted to cry.

"Oh…baby," she jumped down from the ladder and rushed over to hold me. Sometimes you just need your mother to hold you, tell you everything would be alright. That was exactly what_ I_ needed, at least.

"You know," she kissed the top of my head, holding me tight as I cried. "He's feeling the same way right now, I guarantee." _I don't want him to feel this way either… _"He misses you just as much, he probably cries just as much as you… that's how love works honey."

"R-really?" I stuttered, lifting my head to meet her gaze.

"Really," she chuckled. "Now, go clean up. I'm going to order some Chinese food for the two of us. Your father opted to work a little later than usual." I smiled, realizing how much I missed being with my mom.

"Thanks mom." She kissed my forehead.

"You're welcome, sweetie," I stood up from the couch, glad I got that off of my chest. "And Logan?" I turned before reaching the doorway.

"Yeah?"

"Everything _will _turn out just great for you two."

* * *

><p><strong>James POV:<strong>

"James I'm home," I heard my mother announce, only minutes after I had hung up on Logan and sent him the picture of my outfit.

"Kay," I answered, continuing my game of tiny wings on my phone.

She walked into my room.

"Hm, good to see you didn't completely ignore my request to be ready on time."

"Whatever," I muttered. "Can we just get tonight over with?"

"That's no attitude to have. Give me two hours and then we'll go," she turned to walk out of the room.

"Wait. You told me to be ready for five o'clock. And now you're not going be ready until seven o'clock?" I was amazed by her annoying disregard for others—only her schedule mattered.

"I didn't think you'd actually listen to me," she glared, turning away. "Besides, your bow tie needs fixed."

I craned my neck so I was looking down at the bow tie I had tied perfectly—I know it was because I had tried to tie it so well for Logan.

_What is she talking about?_

It seemed like more than two hours had passed by the time my mother was shouting at me, ready to leave.

"It's your own fault we're not on time," I reasoned, pressing the lobby button in the elevator.

"It's not my fault," she shrugged. "It's my hair's fault for not cooperating." I looked at her hair. It looked exactly the same as it did when she came home from work earlier. I decided to say nothing, to spare myself from the lecture and scolding that would occur if I were to share my thoughts.

I got in the limo that was waiting outside for us first.

"Hey Jim," I greeted the driver. He turned from the front and nodded at me.

"Hurry up, we've got ten minutes before we're supposed to appear for the photo ops," she ordered him, only a split second after sliding into her seat. For the next few minutes we rode in silence, the nervous and annoying tapping of my mother's fingernails on the glass of scotch she had gotten from the mini-bar.

"Calm down, it's not like anyone's going to hate you for not showing up on time…you're the one who invited them in the first place," I mumbled, only half-hoping she had heard what I said.

"But what manners would it be if I weren't there to greet them as they arrived?" she shrugged my comment off, looking at and adjusting a huge diamond ring she had placed on her left ring finger. _Wait a second…_

"Hey mom?" I asked, worried that the ring might be exactly what I thought it was.

"Hm?" she looked up from the ring and set the glass of hard liquor down in the cup holder.

"Is that a—" I nodded at the ring before she was opening the door, and a mob of flashing cameras went off and made me dizzy. _Of course she avoids the question._

I blindly stepped out of the limo, rubbing my eyes at the flashes. I felt my mothers arm snake through my own, and was tempted to shake it off and walk straight to the entrance. I avoided the temptation, staying by her side and putting on a fake smile for the cameras as I was so used to.

I glanced down at her hand, my eyes landing once more on the huge shiny rock on her finger, catching the flashing lights. She made no point of showing it off to the cameras—a huge giveaway that she was hiding it from the media. _For now…at least._

I looked away—almost sick at the thought of my mother being engaged. I continued to smile, until the point of my cheekbones hurting.

"I'm going inside," I muttered as soon as we were done, leaving her behind with some of her employees she seemed to be happily chatting with. I pulled my phone out, hoping to get a hold of Matt. He was one step ahead of me, however—his name was suddenly flashing on the screen.

"What's up?" I almost had to plug an ear to hear him over the crowd in the background.

"I'm at the bar. Come over," he told me. I wasted no extra time, pushing through and smiling at the crowds of people that my mother probably treated like shit, and were only here in hopes of getting a large Christmas bonus.

"I can't handle being under aged at events like these, only nineteen and not allowed…" Matt sighed watching the bartenders make unique and interesting alcoholic drinks as soon as I was standing next to him. A bartender walked over to us, handing a glass of diet coke to him.

"Anything for you, Mr. Diamond?" the bartender looked at me. Matt watched me as I pondered about what I should ask for.

"Is there no chance of setting me and my friend up for a _real _drink here?" I asked, completely straight-forward.

"Well I suppose…" the bartender wondered if there were really any true consequences for serving alcohol to minors. "I guess one drink might not hurt you two, right? It's a party," he smiled. "What can I get you gentlemen?"

"Gin and tonic, please," Matt excitedly ordered, thankful that I was the son of the woman paying the bartenders to make the drinks in the first place.

"Sure, and you?" The bartender looked over to me.

"Same, thanks," I offered yet another fake smile.

"God, you're great," Matt chuckled, loosening his tie. "I don't know why your mom still makes me come to these things."

"I mean, you do model for the company regularly," I tugged at the bow tie restricting my neck.

"True," he sighed. "So…how are you and…uh…" he hesitated to remind me of why I was sad this evening, and the past three weeks.

"Logan?" I sighed. "I miss him, dude. So much I literally just sit at the apartment and cry when I'm alone."

"I'm sorry," he reached over to squeeze my shoulder. _Logan did that sometimes too._

"It's okay…just another thing that's making my life hell," I felt the hot prickling tears rising up to my eyes.

"I'm sorry," Matt nodded at the bartender that returned with our drinks. He handed mine to me, and raised his glass. "To a lonely Christmas."

"Yeah," I choked, downing my drink immediately.

"Woah, you thirsty bro?" Matt looked concerned. _Yeah, let me slowly kill myself with an extremely high blood-alcohol-content level._

"Yeah," I responded, pushing away my thoughts of loneliness and self harm over the love of my life. "I would like another," I turned to the bartender. The bartender hesitated before deciding one more would be okay for me.

"Luke is going to surprise Carlos on Christmas, he's gonna show up," Matt sipped on his drink, watching me carefully.

"That's good. I can't visit Logan," I sighed, letting some of the heavy liquor catch up with my system before continuing. "Know why?" Matt shook his head, grinning as he knew what I was going to say.

"Why?" he asked, grin remaining on his face.

"My mom's a bitch," I laughed. Matt laughed as well.

After another two hours, Matt and I had talked and laughed together enough to kill the time—a little bit under the influence of course, and we people watched. We pointed out several horrid outfits, people we've worked with in the modeling industry that we didn't like, and took note of the few attractive people at the event. Matt's eyes chased after a blonde girl's ass, not going unnoticed by me.

"Dude, eyes up," I chuckled, almost regaining my brain control completely after a couple of hours.

"Sorry," he smirked.

"Excuse me," I heard my mom's voice ringing throughout the room. My eyes immediately went up to the small stage in the center of the room, where she was standing with a microphone in her hand. "Thank you," she smiled. It wasn't sincere, but it was a smile nonetheless.

"Good evening," she addressed everyone in the room with a small wave. "I'd like to thank you for coming tonight, I know most of you want to get out of the city and head back home for the holidays." I snorted from my position close to the bar with Matt, who continued his smug facial expression watching my mom speak to the hundreds of people. _I want to go back home. I want to go back to Logan. But you don't care, Mom._

"I'd just like to start by saying Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, whatever it is you may celebrate," there was a unified humming and murmuring from the people listening to her.

"Next, I would like to give out some thank you's," she paused. "I'd like to start by thanking my best friend, Lana," she turned to some blonde woman close to the front of the stage. _Best friend? How come I've never seen her before?_ "She's always supporting me and helping with the decisions made in the company. I rolled my eyes. She went on for a couple of minutes, thanking everyone on the entire planet, except for me of course.

"And last, I'd like to thank my family," she smiled, eyes scanning the crowds. "Honey, could you come up here?" she asked, not finding me in the sea of people. I took a couple steps, inching my way up to the stage bitterly, before being stopped by her voice again. "Ah, there you are." I froze, she wasn't talking to me. There was another man, stepping up on to the stage.

_Who the fuck is this guy? _

I recognized the guy as the one I found her making out with on the couch with a while ago, Kendall had witnessed it as well.

_Why doesn't she want me up there? Why is he considered family?_

I was getting confused. I turned around to look for Matt, but a tall man I recognized from my mother's office blocked my vision back to the bar.

"This is David," he hooked his arm into hers. _David? _"My fiancée."

_FIANCEE? _

"What the fuck?" I muttered to myself the short woman standing in front of me turned and frowned—hearing my language use.

"David here is my only real family lately," Brooke smiled. If only she could see me now. _She'd be proud of how angry she made me tonight._

My anger level was beyond anything she had ever raised it to before, and I was pretty sure I was about to lose it in front of everyone in the room—if not, break down and cry some more.

Deciding it'd be safer for everyone, I turned and left the building. I was back out into the snowy atmosphere. _I need to go home. To Minnesota. Never again will I talk to her. Who the fuck does she think she is? 'This is my only real family lately'?_

"Fuck you too, bitch," I said aloud, directed at the woman I once called my mother. _I'm going home._

_I'm coming, Logan._

* * *

><p><strong>Logan POV:<strong>

"Uno!" Carlos shouted across from me at the coffee table.

"Carlos," Kendall groaned next to me. "Why do you always have to beat us?" he threw his remaining cards down on the table, calling it quits.

"Sorry Kendall," Carlos stuck his tongue out. "Sorry Loges."

"It's fine," I shrugged. I was getting tired of this game. In fact, I was tired of it since first grade, when Carlos finally understood how to win.

Including a game of Uno with my best friends, nothing would truly ever boost my mood, except for maybe a tall tan boy with hazel eyes who loved me showing up at my doorstep in the snow.

"You always win anyways. I'm over it." I stood up and walked over to the window where the Christmas tree was placed in front of, looking out over the snowy backyard. At a distance past my backyard, I could see the back of a house lit up with Christmas lights, obviously having a party in the house. That would be my house, in two days. The annual Mitchell Christmas party.

"Hey Logan," Carlos called from across the living room. "Wanna watch a movie?" I looked back at him. He had hopeful and glistening eyes, waiting for my answer. Kendall was busy on the couch texting—probably Lucy Stone.

"Sure, 'Litos," I smiled weakly, turning back to the window and pulling out my phone to send James a text.

"**I hope everything is going well at the gala—you're almost there, it's almost over. Lots of love—Logan"**

* * *

><p><strong>James POV:<strong>

"John F. Kennedy Airport please," I ordered the cab driver as I dragged my backpack with some clothes in it with me into the backseat. We pulled away from the apartment—I had managed to sneak in without the doorman questioning why I wasn't still at the party.

"Sure thing," the cab driver drove at the New York pace—fast enough to get me to the airport quickly. In no time, we were pulling into the first terminal, and I was rushing through the airport to find the check-in gate.

"Boarding pass please?" the lady behind the desk watched as I fumbled through my bag for my wallet.

"I need a ticket," I continued to search through my bag.

"Where to?" she asked—completely un-amused by my lack of organization.

"Minnesota. Soonest flight possible, please," I pulled my wallet out and threw my debit card on the counter—avoiding the use of the family credit card. Brooke could find me that way.

She took a minute or two to click away on her keyboard and search the computer. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, but I ignored it—it was probably Matt looking for me.

"I have a flight available to Minnesota in two days."

"What?" I gasped for air—still out of breath from running through the terminal. "No, please, what else do you have? It's really important that I get there as soon as possible."

"I can get you to North Dakota, flight at 2 in the morning, from there you can connect flights to Minnesota," she gave me an un-sympathetic look, not caring about the desperate state I was in. _It's better than nothing._

"Fine. Yes. I'll take it. Thank you." she took a moment to print out the pass and swipe the debit card.

"One ticket to North Dakota."

* * *

><p><strong>AHH. So yeah. That's what happened.<strong>

**Please tell me how you thought that was! :)**


	31. Looking Ahead

**Here we go… The last installment of Just Keep Moving. **

**My birthday's tomorrow (July 19****th****, I'm so old it hurts) so I decided I might as well just update it today instead of making you wait two more days for this to be posted.**

**Before I let you go on, I just want to say how much of a pleasure it was for me to write this for you, and I'm so thankful for all 118 of the reviews I've gotten up to this point, really, you guys truly are the best. I'm almost in tears just thinking about how much you guys have supported me since April (I think? April? Yeah, April) and how much motivation has been provided from you to yours truly.**

**But as usual, I'd like to thank the reviewers on the last chapters as a carry-on of tradition:**

**ZheDoctursMinion115, Hikari no Kasai, Aihime195, KEALY KAMES, Xbigtimerusherx, bmwstamps and jamesmaslowlover. I love you all, thank you for a great story :)**

**Chapter 31:**

* * *

><p><strong>Logan POV:<strong>

Christmas Eve.

Normally I'd wake up happy and ready for the holidays to come along full force. This morning though, I woke up dreading the fact that I left James in my dreams, and that I wouldn't be spending Christmas with him.

"What time is it?" Carlos groaned, sitting up next to me in the bed. He glanced over at the alarm clock to see that it was only seven. "Wake me up in an hour," he grumbled before turning his back to me and lying back down on the bed.

I stood up; deciding falling back asleep to see James in my dreams would cause my heart even more pain the next time I woke up. My shoulders and other joints popped out of refusal to wake up as I stretched, making it even harder on me to keep moving. _Just keep moving, Logan._

I made my way to the bathroom, dropping my pajama pants and boxers down to the tiled bathroom floor and shivering at the cold air that wrapped itself around my bare legs. I then crossed my arms over my stomach to take the hem of the shirt into my fingers. I pulled it over my head in a swift movement.

I recognized the balled up shirt on the floor as Kendall's—one he had lent me a couple years ago that I had never returned. I turned the shower water on, to think about all of the clothes of mine that had been lent out or lent to me that would never be returned to the proper owner.

For whatever reason, my mind shot to the basketball jersey that Dak had given me one night after one of his games at school. I then snorted out loud before clapping a hand over my mouth, thinking about how Carlos and I had burned it while we were making s'mores the week before school started.

The steam from the hot water started sticking to the glass shower door—reminding me of the hot shower sex James and I had multiple times in this exact bathroom. I could almost visualize the messy handprints on the steamy glass that I had used for support while James fucked me, _hard._

I shook the memory away, trying not to be aroused from it. But I couldn't help it. I stepped in the shower and traced my fingers over the spot that he had me pinned against the wall—sucking on every part of my body available. I felt my cock twitch out of interest. _Fuck, not now._ I was _not _in the mood to pleasure myself—to remind myself of James' touch and abilities to make me see stars.

No matter how hard I had tried to stop myself—I had found my hand wrapped around my hard member moaning and groaning at each tug and stroke only minutes after getting in the shower. I kept my eyes closed tight to visualize James' smooth hands doing the job for me.

"James," I almost shouted before biting my bottom lip to muffle the noise when I came, splattering the glass doors with ropes of white. I quickly attempted to wipe it all off before cleaning myself up and getting out of the shower with a guilty sense of slight satisfaction. I opened the door out to the bedroom slowly, hoping Carlos didn't hear me. His eyes were still closed though, and his open mouth made a small whistling noise every time he exhaled. I was in the clear.

I pulled a towel around my waist before stepping out of the bathroom fully and into my closet. I pulled on a new pair of pajama pants—Carlos Kendall and I always wore pajama pants on Christmas Eve until our parents forced us out of them. I then rummaged through my pile of t-shirts before my eyes landed on a faded purple v-neck. I lifted it up, realizing that it was indeed not mine. _This is James'. _

I pulled it on without hesitation—feeling a tad bit closer to him. I sighed as I rubbed my towel back and forth over my hair, drying it off a little bit. Towel in hand, I turned off the light in my closet and made my way over to the window, staring out at the freshly fallen snow. The snow currently falling added a soft-looking layer on top. _If only James could walk through all of the snow to me._

I sighed as I turned away from the window—the snow making me sad.

_Come back soon, baby._

* * *

><p><strong>James POV:<strong>

"What do you _mean _it's cancelled?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Diamond. Minnesota is looking at some snowstorms all day," the woman behind the boarding gate desk was growing impatient with me, I could tell—but I sure as hell didn't care. "It's too risky."

"You don't understand. I have to get there," I clenched my fists tightly; I could almost feel my fingernails penetrating the skin on the palms of my hands.

"I do understand. You're not the only one that's upset with us this morning. Please, check back with us tomorrow, there are no flights going into Minnesota today, I'm sorry." Her words hit me like a spiked baseball bat to the head. I turned away without another word. Even if she sugarcoated the apology, this wasn't cutting it for me. _Just keep moving, James, _I kept thinking to myself.

I walked through the terminal for a little bit with my emotions mixed between angry and upset. I'd spent the morning waiting at the gate, waiting for them to decide if they would fly the plane to Minnesota. Six hours of delays, to completely cancelled. It was now eleven-thirty and I was getting tired of all the stress and waiting. But now it was over, there was no way I could get someone to fly me to Logan.

I sat down at a random bench next to a bookstore, about ready to drown myself in my own tears. I bent over to rest my elbows on my knees and let my head sit in my hands.

"Are you alright?" I heard a deep voice come out of nowhere. I lifted my head, to see the stranger. He was about my height, maybe a couple years older than me. He had dirty blonde hair, and was wearing a Boston College sweatshirt and a pair of ripped jeans.

"Yeah," I lied, standing up. "I'm fine."

"You sure didn't seem like it back there at the gate," he pointed over his shoulder with his thumb.

"I'm kind of running away from home—or my mom at least. The lady at JFK Airport told me there were no flights available straight to Minnesota. So I'm here, and my fucking flight got cancelled. Now I really need to get to Minnesota, I need to get to my boyfriend tonight, or else I'm going to go insane." I don't know why I was spilling all of this information to him, but with basically no one else in the terminal, I didn't see why I needed to hold it in anymore.

"I see," he reached out a hand. "I'm Jack." I lent mine out and shook his.

"I'm James," I told him.

"So James, here's what I'm thinking. I'm going home to Minnesota too, just got in from Boston this morning," he pointed to his sweatshirt. "I was supposed to come last week, but I chose to stay until yesterday. That didn't go well with my folks," I nodded out of courtesy, not really caring what he had to say about his current situation. Of course, until a miraculous idea came flying out of his mouth.

"I'm going to rent a car to drive there by tonight, seeing as our flight got cancelled and I really can't screw this up. Wanna come with?"

I regained my focus on what he was saying; I was about to cry tears of joy. _Who would ever offer to drive with me through the snow?_

"Oh my god," I took his hand and shook it again and again. "Thank you," I was almost going to cry in front of this perfect stranger.

"Alrighty," he seemed a little weirded out, but nonetheless okay with me freaking out in joy on him. "Let's get moving then, we don't have a lot of time."

Of course, it took us almost an hour to get to the car rental place outside of the airport and convince them we could handle driving there through the snow and upcoming weather conditions. Not completely convinced, the lady at the counter handed Jack the keys and we were off.

_If only Logan knew where I was right now._

* * *

><p><strong>Logan POV:<strong>

"Hey guys," Kendall knocked on my bedroom door. He walked in decked out in his penguin pajama pants, paired with one of Carlos' t-shirts.

"Hey," I almost whispered, Carlos was still happily sleeping. I was playing temple run on my phone on the two-seater couch I had next to the window. Every so often I would look over my shoulder and watch the snow falling.

I don't know what I was expecting everytime I looked outside, but I was probably hoping in the back of my mind that a tall hazel boy would be standing in my backyard, preparing snowballs to throw at my window. _How romantic would that be?_

"Whatcha lookin' at?" Kendall came and plopped down on to the couch.

I wasn't going to lie. "I'm looking for James out there."

Kendall sighed. "Logan…"

"I know, I know," I turned away from him, hiding the fact that I was upset and crying _again._

"I'm sorry. It's just, you know. James is there. We're all here. It's Christmas Eve."

"I know, Kendall," I couldn't bring myself to look at him, it was at the point where I was ashamed to be breaking down over James in front of him—I really couldn't quite figure out why.

"Kendall?" Carlos sat up in the bed; surprised at the fact that another person had joined us in my room while he was asleep.

"Morning, asshole," Kendall saluted our best friend. Carlos flipped him off before slowly getting out of the bed and disappearing into the bathroom to pee.

Kendall turned back to me, for whatever reason he was shocked at the fact that I was in tears again_._ _Come on people; is my crying really all that surprising anymore? _Carlos appeared again, taking a seat at the end of my bed before noticing I was freaking out again. Carlos had a sympathetic look on his face, and Kendall politely waited until I was done.

"Sorry guys," I sniffled, before Kendall spoke.

"So continuing the tradition…hot chocolate anyone?" Thank the _lord _he understands when the subjects need to be changed.

"Yes!" Carlos jumped up. "Can we put whipped cream on it?" he turned to me, hopeful.

I snorted, and led my two best friends downstairs.

"As long as you don't throw the can at Kendall."

* * *

><p><strong>James POV:<strong>

I let my fingertips thump against the steering wheel as I made my way down the highway, at the exact speed limit. Of course, Jack and I weren't worried about the snow and ice cautions—we needed to get to Minnesota, _and fast._

Every now and then I would turn my head to look at the rearview mirror, just to see that the snow was chasing after us furiously, coating the tire tracks the car made in a thin layer of white behind us.

"Turn right up here," Jack pointed at the roundabout that would change the road we traveled on. We were using the map app on my phone. Even the app questioned our motives behind driving through a snowstorm—it seemed to be hesitating to spit out the turns and directions.

I couldn't help but sigh, thinking about everything that had gone down, and why we resorted to renting a small car and using my phone for directions in the middle of a snowstorm. It just seemed like everything was going wrong for Logan and I.

I must have started tearing up or something, because Jack laid a hand on my arm and asked, "Are you alright, James?"

I turned and looked at his face. There was concern written all over it. That was when I realized I was crying—I was thinking way too much about how I had abandoned Logan and how it only served me right that I was stuck in this situation.

"No," I chuckled, wiping away at the tears on my cheeks. "I'm sorry."

Jack nodded and looked back out of his window—something I was grateful for. He didn't ask me about anything—about Logan. He didn't ask about what my mom did to make me want to run away.

Now, however, I was coming to realize that no matter what happened last night at the gala—even if Brooke said that she loved me more than her stupid fiancée and wanted to start over on our relationship, I would have run anyways. I was sick of not being around Logan. It made me hurt in ways I didn't know were truly possible. Logan was hurting too—I knew from the phone calls I listened to his voice break and the sniffling involved whenever he said he missed me, or I said I missed him.

"What's his name?" Jack broke my train of thoughts.

"Who?" I shook out of my thinking.

"Your boyfriend," he rolled his eyes, grinning at my stupidity.

"Oh, Logan," I turned away and put my eyes on the road in front of us. I was driving at the exact speed limit—wasting no time. One of the best parts about Jack was that he was in a rush too, so he wasn't telling me to slow down out of a cautious habit or reflex.

"He must be great," he chuckled, sighing before watching the snow hit the windshield.

"He is," I swallowed thickly, willing the urge to spew facts about Logan away, as well as crying again.

"Good… He's obviously very lucky to have you if you're willing to risk your life on this iced road for him," I saw him look at me sincerely out of my peripheral vision.

_No, I'm lucky to have him._

"Does it say how much longer it's going to take us?" I ignored his compliment—not trying to be rude, just focused on getting to Logan soon.

He looked down at the screen, tapping his fingers over it. "Uh, hm…Oh," he stopped. "It says two more hours, going through the back roads. The main highway is closed, as usual," he explained, referring to the other highways we'd tried to get on that were closed off.

I looked up at the dashboard clock. It was already eight o'clock. _We can make it before eleven! There's hope!_

"You know, this trip as a whole wouldn't take eight hours if we didn't have to take back roads because the highways are closed and wait behind the fucking snow plow machines," I commented, slowing down behind a random car ahead of us. "And that cop that stopped us for almost two hours. Fuck him."

Jack hummed in agreement.

"Slow down a little more," he commented, as the car ahead of us was having a bit of trouble turning off the street. Soon the car disappeared and I was going full speed again.

"How about some Christmas music," I offered, ready to try anything to bring my mind off of the fact that we had another two hours to go.

"Sure," he reached up and turned on the radio, and the car was suddenly filled with Christmas tunes.

"_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart. But the very next day, you gave it away. This year—" _

"How about another one?" Jack was quick to notice my wincing at the lyrics and changed the station.

"_Christmas carols…by candlelight… please come home for Christmas…please come home for Christmas…"_

"That one won't do…" he changed it yet again. I was still holding on to the steering wheel with a death grip, angry with the song choices the stations had.

"_I'll be home for Christmas…you can count on me…"_

"Next channel," I reached up and changed it this time after Jack gave up. I didn't need sad music to remind me that I had left Logan behind and broken his heart. The next channel droned out my thoughts again with Elvis Presley's thick and low voice. I was getting extremely angry now.

"_I'll have a blue…Christmas without you…" _

"Good fucking grief."

* * *

><p><strong>Logan POV:<strong>

"Logie, do you think Santa's really gonna bring me my dollhouse?" My little cousin Carly tugged on the hem of my shirt, looking up at me with beautiful blue eyes.

"I don't know, but I think there's a good chance," I smiled weakly while petting her hair, like a cat. For whatever reason, she enjoyed it and hugged my leg. I sighed.

"Logie, are you okay?" There were those eyes again, looking right up at me.

"I think so," I lied. "I think you need to get to bed soon, Santa's going to be close."

"But I don't wanna," she pouted. "I wanna play with you."

"Carly," I sighed, trying to detach her from my leg so I could kneel down to be at eye level with her. "Tomorrow morning, after Santa comes, I'll play with your new toys, and you can play with mine. I promise."

"What kind of toys did you ask for?" she smiled a toothless grin at me, excited. I tried not to grimace at her question—I had given up sending letters to Santa in first grade. Instead, I avoided the question.

"It's a secret," I winked at her, rubbing the top of her head before standing up again. "Off to bed, Santa's going to be here soon." She nodded before bouncing out of the living room and disappearing upstairs.

"Your Aunt Linda was talking about how grateful she was for you playing with Carly all afternoon," my mom's voice made me jump. She went and sat down on the couch in front of the fireplace, motioning for me to sit with her. I slowly made my way over, emotionless.

"That's good," I sat, sinking into the couch.

"Only six other small cousins to go," she tried to joke with me—but I was not looking forward to tomorrow night when all of the other Mitchells would arrive. Carly and my Aunt Linda arrived this afternoon, just after Kendall and Carlos left.

I stared deep into the fire, expectedly thinking about James. I wondered if he was staring into a fireplace at his new apartment right now, thinking about me. Apparently I'd been zoned out for a while, not paying attention to the banter my mother was going through.

"Logan, please," she punched my arm softly, getting my attention.

"What?" I shook my head around like a dog, trying to regain focus.

"What are you thinking about?" she looked past my façade, seeing I was most definitely not happy at the moment.

"Nothing," I looked away quickly, not wanting her to catch the truth.

"Logan," she said sternly. _Again, with the tears. Really Logan?_

"I just want James," I shuddered out of loneliness. At this, she sighed and wrapped her arms around me.

"I know, Logan. I know."

* * *

><p><strong>James POV:<strong>

"Yes officer, I _am_ aware that I was one mile over the speed limit," I groaned. Another asshole police officer stopped us in the middle of a residential area—just for fun it seemed.

"We might have to take you back to the station if you keep that attitude up," I felt Jack put a hand on my arm, willing me to calm down.

"I'm sorry," I sighed, looking back ahead of me.

"Look, officer. We've had a really long day, and we have loved ones we need to get to tonight. We've learned our mistake. Won't happen again." Jack spoke past me, to the officer. The officer hesitated before nodding.

"I guess I'll let you boys go," he shivered in the cold wind that pushed along some snow into the car. Our heaters were only fogging up the windshield—and barely helped us stay warm as we talked to the officer out of the open window. _What was he doing out on Christmas Eve anyways?_

"Be. Extremely. Careful," he warned us solemnly. "It's only going to get worse."

"We will," Jack spoke past me again. "Do you know how close we are to the central Minnesota area?"

"About half an hour," he informed us. "Maybe an hour if you travel safely."

"Sounds good," I nodded, knowing we weren't going to take any extra time. It was already ten fifteen, and I wanted to get to Logan as soon as possible. Jack had caught me crying at least five times since we had left the airport. As soon as the officer peeled away from us on the road, I let out a deep breath.

"Why don't I drive the rest of the way, we're dropping you off first."

I took a moment to process his request—it wasn't one of convenience, but out of sympathy and kindness.

"Thank you," I nodded, getting out of the car and walking over to his side. Once we had adjusted, we were back on our way.

* * *

><p><strong>Logan POV:<strong>

My mom went upstairs to bed, after we had helped my Aunt Linda place Carly's gifts from Santa under the tree. Mom had patted my head, kissed my forehead, and whispered, "Merry Christmas," before heading to her room.

It was now only before ten thirty, and my throat hurt from all of the sobbing and crying I had been doing. My eyes felt raw from all of the rubbing and wiping to get rid of the tears on my eyes and cheeks. It almost sickened me how much I needed James around—how much I cried without him.

My stomach started shaking—a sign of unsteady breathing and pre-sobbing uncontrollably. "What the hell is wrong with me?" I groaned, lying back on the couch and pulling a pillow over my face. _Now if I cry, I'll suffocate._

"Logie?" A small voice tickled my ear, making me shudder.

"Go away," I muttered—thinking it was just in my head.

"Logie? Are you okay?" The tiny voice kept going. I pulled the pillow away, and my eyes met Carly's blue ones. She was standing next to where my head was on the couch, staring at me with her torn up baby blanket in hand.

"Sorry Carly," I reached over to curl a finger through her soft blonde hair. No one would know the two of us were cousins, that our mothers were actually sisters. She was beautiful at such a young age—with the perfect hair and eyes, great and adorable personality. Then there was me. I was weird at her age. I had started solving complex math equations and chemical formulas because I wanted to, because it was all good fun.

Carly continued to let me play with her hair—seeing as it was calming me down.

"Why do you like to cry so much Logie?" she reached over with a tiny hand and wiped my face off.

"I'm fine, I'm really fine," I sniffled, pulling my hand away and chuckling.

"What's wrong though? Do you have a booboo?" she looked worried.

"I do," I chuckled, throwing a hand over the ribs that protected my heart.

"Oh no!" she retracted in fear. "In your heart Logie?" she covered her open mouth, scared.

"No, it's okay," I reached for her and pulled her back over gently, not wanting to scare her away. I actually liked her company here; it was distracting me from the ache in my heart.

"What are you doing up, lil' darling?" I sat up and helped her onto the couch, letting her curl up into my side. She giggled at the name I called her.

"I heard mommy and your mommy coming upstairs, I didn't hear you so I came down to find you!" she put her blanket in my lap.

"What's this for?" I grinned down at the torn up blanket. Even though it was old, ratty and torn up, I still loved it. It reminded me of the first day I saw Carly, as a newborn baby.

"It helps me when I hurt," she pointed to my chest, poking where she thought my heart was hiding under the skin and bones.

"Thank you Carly," I smiled, pulling her closer to me to hug her. After a few minutes of silence, I felt her wriggling around in my grip.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"Santa came already?" she asked, excited.

"He did," I nodded, smiling at her. "I saw him."

"Do you think he brought me my dollhouse?" she stood up on the couch, ready to pounce on the pile of gifts down below her.

"I bet he did," her face was confusing—a mix of different types of happy and excited emotions.

She jumped down to inspect all of the perfectly wrapped gifts—the craftsmanship of my mother and Aunt.

"I bet it's this one!" she pointed to a large box with her name on it.

"We don't know yet," I shrugged. "You're going to have to wait."

"That's not fun," she frowned. I laid back down on the couch, watching as my little cousin scanned all of the presents, commenting pointlessly on each one.

I closed my eyes while smiling at each comment, letting myself drift to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>James POV:<strong>

"Here we are," Jack pulled off of the road into the small town I was familiar with.

"God, it's so empty," I commented, seeing the empty diner shut down for the night. I remembered I had blacked out in that parking lot once, shuddering at the thought of Dak and the hospital.

"You lived here?" Jack looked around, curious. "It's so tiny and deserted."

"Barely lived here," I corrected him. "And it's not as small as it seems…a lot of people crammed into a small place." I thought about my large high school class.

"God it's really snowy, at least like three feet," he commented. I pointed out the turn we had to make.

"Yeah, are you sure you're going to be okay driving the rest of the way?" I asked him, noticing we were only three turns away from Logan. My breath was getting quicker and even more uneven, my heart smacking against my ribcage—desperate to break free of its confined space.

"I think so, are you going to be okay in general?" he chuckled, noticing I was hyperventilating.

"Yeah, I'm just…scared?" I didn't know why I was freaking out.

"Try just in love," he raised an eyebrow, making the next turn. One more turn left. "Why would you be scared? He loves you too," he slowed down for a cat crossing the road in the snow.

I sighed, trying to steady my lungs pumping the air in and out sporadically.

"He does, trust me, he'll love you even more when he finds out all of the trouble you went through to get here. This turn?" he nodded towards the street sign. There it was. Logan's street. I nodded, going into shock. We're here already.

"Alright," he stopped in front of the house. It was dark, except for a light or two in the living room—where I could see a tiny bit of through the front window next to the front door at the top of the driveway.

"Thank you," I unbuckled my seatbelt slowly. "I'll walk up the driveway," I motioned towards the long paved road.

"Well, it was nice meeting you," Jack smiled at me. "Good luck with Logan, you don't even need it."

"Thank you, you too. Text me when you get home so I don't feel like a douche for ditching you."

"This is more important," Jack pointed at the house behind me. I was shaking uncontrollably. Both from the cold weather and the fact that I was about to be reunited with Logan.

"Bye Jack," I waved, closing the door after he waved goodbye right back.

I waited for him to pull away, and started my ascent through the snow on the driveway—quickly piling up. Once I made it to the front door, I was freezing—all warmth the car had supplied had left me. I raised a hand up, hesitating to ring. _They're probably all sleeping, you dumbass._ It was almost eleven, so I went with a knock. I wasn't sure what I'd do if no one answered—I wasn't ready to think about that yet. I knocked on the door, hoping Logan or _someone _would hear me. It was quiet while I held my breath, waiting to hear movement behind the giant door. I knocked again.

"No," I whispered to myself, eyes filling up with tears. "Someone answer," I knocked and knocked, keeping it light enough to not be obnoxious. I leaned against the wall next to the door, giving up. I closed my eyes and felt the snowflakes kiss my cheeks, before a rush of warm air was hitting me. I opened my eyes to see a small girl with blonde hair smiling up at me. She giggled and spoke to me before leaving me at the open door. I stood, waiting while I let her words sink in.

"I know why you're here."

* * *

><p><strong>Logan POV:<strong>

"Logie," I felt a small hand hitting me, smaller fingers poking my cheek. I didn't want to open my eyes though.

"Logie!" she squealed. "Get up," she continued to poke me. I opened my eyes slowly, adjusting to the light the fire in the fireplace was providing.

"Not now Carly…I want to sleep," I muttered, yawning and rubbing my eyes.

"Logie! I have a surprise for you!"

"Can't it wait," I mumbled, sitting up slowly.

"No! There's someone at the door," she smiled at me.

"Why did you answer the door? There could have been someone dangerous out there!" I shot up, a little annoyed that Carly opened the door by herself this late at night. I made my way into the entrance hallway, still ranting about how she could have been hurt or taken away when I realized she wasn't behind me. I rolled my eyes before continuing into the hallway. I stopped short, seeing the person in the doorway.

"Hi," he whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>James POV:<strong>

He stared back at me with his perfect brown eyes.

"H-hi," he stuttered before throwing himself at me. I caught him in my arms, pulling him close. He straddled my hips as I held him up and smiled at him. He looked at me, as if he were making sure I was real. I, myself, was not sure that this was real, this was happening.

He leaned down and our lips finally met, in a glorious kiss. His legs tightened around my waist, and his arms lazily slung around my shoulders—letting his hands roam through my hair. I started moaning with each tug throughout the strands of hair on my head.

I now know why I didn't like people touching my hair—it was a turn on.

He let his grip on my waist go; he slid back down on to the ground.

"Don't leave me ever again," he was in tears, but happy tears.

"Don't ever let me leave again," I let my tears fly as well.

"Never," he whispered, pulling me into a desperate hug. I wrapped him in my arms again, and for a while we just stood in an embrace, hugging and holding each other, crying.

"What about your mom? New York?" He was confused as to why I was here.

"I hate her, hate New York, I'm all yours," he smiled at me before kissing me again—he needed the closeness I needed from him.

"God—I love you," I mumbled into the kiss, completely turned on by how happy he was and how much control he had over me.

"I love you too," he dragged me with him after closing and locking the front door. We were at the top of the stairs when we were met with a pair of blue eyes—the little girl that opened the door for me.

"Carly," Logan stopped, blushing at the fact that he had swollen lips and a hard-on down below. "Time for bed."

The little girl giggled before running down the hall and into a room without another word.

"C'mon," Logan was back to his desire-filled and husky voice. He locked the door behind us and pushed me down on to his bed.

"You have no idea how much I suffered," he leaned over, puling my shirt over my head, yanking my pants down until I was only in a pair of socks and boxers. He straddled me on the bed, completely dressed.

"Oh believe me, I know," I tried to reach up to pull his shirt off, but he smacked my hand away—taking his clothes off painfully slow. He maintained eye contact with me while playing with the elastic of his pajama pants, and 'accidentally' brushing over my rock hard member underneath the fabric of my boxers.

"God, Logan," I couldn't take it any longer and ended up wrestling him down so I was laying flush on top of him, quickly pulling his pajama pants down all the way and throwing them somewhere else in the room.

"I want to make you feel good, after hurting you so bad," I looked down at him. He looked right back at me, with excited lust-blown eyes.

He smirked as he snaked a hand to the back of my neck, pulling me down. Logan and I went on for almost twenty-minutes. We were so deeply in love there wasn't any harsh words thrown around or curse words as we were blown into oblivion and beyond.

"I mean…if you ever left again—you'd have to come back and repay me just like that," Logan panted next to me, pulling the sheets over our naked and sweaty bodies.

"As much as I'd love that…" I breathed out before pulling him closer to me and kissing him sweetly. "I'm never leaving you…again."

Logan chuckled.

"Promise?" He threw an arm over my stomach, hugging me under the covers.

"I promise you, Logan," I seriously meant it. While marriage was still going to be far away, it was still decided for me—hopefully for him as well.

"Logan?" I had one last thing before we fell asleep together.

"Hm?" He hummed into my chest.

"Merry Christmas," I smiled, kissing his forehead.

"Merry Christmas, baby," he nestled into my neck.

* * *

><p><strong>Logan POV:<strong>

James fell asleep before I did. There were too many things running through my head to even think about closing my eyes. But this was really how it was meant to be—falling asleep in each other's arms.

He promised me that we'd never be apart, which excited me. We were still young, of course. That was the scary part of all of this. We both understood things would be hard, for James especially. There was no way in telling what his mom would do when she found out where he was, who he was with. There's a likely chance that she'll indeed come looking for him, try to rip him from my arms again.

We'd fight back though, I wasn't going to lose James again. He was back, and we'd both promised we'd spend the rest of our lives together. I had the future with James now,

_I couldn't wait to begin._

* * *

><p><strong>The end.<strong>

**stay tuned for a new story soon (this isn't advertising is it...) in a couple days actually.. ;)**

**thank you all for the last time on this story :') i love you all to death.**

**xx**

**Sarah**


End file.
